jthm: the untold story
by reddogf.13
Summary: after 3 years. Nny returns to his home town, but once again leaves after he saves Devi from a gang, to go save Todd from a asylum. then meets Dr Madicain, the one who killed his parents. while escaping he finds out that by passing a once in a life time test he can leave his horrible life, but only with help from past and new friends. will he pass?or fail to both new and old enemies
1. ch:1 comeing home

CH:1 Heading home

In the woods there was a very thin man walking down a trail. He was heading to his home town, it had been three years since he left, he had left because he wanted to become void of all emotion and needs such as eating which was why he was so thin. He looked deep in thought, but his thoughts were broken when he heard something. He turned around to find that Tex had tried to jump over a log twice his size, (Tex was a teddy bear he was dark blue with a stomach that was turquoise he always wore a cowboy hat and a belt that had a pocket for a needle and a bunch of thread just in case he had some part of him that ripped on something which is why he had so many stitches) half his body made it over the top of the log, then he got stuck there.

Johnny's pov:

"Why is it that you always get stuck on something?" Johnny said with a slightly aggravated tone.

"Well it isn't my fault that I'm made of fabric and only one and a half feet tall." Tex said looking up at Johnny while trying to get over the log.

"Just get back in my backpack; we'd be able to get to town faster." Johnny said, and then turned around to start walking as Tex finally just got over the log.

"And be smothered by bunches of lint? NO WAY!" Tex said while running and jumping over things to catch up with Johnny.

"Well if you get caught in another thorn bush don't ask me for help." Johnny said, not looking at Tex.

Johnny and Tex finally made it to the top of the hill that lead down to the town, at the top of the hill there was a sign that said "Welcome to Arden."

"Come on get into my backpack I don't want anyone freaking out from seeing a talking teddy bear following me… like last time." Johnny lowered the backpack so Tex could jump in.

Tex gave an angry sigh and jumped into the bag. Johnny then got up and swung the backpack back on then continued to walk down the hill.

Johnny was walking through town it was kind of different there was a lot more graffiti… then there was before anyway, there also seemed to be a lot more gangs then there used to be to be, while Johnny was thinking he seemed to run it to something. Johnny expected it to be a brick wall by how hard it felt when his face hit it, but it wasn't. It was a guy about maybe twenty years old more or less. He was in an outfit that looked like those jocks in an old horror movie.

"Watch where you're going!" the guy yelled.

"Sorry." Johnny replied not really meaning it. Tex lifted the top of the backpack a little bit to see what was going on. It seemed some of the friends of the jock saw him and flipped the rest of the top of.

"Hey Rod, this guy's got a teddy bear in his backpack!" it was a tall skinny guy, though not as tall as Rod, he had the same outfit as Rod and looked a bit too geeky to be a jock.

"You carry a stupid teddy bear around what a dork!" Rod started to laugh and the others laughed along with him. One of the other guys started to poke Tex, he didn't look to happy about it.

"I wouldn't do that." Johnny said looking over his shoulder at the guy poking Tex.

"Why not? Am I gonna hurt him?" the guy said in a mocking sarcastic tone then started to laugh again, until Tex decided he had enough and bit his finger.

"Eeww spit that out you don't know where that's been!" Johnny said with a disgusted look. The guy screamed and threw his hand in the air Tex held on till the guys hand stopped in the air which sent him flying. Johnny and rod watched as Tex flew through the air and fell to the ground with a thud.

"THE TEDDY BEAR BIT ME!" the guy said.

"IT MUST BE POSSESED! RUN AWAY!" another guy said and after that the entire gang ran away screaming that there's a possessed teddy bear on the loose. Johnny was trying so hard not to burst out laughing at grown men running away from a teddy bear. Just then Johnny seemed to remember something.

"Come on we gonna be somewhere." he said putting the back pack to the ground. Tex sat up from laying on the concrete and got up to walk to the back pack. After Tex got in he continued walking.

"So where are we going?" Tex asked poking his head out from the back pack.

"We're going to the Defective Heads Meat Institute."

"The one with the children's petting zoo?" Tex asked raising an eye brow.

"Yep." Johnny answered.

Johnny and Tex were at the DHMI (Defective Heads Meat Institute) and Johnny was sitting on one of those long couches in the waiting room. He had to wait for his number to be called by the secretary working at the desk; she was old with glasses and seemed nice.

"Number 13." the secretary called.

Johnny got up and went to the counter "That's me."

"How can I help you?" the secretary asked.

"I'm looking for a Todd Casil." the secretary typed something on the computer

"Hmm well it seems he was transferred."

"Transferred? To where?" Johnny asked with a puzzled look.

"Let me see, he went to the… Cracked Ridiculous And Zanily youth building or C-R-A-Z-Y for short."

"Can you tell me where it is?"

"Why yes, it's in Macrimle City."

"Damn that's three miles away!" Johnny thought.

"Oh ok, thanks anyway."

"You're welcome." Johnny left the building annoyed that he'll have to walk three miles to pick up Todd. Johnny started to think of another person he should visit.

Johnny ran almost six blocks and climbed up a fire escape to the top of a building and waited near the edge looking down for something.

"What are we doing here?" Tex said popping out of the bag and looking around. "Are we waiting for someone?" Tex asked but Johnny shushed him and continued to look at the ground. "I guess that's a yes." Tex said while crossing his arms.

Johnny then spotted the person he was looking for it was Devi D. a girl he went on a date with. The date was fine till he tried to "immortalize the moment" which was advice given to him by one of the dough boys, Mr. Eff and psycho dough boy. Devi had purple hair tied into two pony tails, emerald green eyes, a mole on her cheek, and a cross earring. She was wearing a tannish jacket, a black shirt with a long skirt that ended a little past her knees, and a pair of grey and black boots. She was being followed by this one girl with a squeaking skeleton. She had a green shirt and pants with black and a pair of black and bright purple shoes. Johnny figured that it was Tenna. He never met her but Devi talked about her before there date when he used to just visit her at Dragon Books. Devi and Tenna were walking down the street and Tenna kept talking about something all happily, but Devi didn't look that all interested. Johnny waited till they passed the building before he went down the fire escape to follow them.

"Who are we following?" Tex said peeking out of the bag, Johnny didn't answer. "Are we fallowing the girl with the purple hair?" Johnny shushed Tex again. "So you are following her! Stalker."

"Shut up I am not! I' am just making sure she's ok." Johnny replied looking around a corner.

"Well then why are we following her she looks okay to me."

"Because, I want to see where she's going."

"So you admit it!"

"NO for the last time I' am not a stalker!"

"I didn't say stalker. SOMEbody has a guilty conscience." Tex said with a teasing tone.

"Aww shut up already or I'll give you to a rottweiler." Johnny threatened.

"Stalker." Tex said in a whisper. Johnny continued to fallow Devi till they went in to a CD store. Johnny waited a while but decided he should take care of some things at home.

Devi's pov:

Devi wasn't doing much; she was standing in front of a painting thinking of what to paint. The paint canvas was all covered in red there was something that resembled the sun in the corner, but Devi wasn't sure if it would stay the sun or if it would turn it to something else.

*sigh* "I just can't seem to paint today, maybe if a take a break for a while I'll think of something." Devi put down the paint pallet and cleaned her brushes in the glass of water on a shelf.

Devi went and sat down on the couch in front of the TV. She turned the TV on to see that the news was on.

"Today another citizen was shot by a suspected gang member." Devi started to think on how all these gangs and criminals just appeared all of a sudden three years ago, like something that used to keep them…or get rid of them just disappeared. Devi's thoughts were soon broken after she heard the phone ringing. She picked up the phone and answered

"This is the morgue; all bodies must be dropped off, thank you and how may I help you?"

"HIIIII Devi." Tenna, Devi's best and only friend, screamed into the phone.

"Hi Tenna." Devi said with a neutral tone.

"Hey you wanna go with me to the CD store? There's this cool new album I wanna get." Tenna said in a really excited tone.

"No thanks Tenna, right now I'm just taking a break. I should probably get back to painting soon." Devi got off the couch and walked back to look at the painting.

"Aww come on Devi it'll be fun, you might find a couple of CDs you like."

"No thanks Tenna."

"Aww come on you know what you need to do-." Devi knew what Tenna was going to say, she was already getting a migraine from it.

"You need to get out more."

"No I don't Tenna and I wish you would stop saying that."

"Aww come on. Spooky wants you to come." Tenna squeaked the toy a couple of times.

*sigh* "Fine I'll come, but after this don't bother me to go somewhere afterwards." Devi said with an aggravated tone.

"YAY! And I promise."

Devi meets Tenna down stairs and they walked to the CD store called CD Galaxy. Tenna ran off to a giant billboard that had the CDs it was advertising on it. Devi shook her head and walked to an aisle. She was looking at a CD until she heard a voice.

"Hello Devi." the voice said. It sent chills up and down her spine and gave her knots in her stomach; she turned around to find Meril. Meril was half a foot taller than her, she had short black hair, and she was wearing all black; her t-shirt had the Devils star on it with a goat head in it, she was also wearing combat boots and a leather jacket. One look at her and anybody would be scared to death especially with her blood red contacts on.

"Hello Meril." Devi answered back with anger in her tone.

"So drawn any good art lately?" Meril said in a tone that would make anyone feel uneasy.

"Yes. Robbed any good stores lately?" Devi said with dagger eyes and an angry tone.

Meril and Devi used to be good friends in high school until Meril tried to get Devi to rob a CD store with her, Devi said no and ratted her out to the police Meril was sent to juvenile hall for a few years then was set free. Ever since then she's been the leader of a gang of thugs and criminals. She's done countless crimes but there has never been enough evidence to put her and her crew away.

"Sadly, no. There just isn't much that's worth stealing nowadays." Meril said with an evil grin.

"Hey Devi look what I -." Tenna stopped when she saw Meril and her happy expression immediately turned into anger which rarely happened with Tenna.

"Hi… Meril."

"hey Tenna." Meril said still having her evil grin.

"So what are you doing back here?" Devi asked in an uncaring tone.

"Oh, cant people meet their old friends?" Meril said with a sarcastic tone.

"Not if those people aren't criminal's and high school dropouts." Meril's evil grin immediately turned into a frown.

"Well… at least I'm not a goody-two-shoes like you." Meril said with a slightly aggravated tone.

"Well at least I'm not a bitch." Devi said with a smile. Meril's face immediately turned into all out hate.

"Why you." Meril pulled out a switch knife and swung it at Devi but Devi ducked and dodged it then kicked Meril right on the bottom jaw. Meril was pushed back in to the other shelf of CDs; she would have attacked Devi if the manager didn't step in.

"Hey get out of my store before I call the cops." the manager yelled. Meril looked at the manager then back at Devi giving them both dagger eyes, then started to leave but not before saying.

"This isn't over." Devi repaid Meril's evil look with dagger eyes. After Meril left Tenna asked with concern in her voice

"You okay Devi?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but I think I wanna go home now." Devi was still looking at the door Meril left from.

"Okay I'll go pay for the CDs and then we can leave."

"Okay." Devi said looking at Tenna with a neutral expression.

Devi was relaxing in her apartment, in a while she would have to go to dragon books for the late shift.

"Well I better get ready." Devi got up and changed her shirt; the one she was wearing was covered in paint splatters. She grabbed the name tag she had to wear and pinned it on. Then she grabbed her jacket and car keys, and left for work.

Johnny's pov:

Johnny was walking home to take care of some things such as the wall that he used to kill people for their blood to paint it.

"Where are we going now?" Tex said fully able to pop his head out of the bag, since it was late and nobody was around.

"We're going to my house."

"Your house? But why?" Tex asked with a raised eye brow.

"Because I need to take care of something."

Johnny finally made it to his house. Johnny's house was covered in cracks the yard was full of long grass and weeds; only one window wasn't covered in boards.

"This is your house? It looks like crap." Tex said looking from around Johnny's shoulder.

"Shut up." Johnny grabbed the handle and opened the door, but when he did the door fell off the hinges to the ground.

"Dimmit." Johnny yelled. When he stopped it seemed to echo though out the house showing that not a living soul was there. Johnny walked down to the basement; he looked over to the left to see a wall covered in dry, cracked, old, blood. He walked over and looked at it. A couple pieces of dried blood cracked and fell off. Johnny could remember all the people he killed to paint the wall with their blood, even that one guy named Edgar. Edgar was a nice guy and Johnny usually only killed people who he thought deserved it, but he needed the blood and just picked Edgar so that he could get home as fast as he could.

Johnny dug through a pile of junk till he found a gallon container that held gasoline there wasn't much but just enough to finish the job. He started to poor some of it on the wall, and then he spilled the rest around the room and up to the top of the stairs. Johnny lit a match and threw it down the stairs; the hallway to the basement was immediately consumed in flames. Johnny walked away as his house turned to ashes.

Johnny was walking down Main Street.

"Were are we going now?" Tex asked.

"Were going to the Cracked Ridiculous And Zanily youth building to pick up Squee."

"Squee? Who's Squee?" Tex said with a confused tone.

"Squee is Todd; I just like to call him Squee more."

"Oh."

Johnny continued to walk till he saw something.

Devi's pov:

Devi was walking home, it was late, and she wished that she didn't have to walk, but she had to because her car broke down half way home. The worst part was that it was a bad part of the neighborhood, because it's where most of the gangs hanged out. Devi was walking along, but she soon noticed that a group was following her. Devi picked up the pace and went around the corner. To her horror it was a dead end.

"Hello Devi." there it was, that spine chilling voice again. Devi sucked in all her fear and turned around to see that Meril was standing there with eight of her gang members. Devi started walking up to Meril until she was three feet away, which was where she stopped.

"Hello…. Meril." Devi said giving dagger eyes.

"So, what are you doing here?" Meril asked with an evil smile.

"I'm walking home." Devi thought on how that really wasn't a good answer in this position.

"Well, better be careful; there are a lot of gangs out here."

"Yeah… thanks, well I better be going." Devi said as she walked around meril and past a few of the gang members. Before Devi could fully get past the last few members meril grabbed her by the backpack and threw her back to the end of the ally.

"Where do you think you're going? I need to teach you a lesson first!" Devi immediately got back up to her feet as a couple of members were coming towards her. One guy attacked; Devi easily punched him to the floor, and then kicked the other guy in the face. Soon the whole gang grabbed her and she was unable to break free. Meril slowly walked over and pulled a drain pipe off the wall next to her.

"Now I promise this won't hurt a bit." Devi was thinking on how this was the way she was going to die, but she saw something. It was JOHNNY! He was running right towards them, Devi wasn't paying attention to meril raising the pipe and got hit in the head. She felt that she hit the floor but all she could see was black, and then she heard a flesh ripping sound and a loud scream then blackout.

Johnny's pov:

He saw Devi and she was being followed by a gang. Johnny immediately became worried and watched carefully. Devi turned a corner and Johnny knew it was an ally, he knew just about every dark space in the city from attacking people to get their blood for the wall.

"No don't go there." Johnny thought with a pain in his stomach.

"Hey that's the girl you were stalking. She looks like she's in trouble." Tex said coming out of the bag half way to look around Johnny's shoulder.

"Quiet." Johnny ran over to a spot that he could see into the ally way, luckily most of the street lamps were broken on that side, so nobody could see him. Devi started walking around the gang members

"Come on just run already." Johnny screamed in his head but before Devi was past the last guy she was pulled back by someone.

"NO. DAMMIT!" Johnny screamed in his head, wishing that he won't have to get involved.

"Hey, she's in big trouble go help her." Tex yelled.

"No … Devi can defend herself I should know." Johnny remembered how she beat the crap out of him when he tried to "immortalize the moment". Devi was able to fight off a couple of guys.

"She'll be fine I know it." Johnny thought but something in his mind said he was lying to himself. Unfortunately it was right; Devi was being held by all the other gang members and one of them pulled a piece of drain pipe off the wall.

"GO!." Tex yelled and Johnny immediately started running towards the group while pulling out his knifes. Before he could reach the group, the gang member had already hit her with the pipe and she was on the ground. Johnny stabbed both knifes in the gang members back and pulled all the way down her back. She screamed in pain and fell on her hands and knees to the ground. The other gang members charged at Johnny, but he was ready for them he stabbed the first guy threw the mouth another he slashed the stomach spilling his intestines everywhere; one by one they all fell. Johnny was covered in splatters of blood and he looked over to the girl he slashed in the back, she was dead probably from bleeding to death since there was the biggest blood puddle you've ever seen around her. Johnny walked over to Devi and examined her.

"She doesn't look that bad." Tex said.

"Yeah, but that bump looks like it may get worse." Johnny said lifting up some hair in her face to see a black and red bruise.

"You better take her home." Tex said with concern in his voice.


	2. ch:2 unsolved wars

Ch:2 unsolved wars

Devi's pov

Devi immediately sat up startled by remembering the thought of meril and what happened, she looked around to see that she was back into her bedroom in the apartment .

"was it a dream? If it wasn't how did I get back here?" Devi then remembered. "JOHNNY!"

Devi jumped out of bed and ran to the door, she opened it slightly and looked around the room there didn't seem to be anybody there. Slowly she entered the room, looking to see if Johnny was hiding anywhere. Devi finally decided the close was clear and sat down on the couch rubbing her head because of a headache, that's when she noticed that there was a large bump on her fore head. "damn, maybe I shouldn't go to work tonight." Devi thought while rubbing the bruise. Just then Tenna burst in the room making Devi jump.

"hheeyyyy Devi" Tenna yelled. "WOW! that's a big bump you got where'd ya get it?" She said with a happy expression while pointing to the bump on Devi's head.

" hu oh .. Um… that's nothing." Devi covered the bruise on her head with her hand hoping Tenna wouldn't pester her about it.

" NOTHING! THAT THINGS HUGE!"

" I said it was nothing!" Devi yelled getting off the couch and walking to a window.

" aww come on you can tell me hey maybe you need to talk with -" Tenna started to pull something out of her pocket.

"don't say it." Devi kept repeating in her mind.

"MR. Spooky!"! Tenna yelled holding out a toy skeleton towards Devi and squeaking it.

" NO! I don't need to talk to Mr. Spooky!" Devi yelled.

"aww come on." Tenna squeaked Spooky a few more times.

*sigh* fine ill tell you, BUT don't you DARE tell ANYONE!" Devi said walking up to Tenna and poking her in the chest.

"YES mam." Tenna said with a smile, while saluting like she was in the army getting a command from her leader. Devi thought on how bad Tenna was with secrets before telling her what happened, then again she thought that Tenna pestering her was even worse then telling her.

" okay while driving home my car broke down, and I had to start walking home, but while I was walking I was jumped by meril and some of her gang members ."

" OH MY GOD DID YOU LIVE!"

Devi paused a moment thinking on how strange Tenna's question was.

" um... Yes but I don't really remember what happened, because I was hit in the head with a drain pipe."

"ow... Well maybe you escaped and made it back here your brain was just to fuzzed out from being hit to remember."

"ya maybe." Devi turned back to the window, the truth was she did remember but just didn't really believe it was real.

She started thinking of the man who saved her, Johnny .c the same guy who tried to kill her on there first date. The memory haunted her always even in her dreams. It started out from when they were talking on the cliff, looking over the city, and the moon was full. Johnny was laying on the hood of his car Devi was sitting on the top of his car, this was before she dyed her hair and let it grow out so she still had short black hair at the time.

"wow… I'm sorry to hear that, but, I'm glad I CANT relate. Heh."

Devi said looking down to Johnny.

" it IS kind of funny in a fucked up kind of way." Johnny replied.

"how long has it been since you drew?" she asked.

"aside from stick figures… I cant even remember. and what I do remember… I cant even relate to" Johnny sat up on the hood of his car, "you think if you stopped doing something that defined you as a person, that maybe, you cease to be that person?"

" I dunno. that's a LOT of "that's." Devi said jokingly.

" no, come on I'm being serious." Johnny said turning his head towards her.

"okay… sorry, serious time begins… NOW! Okay, if I have this right, what you're describing isn't so much of a creative block, as it is a creative re-routing.

" oooh… I like that." Johnny said looking away back towards the city.

"So… where is it being re-routed to?" Devi asked, but Johnny stayed silent.

"what do you think you would do if you couldn't paint anymore?" Johnny said while sitting on the end of his car.

"ha! That's not even a possibility. I figure my work is all I've got. If I stopped painting, id just cease to exist. My every life function exists solely to make sure I have enough strength to get the images out of my head. So it's either immunity, or death!" Johnny turned to Devi and asked

" or maybe you'd turn into some hideous, madness plagued lunatic bent on performing ghoulishly obscene acts of murder from which there is no conceivable redemption?"

"nope" Devi said with a smile, then Johnny mumbled something she didn't hear.

"what?" she asked

"nuthin..." Johnny answered. " the fix is probably pretty obvious. Maybe I just need to stand back, look at the situation from a new perspective. That kinda shit."

"maybe not. I mean, look out at the city. Looks nice enough when you look at it from this far out. Get down there and all the horrible details start coming out. People…like blemishes on some sad, concrete organism, a closer look into what's wrong with you might scare the shit outta you." *sigh…* "it's so pretty when you're looking down on it." that when things started to get worse, after wards they left to his house and just when they were about to kiss Johnny ran into another room Devi fallowed him, then he tried to attack her with two knifes, but she kicked his ass then slammed his face into a mirror.

Devi's flash back was interrupted by Tenna's voice.

"Devi, CAN YOU HEAR ME HELLO!"

"hu, oh sorry Tenna I was thinking about something."

"well I need to go to a couple of stores, do you want anything?" Tenna said as she was heading for the door.

" ya actually, I need more black paint."

"ok. Ill see what I can do." Tenna closed the door leaving Devi to think to her self.

"why did he save me?" Devi thought. "maybe he didn't and I was just hallucinating, and I did walk home?" *sigh* maybe painting will get my mind off things.

Johnny's pov:

Johnny stood behind a billboard, near the end watching Devi threw the window, he saw her get up and leave the room.

" well she seems ok, now can we please get down I hate heights." Tex said looking over the edge of the bag down to the ground. Johnny went to the other end of the billboard and climbed down a ladder. Some lighting flashed then thunder, and it started to rain.

"damn! I hate rain." Johnny said looking at the sky.

"well we better get going if were going to pick up Todd."

"ya your right." Johnny said still looking at the sky then back down.

Johnny had been walking for half a mile now, Johnny was soaked from all the rain.

"well at least it isn't raining as hard as when it started." Tex said peeking out from the back pack.

" ya at least."

"hey isn't that a bus stop?" Tex said pointing to old bench next to a crooked sign.

"ya but we don't have any change, so what does it matter."

" I have change, tons of change." Tex went into the bag for a couple of seconds then came out with hands full of change.

"where did you get all that change!" Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"you can find a lot of it when your walking around."

"well give it to me and we could get a bus the rest of the way there." Johnny held out his hand so Tex could put the change in his hand. Luckily a bus just happened to pull up, Johnny put some change in the box and sat in a seat near the end luckily no one else was on the bus.

After a while of driving they finally made it to macrimle city. It seemed something was odd about the town, there was barely any body there and it was a pretty big town.

"where is everybody?" Tex said leaning over the side of the bag, looking in all directions.

" I don't know, but something's wrong here." just then some guy in a white coat and white baseball cap came from around the corner, he stopped and looked at Johnny.

"hey! You shouldn't be outside there's a crazy guy on the loose!" Johnny just stood there with a raised eyebrow.

" look out!" Johnny immediately turned around after Tex yelled. Some guy in a strait jacket was running towards him, but Johnny just made his foot sickout and the guy tripped over it. The guy with the white coat came over and picked up the guy that tripped, then pulled out a walky-talky.

" ok I got him, were at the end of Mac and cheese street."

"who names a street Mac and cheese?" Tex asked with a raise eyebrow peeking out from the backpack, Johnny shushed him.

"I'm sorry what was that?" the guy asked.

" oh, um ... Nothing." Johnny said with a big smile.

"oh okay." a truck came around the corner and stopped in front of the guy in the white coat, some guys jumped out one went to the back and opened the door the other came and helped bring the guy to the back, the guy in the straight jacket kept rambling on about something.

"the town the town he has the town." all while talking he kept hysterically laughing.

"what did he mean by he has the town?" Tex asked.

"hey!" the guy with the white coat yelled.

"what are you doing here?" he asked.

" well I' am looking for the crazy building."

" oh, well it's just up that hill we can give you a ride were going there anyway, oh and I' am Jack it's short for Jacky." jack held out his hand for Johnny to shake it, but Johnny just stared at it.

"um… hi and no thanks I can walk."

"oh, are you sure?"

"ya, I' am sure."

"hmm, ok." jack said while shrugging his shoulders, then went and got in the truck and they drove away.

Johnny made it to the top of the hill, he looked at the huge building in front of him, it looked like it was from a horror movie. The building was dark and full of cracks the windows seemed to have bars on them, you could hear some small screams coming from the building.

"geeze who ever the decorator is, should be fired, it looks like a PRISION!" Tex said pointing at the building. Johnny walked into the building it looked a lot nicer inside then the outside was.

" hello how may I help you" the secretary asked as a scream emerged from some where.

"I' am here to pick up Todd."

" Todd who?" the secretary asked.

"Todd Casil" Johnny answered.

"oh, well let me see" she typed something on the computer.

"ah yes he was just transferred here."

"good can I take him?" Johnny asked.

"well are you a parent?" the lady asked.

"no." Johnny answered.

"are you a family member?"

"no."

"are you a friend of the family?"

"well not really."

"does he at least know you?"

"yes."

"well then yes you can take him just sign these forms and we'll give him to you." Johnny filled out the forms and gave them back.

"well who's this?" Johnny turned to see a tall man with black spiked hair wearing a black eye patch, and a black tuxedo with a red tie. He stood there perfectly straight with both hands behind his back.

" oh hello sir, this young man just wanted to pick up Todd Casil. he just finished the forms."

"hmm, Todd Casil is the one that just transferred here correct" the man asked looking from Johnny to the secretary.

" that's correct sir."

" hey sir what do you want me to do with. These papers? HEY your that guy who helped us capture the guy who escaped" jack asked the man about the papers until he noticed Johnny.

" oh, hey jack".

" hmm so you're the man who helped us with the escapee. Well, we could use someone like you working for us." the man said with a neutral tone and expression still standing in the same way.

"um, no thanks."

"so what's your name? I' am known as dr. Madicain."

"well, I' am Johnny. C" Madicain seemed to twitch at the mention of Johnny's name.

"well it was nice meeting you…Johnny. but we must go" Madicain walked off pulling jack like he was late for something.

" hmm something is strange about that guy. I don't like him." Tex whispered to Johnny.

"well sir after we send the papers and get a confirmation we'll give Todd to you but the confirmation wont come till tomorrow." the secretary said.

" oh well I can wait till tomorrow."

"okay be back here at 12:00 we should have the confirmation by then."

"alright."

"have a nice day sir."

"I KNEW IT! IT WAS HIM!"! Madicain yelled.

" him who, sir?" jack asked with a confused look, watching Madicain madly dig threw a file cabinet. Madicain pulled out a old file that looked like it would fall apart at any second.

"Johnny. c the son of Caren and Johnathan. C." jack looked at what used to be a family photo, the people on the edges were burned off, but It looked like someone was holding a kid a couple more people were standing to the side and one other on the other side, the only one that wasn't fully burned off was the kid in the middle being held by someone, he looked about five or so.

"sooo, why do you have a file on his family?" jack asked.

" Johnny's father was a mass murderer, we found thousands of body's in his basement in the country side of Nevada, myself and a special team were suppose to capture him and put him in a special asylum on a island far off the coast, but he slaughtered almost all of the team. we started out on the case with over five hundred men and the case ended with only eighteen left, we decided to end this, so we waited till nightfall, we charged into the house, and I killed his father but he didn't go down until after he took my eye by stabbing it with a knife, the mother hid Johnny somewhere in the house so we decided to burn the whole thing to the ground. After that I hoped all I had to worry about was his older brother and sister, but now that I've found him, ill have to kill him as well."

"sir ..y-you tried to kill a little kid."

"YES. But he was the son of a mass murder, I wouldn't be surprised if he fallowed in his fathers foot steps."

"sir I think you've taken this a little far, I mean that was like how many years ago eighteen years ago more or less. shouldn't you just let it go?"

"LET IT GO! His whole family were ruthless killers terrorizing the country side, killing millions upon thousands of people and you think I' am taking this to far!"? Madicain yelled at jack. Jack was backing up till he tripped over something.

"tomorrow we'll capture him and immediately execute him after wards."

"sir, I think your losing it, first the town now this."

"HA. I' am far from losing it." Madicain said with a evil smile.

It was finally morning Johnny and Tex hanged out in the town all night, since nobody was there they had the entire town to them selves. First they got some cherry doom brain freeze's at one of the stores, then went to the movie theater, but left soon afterwards after they found out they had to set up the films themselves, they tried but it just ended with a couple of room's with the film sprayed all over the place or with a broken projector. Johnny found a cool jacket that looked liked the same one in hell, Tex found a mini first aid kit used for stitches, and after all that they got some more brain freeze's after they finished the others.

"well we should get going" Johnny said as he got up from sitting on the curb.

"aww already" Tex said in a disappointed tone while jumping into the back pack. As Johnny was making his way to the building he stopped and looked at it.

"hmm something seems ..odd." Tex said looking over Johnny's shoulder.

"ya, it does feel odd."

"maybe we should use the back door." it was more of a statement then a question. Johnny didn't walk any closer to the building until he was behind it. behind the building there was a burnt down forest that surrounded a grave yard, the forest must have been freshly burned because ashes seemed to still cover the tomb stones. Johnny quietly walked in threw the back door to see a swat team ready to pounce on anyone who entered the front door. Luckily they didn't see Johnny and he was able to turn down a hall way.

"wait where are we going the exits that way." Tex said pointing to the way they came from.

"we need to get Squee first." Johnny said looking around as he ran down different hallways.

" but he could be any where and this buildings huge it could take hours to-" Johnny interrupted Tex.

" FOUND HIM!" they saw Todd threw a clear window , sitting in a cage holding Schmee next to some test animals. Johnny flew open the door causing Todd to make a Squee noise.

" Todd! I found you, now lets get out of here!"

"m-mr scary neighbor man how did you Find me?" Todd asked in a scared voice, but Johnny didn't notice it.

"oh that's not important right now ill tell ya later." Johnny finally opened the cage and grabbed Todd. as he was coming out of the room some swat members saw him.

"look there he is! SHOOT HIM!" Johnny jumped back into the room as soon as they saw him and blocked the window and door with cages and anything else he found in the small room.

" now what do we do?" tex asked. Johnny looked around then he saw a vent duct.

" I have a idea." the swat team was finally able to break in dr. Madicain came in and looked around then he saw that the cover to the vent was gone and gave a low growl.

"there in the air ducts go get them!" some of the swat members went to get in but the first guy got stuck.

*sigh* "I' am surrounded by idiots" Madicain said rubbing his fore head.

Johnny kicked off the cover to the vent that lead to the back of the building and jumped out, he grabbed Todd and started to run down the hill into the burnt forest. Once he could no longer see the building he stopped running and put down Todd along with his back pack and sat on a fallen log.

" do you think they will find us?" Tex asked coming out of the back pack, Todd stared at Tex as he watched him come out.

"hopefully not." Johnny said while taking deep breaths.

Devi's pov:

Devi was painting this time with a new canvas. It was all black besides the moon and what looks like buildings on the sides of the canvas. There seemed to be something in front of the moon, Devi was trying to figure out what she was making it in to, right now it just looked like a giant black blob. Devi looked at the ground for a second then looked at something that caught her eye, it was the tip of a canvas, it was a pale rusty red color. She pulled it out and gave it a look of complete anger. It was a painting of a doll that somewhat resembled her it had her hair color and style, but where the eyes should be were black holes with blood pouring out from them, and it had scythe like legs with a giant hole in the middle of its stomach, it had a large frown full of sharp teeth, its face was full of cracks with what looked like blood pouring out on to the canvas which also had cracks. Devi remembered that this doll had at one point came alive, and tried to steal her creativity, but she defeated it buy throwing it against the canvas and stabbing it with a paint brush, which would explain the cracks on its head and the giant hole in its stomach. She still remembered what she called the doll.

"Sickness" she said in a slightly angered tone before throwing it back in the pile of canvases. Devi was still giving the painting a evil glare till it was broken by a breaking news announcement from the TV in the living room. Devi came out to see what t was and she was shocked by what she saw.

"today a group of gang members was found dead the police say it had been a day or so from when they were killed, the causes of death were stabs to the neck, stomach and two giant gashes down the back, and more all which caused them to bleed to death or cause them to die instantly of shock. The police so far had identified one person as being Meril Jackson the others are still being identified at the morgue."

Devi sat down on the couch as she listen to the story with great concentration. Tenna burst threw the door making Devi jump off the couch.

"Devi! Did you see the news meril and her gang are dead! You didn't kill them did you?" Tenna asked with a raised eye brow.

"what no I would never!"

"then how do you explain there deaths" Tenna asked still with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know" Devi said while looking away.

" Devi there's something your not telling me." Tenna said with a slightly teasing tone.

"no, no there isn't." Devi kept looking at the ground then back up at Tenna.

"Devi what happened?"

*sigh* "alright before I was hit I saw Johnny attack meril and I guess he saved me or something." Devi didn't look at Tenna the entire time she talked.

"wait Johnny, Johnny. C the same Johnny. C who tried to kill you on your first date?"

"yes."

"but why would he save you after he tried to kill you the last time?"

"I don't know, I've been thinking about that for a while and I just cant stop thinking about the idea of Johnny saving me its even interfering with my work." Devi sat back down on the coach followed by Tenna.

" maybe you should go ask him if it bothers you that much." Tenna said in a concerned mixed with a neutral tone.

"ASK HIM! DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF Tenna!" Devi yelled at Tenna as she quickly got off the couch.

"well you never know maybe he's changed. well I gotta go there's a TV dinner in the oven and I don't want it to catch on fire... Like the last one I had" Tenna then closed the door behind her leaving Devi alone to her own thoughts.

"hmm maybe he has changed" Devi thought. "and what if he hasn't if I go ask him he may kill me, but if he has he wont and I could ask him something's. ya and you could get killed" Devi had a all out war in her brain on if she should do it or not. finally she decided she would do it.

Devi drove to the street where Johnny's house was at, but when she drove up she noticed that his house was gone. She got out of the car and walked over to the empty spot and leaned down. She picked up some of the ashes that used to be a house, she looked up at the stars and thought. "Johnny where are you?"


	3. Ch:3 deception

Chapter: 3 Deception

Tex, Johnny, and Todd where still in the same place they were. Johnny was pacing back and forth, with a serious face. Tex was looking at one of his guns, and kept loading and unloading it out of boredom, Todd was sitting on the end of the log away from Tex as far as possible. Tex looked at Todd which made him nervous.

"hey", Tex said getting Johnny's attention. "don't you think we should get Todd some new cloths? Because iam sure people are gonna wonder what he's wearing" Tex said while pointing to Todd and looking up at Johnny.

"ya, your right we probably should get him new cloths" Johnny said looking at what Todd was wearing. Todd was wearing something that looked like a miniature janitors suit. The shirt and pants were connected together, it was light sky blue and had a name tag sowed on that said Todd. C. "come on. Iam pretty sure I saw a couple of stores somewhere" Johnny gestured for them to fallow him before turning around and walking away.

Todd, Johnny, and Tex found a couple of stores that included a clothing store. There was a BBQ diner, gas station, clothing store, CD store and a hiking and camping supplies store. Johnny took off his backpack and put it close to the ground, "come on, I cant have you walking with us in the store." Tex let out a low growl and climbed in. Johnny swung the back pack back on.

"hey! Watch what your doing!" Tex yelled slightly muffled by the bag.

"oh sorry" Johnny replied with a little sympathy.

Johnny, along with Todd walked into the clothing store. Johnny had taken Todd to stores before, but it was usually to feed him. "SSOOoooooo….. What size do you wear?" Johnny asked looking down at Todd. Todd looked up and Johnny and shrugged his shoulders. "hmm… well maybe you have a tag that says what your size is." Johnny looked around Todd's collar. He found a tag, but all the writing had been smudged off. "well I guess we should just try and find something that fits." after a while of going through cloths that were to big or to small they found the right size. Johnny bought a weeks worth pairs of cloths, he also bought some pencils, sketch book, and a note book for Todd to write and draw in, and a backpack to put it all in. Todd's stomach growled since he hadn't eaten since yesterdays lunch, but all he ate was a couple of crackers and milk before one of the kids attacked a doctor. "wanna go to the BBQ place and get something to eat?" Johnny asked looking down at Todd. Todd nodded and his stomach growled again after. Johnny and Todd sat at a table in the far back of the diner, away from most of the loud groups of truckers and people.

Todd got a small hamburger with a soda, Johnny just got some French fries, Tex was drinking a soda that Johnny ordered for him inside of the backpack. Tex was looking slightly out of Johnny's bag. He saw some police enter the diner, which he didn't see as a big deal, until dr. Madicain came in after. Tex spit out his soda which luckily went out side the bag. "hey! What's your-" Johnny yelled slightly turning around, but cut himself off when he saw dr. Madicain.

Johnny quickly got under the table and pulled Todd under. "damn!" Johnny yelled through gritted teeth. Johnny was thinking that maybe he could break the windows to escape, till Tex interrupted with a plan.

"why don't we go through the kitchen and out the back" Tex said tapping Johnny on the shoulder.

"hmm, that could work but we need a distraction." Tex jumped out of the bag and ran behind the bar after saying that he'll take care of it. Tex snuck behind the bar to the end and looked at the cops and dr. Madicain who were questioning the manager about Johnny and Todd. Tex looked around till he spotted a fire extinguisher. Tex pulled out one of his guns and shot it which sent it blasting threw the case and spraying the stuff inside everywhere.

Johnny saw the chance and grabbed Todd, pulling him along into the kitchen followed by Tex. Tex jumped along the counters till he jumped off and into the backpack. One of the police officers burst threw the door covered in the white powder from the extinguisher. Tex quickly shot the light over the police men causing it to fall on his head and nock him out. Just as everybody was almost out the door doctor Madicain jumped over the cop and ran after. following them outside He looked around only to see the door, a dumpster, and a delivery truck. Madicain growled as he went back inside. Little did he know was that Johnny, Tex, and Todd were hiding inside the truck which was filled with chips, candy, wrapped muffins, peanuts, water, and other packaged food.

The truck started to move and Johnny sat down in the back corner of the truck. "well, where ever this truck stops next we'll get off." after hours of driving Johnny suspected that it was nighttime, Johnny thought of the stars, the moon, and Devi. The pain from that fateful date came back, not the physical but the mental. Johnny decided to write in his die-ary.

Dear; die-ary

The last time I wrote in here, I said that I hope the next time I write I'll be cold like the moon that lighted this page. Well sadly iam not, a lot of things have happened science then. I saved Devi from a gang, bust Todd out of a asylum, and am now running from a crazy doctor after Todd and me. Right now where in the back of a truck filled with chips, muffins and other things. Todd's asleep, Tex and I are awake. I've eaten a couple bites of muffin and wrapped it up. I packed a couple chips, muffins and some water for Todd. Iam not sure what to do with Todd, I cant drag him along every where I go, he needs to go to school and get a education. If I find a nice trusting family I'll ask him if he wishes to live with them, but if its one of those families with those big creepy smiles then I wont,… those weirdoes.

-Johnny. C

Johnny closed his diary and looked up to see Todd sleeping against a box filled with peanuts. Johnny gave a quick small smile and then quickly making it disappear. Johnny was looking at the back of the truck till a bag of chips fell on his head. "hey!" Johnny yelled and looked up where the bag fell from. It was Tex digging through the box throwing bags of chips left and right. Another bag hit Johnny in the face, Johnny took the bag and threw it to the side and yelled to get Tex's attention. Tex's head popped out from the box.

"what?" he asked.

"why are you throwing chips every where?".

"because iam looking for my favorite flavor." Johnny just gave Tex a angry look, Tex ignored it and went back to searching for his chips. Johnny looked at his diary and reread what he wrote, his thoughts soon drifted to Devi. He thought of what she may be doing

"I wonder if she saw me or recognized me that night." Johnny thought, "what if she did?". Johnny's thought's went on and before he knew it the truck had stopped. When Johnny finally noticed he looked around to see Todd awake and Tex was eating a bag of chips. Johnny got up cracking his back from being in a uncomfortable position, Johnny walked over and opened the trucks door slightly and looked around to see if anybody was watching. The coast was clear and Johnny jumped out helping Todd down from the truck.

Johnny looked around to see if he knew where they were, he finally found out where they were by reading a sign out side of the 24/7 store the truck had stopped at. "the best canned tacos in rivid city" the sign spelled out with huge black letters. Johnny knew that rivid city was adjacent to the city his home town was in, the cities were very close, but also still very different from each other. Johnny despised this town, all the people here were complete idiots and made the people in his home town look like geniuses. Johnny let out a sigh and thought of getting a brain freezy. Johnny looked down at Todd and asked if he wanted a brain freezy, Todd just shook his head. Johnny walked into the store, there were people inside and Tex wasn't hiding in the bag, Johnny said that I'll be fine. Johnny was filling up the cup with the frozen red cherry liquid, Todd was drawing in his sketch pad, and Tex was standing there till he noticed a little girl younger then Todd was watching him. Tex ignored her and turned back to Johnny. The little girl came up from behind Tex and yelled "puppy" before giving Tex a (literally)breath taking hug. "help! a crazy kids got me! And iam not a puppy damn it!" Tex yelled as Johnny snickered slightly and after the cup was filled went to go look at candy bars.

Tex was still struggling to get away. Johnny paid for the items which was his brain freezy and a candy bar for Todd. Johnny looked at Tex and said "come on, stop messing around". he walked away with Todd and when Tex finally got free from the locking hug he ran after them. Johnny, Todd, and Tex were walking down a street when a old lady came up to Tex and pet him on the head.

"aww what a cute little puppy" Tex just growled at the lady.

"ya he is" Johnny answered.

"iam not a puppy!" Tex shouted full of anger.

"ooh and you taught him how to speak, how nice" the old lady said still looking at Tex. Johnny was holding in his laugh as best as he could while watching a teddy bear yell at a old lady for mistaking him as a puppy.

"iam not a puppy! Iam a teddy bear! Tedd-y bear! Ya know a bear, those things that crush peoples heads with there jaws and rip's peoples intestines out with there 3 inch claws!" the lady acted like she didn't hear a word of it and simply patted Tex's head and said

"good puppy" before walking off. Tex let out a growl.

"oh come on, at least they don't think you're a rabbit or something." Johnny said looking down at Tex with a small smile.

*somewhere in the background* "ooh look a cute little bunny!" Tex did a face palm before letting out a angry sigh.

Johnny, Todd, and Tex decided to stop in the park before deciding where to go next. "well if we stay away from dr. Madicain on the other side of my city, then I think we wont be having to much trouble with him." as they were all sitting on the park bench it started to snow. "ooh great" Johnny grumbled while looking up at the sky. Tex, who was already covered in snow, shook all the snow off as it started to make him look like a snow man. "we should probably get out of the snow. Come on, lets go and try to find a hotel or something." Todd and Tex followed after Johnny, who was already trudging through three feet of snow. Johnny spotted something like a log cabin but it was pretty big to be a normal house. "come on." Johnny said looking back at Tex and Todd, who was shivering. Once Johnny got into the log cabin he was greeted with warmth and the smell of hot chocolate. A girl that looked to be 19 with blonde hair came up to Johnny.

"hello sir how may I help you?" the girl asked with a small smile. Johnny raised a eyebrow at the girl and asked what the place was. "ooh well this is ice burn lodge. it's a place where people on road trips can rest".

"hmm. Soooo how much does this all cost?" Johnny asked expecting a outrages price of something like 4,000 dollars.

"ooh don't worry science this is your first time ever coming here its free, and you can stay as long as you want." Johnny nodded and looked around the room and back to the girl.

"I just want to stay here till it stops snowing" he said with a neutral expression.

"ooh well, there's suppose to be a blizzard soon. The weather men say it may last for three days or so". Johnny gritted his teeth and silently cursed. "so would you like a room?" Johnny sighed

"ya why not" he said with a not so thrilled tone.

"alright" the girl said before walking off somewhere. Johnny along with Tex and Todd following closely, walked a little more into the lodge. It looked nice. It had a stone fire place along with a couch that was making a C around it. Then on the other side it was like a diner with wooden floors, tables, and a wooden counter. There wasn't much people, besides a few here and there.

The girl came back with a key and handed it to Johnny. "your room is down that hall, right side, room a6" Johnny walked past the girl to their room. When they got inside it looked like a fancy hotel room. There were two king size beds, a large bathroom, a HD big screen TV, and its own large fridge and pantry filled with cookies, muffins, hot chocolate mix, coffee mix, gummy bears, and all kinds of bags of chips. Tex jumped on the bed and ran to the pillows. "hey, I was right!" Johnny raised a eye brow at Tex, who was looking down on a pillow. "they have mints!" Tex said picking one of the mints up and threw it up in the air catching it in his mouth, Johnny shook his head then turning it back to the pantry. He grabbed some hot chocolate packets, then walked to the kitchen. Tex was jumping from bed to bed, back and forth, Todd watched Tex as he was in the kitchen with Johnny.

Johnny was stirring the mix in the hot pot even though it was finished, but something didn't seem right to him. The mix smelled kinda odd, like it didn't have chocolate but more like a musty, cinnamon, onion smell. Johnny checked the package but it said all the "normal" ingredients. Instead of drinking it he poured it out into the sink and drank some water from the water bottles he got from the truck.

Tex stopped jumping for a moment and decided he wanted more mints, so he jumped to the other bed and off it, to the door. As Tex was walking down the hall way he looked around, all he heard was a whistling wind coming from somewhere and the clicking of his claws on the marble floor and he walked. After a short time of walking down the hall, he accidentally bumped into someone. He looked up to see a lady with a big, wide, creepy smile. "how may I help you sir?" the lady asked with a creepy smile.

"um, I want some more mints." Tex asked looking up at her.

"oh ok, ill get you some hot chocolate." Tex raised a eye.

"um, I didn't ask for hot chocolate, I asked for mints." the lady twitched slightly and kept her big smile.

"that's what I said, chocolate." Tex slapped his hand to his face and sighed.

"look, I don't care about or want your damn hot chocolate! I just want some mints!" the lady stood there with the still, same expression.

"ok ill get you some hot chocolate" the lady said before walking off. Tex just sighed and walked back to the room.

"where have you been?" Johnny asked eating a chip and looking at him.

"talking to creepy idiots." Tex said before closing the door. "kept trying to make me try hot chocolate." Tex said turning around to see Johnny just dip his head, Tex wasn't sure if he listened or not, but he didn't care. Todd was writing a story about a little puppy who was taken away from his evil family, but was taken away by a vulture who later ate him. Todd started to think of what would happen to him. He was out of school away from his parents and…um….. His "friends". he wasn't thrilled to be with Johnny and a creepy, blue talking teddy bear, but he was happy to be away from his home, especially since the aliens couldn't find him, or at least he hopes they cant.

Someone knocked on the door and said room service. Johnny got up from the bed and opened the door. It was another lady with one of those large creepy smiles. She had a huge cart with only hot chocolate mix packets on it. "here have some more hot chocolate." the lady said with the same smile.

"um, no thanks" Johnny said with a creped out expression. The lady twitched and kept her large smile.

"but you should have some hot chocolate its good for you." the lady held out a handful of chocolate mix packets. Johnny just pushed her hand away with a annoyed expression.

"I said no." Johnny repeated. The ladies twitching was worser then the last one.

"drink the hot chocolate!" the lady screamed. By then Johnny had enough of her and grabbed a cup on a little table next to the door and slammed it over, also in her head. Todd let out a huge squee while Tex laughed as the creepy lady fell to the floor. Johnny closed the door and walked back to one of the beds.

"geeze what is it with these people and hot chocolate?" Tex said sitting at the edge of the bed.

"I don't know, but something very suspicious is going on around here. " Johnny slightly turned his head towards the door while speaking.

"either that or there's crack or something in the mix." Tex said looking at Johnny, who started paceing. Johnny walked back and forth till he stopped.

"iam going out for a while. don't answer the door." after that Johnny closed the door, avoiding the lady knocked out on the ground, he sneaked quietly to the lobby.

The lobby was deserted, no one was there not even the lady Johnny met when he first came in. Johnny looked around once more before running into the kitchen. He lurked around the corners of the counters always making sure none was there or coming. He looked down the hall way to see a big vault like door with a large sign that said "staff only, keep out!" Johnny immediately became curious and walked down the hallway to the suspicious entrance. Johnny thought that it was a freezer and the door would be cold, but it was quite the opposite, instead it was burning hot. Just as Johnny had put his hand on the door he quickly pulled it away. Johnny was waving his hand in the air to cool it down, then the giant doors handle started to move. Johnny quickly ran down the hall way back to the kitchen and started looking for a hiding place. He then set his eyes on a vent and quickly climbed into it.

Johnny was able to see a part of the hall way from where he was and around a corner he could see a bright light that could have been from a fire. Johnny then saw that it was the girl he met earlier coming down the hall from the door. "don't forget the secret ingredient in the mix this time!" the girl yelled saying idiots under her breath. Johnny quickly became curious of this and wanted to see what this "secret ingredient" is, sadly Johnny wasn't able to go any further down the vent since it got to small for him. He also thought that he should get back to Todd. As soon as he was sure that she was gone he jumped out of the vent and ran back to his room.

As soon as Johnny opened the door he closed it. "so what did you find?" Tex asked raising a eye.

"well I found some thing interesting, but I wasn't able to see it." Johnny answered walking over to the bed. "I need you to go into the vents and check it out" Johnny said looking at Tex.

"what? Why me?" Tex said in a aggravated voice.

"well I cant fit through the vents and iam certainly not gonna send squeegee." Johnny said while gesturing to Todd. Todd let out a sigh of relief knowing he wouldn't have to go. Tex let out a heavy sigh.

"fine ill go."

Johnny opened the door allowing Tex to run free. Johnny told Tex where to go. You could hear the clacking of his claws on the ground as he ran to the lobby and in to the kitchen. "now where is that stupid vent he told me about" Tex said while looking around for the vent opening. "ah ha" Tex found where the vent was which was over a few counters. Tex climbed up the counters, took off the vents cover and jumped inside the vent. Tex immediately saw the light Johnny told him about and quietly walked around the corner to the end of the vent. Tex saw some guys stirring a bunch of powder that he guessed was hot chocolate mix. The room that they were stirring in looked like a basement, it was dark had a furnace on one side of the room and tons of boxes with names of ingredients on them. One of the guys left and came back with a large bucket of powder, it glowed a bright neon green.

"well, now that we got the zombie powder in, all we have to do is package it. Then we wont have to work for the rest of the winter." the guy said poring the rest of the powder in the giant pot.

"zombie powder?" Tex thought to him self. "why would they want to zombify people?" Tex thought, but then the girl that Johnny, him, and Todd met at the entrance of the loge walked in.

"are you idiots done?" the lady yelled.

"ya, we just have to package it now." one guy said as the other one was putting away the bucket.

"well hurry it up. We only have three days till all the idiotic tourists come." the lady said walking over to look in the pot.

"so how will this get us money?" the guy stirring asked. The lady gave a aggravated face.

*sigh* "for the last time, once the tourists come to this "ski lodge" for vacation and drink the mix becoming zombies they'll be under our control, then we can make them give us access to there credit card numbers, savings accounts, and any other money that they have saved away." as the lady spoke a grin on her face grew larger and larger.

"and what happens after they run out of money?" one of the guys asked, the lady's grin grew even larger.

"well, we'll be needing new staff to help our business grow, wont we." she said while picking up some powder and letting it pour from her hand and letting out a evil laugh. "now come on, we have to set up the place and make it look nice" she said losing her smile and gesturing for the guys to follow, which of course they did.

Tex seeing his chance, used one of his claws to unscrew the screws to the vents cover allowing him access to the mixing area. Tex jumped up, hanging on the ledge of the giant mixing pot to see inside, the mix was no longer glowing, but it had a really strong sent that would make you sick to your stomach. "oh god, why would anyone drink this after smelling it!" Tex said pinching his plastic fake nose so he couldn't smell it. "hmm, maybe I should take some just in case" Tex thought. Looking around for a container he spotted a couple of small bags, they where old but still usable. Tex got back on the giant pot and scooped up some powder in to both of the bags. Then Tex herd someone.

"hey!" it was one of the guys from before, he spotted Tex. Tex jumped off the pot on to a chair and back into the vent, Tex ran down the vent tying the bags of powder to his belt, Tex almost got caught by his tail, luckily the guy got stuck in the vent before he actually got hold of Tex. Meanwhile, Johnny and Todd where watching TV. Johnny heard something bumping around in the air conditioning. The whole air conditioner fell to the floor with a big crash, it was Tex.

"so what did you find?" Johnny asked getting up and walking over to him.

"there putting zombie powder in the hot chocolate mix and there gonna turn people into zombies so they can get there money." Tex replied trying to catch his breath.

"zombie powder. That must be why the mix smells so bad." Johnny said, mostly to him self.

"you better block the door! They spotted me while I was in the furnace room and I think there coming this way!" Tex said pointing to the door. Johnny ran and jumped over the beds, he was about to lock the door when the two guys tried to open it, but Johnny kept them from opening it and after fighting with them he was finally able to close and lock the door. They where trying to break down the door after it was locked.

"come on we don't have much time." Johnny said grabbing his back pack, and putting Tex in it. Johnny looked frantically around the room for a way to escape. The window was blocked with a wall of snow from the storm and the air vent was way to small. Johnny finagling got a idea. Johnny ran in to the kitchen and grabbed some different bottles out from under the sink that where used to unclog the sink, clean counters or windows. Johnny cleaned and pulled out everything from the fridge, Todd watched Johnny run back and forth through out the room from the counter that Johnny placed him on. Johnny had poured out all the liquids in the bottles from under the sink on the living room floor and turned on the gas unlit letting it fill the room. He then set up a match on the door and on the wall a scratch pad that would light the match with the door swung open. Johnny ran back into the kitchen grabbed Todd and jumped in the fridge holding at tight as he could to Todd and the fridge door. The two finally bashed open the door, unfortunately because they opened the door so fast it lit the match causing the room to explode in flames from the gas explosion.

The explosion caused the fridge to blow through a couple of rooms and in to a hall way. Johnny slightly opened the door to look out side seeing that everything was fine he got out of the dented and singed fridge, still holding on to Todd he walked to the end of the hall and looked around the corner to see a giant hole in the wall surrounded by flames by the explosion. The smoke detectors finally detecting the flames turned on the sprinklers causing the flames to shrink just enough for Johnny to pass the room and down the hall to the lobby. Johnny stopped though for he was met with that girl and her wall of zombies blocking the door.

"your not going any where. I cant have you ruining my plans." the girl said with a irritated face and tone. Johnny gave her dagger eyes, putting down Todd he pulled out his knifes from his boots and took a fighting stance. "hmm, I see that your not going down without a fight, no matter, you'll be doing it in vain. you'll just become like the rest of these morons, a zombie working for me." and with a snap of her fingers she commanded the zombies to attack Johnny.

"what do we do now?" Tex asked whispering to Johnny.

"I don't know." Johnny said looking around at the zombies which where closing in around him. Just then Tex got a idea, he untied the two bags of zombie powder from his belt.

"hey, you think you can throw me at her?" Tex asked.

"what? Why?" Johnny asked back.

"I have two bags of zombie powder, if I turn her into a zombie maybe I can get her to make the zombies stop." Tex whispered to Johnny.

"ok, I think I can but you better make it quick." Johnny said grabbing Tex and throwing him at her, by then there was only five feet between Johnny and the zombies. Todd was holding on to one of Johnny's legs shaking in horror as he remembered the zombie children from his class. The girl saw Tex flying at her but wasn't really sure how to react, Tex whacked her with the bags of powder causing them to explode in her face covering it with light green powder. She was spitting out any powder that landed in her mouth and turning her anger on Tex who was sitting on the floor from his hard landing.

"why you little-." the girl started but suddenly stopped. Tex raised a eye. The girls angry face turned neutral and she stood still with a blank stare.

"hey Johnny I think it worked!" Tex yelled.

" good, now can you please hurry and tell her to stop the zombies!" Johnny yelled back as he was fighting the zombies who were trying to rip him apart.

"umm, ok let me see. Um, zombie!" Tex said not knowing what else to say.

"yes sir" the lady asked with the blank tone and staring expression. Seeing that the powder worked, he gave her the command

"tell the zombies to stop." he yelled at her.

"stop." she plainly said. All the zombies paused on what ever they where doing, leaving Johnny and Todd being held up in the air by them.

"ok now tell them to put us down and open a path for us" Johnny yelled his voice echoing and him panting from trying to fight off the zombies.

"you herd him Tex yelled at the girl.

"yes sir." she said very zombie like. "zombies put them down and clear a path." she said not moving. The zombies dropped Johnny and Todd to the hard floor with a thud and took a few steps back making a long open pathway to the door. Johnny got up from the floor, picking up Todd he walked to the door making echoing sounds every time his boots hit the floor, looking from side to side at the zombies just in case something happened. Finally reaching the door he grabbed Tex and threw him into his back pack and ran out the door leaving the zombies far behind.

It was sunset and outside there was enough snow, that it went to Johnny's waist. Johnny was wrapped in his jacket along with Todd who he was holding in his arms and Tex was deep in his back pack shivering. The storm was still going on from when they left that zombie lodge 6 hours ago and it was getting worser and worser as he walked. Johnny was thinking to himself about many things like what would he do, where would he go, and what he would do with Todd. He also thought of the things he had done in the past, all the people he killed, the things he did, and then his thoughts came to Devi, he thought of what she might be doing right now. "probably painting." he though as he trudged through the snow. He started to cry as he though of the day he tried to "immortalize the moment" and how he was a idiot for taking the dough boys advice, when he knew very well from the past that he shouldn't have trusted him after so many experiences and let downs of promises and advice that he gave him. Johnny continued trudging through the snow looking for a place to stay for the night.


	4. ch: 4 contemplation

Ch: 4 contemplation

Devi and Tenna were hanging out in devi's apartment. Devi was sitting on the couch watching T.V while Tenna was standing and squeaking Mr. spooky.

"I swear Tenna the dream was so weird. Id be someplace dark and then I see someone standing there in front of a really bright light. I couldn't see there face, but I could tell that the person was bleeding from a bunch of gashes. I try and ask him or her what's wrong, but they don't answer, I kinda want to help and it feels like its my job to, but I just seem afraid of him for some reason." Devi said explaining her weird dream to Tenna, who bothered her for hours to talk about it.

"interesting, well I say-" Tenna started, but Devi cut her off.

"don't you dare say it!" Devi yelled standing up pretty quickly.

"you need to get out more" Tenna said with a big smile. Devi let out a big aggravated sigh and plopped down on the couch and laid there. "aww, come on Devi!" lets go to the movies or shop or even just walk to the park or some thing." Tenna said squeaking spooky after wards. Devi let out a sign.

"Tenna I don't have time to go for a walk, shop or go to the movies, let alone the cash. I have to work and paint."

"yeah, especially after your "creepy doll experience." " Tenna said, still not believing her on the sickness situation. Devi just raised her head and gave her a irritated look. "well, if you have to paint all the time why arnt you painting now?" Tenna asked. "because I cant think of anything right now" Devi said closing her eyes and laying her head back on the couch.

"hey, why don't we go to the art museum!" Tenna yelled while running over to Devi.

"are you forgetting that it costs like, 50 dollars just to get in." Devi said opening one eye to Tenna.

"no it doesn't, not today at least. There having a anniversary for the museum or someone who was a famous artist, something like that." Devi let out a sigh and sat up looking at Tenna. "come on Devi! Maybe looking at others peoples art will get your creativity brain juices flowing!" Tenna said with a big grin.

" fine ill go" Devi said getting up.

"yay!" Tenna yelled squeaking spooky madly.

Tenna and Devi were walking down town to the museum, they had to walk since Devi's car was still being repaired and Tenna's license was suspended last week for driving in to a school and hitting some green kid, she didn't even notice till a kid with a strange hairdo forming a scythe started laughing at him.

"I swear the museum was a lot closer then this." Devi said in a slightly tired and annoyed voice.

"maybe its because you've always driven there." Tenna said with a smile.

"ya probably" Devi said looking to the ground.

"I remember we used to come here all the time as kids" Tenna happily yelled.

"ya and if I recall you cracked a valuable vase and we used gum to put it back together." Devi said looking at Tenna with a slight smile.

"they never did find out about that." Tenna said giggling happily.

"you were lucky that my dad had had a bunch of gum at the time." Devi said looking back towards the ground. " oh, iam sure they wouldn't have noticed." Tenna said as if she only broke a house hold plate.

"Tenna, you broke it in two and then accidentally stepped on it" Devi said looking at Tenna with her head towards the ground.

"ya, well-." Tenna started, but cut herself off as she realized they were at the museum. "come on!" Tenna yelled grabbing Devi by the wrist and running into the museum of art.

"geeze Tenna! Calm down, its just art, not like its gonna go anywhere!" Devi said while almost falling from Tenna yanking her inside the building. "art? HA! I don't care about the art, I wanna go to the gift shop!" Tenna said to Devi before she ran off squeaking spooky madly which echoed through the almost empty building. Devi shook her head at Tenna. Devi looked around at the art that was hanging on the perfectly clean white wall's. Devi looked at all the art, Devi thought most of the art was dull and copied one another, then Devi came upon the vase she and Tenna broke so many years ago.

"ah, one of the two how broke the vase and fixed it with gum." Devi herd a voice say. She turned to see a snooty guy in a tuxedo.

"oh, so you found out about that." Devi said looking at the man.

"yes, we would have sent you guys a bill to pay for it, but it turned out to be a fake and only worth 5 cents." the man said in a snooty voice.

"well if it's a fake, why is it still there?" Devi asked confused by why they'd still have a useless vase.

"because we had nothing else to put there." the man simply said before walking off.

Devi rolled her eyes at the man who walked away, she decided she wanted to go home and went to go hunt down Tenna. "Tenna! where are you? Devi yelled through the gift shop. Which was bigger then the area where the art was.

"iam right here." Tenna said. Devi turned around where she herd the voice to be met face to face with a wall of bags and boxes.

"geeze Tenna, couldn't they have given you a shopping cart." Devi said looking up and down at the wall of items.

"oh, they did, but I filled it up" Tenna said with a large smile

"filled it up?" Devi thought looking around the wall to see a wagon with a mountain of items. "dang Tenna! What the hell did you buy?" Devi yelled turning back to her friend.

"hmm, well I don't really remember, ill have to check when I get home." Tenna said inspecting all the boxes. Devi rolled her eyes.

"come on, I wanna go home." Devi said as she started to walk away. Tenna quickly followed making rustling noises from the bags every time she walked.

About half way home they found a abandoned shopping cart and put all of Tenna's stuff on it, lowering her carrying pile to only six small boxes in a bag. "so Devi, did the art get your brain juices flowing?" Tenna asked with a huge smile.

"eh, I guess it kind of helped." Devi said with a neutral tone while looking at the ground.

"well, at least I got you out of the house." Tenna said with a smile and a small laugh, Devi grew a small smile which quickly went away.

Devi was lying on her couch with her sketch pad, while Tenna was ruffling through all the boxes of stuff she brought. "hey look at this." Tenna yelled and held it in Devi's direction. Devi looked up, and to her horror was another Mr. spooky, but it was all wooden with a type of plant used for the hair on his head.

"does that one squeak too?" Devi asked hesitantly.

"no, sadly it doesn't." Tenna said looking at the wooden Mr. spooky.

"thank god." Devi thought. Devi turned back to her sketch book and started to make random shapes and swirls hoping they would come together to make something. As Tenna was ruffling through the bags, Devi got annoyed by all the ruffling. "Tenna would you stop!" Devi yelled looking at Tenna, but still drawing on the paper which was a nice skill she made so that she could yell at Tenna while still painting and not waste time or mess up the painting.

"but iam looking for more boxes." Tenna said not looking at Devi and throwing empty boxes left and right. Devi shook her head at Tenna and looked back at her sketch book, her heart skipped a beat when she realized she had drawn Johnny. Devi looked around as if she was hoping to spot a unnatural force that switched a picture of Johnny with the picture she was drawing. Looking at Tenna who was drawing. Looking at Tenna who wasn't paying attention to her and still digging for more boxes, Devi wanted to make sure she didn't notice and quickly ripped up the picture of Johnny. Tenna hearing the ripping sound turned to Devi.

"why are you ripping that up?" Tenna asked, since Devi just usually crumpled them up.

"oh well, I just got angry at a ugly doodle I drew." Devi said with a fake smile.

" oh, okay" Tenna said with a large smile and happy tone. Devi let out a large breath of air. She looked down at the small tiny pieces of torn paper and poured them from her hand to the small trash can she had, which was filled with crumpled up paper.

Devi thought that maybe some coffee would help clear her mind. Devi got up from lying on the couch to the small kitchen she had. Devi used to have a coffee maker but changed to instant coffee since it took less time to make. Devi poured in the hot water sugar and milk. Devi stirred till the coffee started to create foam. She was about to take a sip till she noticed the foam spelled out something in the middle with bubbles. She pulled her head away from the cup so that she could read the word, after that she regretted it, because the bubbles spelled Johnny, Devi poured out the coffee losing the want to drink it.

"coffee probably wouldn't have helped me anyway." she thought as she grabbed a box of cereal O's. Devi poured the milk on the cereal knowing there was no possible way to spell his name. she was proven wrong , the cereal O's moved into a line to spell the letters of his name. "OH COME ON!" Devi yelled in frustration.

"come on what?" Tenna yelled from the living room.

"oh, nothing! Just yelling… at…. my cereal." Devi started out loud but got to a whisper as she realized how weird it was saying it.

"ok, well iam gonna go now, see ya later!" Tenna yelled from the living room.

"ya, bye!" Devi yelled back, but she heard the door slam before she could finish.

Devi didn't like the cereal anymore, but didn't want to put it in the fridge for it to get soggy or pour it out, so she took the cereal back to the living room and sat back down on the couch. Devi set the bowl on her coffee table, starting to eat the cereal she thought on how she'll have to walk home late from dragon books tonight. Devi felt the bump on her head left by meril and the drain pipe, the swelling had gone down and now all that was left was a large bruise and a slight bump. Devi was slightly paranoid by the thought of walking home in the middle of the night. Devi looked back down at her cereal to see a heart with J + D in the middle with a arrow through it. "will you cut that out!" she yelled, the cereal broke up the heart and letters . Devi let out a sigh.

"god, look at me. Iam talking to cereal." Devi said letting out a small short laugh. Devi stirred the cereal a little before beginning to eat it again. "geeze why cant I get him out of my mind." Devi thought. "I wonder where he possibly went after his house burnt down." she thought. "did he save me or did he just want to kill me him self, but then how did I get home? Maybe I beat the crap outta him like I did before and came home, I just cant remember. He could have also brought me home, but-" Devi stopped her thoughts and wondered why else he would possibly help her after he tried to kill her. Devi just sat there in her thoughts stirring the now soggy cereal.

Johnny's pov:

Johnny was able to find a small cave and create a fire. Todd was asleep using his back pack as a pillow, Tex kept throwing things in the fire to keep it burning or just because he was board and Johnny was sitting with his back against the wall. Johnny was continuing his thoughts on Devi. "I wish I could take it back Devi, I really wish I could." he thought with his heart full of ache. Johnny was remembering the first time he met Devi. It was pouring down rain and Johnny wanted to find somewhere to stay for a little while, he could of pick many other stores, but he disliked people and wanted to be some where alone. So Johnny, knowing that people rarely read books, he went into dragon books. It was a small store, but it was nice, it even sold comic books.

"hi." Johnny looked to see that the voice came from a girl at the counter. From what Johnny could see, She had short black hair, a small black mole on her right cheek, and a black sweater with some purple. That was the very first time he saw her.

"hey" he said slightly waving, he really wasn't used to people saying hi to him or even being nice for that matter.

"are you looking for a certain book?" she asked with a small smile.

"um…. No, iam just trying to get out of the rain." he said slightly tilting his head towards the ground, expecting her to throw him out since most stores don't allow people to hang out unless they buy something.

"oh, okay then. Stay as long as you want, just don't cause any trouble." Devi said before starting to draw on a piece of paper. Johnny nodded his head and went to the back of the store. Johnny looked at all the book titles till he made it all the way to the front desk.

"want some coffee?"

Johnny turned to face the girl at the counter.

"you wont have to pay for it." she said with a small smile.

"why?" Johnny asked since someone being nice to him was such a strange and rare thing to him he didn't really know how to react to it.

She shrug her shoulders. "you just look like you need something warm" she said smiling at him.

Johnny looked at the ground and back up to her. "umm….sure, ill take some" he said a little timidly.

"ok then" she said going into a back room. Johnny stood at the counter looking over the paper that she drew nice designs and pictures on.

"here, its dark, I hope that's ok, we don't have a lot of cream to put in the coffee." she said putting the coffee in the Styrofoam cup down in front of him.

"ya, its ok. ….. You draw nice pictures." he said grabbing the coffee and taking a sip, even though he hated coffee.

"eh, these are just doodles I draw when iam board, iam much better at painting." Devi said taking the paper at looking at them while drinking her coffee.

"you paint?" Johnny asked a little interested.

"ya, iam hoping to be able to paint art for a book or something." she said taking another sip of her coffee.

"cool, ….. I used to paint." Johnny said looking down at the counter.

"you like to paint to?" she asked him with a smile.

"ya, but a haven't painted in a long while." Johnny said still looking at the counter.

"well why don't you paint? Not enough time to or something?" she asked.

"well ya that, but I just cant seem to paint anymore." Johnny said slightly looking up at her.

"like you lost your inspiration to?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"ya, sort of like that." he said taking a sip of his barley touched coffee.

"well, iam sure it'll come back at some point." she said with a smile. "by the way, my names Devi." she said with a small smile.

"my names Johnny." he said turning his head back up to her.

Devi smiled, but it soon went away when she saw someone out side the window. "crap, its my boss." Devi said whispering.

Johnny turned to see a fat guy coming through the door with a black umbrella. He came inside with his jacket dripping wet, he shook the umbrella leaving a larger water puddle on the already soaked carpet near the door. The fat man looked up to see Johnny standing in front of the counter and Devi who was lying her arms on the counter and leaning over it a little to see her boss from around the large magazine rack.

"so, who's this?" Devi's boss asked.

"oh, um, this is Johnny." she said gesturing to Johnny. Johnny looked at Devi then back to her boss, who was giving him dagger eyes.

"well, is this "Johnny" going to buy something? If not then kick him out!" her boss yelled.

"but, its pouring rain out!" Devi yelled back.

"I don't care! Were running a business and I don't want the costumers running away, because of some gothic freak, living on the streets hanging around here!" after that last remark Johnny was thinking of the most horrible ways to torture him, till Devi broke his trance of thinking.

"consumers? The only costumers that come only come in for stupid playboy magazines! And he was actually buying something she said in a loud, but calm tone.

"I was?" Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"then what was he going to buy then?" her boss asked in a aggravated tone.

"um-" Johnny started, but was cut off by Devi.

"gum." Devi said before Johnny could think of something.

"gum?" Johnny said with a raised eyebrow looking at Devi till he looked at her boss who looked like he mite believe it. "um, ya, gum" Johnny said thinking about how much he hated gum and thought it was nasty and annoying when he could hear people chewing on it, Johnny pulled out some change as Devi got some random gum off the rack of gum, mints, and gift cards.

"hm, I have to go into my office now and once your finished with him, THROW HIM OUT! Her boss yelled as he walked past Johnny and Devi, who was taking the money Johnny put out in the cash register, and slamming the door he disappeared.

"sorry about that Johnny, my boss is a ass." Devi said. Johnny nodded his head still looking at the door Devi's boss went through.

"um, you don't have to call me Johnny just Nny will work."

"Nny?" Devi said with a raised eyebrow.

"ya, like a nick name." Johnny said with a small smile.

"oh, kinda like john just the other half." Devi said.

"ya." Johnny replied still having a small smile.

"hey do you want your money back? You don't have to keep the gum." Devi said with a happy tone. Johnny looked down at the gum in his hand. "um, no, that's ok, ill keep it." he said putting it in his pocket.

Johnny remembered how he bought gum every day for the first two weeks he visited her. He finally stopped when Devi's boss "disappeared" and a new boss came, but he was rarely ever around. With all the gum he bought he never ate any, he just gave it to Todd at the end of each visit. Johnny snickered at the thought of buying gum just to stay with someone, but if he could do that with out her being afraid of him, he wouldn't really mind if he had to buy gum for the rest of his life. Johnny's thoughts were broken by Tex.

"I was wondering where all that gum went, since you don't like it that much." Tex said looking at Johnny while holding a pile of sticks. Johnny was puzzled at first.

"I wasn't talking out loud,…or was I?" Johnny thought.

"no, you weren't." Tex said answering Johnny's question.

"you can hear my thoughts?" Johnny asked.

"well duh, iam a part of you arnt I, so that means we share the same brain." Tex said.

"hmm, I guess that makes sense then." Johnny said looking to the ground.

"so why is she afraid of you?" Tex asked.

"I thought you knew everything I knew?" Johnny asked looking back at Tex.

"well, I wont know if your not thinking about it, or your blocking it." Tex said.

"blocking?" Johnny asked.

"blocking is when you keep thoughts in the dark recesses or away from your mind, because of hate or pain." Tex answered. "I can only know things that you arnt blocking." Tex continued.

"oh,….. Well she's afraid of me, because I-." Johnny started, but stopped.

"tried to kill her." Tex finished for him.

"ya, …..and what about the blocking thing?" Johnny asked.

"you started to think about it, which means it isn't blocked anymore." Tex said answering his question.

"oh" Johnny said looking down with a depressed look.

"you like her." Tex said, more o statement then a question. Johnny slightly nodded his head, still looking towards the ground.

"then why don't you tell her?" Tex asked taking a step closer.

"because even if I did she wouldn't forgive me." Johnny said with a depressed tone and rubbing his forehead.

"well how do you know that?" Tex asked with a neutral tone.

"how do I know! I tried to kill her! Its not like after you try and kill someone they'll be your best friend afterwards!" Johnny yelled looking at Tex.

"you could always try." Tex said before walking off towards the fire, which was now really small from lack of firewood. Johnny didn't reply to Tex and for a short time watched Tex as he walked away before turning his head towards the ground. Johnny thought of what Tex said, having it repeat over and over in his head.

"would Devi ever be that possibly forgiving?" Johnny thought. "probably not" he thought answering his own question. Johnny's thoughts were broken by a growling noise. He turned his head to see Todd awake and looking down at his stomach. Johnny got up and walked over, then sat down beside him on his knees. "wanna muffin?" Johnny said asking Todd.

"y-yes." Todd replied with a little and slightly scared voice, but of course Johnny didn't notice the fear in Todd's voice, as always. Johnny pulled out a chocolate chip muffin and handed it to him. Todd took the muffin and slowly unwrapped it.

"I wouldn't eat that" Todd heard from Shmee. "he could have put razor blades, poison or even a tack in that muffin." Shmee said. Todd soon grew paranoid and looked at the "normal" looking muffin, turning it around and upside down, looking for any indication of something lethal, thinking it was save enough he took a really small bite from the edge of the muffin. "DON'T DO THAT!" Shmee yelled at Todd.

"don't worry Shmee if there are razors or tacks ill just take the muffin apart by small pieces and take them out when I find them." Todd replied with a slightly happier tone.

"what if its poisoned though." Shmee said as a statement then a question.

"then ill eat little bits, if I get sick I wont eat anymore." Todd said looking at Shmee with a smile.

"ya, once you find out its poison you surely are gonna be done with THAT muffin… and everything else for that matter." Shmee said with the last part under his breath.

"he he, your so nice Shmee." Todd said going back to slowly eating his muffin, Shmee just let out a sigh.

Johnny stood at the cave entrance looking out into the wall of white that the blizzard created. Johnny let out a sigh as he leaned against the wall.

"Tex, iam going out for a little while, ill try and be back soon" Johnny said yelling from the entrance of the cave, not looking back.

"what? Where you gonna go during this weather?" Tex yelled throwing some twigs in the fire.

"to find some food that's actually warm, and probably some more fire wood!" Johnny yelled back before heading out into the storm which almost knocked him over at first, but surely trudged on through the wind and snow.

Devi's pov:

Devi had finally painted something that hadn't changed in to him or his name. sadly Devi hated it, it was just a simple lone daisy in a meadow with the sun in the corner, a blue sky, and some grass.

*sigh* "what am I, a kindergartner." Devi thought painting white all over the canvas to hide the flower and everything else she painted on the canvas. "hmm, its actually been more then four hours and Tenna hasn't bothered me yet, for some strange and small reason that she thinks is important." Devi thought. Devi remembered how Tenna bothered her for 18 straight hours so that Devi could help her and Mr. Spooky pick out some pajamas for the little squeak toy so that they could go to sleep, which Devi would have loved to do at the time. Devi went back to her painting and dipped her brush in green paint, she put her brush to the canvas, but smeared it across the painting as she was startled by a knock on the door. "hmm, that doesn't sound like Tenna's knock, usually when she knocks she doesn't stop till I answer the door." Devi thought as she walked out of her painting room to the door. Devi opened it slightly to see a very tall man in a suit with a long black jacket and a eye patch over one of his eyes. Devi looked at the man up and down before asking what he wanted.

"iam looking for a man named Johnny. C, he's very thin, a sickly yellow, wearing black cloths and has blue dyed hair. Have you seen him?" the man asked with a dark tone. Devi wanted to say yes, but every time she tried to say it, it made her sick to her stomach. No matter how hard she tried, it was like something deep inside her refused to let her say anything about Johnny to the man.

"no, I've never heard of him." Devi said after giving up on saying yes. The tall man gave Devi dagger eyes as he walked away, as if he knew she was lying. Devi closed the door securing all the locks back on the door. Once Devi finally got all locks secure on the door, another knock came. Devi let out a sigh and started to unlock the door again. 12 locks later Devi opened the door to see Tenna.

"hey Devi did those guys interrogate you?" Tenna asked in her excited and curious state.

"what? No. why would they interrogate me?" Devi asked letting Tenna run inside.

"well they were asking all these questions about Johnny to people and one of them told about your date with him and that guy with the eye patch was very interested." Tenna said with a slightly concerned face.

"hmm." Devi said walking over to the window. She looked outside moving the shades to see a whole bunch of men dressed up like a swat team, walking up and down the street knocking on peoples doors and questioning people. As Devi looked down on the street she saw the man with the eye patch walk out with a large group of men following him, but then he stopped and looked up at Devi's window. Devi closed the blinds and walked away from the window. "Tenna, did you tell them anything about Johnny? Or me?" Devi asked with a neutral tone still looking at the window as if something was gonna come crashing through it.

"no, he didn't seem right to me so I didn't tell him anything not even something even something about Johnny." Tenna said with a slightly worried tone. "what do you think they want with Johnny?" Tenna asked.

"I don't know, but I think its best if we don't say anything and we should both stay here till they leave." Devi said looking back outside through the blinds, seeing the man with the eye patch a little down the street still staring back at Devi's window. Devi stared back at him with a glare, having a irritated and very bad feeling about him and his troops looking for Johnny, growing in the back of her mind.

"yay! A slumber party!" Tenna yelled in excitement. "we should have like a movie marathon! Ill go get the popcorn!" Tenna yelled happily running off into the kitchen.

"ugh. Maybe I should have made her left to her apartment." Devi thought rubbing her head as she walked to the couch.

Johnny's pov:

Johnny continued trudging through the snow following the black ice covered road. It had been 15 minutes since he left the cave leaving Todd and Tex alone. He finally came upon a broken down gas station. Johnny walked in through a hole in the wall, he looked around till he spotted some bags of chips. He took a few along with some cups of noodles still wrapped in plastic. He looked around for anything that he could use to heat up water with to make noodles. He was able to find a coffee cup, but he knew it would break if he tried cooking with it.

Johnny continued looking. Since he couldn't find anything he decided to make something. He grabbed a piece of thin metal from the cash register. It was free of rust luckily and the only problem was that it was covered with a light layer of dust which was easily wiped off. Johnny bent it till he made it into a bowel then he grabbed some glue for a hot glue gun. He took the glue and cut it into this slices and put it between the part of the bowel that over lapped. Johnny grabbed another piece of metal from the crash register and bent it so that it could cover the area with the glue. Using a cigarette lighter from on top of the counter he melted the glue and put the other piece of metal on covering and clogging the small gap where the water could spill. Johnny tested the bowel pouring some water in it, which helped clean it from the dust, Johnny was satisfied with the bowel and packed everything he gathered. Before leaving he grabbed some plastic sporks and left some money on the counter, then headed back to the cave.

Todd and Tex were sitting by the fire. Todd was on the opposite side of the fire, away from Tex, hugging Shmee. Johnny entered the cave and started to unpack the cup of noodles, and a made from scratch bowel.

"so, what did you find?" Tex asked looking at the items in the back pack.

"some noodles, chips, and sporks." Johnny said still emptying the bag.

"what the hell is this?" Tex asked looking at the bowl.

"it's a bowl I made from a cash register . Where going to use it to cook the noodles." Johnny said taking the bowl and filling it up with noodles and water.

"oh." Tex said in a uninterested tone. Johnny started cooking the noodles over the fire, he tried to stay away from the area with the glue for fear it might melt. Once the noodles were finished cooking he poured most of them back in the cup for Todd, the rest was for him even though there was barely in the bowl. Todd looked at Johnny to see him eating some, so he figured it was safe. Johnny finished the noodles in seconds since there was so little and even then it was mostly soup. Johnny sat back leaning against the wall like he was before. He was deep in thought thinking of all the places he went before he came back home three years later. During the three years he was gone he had to deal with assholes left and right.

After about 6 miles from when Johnny left his town, his car broke down. Usually Johnny could get his hunk of junk car started, but this time it was pretty much dead, the car was leaking all types of fluids and the battery was wrapped in duct tape so that it wouldn't fall off, the engine was partly burnt from catching on fire when the duct tape got to hot, and especially the blood that was all over the engine baked and burnt.

Over most of the first two years he was always bothered by Reverend meat, another voice just like Tex. Reverend meat was a plastic figuring holding up a hamburger. Reverend meat always tried to get Johnny to feel things like hunger or sleep, but Johnny always refused wanting to be cold from all emotion and feeling, during that time he learned to control his anger and not kill every one who annoyed him although, he still kills people just not as much as he used to. Over the years, Reverend meat started to talk less and less, which Johnny thought as a sign that he was winning and growing cold. Johnny thought of the last conversation he had with Reverend meat.

"you will feel emotion and except it Johnny, although it may not be anytime soon, but you will see in time Johnny. Reverend meat said to Johnny. Johnny yelled back that he would never except emotion.

Reverend meat simply said. "you'll see Johnny, and ill be there to congratulate you." before fully disappearing after the two years he followed Johnny. Around march on the third year he found Tex in a forgotten junk yard. Unlike Reverend meat or the dough boys, Tex didn't continuously bother him to do something, like kill people, commit suicide or try and feel emotion. Out of all the voices he's had Tex was probably the one he least hated besides nail bunny.

The rabbit he bought from the pet store, fed once and nailed to the wall about six years ago. He hated that he nailed him to the wall. He remembered the stupid reason why he did it to. He was feeding the rabbit and when he tried petting the rabbit it must have scared it causing the bunny to bite him. Johnny was already in a bad mood and because the bunny bit him it sealed its doom. Nail bunny was Johnny's only true friend and he killed him. Johnny started to cry thinking about the poor rabbit, and wished he could come back and talk to him. Sadly the last time he ever saw nail bunny was before he died by being accidentally shot in the head, Johnny felt the area where the bullet went through.

If someone looked at him they could see a very light circular scar on his forehead. Johnny remembered other things like his encounter with the fat lazy god and the bad attitude devil. Johnny could also recall the sick rapist Jimmy who thought he would be a great partner for Johnny. Johnny could just feel the anger boiling up inside him when he thought of Jimmy. He pushed the thought away realizing that he was stating to dig his nails into his knees. He started to think of the dough boys Mr. Eff and psycho dough boy or D-boy for short. He hated those two pieces of Styrofoam and what he hated most was that he actually followed their advise like a idiot. Just like the advice he took on the night he was dating Devi. They were about to kiss, but he panicked and ran into the other room. The room had a desk with a broken mirror with curtains on each side of it on the wall in front of small buckets of weapons. Each dough boy was on either side of the mirror facing the door in front of the mirror. D-boy wanted Johnny to forget about her and just never deal with her, while Mr. Eff said to "immortalize the moment" by killing her. After that he took Mr. Eff's advice, but instead of killing her she ended up fighting back and smashing his face into a mirror. Johnny was happy that she did, although he remembered picking glass out of his face for three days straight, Johnny looked out side to see that the blizzard was over and that it was almost sunset. Johnny knew that it could be bad to leave when it was almost night fall, but he didn't pay much thought to it.

"come on. The blizzards over." Johnny said getting up and stretching.

"now? But its almost dark." Tex said as he was sitting next to the fire.

"ya I know, but I don't want to stay here. Now come on." Johnny said before he walked out of the cave. Tex and Todd followed after. Johnny, Todd, and Tex where now walking down the road Johnny found not knowing if it will lead to a town or not.

Devi's pov:

Devi had been very paranoid since that man with the eye patch and his goons left.

"shouldn't you be leaving for work soon?" Tenna asked looking at Devi who was standing next to the window. Devi looked at the black and the green number glowing clock which said 5:35.

"ya, I should get ready." Devi said while walking over to her bedroom to get her back pack full of things used to draw when she was board and alone which is what it was usually like at the book store.

"want me to come with you? Since you'll be walking there alone." Tenna said knowing that Devi's car was still in the shop, and taking a bite of some nachos from the bowel in front of her. Devi thought about how it would be best to walk with someone at night since the town the town was full with weirdo's and drunken assholes at night, but then she thought of having to suffer with Tenna for 5 hours and 15 minutes.

"umm, no thanks Tenna, I think ill be fine." Devi said before putting on her light brown coat and opening the door.

"okay! Bye!" Tenna yelled before Devi could fully close the door. Devi was walking out front towards the gate which surrounded the apartment, till she heard a squeaking noise. Devi turned to see a bright flash from Tenna's camera.

"yyyyeeeee! I got another picture of you outside! Tenna yelled giggling happily.

"Tenna are you still trying to make that scrap book?" Devi yelled back. After Devi and Tenna left there apartment before the plane crashed into there apartment building killing the psychic fat lady, Tenna took a picture and thought she should make a scrap book with pictures of all the times Devi was outside. Tenna would usually take tons of pictures when she finally convinced Devi to go some where, she would also wait for Devi to come out for work.

"yes! And I vow to get at least 200 pictures of you out side!" Tenna yelled back in a happy tone. Devi shook her head and continued walking to work.

As Devi got farther away from home and closer to work, it got darker and darker, and less and less people were out. Devi would have loved to be at her warm and safe house. Devi tried to stay in well lit areas, but that was nearly impossible since most of the street lights where broken and anybody rarely fixed them. What Devi hated the most hated the most when she had to walk to work was that she had to pass through a ally way. It was the shortest way she could get to work on time, all the other ways could take 1 to 5 hours of walking. Te ally way was almost 20 feet long. There were lamps near the entrances of the ally way, but it was very dark as it got closer to the middle of the ally way it got darker. Devi made it to the ally way and took a deep breath before continuing her walk. What Devi didn't notice was that as she walked a large black shadow creped up behind her slowly closing in getting bigger and bigger as it got closer. the shadow stretched out a arm and looked as if it was going to grab Devi. The shadow never went passed her so she never saw it, but she could feel that something was following her. Just as the shadows hand was over Devi, she turned around to see, nothing. She looked down the alleyway from where she came only seeing the gate at the entrance of the ally way and two tin trash cans.

She turned back and came face to face with a hideous sight of sharp teeth, red eyes, and long blade like claws.

Johnny pov:

Johnny, Todd, and Tex had been walking down the road for about three hours now. Todd was really exhausted, so Johnny had been carrying him for a while. Tex had been walking next to Johnny looking behind them down the long road. It was foggy, they could tell because the moon was out and the fog was low and thick enough that they couldn't see ahead, but they could easily see the sky, the moon and the few stars overhead. Johnny would usually look up at the stars as he walked late at night, but he had to pay more attention to the black ice on the road, which he's almost slipped on multiple times. Tex was fine when it came to walking on ice, since his claws usually dug into the ground he walked on.

"damn, its cold!" Tex said shivering.

"ya." Johnny agreed able to see his own breath in the cold air. The small group came upon some buildings, as Johnny got closer he inspected the buildings and knew that they weren't regular buildings or houses.

"an abandoned army base?" Tex said looking at the abandoned and broken down area.

"it seems so." Johnny replied looking through the broken windows as he walked by.

Johnny walked passed the broken down buildings till he reached a small circular clearing, from a hole in the middle of the circle Johnny guessed that it was where the flag pole used to be. He was looking at his surroundings when he noticed that Todd was shaking. Johnny noticed that Todd was looking at something. He turned his head to see two bright red eyes looking at them from the shadows, he noticed a figure that was much to tall for any animal he knew that lived in the area. Johnny slowly put down Todd and grabbed his knives from his boots.

"who are you?" Johnny said in a aggressive tone.

"what's it to you?" the figure said back in a calm tone.

Johnny gave the figure a glare, he recognized the voice but wasn't able to put a face to it.

"what are you doing here?" Johnny asked.

"oh, just meeting a old friend." the figure said with a snicker.

"show your self!" Johnny ordered.

"very well." the figure said before stepping out of the shadows. Johnny stood there in horror and shock as he saw the man before him, the same man that he killed years ago, and now there he was alive. Johnny's heart skipped a few beats as questions ran through his head to figure out how it could be possible that he was here.

"I killed him! I'm sure I did! what I did would fully kill anyone, no one could survive it!" Johnny's thought as his mind race. Johnny hesitated before saying the mans name.

"j-Jimmy."


	5. Ch: 5 revenge

Ch: 5 Revenge

Johnny's pov:

Johnny stood in horror as he looked at the man he had killed over three years ago.

"Surprised to see me?" Jimmy asked with a sly grin. Johnny's face turned from shock to hatred, and his hands turned into fists making his knuckles white.

"What the hell, are you doing back here." Johnny spat.

"What, I can't visit old friends?" Jimmy said jokingly. Johnny grinded his teeth at the word 'friend'.

"How are you even alive? I made sure you were dead!" Johnny yelled with disgust.

"Well, after I died, I spent time rotting in hell. I was rotting there till a demon came to me and proposed a deal. I would be brought back to life and take my revenge on you, and give something small in return for it. And so here I am." Jimmy explained as he started walking in a circle around Johnny in a predatory fashion.

"So what did you give?" Johnny asked, not caring but, wanting to know.

"Oh, does it really matter?" Jimmy said in a happy care free tone. Johnny watched Jimmy like he was a lion with rabies, as he continued to circle him. Todd was staying very close to Johnny trembling in fear. Tex was staying close as well, but not in fear, he stood close so he could protect Todd.

"Well, just like you I came back from the grave. Isn't it amazing how much were alike." Jimmy said with a smug face.

"You and I are nothing alike." Johnny said in a dark tone. "Now why don't you go back to hell and rot." he continued. Jimmy's smug face turned into anger, his eyes turned almost a fully bright red and his teeth turned shark like. Johnny noticed this and prepared himself if Jimmy decided to attack. Jimmy however turned back to normal as a huge grin grew across his face.

"I really don't think you should be so rude, when I have something of yours." Jimmy said, as his grin grew ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. Johnny was unfazed by his grin, but was confused by what he said.

"What are you talking about?" Johnny asked, still having his dark tone.

"Here." Jimmy said throwing something in front of Johnny. Johnny looked down to see it was a jacket. Johnny felt sickened when he realized who it belonged to.

"Devi." he thought examining the jacket. Tex walked over and looked at the jacket. The jacket had scratches all over, there was one large rip that caught Tex's attention. The rip was surrounded by something dark, Tex touched the dark area and then brought his paw up. Tex looked at his paw, then up to Johnny who was staring at the dark stuff. Johnny recognized the liquid all to well. It wasn't paint. It was blood.

Johnny was now boiling over in pure hatred. His fingers where pure white from the grip he had on his knifes. "what the HELL did you do with her YOU SICK BASTARD!" Johnny spat.

"You better control that temper." Jimmy teased. Johnny started to grind his teeth again wanting to shred though him like he did the first time they met, but he needed to know where Devi was first if she was still alive.

"Where is she? And what did you do with her?" Johnny yelled demanding to know.

"Don't worry, she's alive and safe. I cant guarantee she will be for any longer though." Jimmy said knowing Johnny was on the edge. "I'll tell you what, in the abandoned warehouse at the end of your home town off of rain road, I am keeping her there. I'll keep her there unharmed for three more days, if you show up before the third day is over I might let her go. If not, I'll find something else to do with her." Jimmy said with his large grin.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Johnny yelled as Jimmy laughed in triumph. Johnny threw one of his knives at Jimmy's head, unfortunately Jimmy turned to smoke disappearing before the knife could even get close to him. The knife flew through the smoke and hit the wall causing sparks as it became deeply stuck.

Johnny was breathing heavily with anger and frustration, as he walked over and pulled his knife out of the wall, creating more sparks.

"We need to get there and fast. Who knows what he might do!" Tex said to Johnny.

"I know!" Johnny yelled looking at Tex.

Johnny started to breath normally again as the anger was boiling down. You could see his breath like steam after you put a hot pan in cold water.

"Come on". Johnny said as he walked away in the direction of his home town.

"If we walk, we wont get there in time." Tex stated.

"I know, but we have no choice right now." Johnny said as he continued walking on down the road. Johnny was a couple meters ahead from Todd and Tex, Johnny's head was swarming with thoughts on Devi, if she was okay, harmed, killed, or maybe worse.

As Johnny went around a small corner, he felt immense pain in his side, and fell to the floor. Johnny hissed in pain and looked up to see one of Madicain's goons with a shock stick. Johnny jumped to his feet, his legs were slightly wobbly after the shock although that didn't stop him. He pull out his knifes and faced the man, but soon fell again as he was shocked from behind from another goon. Other goons soon gathered around him, shocking him every time he tried to get up. After Johnny was immobilized the goons attached some control collars, that were attached to sticks, on to Johnny's neck and hands.

Tex and Todd watched as they pushed Johnny away. Johnny looked back at them before he was forced to go forward again.

"Damn! We don't have time to deal with this!" Tex whispered to him self. "Come on." Tex said to Todd as he followed the group taking away Johnny. Todd hesitantly started to follow, after he had the thought of being alone in the woods at night.

Johnny was loaded up into a large van-like truck, like they would to transport criminals to jails. They put locks on him left and right, he couldn't even sit down or else the lock around his neck would choke him since it was so high. Tex and Todd watched from a near by bush.

"Wait here." Tex said before running off to the truck. Once Tex was underneath the truck he ran to the front to see if there was any way to get on with out getting caught. Sadly there was no luck, so Tex started heading back to the area where Todd was hidden, and unfortunately Todd was caught. Tex ran to the end of the truck and watched as Todd was locked in like Johnny.

"Crap." Tex thought to himself, but his thinking was short and ended after the roaring of the engine started and the truck was moving. Tex jumped up and dug his claws into the metal making a scratching noise as he clawed his way up to a spot to sit for the rest of the ride.

Devi's pov:

The warehouse was big, but full of large old empty creates. Devi had her hands tied with zip ties behind her back and her feet where also tied together.

Devi was sitting against a wall and watched as the man wearing black boots, pants and a black leather jacket with no sleeves that seemed to scratched or cut off by something jagged. He paced back and forth in the middle of the old abandoned ware house. Devi was fine mostly, she had some small cuts all over her body from barbwire and one large one on her right hand from trying to block. She regretted soon afterwards, but it was more of a reaction then a thought at the time, and she a big gash on her left shoulder from the man grabbing her from when she tried to climb over another fence and smashed her into the concrete floor.

The man seemed to be agitated about something and was mumbling to himself. He wore a black leather jacket like and it looked like the sleeves were cut off sloppily or as if they were cut with a rusty knife. He kept it fully closed and you might mistake him for hiding crack, he kept it so tightly closed. Every time he walked past Devi she could hear that same crackling noise that she herd when she kicked him. It sounded like there were more then just a few broken ribs, but maybe they were all broken and mite be small shards now.

She knew that crackling noise when she had to punch or kick a guy after they got a little to grabby after they had a few to much to drink. they usually got a broken nose or a few broken ribs.

After a few hours of silence Devi had finally gained the courage to talk.

"What am I doing here? And what do you want from me?" Devi asked in a demanding tone. The man stopped, and turned his head to her. He stood there for a few seconds making Devi uncomfortable, but she didn't flinch away or fidget. The man turned and took a few steps towards her.

"I am using you to get revenge on the little rat who sent me spiraling into hell, and you're here so that he'll have to come and save you. Weather its out of passion or guilt, I do not care." the man said giving a glare at devi.

"who are you talking about? The only person I know is Tenna!" Devi said full of anger in her voice at the man who's back was towards her. The man quickly turned around.

"iam talking about that skinny rat who I looked up to! Who I thought I would be a great partner for! The one that killed me and the same one who left me to rot in his basement and in the fiery depths of hell! He's the same person who's going to suffer for what he did to me! And that bastards name is Johnny C!" Devi's heart skipped a beat each time the man took a step closer and said every word with pure venom.

"Why do you think he will come for me? He tried to kill me on our first date and I beat his ass!" Devi said as she tried to hold back some tears as she remembered how much Johnny had hurt her.

"You should hope he comes." the man said with a much calmer tone. "Because if he doesn't, Ill have to entertain myself some other way." the man said having a large grin growing across his face that would give anyone a very uneasy feeling.

Johnny's pov:

Johnny was being dragged into a large concrete fort like building that the truck stopped at. Johnny had some burns on his skin and cloths from the men constantly shocking him every time he resisted. Johnny was barely able to walk since the shocks had made his whole body mostly numb and very weak from each fight he had with the group. Johnny was dragged down the hall and into a room where they tried to strap him to a electric chair. He tried to fight once again kicking pushing the guys back to lose there balance and then kicking a few of them, it was all in vain though, Johnny was to weak to fully fight them off and run away and in the end they got him fully strapped in the chair.

Johnny was exhausted and breathing heavily. He looked at the floor as he got his breath back, but looked back up when he herd the door screeching open. Johnny looked up to see Dr Madicain with a large smirk on his face.

"Well, I finally was able to catch up with you. You know if Jack hadn't have see you gone into the back of that truck and followed you we may have never found you." Madicain said walking to the middle of the room. And gesturing to Jack, who was looking at the floor with a guilty depressed face. Johnny didn't move and just gave dagger eyes at Madicain.

Tex's pov:

Tex jumped down from under the truck and watched as they dragged Johnny inside. Tex looked around as he ran from place to place making sure he wasn't caught, once he reached the door, he looked up to be unhappily greeted by a lock that needed a card key.

"Damn!" Tex thought before running around the corner. Tex looked at the windows if any were open. None were, but luckily one was broken and he climbed right in. Tex herd a ripping sound as he climbed in. Tex looked down to see that the glass had ripped a piece of him.

"CRAP!" Tex thought as he remembered Johnny had his stitches kit. "Well I got a needle all I need is some thread." Tex thought as he slowly walked down the hall, making the ticking noises as his claws tapped on the smooth tiles. Some of Madicain's goons were heading his way and Tex jumped into a near by closet. The men stopped and looked down the halls as they talked. Tex looked out of the closet and got annoyed as he realized the goons weren't going to move. Tex let out a heavy sigh looking in the closet he came upon a loose string from a pillow. Tex grew a large smile as he pulled out the string and started fixing the rip he got from the glass. As Tex was finishing up he didn't realize he was pulling on the pillow which was pushing a tin serving table forward. Tex pulled the string so that he could easily cut it, but that last pull is what finally made the serving tray making it clatter as it hit the floor.

The two men became quiet and looked at the slightly opened closet. One of the men pulled out a gun as he walked over while the other adjusted his shock stick. Tex saw that they were coming and bit the string before jumping up the shelves to as high as he could go and waited. The first man slowly opened the door, seeing that no one was there he fully opened the door and stood in the door frame way. Tex, seeing his chance jumped down on the mans back and sunk his claws into his back causing the man to let out a loud yelp. The other man being startled by Tex immediately tried to shock him, Tex who was expecting it, jumped down to the floor as the man shocked the other one having him collapse. Tex pulled out his gun and shot the other guy in the knee cap having him drop to the floor in agony. Tex grabbed one of the guys key cards before he ran down the hall giggling to himself. Tex looked up and down the halls that he passed by, seeing Todd, he came to a screeching halt and ran back to see Todd strapped down to a table. Tex ran up to the door way and climbed up the wall to swipe the key card in the lock. The door made a loud noise as it unlocked, causing Todd to jump, not expecting the door to open, let alone having a blue teddy bear come in. Tex pushed a stool over so that he could climb up on to the table. He examined the straps and after trying to unbuckle them decided cutting them would be easier as he started to cut thought the straps with his claws. After finally breaking through the last strap he jumped to the counter to grab Shmee as Todd climbed down from the table. Tex jumped down from the counter and ran over to Todd.

"Here." Tex said handing Shmee to Todd. Before running out. Tex looked up and down the halls. "Come on" Tex said, gesturing for Todd to follow him. Tex was running down the halls when he noticed a door said control and security room. Tex again climbed the wall and swiped the card key, but this time it said it wasn't cleared. Tex got incredibly frustrated and shot the lock which opened the door. Todd let out a squee as he used Shmee to cover his face as little pieces of the lock few off left and right after Tex shot it.

"Ha!" Tex said jumping down and running in. Todd hesitantly followed, squeezing Shmee as close as he could and, shakeing as he walked. Tex jumped up on to the black wheeled chair and looked at the different screens till he finally found the room with Johnny. Tex examined the buttons and pressed a few till he got that one video to zoom in and fill all the screens like a giant TV.

Johnny's pov:

"Why are you doing this? Just to get back a little kid?" Johnny said to Madicain in a dark tone.

"Hmm?" Madicain said with a confused face. "OOOoooohh. You thought I was after you for that little brat! HA. I am not after him." Madicain said starting out with a grin but became a frown in the end.

"Then why are you chasing us?" Johnny asked not knowing what other reasons there could be for them being chased.

"I am after YOU for what your DAMN FATHER DID TO ME! And for all the years of my life wasted to eradicate YOUR FAMILY!" Madicain said with pure hatred.

Johnny was curious. He never knew his family, but doctor Madicain did. What did his family do that was so bad.

"What?" Johnny asked with a calm tone.

"Oh, that's right. You probably don't remember since you where so young at the time of the carnage in the city of wells, Nevada, weren't you." Dr Madicain said. "Well there was a large massacre over millions and thousands of people just disappeared over a few weeks. I was appointed to investigate with a team of over 5 hundred men, we found the killer which was YOUR DAD! He was smart, he kill each team that I sent spring traps capturing them, one year he disappeared with a young college girl about the same age as him, she later became your mother. Your mother and father eluded us till eight years later. With only 18 men we decided to end this, you were about 5 if I was correct. Me and a few men stormed the house. I killed your dad by shooting him, but before he died he stabbed me in the eye, after he was gone I easily killed your mother, who suffered a much more painful death of bleeding to death, but she deserved it for living with a monster. Unfortunately we were unable to find you after your mother hid you, we set fire to the house and thought we were rid of you, sadly it seems we were incorrect." Madicain said as his tone got darker and darker as he told more of the story, Johnny listened carefully to every word. Although Johnny didn't remember his parents, he felt like he was going to snap each time he herd Madicain insult his parents.

As Johnny finally felt the rush of adrenaline something felt as if he disappeared from his body like a black out. When the feeling finally disappeared and Johnny focused he realized he was somewhere else and seemed to be scared. There was a women there in front of him, he couldn't fully focus on her but in his mind he knew that she was his mother. He could just make out what she was saying. She was telling him to stay there no matter what till she or his dad came back. He was in a closet that was at the end of a long hall way ,in the closet, behind a large box was a hole in the wall small enough for Johnny to hide in. Johnny watched as his mother ran down the hall just as she reached a door way and was about to turn and go out of sight she stopped in her tracks as a loud gun shot noise went off. Johnny's mother took a step back before another gun shot noise came, it was all fuzzy but Johnny knew it didn't fully hit her, but it grazed the side of her neck right above the main artery spilling gallons of blood as she fell to the floor. Johnny remembered how he stated to cry but soon stopped as he saw Madicain come out from the room along with a few goons. Although most of the memory was blurry he could easily see Madicain. Madicain looked frustrated and had his hand over one of his eyes having blood drip down over half of his face and down his arm.

Madicain walked past Johnny's now dead mother and headed towards him. Johnny panicked and went into the hole in the wall and moved a large box in front of it. He heard Madicain yelling something and then all these loud banging noises like they were tearing apart the house. After that everything fuzzed out again and he was outside the house sitting on a old fallen log crying and watching his house burn down. He looked over to see someone tall standing next to him, he couldn't recognize the person since it was to fuzzy, but he felt safe with who ever it was. Just as the person reached out there hand to Johnny he felt that blacking out sensation and was back in the electric chair with Madicain.

It had been at least five minutes. Johnny new that because the chair was just about charged. Johnny looked up to see Madicain looking at the energy levels with his hand on the switch waiting impatiently for the energy to fully charge.

One the chair was fully charged Madicain grew a large smile and looked at Johnny. "Any last words?" Madicain asked with a smirk.

Johnny's eyes filled with tears, giving Madicain dagger eyes as he gripped the chair so hard it looked like he was about to break it. "YOU BAST-!" Johnny started, but just as he started Madicain pulled down the switch. Johnny flinched closing his eyes, expecting pain, but as soon as the switch made it down the power went out. Tex came in through the door sneaking past Madicain and Jack. He shot the straps breaking Johnny free from the chair.

"Where have you been?" Johnny asked jumping to his feet.

"I'll tell you later, come on" Tex said as he and Johnny ran out the door.

Madicain was constantly cursing and yelling not knowing Johnny was free, jack saw them leave, but acted like he didn't and stood where he was next to the door.

"We need to find Squee and a way out fast!" Johnny said running down the halls.

"Don't worry Todd's in he control room, I don't know where a exit is though." Tex said as he was running next to Johnny. Tex brought Johnny to the control room where Todd was. Johnny looked at the different screens till he found the front door exit which was open.

"Come on!" Johnny said picking up Todd and running down the halls to the exit. When they went around the corner Johnny stopped having Madicain standing in front of him pointing a gun at his head. Madicain cocked his gun, soon after Johnny hit the gun sending it flying out of Madicain's hand. While Madicain was slightly confused on what just happened Johnny pulled the knife out of his boot and rammed it right into Madicain's shin as he went by him he shred it up his leg in a long curve ripping through the bone and muscle, making a crackling and sickening ripping noise. Madicain screamed in pain and dropped on one knee to the floor. Johnny ran on through the exit with his hand and knife covered in blood.

Johnny knew that he wouldn't be able to out run Madicain's goons and looked for a vehicle to steal.

"Over there!" Tex said pointing to a van. Once Johnny got to the van he placed Todd in a chair and started looking if there were keys in the car, sadly no luck. Tex was pulling out wires and trying to hot wire the car.

"Can you hot wire it?" Johnny asked looking down at Tex then looking out the window for goons.

"Yeah, I think so." Tex said pulling out more wires. Johnny felt relieved when the car finally started. "Wah'la" Tex said as he jumped onto the counter of the van.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Madicain yelled as he limped out from the door pointing in there direction. Johnny saw his goons coming and smashed his foot onto the gas pedal. Tex went flying off the dash board to the back seat. Todd was holding on to Shmee and the seat belt for dear life as Johnny made a quick U-turn and drove for the gate. Johnny ran over a couple of morons who refused to get out of the way as Johnny crashed through the gate. One guy hit the grill and rolled up the windshield and flew over the van leaving a trail of blood on the vans windshield and the other guy went right under both wheels on the right side smashing him like a pancake.

Johnny let out a puff of air as he drove down the street to his home town, luckily it wasn't far but it was morning and it would take Johnny another day and a half to get there.

After about 6 hours of driving it was now afternoon. Todd was asleep, Tex was in the front passenger seat looking out the window. Johnny saw a gas station and decided to get a brain freezy. He wanted to ask if Todd wanted anything, so he lightly shook him awake.

"Hey, Squeegee. Do you want anything?" Johnny lightly asked as Todd was just waking up. Todd rubbed his eyes and looked at Johnny.

"I want some milk and cereal." Todd said, too tired to really be afraid of Johnny at the time.

"Alright." Johnny said before getting out of the van. Johnny looked through the window at Tex and said "If you see Madicain or any of his goons, honk the horn." before he started heading for the store again.

"Buy me a freezy!" Tex shouted out the window. Johnny let out a aggravated sigh as he reached the door. Johnny grabbed two brain freezys, two small cartons of milk and a small box of cereal that was only about half a foot tall and wide. After paying for the items he came back to the truck and made Todd's cereal for him, but when Johnny tried to hand it to him he didn't take it.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked. Todd stared at the cereal for a moment.

"I have to go to the bathroom." he said looking at Johnny for a short second then to the ground.

"Oh." Johnny simply said. "Well come on. Theres a bathroom behind the station." Johnny said putting the cereal on the dash board and getting out of the car along with Todd. When Johnny finally brought Todd to the bath room he was to scared to enter, after what happened the last time at the bathroom in that restraint.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked looking down at Todd. Todd looked up at Johnny hugging Shmee tightly to his chest.

"I'm scared" Todd simply said.

"Don't worry, I'll be out here if anything goes wrong." Johnny said putting his hands into his jacket pockets. Todd looked back at the door and took a deep breath before going in. About a minute later Todd came back out.

"Ready to go?" Johnny asked, getting up from leaning on the wall. Todd just nodded his head, looking at Johnny then the floor and back. Once Johnny and Todd were back in the car he handed Todd his cereal and milk and while he ate it Johnny and Tex drank their brain freezys. Once they all finished Johnny started driving back on the road again going 102 MPH trying to get to his town by night fall. Once Johnny only had a mile left to get to his town the car had run out of gas, since Johnny was too busy focusing on getting to the town than on the gas gage's pointer.

"Damn!" Johnny yelled, hitting the steering wheel making the car honk. "*sigh* Come on. We're going to have to walk." Johnny said as he got out of the car. Once again they were walking back on the road, and this time Johnny made sure he was more aware if anyone or anything was near by. They walked down roads that were on the sides of forest covered mountains surrounded by beautiful landscapes, such as a river and canyon covered by lush green trees. Johnny wished he could stay and look at the view but he was in a hurry and had absolutely no time to waste. He began to recognize short cuts to his home town that would cut half a hour off his time walking. They went up and down a few steep hills, across a small stream and down another large hill that ended in front of a field covered with sun flowers. Johnny lost track of Tex and Todd a few times once he got too deep in thought. They all went up a small hill and from a distance saw all of Johnny's town. It looked nice from the distance, he wasn't with the morons in the town and he was mostly alone surrounded by a small grass field that lead to the town that would turn it to concrete, litter, graffiti, and anything that the disgusting human wastes have left destroying the beautiful landscape. Johnny stood there for a minute listening to the wind and letting it blow through his hair, and letting his jacket flutter around. Once Todd made it up next to Johnny he stood there for a few more seconds and took a breath before continuing there walk.

The small group had made it to the edge of the city which was just a bunch of neighbor hoods like Johnny's block. Johnny kept walking on nervously looking at the sun that was low in the sun knowing if he kept walking it would take the whole night

to get to the ware house to save Devi. Johnny's thoughts raced, as he tried to think of ideas to get to the ware house faster. His thoughts became even more jumbled when he thought of what Jimmy would do to Devi. After thinking of the worst possible things that could happen to her, he got thick knots in his stomach. Then Johnny realized something. Devi had a car! If he ran he could make it to Devi's apartment by sunset. Johnny picked up Todd having him emit a squee, not expecting to be picked up.

"Hey wait up!" Tex yelled running after Johnny who said nothing to them before he started to run frantically.

Devi's pov:

It had been almost two days since the man in the ware house had captured her, she had not spoken to the man since the last time she did. She had tried time and time again to break free of the zip ties, but with no luck. Devi thought that maybe since Johnny both ruined there lives that maybe she could trick him into untie her by becoming "friends" by being against Johnny, but once she would be freed she would kick his ass and run.

"Hey, I know Johnny ruined your life, he ruined mine too. But maybe we should team up to get back at him." Devi said in a calm tone. After Devi was finished the man looked at her with the most agitated face.

"Ruined your life? You have no idea how much he destroyed mine do you! I am not just going to destroy him, I am going to make him SUFFER! And once I am done with him I'll go on a all-out spree and terrorize this town, take it over and crush anyone I feel fit! And I'll be better then him, everyone will know and fear at the sound of my name!" the man yelled at Devi, in a tone showing how much he despised Johnny.

"How much could he have ruined your life! I was lead to believe that he loved me! And that he was the one! But as soon as I got to his house he changed and crushed me! He tried to kill me! After that I wasted months of my life hiding because of that ass hole! What could he have done that was so much worser then that! Huh?" Devi shouted with tears streaming down her face.

"What did he do?" the man said calmly pausing, but became more angry as he continued to talk. "What did he do! ILL SHOW YOU WHAT HE DID!" the man unzipped his jacket and opened it she saw his stripped shirt but it was ripped down the middle with what looked like a large fresh blood stain around the long rip. The man put his hands in to the rip and pull his skin aside like it was just a coat. Devi looked to see something horrifying. The man was shredded down the middle from his chest to his stomach, she could perfectly see and the destroyed and rotting organs, all his ribs were smashed inwards and his heart looked liked it was crushed by a sledge hammer, what was even more disturbing was that the heart was still beating pouring small amounts of blood out of it each time it pumped. The man then put his skin back to where it was and closed his jacket.

Devi's mind raced having the image stuck replaying in her mind as it raced thinking of how this was impossible. "He's shredded down the middle, rotting with his heart crushed, he shouldn't be alive, its physically impossible." Devi's mind screamed as she was to in shock to really focus on anything, till the man spoke once more.

"It may not be the end of the third day yet, but I've grown sick of waiting for him with you." the man said walking over growing a large smile across his face. Just as the man got a few feet away and Devi was about to kick him. They herd a large bang, they both looked over to the door seeing it wide open with none other then Johnny C standing in the door way with both his knives out. It was night, the moon shown brightly behind him having him cast a long thin shadow into the building, you could see Johnny's breath each time he exhaled, it was so cold. Devi wasn't sure if she should be happy or terrified that he was actually here.

Johnny's pov:

"Let her go." Johnny demanded in a dark tone.

Jimmy grew a large smile. "Well, seems that you actually came." Jimmy said in a happy tone as he walked over to the middle of the room. Johnny gave Jimmy the most serious of glares.

"Let. Her. GO!" Johnny repeated in a even more demanding tone. Jimmy just snickered at him.

"I'm sorry, but I cant do that." Jimmy said with his large grin. Johnny's face turned to shock and then to pure anger.

"You said that if I came. You would LET HER GO!" Johnny yelled.

"Oh no. I didn't say that. I said that if you show up before the third day is over I MIGHT let her go. Not will." Jimmy said in triumphant tone. Johnny's knuckles turned white from the grip on his two knifes.

"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR DOING THIS!" Johnny yelled running a few steps closer to Jimmy preparing to give him the worst possible torture in history.

Jimmy's grin turned in to a frown and his face once again changed having his eyes a bright red and his teeth turn jagged. "YOU DON'T SCARE ME JOHNNY! I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY TONIGHT FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Jimmy yelled with his voice getting more dark and gritty tone. Johnny gave him a glare and was about to attack when Jimmy started changing. His fingers turned to long thin sharp blades, his arms and legs grew longer and his teeth turned fully long a sharp. Johnny stood there in shock at what just happened. Jimmy raised one of his hands and was about to smash it right down on Johnny, but Johnny broke out of his trace just in time to jump out of the way. Jimmy's claws pierced right through the concrete like butter and then smashed it like glass when the rest of his hand hit the ground. Jimmy let out a laugh as he saw Johnny jump away, he yanked his hand out of the concrete causing a few pieces to fly along with dust and powder.

Johnny knew he had to get him away from Devi. And ran back for the exit, but Jimmy easily jumped ahead landing on his legs and hands like a cat facing Johnny. Johnny slid to a halt in front of Jimmy. Jimmy got back to standing on only his back legs and look a swipe at Johnny with one of his claws. Johnny bent backwards and sucked in his stomach just enough so that jimmy's claws only shred through his shirt and grazed his skin causing scratches. Before Johnny could react Jimmy swatted him and set him flying to the other side of the room and landing on his back having the wind (literally) knocked out of him. Johnny coughed and raised his head to see some of Jimmy's claws about to pierce his head. Johnny brought both knifes in a X form blocking Jimmy's claws. Jimmy kept pushing down trying to get his claws to puncture Johnny's skull, but Johnny was keeping them at least 5 inches away from him. Jimmy wanting Johnny to suffer started to slowly crushing Johnny's chest with his other hand. Each time Jimmy pushed harder and harder every second making it hard for Johnny to breath and fight off jimmy's other hand. Jimmy eyes grew there bright red again as his grin grew to that like a Cheshire cat showing all his sharp crooked teeth. As it got harder and harder to breath, it became more difficult to block Jimmy's claws and they gained a inch every time Jimmy added 5 more pounds of weight on his chest. Johnny started to hear snapping noises which were his ribs slowly breaking as Jimmy crushed him. Just as Johnny was about to black out from lack of oxygen, a large create swung down and smashed into Jimmy, and then smashing him and the crate into a wall next to the exit.

Johnny feeling all that weight disappear took huge gasps for air, but coughed when he felt the pain from his newly broken ribs. Johnny slowly started to get up and was helped up by Devi who got him to his feet.

"Johnny are you okay?" Devi asked helping Johnny stand as he coughed.

"Why are you here! You should have ran." Johnny said with a slightly raspy voice as he tried to catch his breathe.

"I couldn't have just left you here Johnny." Devi said in a calm and gentile voice.

"Did you do that with the crate?" Johnny asked looking at Devi finally able to breath normally again and stand on his own. Devi gave him a small smile, but the talk was broken by large snapping noises. Johnny and Devi looked at the crate to see Jimmy breaking and crashing through the wood of the create to escape. Johnny looked back at Devi.

"RUN!" Johnny ordered. Devi looked back at him.

"But I cant just leave you alone with him!" Devi said.

"DAMMMIT Devi, JUST GO! Your cars in the front drive some where far out of town and don't come back!" Johnny yelled. Devi's expression wasn't sadness, but more of understanding. She nodded her head.

"Good. Now take the back exit!" Johnny pointed to a hall way. Devi didn't hesitate and ran for the exit not looking back. Johnny watching Devi leave for the exit turned just a Jimmy swatted him making Johnny fly into a giant pile of crates. Johnny was unconscious and laying in a pile of broken pieces of wood from the crates he smashed into. Jimmy walked over ready to finish Johnny, but he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Jimmy turned to just see Devi disappear from sight as she went around a corner down a hall. Jimmy grew his grin back and ran after Devi.

Tex who was hiding in a vent after freeing Devi by cutting the zip ties, saw this and followed them through the vents.  
Devi was running as fast as she could down the halls till something grabbed her foot causing her to fall and then pulling her back. Devi looked behind her to see Jimmy with his smug face.

"HEY!" Tex yelled. Both Jimmy and Devi looked up to see Tex pointing both guns at Jimmy. As soon as Jimmy's face was towards Tex, he shot both his guns. One bullet missed but the other however got Jimmy right smack in the eye. Jimmy screamed in pain and let go of Devi to cover his eye.

"Your going to pay for that you little rat!" Jimmy yelled.

"I am not a rat, Iam a teddy bear!" Tex yelled as he ran after Devi to the exit. Jimmy let out a growl and uncovered where he was shot. His face was cracking off like old pieces of clay dipping a little blood hear and there, and instead of seeing muscle, veins, tissue, you only saw a dark pure black at night skin and a bright red glow where his eye would be. Jimmy felt a rock hit the back of his head and turned to see Johnny there breathing heavily. Jimmy grew furious and charged at Johnny. Johnny ran but was soon caught and smashed into the ground. Grabbing one of his legs, Jimmy picked him up and swung him around and threw him so hard he crashed right through the three-foot-thick concrete wall. Johnny slid a little away from the building when he finally crashed by hitting the ground. Jimmy climbed over the rubble of the wall and walked over to Johnny. Johnny tried to get up but was having trouble, once he finally did get up he ran for a large nearby tree on the edge of the cliff, hoping Jimmy would have complications with all the branches. Johnny ran up the bottom a tree just being missed by Jimmy who slashed out a large chuck of the tree. Johnny got to the top getting a little scared as he started going past the end of the cliff and now over the large drop. As Jimmy climbed up the tree getting closer and closer Johnny climbed farther and farther out to the end of the tree. A branch broke almost causing Johnny to fall, but once he got his balance Jimmy smashed his claws right into Johnny's side between his rib cage and hips were all his vital organs were. Johnny yelped in pain as he was lifted of his feet and hung from Jimmy's claws. Devi felt horrified as she watched it all happen after seeing Johnny crash through the building.

Jimmy laughed seeing Johnny suffer but his happiness was cut short when he herd a large snapping snap and the tree dropped down two feet. Jimmy looked to see that were he slashed the tree was causing it to break and fall. Jimmy turned back to Johnny and threw his arm down making Johnny slide right off his claws down the cliff and landing on a small edge sticking out of the cliff. Johnny tried getting up but dropped and coughed up blood, and bleeding from the large gashes all over the ledge. The tree started breaking even more after Jimmy threw Johnny down. Jimmy ran for the cliff and just as the tree fully fell he clawed into the part of the tree that stayed safely attached to the cliff. Jimmy laughed knowing he had won and that he lived. As soon as Jimmy started pulling him self up the cliff started to break after being loosened and pulled on by the tree breaking and falling. Jimmy pulled him self up and as the cliff and what was left of the tree started falling, Jimmy once again tried to jump to safety, but was hit and pulled down by some earth the tree roots were holding onto. Johnny looked up to see the parts of cliff and tree falling right towards him and closed his eyes preparing for the impact. The piece of tree hit the ledge Johnny was on breaking it off.

"JOHNNY!" Devi yelled seeing Johnny disappear in all the dust and rubble. Devi ran down a few ramps put there to help people get trucks down to the bottom to collect rocks and take them to construction sites. Devi made it and ran to the area around the rock avalanche. Devi looked all around constantly calling Johnny's name and listening for any answers.

Devi went a around a corner and out of the darkness Jimmy attacked, or least that's what Devi thought after she was surprised and jumped. Jimmy was still alive but the last piece of tree had fallen on him and then a large group of boulders causing him to be impaled by the tree. He was having trouble breathing and had blood just pouring from his mouth and more poured each time he tried to get up and break free determined to live, but in the end collapsed and the bright red light on the side where his face was broken disappeared. Devi took a few breaths before continuing her search for Johnny. As time passed she came to the conclusion that he was dead, tears filled her eyes and she looked to the ground. As she looked at the small water stream flow past her she saw a dark swirl start flowing past her in the water, she best down and put her hand in the dark water and put it in the moon light. It was blood. Devi got to her feet and ran following the steam to where ever it was coming from hoping to find Johnny. The stream lead to a large pile of rocks and sticking out from the pile was Johnny's hand. Devi ran over and started moving rocks careful not to make them all fall as she found more and more of Johnny till she finally uncovered him.

"Johnny? Johnny? JOHNNY!" Devi repeated as she shook him hoping he was alive. Johnny mumbled and opened his eyes for a split second before closing them again. "JOHNNY! DON'T FALL ASLEEP!" Devi said trying to shake him awake again, but he didn't open his eyes or say a thing. Devi listened to his chest for his heart and for his breathing. He was still alive and Devi seeing the gashes tore a big piece of Johnny's jacket and used it to stop the blood, before calling someone.

Knowing she couldn't call a ambulance, because they'll ask what happened, she called Tenna. "Come on! Pick up damn it!" Devi said quietly to her self constantly checking Johnny.

"Devi! Omg your alive! Hey you should have been here! A skinny guy, a kid and some walking teddy bear stole your car! I think the bear was mechanical!" Tenna said as if she was a little kid.

"Tenna! Listen this is a emergency and very important! Devi said, and then explained where to meet her and what to bring.

After meeting Devi they helped get Johnny stable with a emergency kit Devi had, which she bought since Tenna would constantly do dangerous things such as driving 90 in a school zone.

Devi and Tenna had gotten Johnny into the car. Tenna was driving, Todd was in the front passenger seat, where Johnny told him to stay, holding his and Johnny's back pack in which Tex was hiding. And Devi sat in the back keeping a eye on the unconscious Johnny. She had his head resting on her lap while the rest of him laid on the back car seat. She was weaving her hand through his hair. She had forgotten how it was so soft, probably because he didn't put all this gel, mousse and fancy stuff in his hair like most guys which would make it hard, flake, sticky, or just plain greasy.

"You know he stole your car." Tenna said smiling. Devi smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Tenna just drive". she said going back to petting Johnny's head.


	6. ch: 6 unheard feelings

Ch:6 unheard feelings

3 days later

Devi's pov:

Devi woke up and sat up from sleeping on her couch, for another night or day anyways. Devi had been sleeping all day and staying up all night, she yawned and stretched getting up from the couch to make herself some coffee. As she walked in to the kitchen she once again looked at the door to her bedroom. The same door Johnny was behind. It has been three days since that one night Johnny protected her from Jimmy. She and Tenna drove him to the hospital and said that he was jumped by a gang which they believed, thankfully. Johnny had 18 ribs that were either broken or had cracks, he had to be placed on two IVs for lack of blood. Had to get stitches for the large gashes in his side along with some of his organs that had been cut from the "machete" that a gang member had, and had to go into surgery to get a metal plate on his shoulder blade that was mostly crushed. Devi guessed that his shoulder blade broke when he was thrown at the concrete or fell of the cliff. He also had a punctured lung being caused by a broken rib.

After Devi got her coffee she walked over and slowly opened her bedroom door to see Johnny still asleep on her bed. He hasn't woken up once or even stirred since he passed out after the fall from the cliff. Devi sighed as she closed the door hoping Johnny would wake soon. She walked back over to the couch and sat down to drink her coffee. As she was taking a sip a huge banging noise came from the door, making her jump and almost spill her coffee. Devi let out a sigh realizing it was probably just Tenna, and see was right, once she opened the door she saw Tenna standing there with a big smile.

"Hhhheeeeyyy Devi!" Tenna yelled happily squeaking Mr. Spooky. Devi hushed her.

"Quiet!" she whispered.

"But why? You've been wanting Johnny to wake up since we all came back from the hospital." Tenna said walking into Devi's apartment, being followed closely by Todd who was wearing a new pair of cloths and holding Shmee.

"Yes, I want him to wake up, but I don't want him to wake up to you yelling." Devi whispered again walking over to sit back down on the couch.

"SSssooo, why is he here anyway? Like since because of his injuries shouldn't he be made to stay in the hospital?" Tenna asked sitting down on the couch.

"They said my insurance wouldn't cover it and Johnny doesn't have insurance." Devi said taking another sip of coffee.

"Did you try using my insurance? We did it before and it worked." Tenna said squeaking spooky.

"Your insurance doesn't cover it either." Devi said.

"hHmm. Note to self : Don't fall off cliff and get attacked by a crazy dude." Tenna said jokingly.

"Tenna I'm serious" Devi said knowing she was only joking.

"Sorry. So what will you do once he does wake up?" Tenna said putting her feet up on the couch.

"I don't know. Try and talk to him I guess, ask a few questions." Devi said looking down at her cup of coffee as she leaned forward.

"Think you can trust him not to try and kill you this time?" Tenna said leaning forward towards Devi.

"Yeah I think so." Devi said sounding not very truthful which Tenna noticed.

"Did you hide his knives?" Tenna asked as if she was saying that Devi was lying. Devi paused before saying.

"Yes." Devi said still looking at her coffee. Tenna laughed.

"stop laughing. Its not funny." Devi said, not really angry at Tenna.

"HEY! You wanna come with me to the midnight premiere of the new movie 'Ashes'?" Tenna said sounding like a little kid going to a new toy store.

"Sorry Tenna I cant. I have to watch Johnny". Devi said taking another sip of coffee.

"Watch him do what? Sleep. I don't think he's gonna get up anytime soon and even if he did I don't think he would get very far." Tenna said getting closer next to Devi.

"No, I cant Tenna." Devi said finishing her coffee.

"Come on!" Tenna said slightly shakeing Devi by the arm.

"No." Devi repeated.

"Come OOOoooonnn!" Tenna said refusing to except defeat.

"NO!" Devi repeated getting annoyed.

"Come OOOoooooooooooooooo*deep breath*ooooooonnnnnn!" Tenna said shakeing Devi again.

"Oh my god Tenna, I swear!" Devi yelled.

"So your going?" Tenna asked.

"*sigh* If it will get you to leave me alone!" Devi said.

"YES!" Tenna yelled throwing her hands up in the air. "Come on we gotta leave now if we wanna be there before we get stuck in the hour long line." Tenna said happily yanking Devi off the couch.

"Geeze Tenna! Slow down! Its only 8:30!" Devi said and she stopped Tenna from dragging her out the door.

"Yeah, but there were people who camped at the theater!" Tenna said walking over and getting Todd from the spot he sat down on, coloring a picture he drew.

"Whatever, lets just go" Devi said walking out the door having Tenna follow close behind practically dragging Todd along as she followed.

3 hours later

Devi came back inside of her apartment followed by Tenna who was pretty much explaining the entire movie to Devi, and following Tenna was Todd who was shakeing terrified by the movie watching mutants eat peoples brains while burning to death.

"That was the most AWSOME move ever! Cant wait for DVD! Now I feel like watching a bunch of action movies! Devi lets watch action movies!" Tenna said happily shakeing Devi's arm.

"Ok we'll watch action movies. Geeze. But let me check on Johnny first" Devi said walking to her bed room, but became concern when she realized the door was slightly open and there was a chair in front of the door.

"Johnny?" Devi said walking slowly to the door, closely followed by Tenna who was also concerned. Devi opened the door slightly and seeing that Johnny was gone from the bed, fully opened it. Devi looked all around the room and then saw that the window was open with something on the window sill. Devi ran over to the window seeing that there was a bloody hand print on the sill, she saw another one on the fire escape bar.

"Couldn't get that far, huh." Devi said looking to Tenna who just smiled and shrugged.

Johnny's pov:

After hearing the door close Tex popped his head out from Johnny's backpack, where he had been hiding from Devi sneaking in and out taking chips and watching TV when devi, if ever, left her apartment. Tex wanted to check on Johnny and using a chair opened the door not wanting to claw into the wall and make Devi suspicious to open the door. Once Tex opened the door he jumped off the chair and opened it just enough to squeeze inside the room. Tex pulled out the drawers of a small dresser next to the bed using them to climb up to see Johnny on the bed. Tex looked at Johnny for a moment but looked away wondering what he should do now.

"Ugh."

Tex's ears perked up hearing the sound and he looked back at Johnny who was moving. Johnny opened one of his eyes.

"Where am I." Johnny mumbled only seeing giant blurs, but soon focused and seeing Tex standing on the dresser with a huge smile.  
"Ugh" Johnny said again slowly sitting up while fighting some pain in his left side. Johnny rubbed his head before looking at the surrounding room, recognizing it as Devi's.

"Devi?" he thought looking and the room slowly.

"How ya feeling?" Tex said happy that Johnny wasn't asleep anymore. Johnny turned and looked at Tex.

"Like crap." Johnny simply said before turning back and slowly trying to get off the bed.

"Whoa, wait a minute. You shouldn't be getting up yet." Tex said jumping on to the bed and went over next to Johnny who was now mostly standing using the pole attached to the bed to lean on.

"Eh, I'll be fine" Johnny said stubbornly. Johnny finally was able to stand without leaning on the pole.

"Whoa, I think you popped your stitches." Tex said looking at this giant blood spot growing from his side.

"Is Devi here?" Johnny asked as if he didn't hear Tex.

"No. Why?" Tex asked.

"Good. I don't have to fight with her." Johnny said as he walked over to the window.

"Fight with her? About what?" Tex asked raising a eye as he watched Johnny open the window.

"Me leaving." Johnny said as he slowly climbed out the window grabbing his bloody side in pain as he got half way out.

"WHAT? LEAVE! Where the hell are you gonna go?" Tex said. Jumping to the other side of the bed near the window.

"The hill." Johnny said putting his blood covered hand on the sill finally getting out.

"The hill? But with you bleeding like that you'll bleed to death by the time you get there!" Tex yelled trying to knock some sense into Johnny.

"I know." Johnny said depressingly looking down at the fire escape.

"Why die?" Tex asked feeling depressed as well.

"Because I think Devi's and everyone else's life would be better, if I just died." Johnny said as he slowly climbed down the ladder, having blood drip down and form a small puddle by the ladder.

Johnny and Tex had been walking for over an hour leaving a steady trail of blood behind not having one person ask if he was ok, even when they saw the noticeable blood stain on his shirt. Johnny and Tex were in the forest area not far from the hill. Johnny would stumble every 10 feet getting weaker and weaker as he lost his blood. Tex walked along side him the entire way and kept looking at the now almost black blood stain.

"Why the hill?" Tex asked looking up at Johnny who he hadn't talked to since they left the apartment.

"Because it was the last place I was truly happy" Johnny said stumbling again. Once at the top they were at the hill, Johnny walked over and laid against a large rock. He looked up so see the bright moon and let out a sigh. He closed his eyes and thought about he'll have to fall asleep to die which he hated. His thoughts were broken when he heard a car coming up and stopped close by. He didn't open his eyes, he just wanted to be left alone and hoped who ever stopped would leave soon. He hated it when he heard someone coming over getting closer and closer.

"Damn! Why cant people just leave me alone to die and mind their own business!" Johnny yelled in his head. He heard the person stop. There was a pause before the person spoke to him.

"Johnny?"

Devi's pov:

"Dammit it Tenna! I knew I should have stayed!" Devi said grabbing her back pack and throwing all types of emergency stuff into her backpack.

"Well he still couldn't have gotten far." tenna said helping Devi grab stuff.

"You better hope so Tenna! Now stay her with Todd while I follow Johnny's blood trail."

Devi went out and to the side of her apartment following the long trail of blood.

"Jesus, Johnny! Why the hell did you leave? And why the hell didn't these people even let him get this far after seeing him BLEEDING!" Devi thought as she followed the trail. "Ugh this is taking too long. If I keep following his trail at this rate I'll never find him. Who knows how long he's been walking. Hell he could almost be dead by now." Devi thought. "Where could he have gone anyway?" Devi thought thinking of all the places Johnny liked. "The hill!" Devi yelled in her head running back to her apartment.

"Tenna!" Devi yelled swinging her apartment door open.

"Devi? Did you find Johnny yet." Tenna said running over to Devi.

"I think so and I need you to drive me there." Devi said grabbing Todd.

"Why couldn't you drive?" Tenna asked following Devi out of the apartment.

"Because you're the only one who could get me there in 10 seconds flat." Devi said as she speedily walked to the exit.

After about 5 minutes of driving they made it to the hill. Devi saw someone lying against a rock and hoped it was Johnny. Before leaving the car she grabbed her back pack. She walked over seeing that Johnny had his eyes closed and had been bleeding for a while there, she knew because the rock was mostly covered in blood and dripping onto the ground. She got 5 steps away from Johnny she put her back pack down and bent down so she was eye view with Johnny.

"Johnny?" Devi said in a gentle voice. Johnny opened one of his eyes.

"*sigh* What are you doing here?" Johnny asked sounding bad, but not meaning to as he closed his eyes .

"I came to pick you up." Devi said.

"Just, go home. Leave me alone." Johnny said moving his head more to the side.

"Johnny come on. Nobody wants you to die." Devi said growing a small smile.

"Yeah? Who?" Johnny asked knowing she couldn't answer that question.

"I'm sure your family wouldn't want you do die." Devi said still having a small smile.

"Devi." Johnny said opening his eyes and looking at her. "The only person who was even close to being one of my family members, or EVEN a friend was you." Johnny said as Devi lost her smile. " And I fucked that up years ago." Johnny continued closing his eyes and laying his head back down. Devi took a pause and looked at Johnny.

"I don't want you to die." Devi said.

"Eh." Johnny mumbled.

"Johnny, come on, lets go" Devi said Devi said determined not to leave him there to die. Johnny didn't move or say a word.

"Johnny." Devi said trying to get a response. "Johnny" she repeated hoping he would answer, but he just stayed silent. Devi paused till she tried one last thing hoping he would answer afterwards. "Nny." Devi said, Johnny opened one eye.

"Are you going to leave me alone?" Johnny asked.

"Not till you come home with me, And I know you'll be okay." Devi said growing back her small smile.

"*sigh* Fine." Johnny said slowly trying to get up. Devi tried to help him up, but he refused. Tex seeing his chance jumped into Devi's back pack just as she picked it up.

"Let me help you Johnny, you're hurt." Devi said making sure Johnny didn't fall as he slowly got up almost falling back down since his legs where numb and wobbly from lack of blood.

"No, I'm fine I can walk." Johnny said as he walked to the car closely followed by Devi. Devi told Tenna to make sure not to go so fast before she got in the back seat next to Johnny. While driving home everyone was silent, which was strange to Devi since she couldn't get Tenna to shut up most of the time. Devi mostly looked out the window or at the floor while Johnny stared out the window, Devi looked over at Johnny who had the window down and was resting his head on the door having his eyes closed. Devi looked down as the giant blood marks left by the gashes in his side, they were a dark, almost a black color over the gashes and got lighter as the stain got more outwards. Devi looked down at the car seat seeing a stain grow as he bleed.

"You didn't have to sit back here with me." Johnny said still resting his head on the door with his eyes closed. Devi looked back up at Johnny and smiled.

"I know" Devi said, knowing that she should have, but didn't want to argue with him. Devi grabbed some towels out of the front pocket and some bactine, knowing Johnny didn't like alcohol, and poured some of it on to the towels. "hold still" Devi said lifting up Johnny's shirt to see the deep gashes.

Johnny raised an eye wondering what she was doing, he had lost so much blood that he couldn't feel anything till Devi put the bactine covered towel on the gashes. Johnny hissed in pain, but didn't really move or change from what he was doing before, he just let out a breath of air. Devi continued putting pressure on his gashes making sure he didn't die on the way home. Once home Johnny started getting out of the car.

"Johnny I don't think that's a good idea!" Devi said trying to stop him from getting out of the car.

"I'll be fine." Johnny said just as he got off the seat and then falling down on the ground.

"Johnny!" Devi said moving over to the other seat and looking down at Johnny on the ground.

" m mant meel my legs." Johnny said muffled by the ground. Devi grew another smile and giggled. Devi got out and around the car and helped pick up Johnny from the ground making him put one arm around her shoulders and helped him walk to her apartment. Tenna carried in the rest of the stuff walking with Todd and helped opened the doors for them. in the apartment Devi sat Johnny down back oh her bed. Johnny just looked at her from the bed with his head down.

"You okay?" Devi asked. Johnny looked towards the ground.

"Yeah." he said. Devi watched him wondering what he was thinking.

"Well, I think I should get some stitches for you." Devi said walking out of the room, and coming back in with a small first aid kit box. As Devi re-stitched his gashes, Johnny sat there trying to resist his urge to yell at people when they touched him, each time she pulled his skin back together finishing the stitching his skin twitched and felt like a annoying bug was crawling on him.

"There, all done" Devi said as she put away the kit. "now give me your shirt." Devi said looking at Johnny.

"What?" Johnny asked with a raised eye brow looking at Devi.

"You heard me. Give me your shirt. I need to wash it." Devi said.

"No, Iam not giving you my shirt!" Johnny said.

"Just give me your shirt dammit! I'm not gonna let you walk around and sleep with a giant blood stain on your shirt and possibly my bed if you stay there to long!" Devi yelled holding out her hand. Johnny just gave her a glare.

"Find me something to put on first" Johnny said crossing his arms and looking away. Devi let out a sigh and dropped her hand leaving in to the living room.

"Here, how about your jacket." she said coming into the room and holding up the stitched and ripped jacket.

"Yeah, I guess so" Johnny said taking his jacket and looking at all the stitches on it.

"Sorry about it being ripped, I tried fixing it, but there were a lot of rips and pieces missing." Devi said looking at the jacket.

"its ok" Johnny said putting it down beside him.

"Call me when your done changing." Devi said leaving the room and closing the door. Johnny let out a low growl before he started taking off his shirt and put on his jacket zipping it up as much as he could. After he was done changing he slowly got off the bed and unsteadying walked over to the door and knocked on it holding his bloody shirt. Devi opened the door and Johnny handed her the shirt.

"Good, now go back to bed" she said as gently as possible. Johnny let out a low growl hating the thought of sleep. After Johnny closed the door Devi went over and sat on the couch. She was happy that Tenna left, she really didn't want to hear Mr. Spooky and just wanted to relax. She walked over and turned off the lights before falling asleep on the couch.

Devi's pov:

The next morning.

Devi woke up and looked around her living room to see if Johnny was anywhere. She uncovered herself of the blanket and remembered Johnny's shirt was probably clean by now and walked over to her washing machine and pulled his shirt out. It still had a stain where the blood was, but it was clean enough. Devi walked to her bed room and opened it as gently and quietly as possible. She saw that Johnny wasn't in the bed but sitting in a chair in front of the window looking outside. It was raining out side making water pour down the window, the sky was that light grey.

"Johnny? Are you okay?" Devi asked staying in the doorway.

"I'm fine" Johnny said turning his head to her.

"Your shirts clean. ….. wanna come to the kitchen and have breakfast?" Devi asked. Johnny looked to the ground.

"Sure." he said, getting up.

"Can you walk?" Devi said getting concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Johnny said as he walked over.

"Here's your shirt." Devi said handing it to him. "I'll meet you in the living room" Devi said as she walked out and closed the door.

When Johnny came out he was wearing his shirt and jacket. Devi walked with Johnny in to the kitchen. Johnny sat on a chair near a small round table in the corner next to a large window, and looked out side watching the rain fall. Devi just finished heating up some hot chocolate and set down a cup in front of Johnny as she sat down. Johnny didn't pay attention and was about to take a sip until he smelled it. Johnny looked at it and put the cup down sliding it away from him. Devi watched Johnny do this.

"Something wrong with it?" Devi asked looking at Johnny.

"Oh, no, I just had a bad experience with hot chocolate." Johnny said.

"Oh." Devi said taking another sip. It was so quiet all you could hear was the rain hitting the window and a clock Devi had ticking in the living room. Johnny looked out the window while Devi looked at the floor sipping her hot chocolate.

"Johnny." Devi said looking at him.

"Hmm?" Johnny said looking at her.

"Why did you save me that night? When I was attacked by Meril and her gang." Devi asked. Johnny looked at the ground.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt, I guess." Johnny said still looking towards the ground. Devi looked away from him.

" Thanks." she said, looking at him for a sec then looking back at the ground. Johnny looked back out the window.

"Your welcome." Johnny said, still looking out the window. More silence came in the room again. Then there was a large bang at the door making both Johnny and Devi jump. Devi let out a breath of air at she calmed back down.

"I'll get it." Devi said walking to the door, she opened it to be hugged by Tenna.

"OH MY GOD! Your still alive!" Tenna said practically squeezing the breath out of Devi. Todd walked in to the living room and sat in front of the couch.

"Yes, I'm fine! Now calm down!" Devi said, prying Tenna off of her.

" I couldn't sleep I was so worried about you! Did Johnny try and kill you again?" Tenna asked as if she was hearing something from a soap opera.

"Tenna! He's in the kitchen!" Devi said through gritted teeth gesturing to Johnny with her hand. Tenna looked around Devi at Johnny who was looking at them, then turned back to Devi.

"So did he try and kill you?" Tenna repeated more quietly.

"No he didn't try to kill me, now leave!" Devi whispered to Tenna.

"What? No! I wanna make sure you safe with him!" Tenna whispered back.

"Tenna I'm fine just go!" Devi whispered.

"No, just let me stay for a while and I'll go." Tenna whispered.

"Fine, but don't say anything!" Devi whispered.

Devi and Tenna walked back over to the small table Johnny was at. Johnny was looking at the ground not wanting to make Devi nervous if he looked at her. Devi sat down followed by Tenna who sat next to her. Amazingly the silence came back. Tenna looked back and forth and Johnny and Devi as she lightly squeezed Mr. Spooky.

"SSssooo-" Devi started but was cut off by Tenna.

"How many people did you kill?" Tenna asked like a little kid, Devi kicked her under the table.

"OW!" What I do?" Tenna said looking at Devi.

"Shut up." Devi said quietly through gritted teeth. Johnny seemed to slouch lower and looked more depressed then before.

"So Johnny, this is Tenna my friend." Devi said gesturing to Tenna.

"Don't forget Mr. Spooky!" Tenna said with a big grin, squeezing the toy.

"Yeah." Devi said looking at her. Johnny just tilted his head up for a second to show that he was listening, but continued looking towards the ground. Devi looked at him wanting to make him feel better, but wasn't sure how.

Johnny's pov:

Johnny had been awake all night, he hated sleep. He had been looking out the window at the stars, now it is morning and he was looking out the window at the now falling rain. He heard the door open with a slight small creek.

"Johnny? Are you okay?" Johnny heard behind him from Devi.

"I'm fine" Johnny said turning his head to her.

"Wanna come to the kitchen and have breakfast?" he heard her ask. Johnny looked to the ground.

"I hate eating, but I don't want to say no. Ill just go." he thought. "Sure." he said, getting up.

"Can you walk?" Devi asked getting concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Johnny lied. "Damn, my sides killing me and I can barely feel my legs." Johnny thought.

Johnny followed Devi to the kitchen and sat down at a small round table against the wall under a near by window. He looked out the window not wanting to watch Devi and make her nervous. She put a cup in front of him as she sat down. He thought it was coffee and was gonna take a sip until he smelled it. It was hot chocolate. Johnny looked at it and remembered the zombie ski lodge. He put the cup down sliding it away from him as he thought of not wanting it for the next three months, or ever.

"Something wrong with it?" Johnny heard Devi ask.

"Oh, no, I just had a bad experience with hot chocolate." Johnny said looking at her then back out the window.

"Oh." he heard Devi say and noticed she looked away

"Great, now I hurt her." Johnny thought. It was quiet all you could hear was the rain hitting the window and a clock Devi had ticking in the living room. Johnny looked out the window while Devi looked at the floor sipping her hot chocolate.

"Johnny." he heard from Devi. Johnny looked at her.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"why did you save me that night? When I was attacked by Meril and her gang." she asked. Johnny got a little nervous being not sure how to answer and looked at the ground.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt, I guess." Johnny said still looking towards the ground. Although it was something more then just not wanting her to get hurt, and he knew that.

" Thanks." he heard her say as he turned to look back out the window.

"Your welcome." Johnny simply answered. It was quiet, Johnny wanted to say something but was afraid of how she would react or say back. Then someone banged on the door causing him to jump not expecting it.

"Ill get it." Devi said as she walked past him. Johnny looked at the ground again till he herd some one yell behind him.

"OH MY GOD! Your still alive!" he heard, Johnny looked behind him to see someone hugging Devi. Then he saw Todd walk in, Todd looked at him but then looked away and sat in front of the couch.

"Yes I'm fine! Now Calm down!" he heard Devi say as she pried the person off.

" I couldn't sleep I was so worried about you! Did Johnny try and kill you again?" Johnny felt a little bad after hearing that for what he did years ago. He heard Devi mumbled something then gesture to him. The other girl looked around Devi at him then back to Devi. Johnny though that he shouldn't listen to something that they didn't want him to hear and turned back to look at the floor. He heard them mumbling in the back and knew they were arguing, but couldn't make out what they were saying. After about a minute Devi sat down back at the table with her friend, who Johnny recognized as Tenna, from what Johnny was told from devi in the book shop. Johnny was looking at the ground not wanting to make Devi nervous if he looked at her. The silence was back again besides this long low squeaking coming from somewhere.

"SSssooo-" he heard Devi say but was cut off by Tenna.

"How many people did you kill?" he heard Tenna excitably ask him. He felt the table, move knowing that Devi kicked Tenna or something afterwards.

"OW!" what I do?" Johnny heard Tenna say, and then herd Devi say.

"Shut up." through gritted teeth. Johnny felt really bad for what he did now and slouched down thinking if he should try and runaway again or if he should just go back to the bedroom, anything was better then being at the table though.

"So Johnny, this is Tenna, my friend." he heard noticing Devi's gesture towards Tenna.

"Don't forget Mr. Spooky!" Johnny looked up just enough to see Tenna holding a squeaking skeleton before looking back down.

"Yeah." he herd Devi say. Johnny just tilted his head up for a second so he could tell Devi he was listening.

"I think I'm going back to bed." Johnny said getting up and walking back to the bed room.

Devi's pov:

Devi felt a little bad after seeing Johnny leave back to the bed room.

"Now look at what you did!" Devi said looking at Tenna.

"Me! What did I do?" Tenna asked looking at Devi.

"you made him feel bad! that's why he left!" Devi said.

"Oh….. well maybe Mr. Spooky can talk to him." Tenna said squeaking Mr. Spooky and smiling at Devi. Devi just gave Tenna a glare. "I'm gonna go to the movie store, want me to get you a movie?" Tenna said getting up from her chair.

"No, I don't really wanna watch a movie." Devi said looking at her now empty cup.

"Alrighty then, and hey can you watch Todd?" Tenna asked before leaving.

"Yeah." Devi said. after hearing the door close Devi let out a sigh.

"Maybe I should go talk to him." Devi thought. Devi got up and walked to her bed room, she opened the door seeing Johnny back where he was before in front of the window, only he was looking at the ground this time.

"Don't take it personally. Tenna's like that with every one who's new to her." Devi said walking up close behind Johnny.

"Its ok." Johnny said, not looking at her.

"Johnny don't feel bad" Devi said feeling bad herself.

"I don't feel bad. I am…..just…..always like this." Johnny lied.

"Johnny. You did it years ago, I forgive you." Devi said as she walked over till she was next to him.

"Eh." Johnny said a little less depressed then before. After that Tenna came bolting into the room.

"Tenna, what are you doing here? I thought you left?" Devi said looking at Tenna.

"I did! But then I herd about this awesome cool restaurant opening! We should go!" Tenna said excitingly.

"Well I'm not going unless Johnny does, and besides iam really slacking on my painting." Devi said. Johnny got up from his seat after hearing that he might have to forcibly go somewhere.

"I'm not going to any food places." Johnny said slightly aggravated.

"Neither am I, Tenna." Devi said aggravated as well.

"OOoohhh come on Devi! You can come and leave Johnny here! He's a grown man!" Tenna said happily.

"no Tenna." Devi said.

"Come on! You need to get out more anyway!" Tenna said.

"NO Tenna!" Devi repeated.

"Plleeeaaassseee." Tenna said squeaking Mr. Spooky a couple of times.

"Just meet me out in the living room!" Devi said.

"YAY!" Tenna yelled running out to the living room. Devi shook her head and turned to Johnny.

"Look, if I don't go she's gonna annoy us both till we go. Do you promise not to runaway again?" Devi asked looking at Johnny. Johnny looked at her then to the ground and back to her.

"Yeah, I promise." Johnny said.

"I'm taking Todd with us do you want something?" Devi asked turning towards the door.

"No thanks" Johnny said turning towards the window.

"Ok." Devi said before hesitantly leaving. Devi was met by Tenna who was bouncing off the walls like a kid going to a toy store.

"Ok Tenna lets go." Devi said waiting for Todd.

"Come on lets go!" Tenna said grabbing Devi and Todd by the arm and running out the door.

Tex, seeing another chance hopped out of Devi's back pack, he wanted to see Johnny but also wanted some cookies from the kitchen. Tex ran it the kitchen and used the fridges handles to climb up onto the counter. He opened a jar about his height and reached in grabbing a cookie.

"Tenna calm down a just need my back pack and sketch pad." Devi said as she walked back into her apartment. Devi knew that she left her sketch pad on the counter in the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen she stopped in her tracts seeing Tex looking at her as he was just about to take a bite of cookie. Tex was like he was paused, he had his paw holding the cookie into his mouth which was wide open showing his sharp teeth as he started at Devi. Tex took the cookie away from his mouth closing it. Tex looked behind him for what ever Devi might be staring at besides him, then turned back to her.

"What?" Tex asked looking at Devi. Devi just stared as she walked a little closer to Tex. Devi didn't really know what to expect or do, the last time she saw a inanimate object talk was when sickness arrived. Thinking of Tex being the same thing Devi started to feel hatred towards him and slowly grabbed a nearby broom.

"What are you doing with that?" Tex said feeling uneasy. Devi picked up the broom and raised it up, Tex's ears flattened. Devi tried to hit him but Tex jumped off the counter and ran into the living room.

"Come back here!" Devi yelled running after him.

"Not till you put the broom down!" Tex yelled back jumping on the couch. Devi tried to hit him again, Tex once again dodged her attack.

Johnny was standing where he was looking out the window till he heard crashing and yelling then he started heading for the door. Tex ran for Devi's bedroom door, before reaching it Johnny opened the door and watched Tex run in.

"Help me! She's a mad women!" Tex yelled as he ran past Johnny into the room. Johnny looked up to see Devi stop in front of him holding a broom.

"So is he yours?" Devi asked pointing to Tex who was behind one of Johnny's legs. Johnny looked down at Tex then back to Devi.

"Yeah, he's mine." Johnny said.

"So… does he tell you what to do or anything?" Devi asked.

"No, he just follows me around and annoys me at some points." Johnny answered.

"Oh." Devi said and then looked at Tex. "What were you doing in my kitchen?" Devi asked Tex.

"I wanted a cookie." Tex said.

"Hm, you think you'll be ok with him?" Devi asked with her eyes looking up at Johnny.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Johnny said. Tenna opened the apartment door.

"Devi come on we gotta go!" Tenna said.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Devi said looking at Tenna. Devi turned back to Tex and pointed the broom stick at him.

"If you hurt Johnny, your gonna be thrown into a wood chipper." Devi said before putting the broom back, grabbing her sketch book, back pack and leaving with Tenna.

Johnny's pov:

"Geeze what did I do? I just wanted a cookie!" Tex said following Johnny as he walked back over to the window.

"Well not everyone's gonna be calm and happy seeing a teddy bear that's alive." Johnny said looking at Tex then back out the window.

"I would go out and try to get another cookie, but I'm afraid of getting hit with a broom again." Tex said climbing on to the bed. Johnny let out a sigh.

"I guess I could get them." Johnny said walking to the kitchen. He thought he should since he wasn't doing anything else and he'll have to learn to come out of Devi's room at some point. Johnny grabbed a few cookies and gave a couple to Tex as Johnny took a bite of his cookie.

"Have you told her you love her?" Tex asked finishing one of his cookies. Johnny almost choked on his cookie.

"I don't love her were just…friends" Johnny said as he fidgeted in his chair.

"Your lying to yourself" Tex said to Johnny.

"I am not." Johnny said looking at the cookie in his hand.

"yes you are!" Tex said.

"I am not! Now just drop it!" Johnny yelled at Tex. Tex and Johnny just went back to finishing there cookies, when they herd the door open. Johnny turned to see Devi coming in. Tex jumped underneath the table to avoid Devi.

"Your back pretty fast." Johnny said looking at Devi.

"Yeah I told Tenna that I really needed to work on my paintings. So she let me leave." Devi said as she closed the door and sat down in front of Johnny.

"So you finally got out of the room huh." Devi said happy to see that Johnny actually got out of the room without being asked to come out by her.

"Yeah. I had to come out by my self at some point." Johnny said looking at the table.

"Want me to make you something to eat?" Devi asked.

"no." Johnny answered.

"No? Johnny you haven't eaten anything after you got home from the hospital." Devi said a little concerned.

"I ate a cookie." Johnny said looking up at Devi.

"You need to eat more than a cookie Johnny. How about some noodles?"

"Fine." Johnny said looking back at the table. Devi got up from her seat and started grabbing things to make the noodles.

"What kind do you want?" Devi asked looking at him.

"Chicken." Johnny answered.

"Ok." Devi said turning back and grabbing a packet of noodles.

"Tell her you like her!" Tex whispered to Johnny pulling on his jacket.

"Shut up." Johnny said through gritted teeth, looking down at Tex.

"What?" Devi asked not hearing as she walked over to the table with a bowl of noodles.

"Oh nothing. …just talking to myself." Johnny said. Devi put the noodles down in front of him. Johnny just grabbed the fork and poked them or made a swirl in the soup.

"Johnny you have to at least take a few bites." Devi said as she watched him play with his food. Johnny stopped for a minute till he finally took a bite. Devi grew a small smile seeing him eat. Once again Devi's peaceful apartment was interrupted by banging at the door. Although it wasn't just a simple bang Tenna did then stop. Tenna was banging on the door and yelling Devi's name non stop. Devi ran over to the door and opened it. Devi saw Tenna standing there and it looked like she had been running.

"Tenna are you okay?" Devi asked very concerned.

"I'm fine, but there looking for you and Johnny." Tenna said trying to catch her breath Todd was shakeing behind Tenna.

"what? Who's looking for us?" Devi asked.

"That weird dude with the eye patch." Tenna said. Johnny hearing that dropped his fork in shock and ran over.

"Was he in a Tux and followed by a bunch of guys?" Johnny asked sounding a little panicked.

"Yeah" Tenna said looking at Johnny. Johnny's eyes grew wide and he ran back inside to his back pack.

"Johnny what's wrong?" Devi asked watching him did through his back pack. He didn't answer.

"Devi, where are my knives?" Johnny asked looking at her. Devi grew a little scared hearing him ask for his knifes.

"Tell me what's wrong first." Devi said looking at him. Johnny let out a sigh.

"Its Dr Madicain." Johnny simply said.


	7. Ch: 7 vendetta

Chapter: 7 vendetta

Johnny's pov:

"Madicain?" Devi said a little confused at first. "is that the weird guy with the eye patch?" Devi asked now knowing that the situation was very serious.

"yes." Johnny said looking straight at Devi. "and I need my knifes, I have to leave." Johnny said picking up his back pack and putting it on. He knew he had to leave and soon.

"leave! What, no! you cant, especially the way you are. Your stitches mite pop open again." Devi said watching him look around for his knives.

"I know, but if I stay you mite get hurt." Johnny said continuing to look.

"why is he after you anyway?" Devi asked following Johnny into the kitchen where he continued searching.

Johnny stopped searching for a moment. "iam not sure….. but I think it has something to do with my parents. He mite have even killed them." Johnny said in a saddened tone as he tried to hold back some tears he didnt look at Devi.

"he killed your parents?" Devi asked almost feeling Johnny's pain herself.

"I don't know. I had like a flash back or something, but iam not sure if it was truly real. I just don't know." Johnny said with depression in his voice. Devi felt the sadness inside of him and looked towards the ground.

"if your leaving then I have to come with you." Devi said looking back up at Johnny.

"what? No! stay here!" Johnny said looking at Devi.

"if I don't come then ill never give you your knives." Devi said looking at him with a stern face. Johnny turned away and was thinking that maybe he could leave without his knives, he wouldn't have any protection, but Devi would be safe. Johnny continued thinking till Devi broke his thoughts. "Johnny, even if I don't come don't you think Madicain might come and take me away to find where you went." Devi said. Johnny's eyes went a little wide thinking of Madicain going to torture her for answers. Johnny didnt want to take her for fear of hurting her, but then again if she stayed she may be in five times the danger. Thinking of what to do made him feel like pulling his hair out.

"fine! Go and get you back pack and fill it with supplies and stuff." Johnny said looking at Devi. Devi nodded her head and was about to go pack up when Tenna spoke.

"hey there are some guys in some kind of black suits running towards the building." Tenna said while looking out the window. Devi knew that they were running out of time and ran into her room and started packing things as much as she could, grabbing a few art supplies, bags of chips she kept as a quick snack since she was usually too busy to have a full meal, and some cloths since she had no idea how long she might be gone. Once Devi finished packing she reached under the middle mattress' of her bed and pulled out Johnny's knives.

Meanwhile Johnny was ripping apart the couch looking for his knives, thinking that he had to find them soon.

"ahem." Johnny heard from behind. He stopped ripping apart the couch and turned fully around with his hands behind his back as if he was a kid who got caught trying to get a cookie from the cookie jar. It was Devi, she had all his knives in her hand, holding it out towards him. Johnny looked at his knives. There where four identical blades which he hid in his sleeves and boots and one switch blade knife that he barely used. He slowly reached out to grab them, but Devi pulled them away to her, making Johnny almost flinch.

"don't ever use these on me. Or ill kick your ass again." she said in a some what serious and joking tone. She then handed the knives to Johnny. He took them and started putting them where they were before putting one in each sleeve and boot and putting the switch in his pocket. Just then Tenna came in with her back pack and practically dragging Todd when she rushed in.

"hurry there getting really close. If we go now we could sneak out the back of the apartment." Tenna said. Devi looked from Tenna to each other an then Devi ran back into her room to grab her back pack and rand back outside.

"ok we better go" Devi said looking at Johnny then heading towards the door. Devi went outside her apartment door to see a bunch of guys with guns about to shoot her, luckily Johnny grabbed her arm and pulled her back in before they fired leaving marks on the wall and door. Johnny locked the door. And looked at Devi.

"now what?" Tex said peeking out of Johnny's bag.

"umm…. The fire escape!" Johnny said rushing to Devi's window followed by Devi, Tenna and Todd. Johnny climbed down first then Devi who helped get Todd down followed by Tenna. The small group avoided the teams of guys in black with guns, which where running every where. After avoiding being caught the crew made it to Tenna's car. Devi turned the key in the ignition before slowly driving away from there apartment and out of the city. Devi let out a sigh of relief as she knew they were far away from danger. It was really silent in the car.

"so, anybody got any ideas what to do now?" Devi asked glancing at every body.

"we can go to my cousins house!" Tenna yelled as she sat forward in her seat and squeaked spooky a few times. Devi then though of having two Tenna's annoying her, and started to get a large migraine from the thought. "she not like most of our family, she's really quiet and is really shy." Tenna said looking at Devi.

"thank god." Devi thought. "so where does she live?" Devi asked.

" she's near the state line in Oregon." Tenna said happily.

"damn! its gonna take week to get there!" Devi said in her mind.

"maybe we should get off the road." Johnny said looking nervously at the road ahead and behind him.

"what why?" Devi asked glancing at him.

"well Madicain may have set a road block or told incoming and out going parole cars to report any cars leaving or coming to town." Johnny said looking at Devi then back at the road behind him. "and iam sure Madicain would have no problem in running us off the road." Johnny said still looking at the road.

"damn! Johnny's right. What if there are parole cars?" Devi thought. "well we cant just get out and walk there." Devi said.

"true. But we mostly just have to be aware of other cars driving past." Johnny said looking back out the front of the car.

"Ya and if were going to be on a week long drive we should pick up some supplies for the trip." Devi said.

"we'll pick stuff up at the next gas station." Devi said.

"good iam starving!" Tenna said from the back as she played go fish with Todd. Todd looked mostly confused, he heard of the game, but never played.

"we might as well stop and eat, its gonna take a while and its gonna be annoying to eat in the car." Devi said looking at her watch. Todd was quietly sitting in the back seat till his stomach growled.

"hungry to huh." Tenna said with a giggle.

"there are some muffins in his bag." Johnny said gesturing to his back pack. Tenna started rummaging through it till she found a couple of muffins. She gave one to Todd and she ate the other. Devi felt a little relieved that Tenna wouldn't be able to chatter away while her mouth was full.

Devi's pov:

5 hours later

Is was almost after noon and after about 5 hours of driving they finally came upon a gas station.

"finally." Devi said as she pulled up to the gas station. As soon as she stopped Johnny got out of the car and headed inside.

"who ever has to go to the bathroom better go NOW! Because iam not stopping again." Devi yelled at the car, but was for Tenna, as she walked away.

"ya, ya, we'll be fine." Tenna yelled back just as Devi walked through the door. Johnny was filling up his brain freezy when Devi walked in. he knew she was still nervous of him, and he hated to make her stressed or nervous, so he stayed away from her most of the time, unless she called him over. As he finished filling his brain freezy he walked over and stayed at the counter while Devi continued grabbing things like juice, soda, chips, beef jerky, trail mix, and a bunch of other small snacks. Devi came to the counter and unloaded all the supplies. The casher ringed them all up.

"that'll be 60 dollars." the guy lazily said. Devi pulled out her wallet to only find a 20.

"damn. You got another 40 dollars on you?" Devi asked looking at Johnny. Johnny looked at her then his pocket and put down his brain freezy before pulling out a huge roll of hundreds.

"damn, Johnny! Where'd you get all that?" Devi asked as Johnny slipped out a hundred. Johnny just gave her a simple look as if to say 'do you really want to know'. Devi under stood the look.

"ya your right, I probably really don't want to know." Devi said as she grabbed most of the bags and started walking to the car. Johnny grabbed his brain freezy and the rest of the bags before following Devi. Devi gave her bags to Tenna and Johnny put the rest on the floor in front of his seat.

"did you guys go to the bathroom, because I don't wanna hear any whining." Devi said looking back at Tenna.

"ya, ya, were fine just go." Tenna said still focused on the game of go fish with Todd.

"ok, then." Devi said before driving off. As she drove she wondered why Johnny had little Todd with him. "so, Johnny. Why do you have Todd with you anyway?" Devi asked looking at him then the road.

"oh, well I got him out of a asylum that his parents put him in." Johnny said looking at Devi then the floor.

"asylum? Why did they put him there? He seems fine to me." Devi asked looking at Todd then back at the road.

"nothings wrong with him. His parents just didn't want him and dropped him there. they rather be rid of him." Johnny said in a almost whisper, not wanting Todd to hear.

"are you always going to keep him?" Devi asked.

"hopefully not. Iam hoping to find a better family he could stay with so he could go to school. I just cant do that sadly and cant afford all the stuff he'll need." Johnny said leaning his head on the dash board.

"hm, so he does have compassion." Devi thought looking at Johnny who looked a little depressed.

Johnny's pov:

9:00pm

It was night fall and the car was lit up by the glowing dash board. Tenna and Todd were asleep and Johnny and Devi had been mostly quiet. Johnny mostly looked out the window not wanting to catch himself or be caught staring at Devi, which he had done a few times. He usually would give a quick glance to try and fill the need to look at her, but it didn't seem to help. Johnny hesitantly took another glance at her, but it wasn't so short this time. Devi looked a little stressed and tired. Johnny wasn't really surprised since Tenna kept squeaking Mr. spooky for over 5 hours. Johnny tried to talk, but nothing came out at first.

"want me to drive?" Johnny asked in a almost quiet tone.

"no, iam fine." Devi said.

"you look tired though. ….. I could drive the rest of the day and you could sleep or draw." Johnny said as he looked at the floor the back to Devi. Devi would have said no again, if the thought of being able to draw hadn't have came up. Devi haven't had drawn in a while and she just felt such a large urge to draw when ever she thought of it during the drive.

"fine." Devi said as she pulled over to the side of the road. Johnny and Devi switched places, and buckled in. as Johnny got in his seat he saw Devi grab her back pack and start drawing on a note book she pulled out. As Johnny drove he started contemplating on what he should do. He really didn't want Tenna, Devi and Todd following him, it would be way to dangerous for them, and who knows what Madicain might do to them if they were caught. Johnny also thought of what he would do if he did leave them, he couldn't go anywhere, no family, friends, hell not even a house. He just didn't have anywhere to go, just like the scenario in heaven and hell. Heaven didn't want him so they sent him to hell, but they didn't want him there either. Johnny then began to think of his parents.

"are they in heaven? Hell maybe? Or maybe they didn't belong in either, like me. But then where else could they possibly be? Limbo? I've never been to limbo. I know limbo suppose to be a never ending place of depression and boredom, but then again heaven and hell were nothing like I've heard about, so maybe its different?" Johnny thought looking at the stars in the sky for a second. Johnny hadn't have realized that 5 hours have passed by and it was now 2:00 in the morning.

"hey look." Devi said gesturing to a small hotel. Johnny parked in the parking lot and was followed by Devi to the hotel counter. There was a fat guy with a beard chewing gum and reading a news paper.

"how much for a room with two beds?" Johnny asked looking at him.

"200 dollars." the man said not looking at them or putting down his paper. Johnny pulled out 200 hundred dollars and put them on the counter. The man looked at them holding them up to the light to check if they were fake, after he put them in a drawer he locked, he grabbed a key from the near by wall and put it down on the counter before going back to his news paper. Johnny grabbed the key and headed out with Devi.

Devi's pov:

"ill go get Todd and Tenna while you go open the room." Devi said as she went to the car. "hey, Tenna. Get up." she lightly shook Tenna. Tenna let out a yawn before sitting up.

"where are we?" Tenna asked looking around, while Todd started wakening up from all the talking, he never was a heavy sleeper.

"Johnny got us a room, so come on." Devi said as she went around the car to get Todd out. Tenna walked sluggishly after Devi. Devi carried Todd and let him walk once they were close to the room. Devi saw Johnny standing in the door way frozen. She come up next to him. He was looking into the room and looked locked onto something. Devi waved her hand in front of his face, but it didn't faze him. Devi looked at the room, it looked really nice for a hotel that looked so crummy outside. Then Devi noticed what Johnny was looking at. It was a small cockroach skittering around on a small table at the end of the bed. Johnny slowly walked over and pulled out one of his knives.

"Johnny?" Devi said trying to get his attention. It didn't work. Johnny stabbed right through the table missing the small cockroach which scurried away onto the bed. Johnny pulled the knife out and took a swipe at the roach, he missed again and ended up ripping through the bed. Soon Johnny was slicing the bed left and right trying to kill the cockroach.

"Johnny!" Devi yelled as she avoided stuffing that he threw trying to find the bug which had disappeared. Tenna watched with awe like it was a action movie. Todd was terrified and hid behind Devi and Tenna as he watched. Johnny saw that the bug was crawling on the roof. He threw his knife at it finally slicing it, Johnny's knife got stuck in the roof.

"ha!" Johnny said with a large grin as he looked at the dead bug above him. His smile went away though when the roof started making creaking noises and started cracking. The part of the roof fell on Johnny easily breaking when it hit him, since it was just dry wall.

"geeze Johnny, look what you did." Devi said gesturing to the bed. Johnny looked at the torn apart bed.

"oh…. sorry." Johnny said looking at Devi.

"geeze, what's going on out here!" Tex said as he pushed chunks of dry wall out of Johnny's back pack. Tex was mostly covered in a white powder. Tex looked around at the dry wall and hen saw the bed. "what the HELL happened to the BED? Did cujo come in and EAT IT?" Tex said looking at the bed.

"no Johnny just shredded it." Devi said as she picked up, thrown about, stuffing. Devi started re-stuffing the bed and placing the fabric where it used to be to cover the holes,

"anybody got some duct tape?" Devi asked looking at the almost fixed bed.

"why duct tape? I can sow it closed." Tex said as he started sowing the parts together with speed and was almost done with the bottom of the bed before Devi could even say anything. Devi just waved it off and helped Johnny clean up the fallen dry wall. By the time they were finished cleaning, Tex had finished fixing the bed.

"there, everything's fixed." Devi said as she looked at the room.

"I call the bed!" Tenna said as she jumped on to the other bed that wasn't practically destroyed.

"fine, but you have to share with Todd." Devi said looking at Tenna.

"ok!" Tenna said grabbing Todd and giving him a hug, which made him admit a squee noise surprised by the random hug.

"you want the bed?" Devi asked looking at Johnny.

"umm, no. you can have it. Iam probably not gonna sleep tonight anyway."

"ok." Devi said as she went over and got into the bed. Johnny walked to the couch. And sat down on it.

"good night." Devi said before she turned off the lamp next to the bed. Johnny just mouthed the words back as he looked at the carpet.

Johnny's pov:

Johnny waited for every one to be fully asleep before he grabbed his stuff and walked out the door.

"hey? Where are we going?" Tex asked looking out of the bag. Johnny shushed him.

"quiet. Were leaving." Johnny said looking over his shoulder at Tex then back to looking ahead.

"leaving? Leaving where! We have NOWHERE to go! We were doing fine! What's wrong with staying with them!" Tex said pointing back at the room.

"if I stay with them they'll be in danger." Johnny said as he continued walking into the forest opposite to the hotel.

"that's not why you want to leave you liar!" Tex said jointing at Johnny's head.

"yes it is!" Johnny said.

"no it isn't!" Tex said back.

"then what else could it be since you seem to know about it!" Johnny said getting frustrated.

"iam not fully sure, but I know there is a second reason why you want to leave!" Tex said.

"what ever." Johnny said continuing the walk. Before Johnny knew it he started following a old abandoned path, walking along a shallow river that had frost and ice covering or surrounding it. Johnny began sinking into his thoughts again.

"iam only leaving so Devi could be safe." Johnny thought. "or am I" he thought as he continued walking down the road. "of course that's the reason, why else would I want to leave."

"your in denial." Tex said a little muffled out of the back pack.

"SHUT UP!" Johnny yelled having a almost eco through the woods. "iam not in denial." Johnny meant that for Tex, but he mostly said it for himself.

Johnny continued his walk, he wasn't going into deep thought again, he just listened and looked at his surroundings. Johnny heard crickets chirping, the river, a owl once in a while. It reminded Johnny of those cold lonely nights he always had in his home. All those times he tried to die and all those failed attempts.

Johnny was trying to avoid the fact that he was in denial. He was afraid of Madicain hurting Devi, but he was also afraid that he might hurt her or the other way around. Johnny soon grew back into his thoughts again.

"why would I hurt Devi, I lo-….like her, and I would never wish to repeat what I did on our date. So…..why am I afraid." Johnny thought.

Johnny came upon a small clearing. It was a large gravel circle, Johnny guessed it was for construction since there was a chain link fence around the circle and the fence blocked off the rest of the gravel road. Johnny looked around the opening, and something seemed odd. It was completely silent, Johnny was still close to the river, but there were no crickets, owls, nothing. Johnny stayed quiet listening for anything, then he heard it. There was a faint humming like noise and it got louder and louder and no longer sounded like a hum, and instead a chopping like noise. Johnny recognized it as a helicopter, since there where always news helicopters around in his home town. Johnny was growing paranoid.

"why would a helicopter be out here?" Johnny thought.

"hey! There he is!" Johnny looked behind him to see Madicain's goon coming up the small slope after him, then The helicopter came out from behind the small cliff like hill and shined a spot light on him. Johnny froze a little, being caught off guard by this. Johnny turned and was about to run, but there were trucks and more men closing around him. Johnny had no where to go, there were at least 50 to maybe a hundred guys surrounding him along with a helicopter above. Even with Johnny's skills he knew he would fail if he fought judging by all the guns and taser's they had, and if he ran he would have to break through the wall of goons and avoid the helicopter.

"damn" Johnny thought looking around him at the large wall of goons.

"come with us, boy!" Johnny turned to see Madicain with a new cane. Johnny glared at him.

"if you don't come, then ill kill your friends." Madicain smiled and pointed to a van near by. Two goons opened the back door to reveal Devi, Tenna, and Todd.

Johnny's jaw dropped, feeling both shock and anger. Johnny gritted his teeth and shot Madicain a glare. Madicain returned the glare with a smirk. Johnny slipped his knives out and made a tight grip around them.

"oh come now. don't try to be a hero and be stupid…like your father did." Madicain said losing his smirk. Devi felt anger after hearing that. Even Johnny's parents don't deserve to be made a joke of. Devi smashed both her boots into the face of the guy closest to her. The guy near Tenna turned his head from Tenna and went to go help, Tenna didn't allow that and tripped him before he got anywhere.

"what the?" Madicain turned away from Johnny hearing the commotion. Johnny saw his chance and charged for Madicain, Madicain however noticed and dodged having Johnny miss. Johnny was about to fall down a steep hill that was behind Madicain and tried to grab on to something, unfortunately he grabbed Madicain's cane and they both fell down the hill. They smashed through roots, bushes, and sometimes low small branches. Madicain smashed into the trunk of a tree having a laptop fall out of his coat. Johnny stopped at the bottom of the hill and jumped to his feet ignoring any pain he had. Johnny looked every where finding it hard to spot Madicain.

Johnny noticed something that didn't seem to blend into the dirt. It was a laptop. He walked over and picked it up and dusted off any dirt, he took a look and it before he was interrupted from his inspecting by a bullet hitting the ground next to his feet. Johnny jumped and looked up the hill to see Madicain half way down the hill leaning on a tree with a gun pointing at him. Johnny bolted deeper into the woods. Johnny stopped in his tracks when he saw the helicopters spot light pass in front of him. Johnny looked around for a place, as he did he could hear yelling, the goons coming closer to where he was and the helicopter flying above. Johnny hid in a hole under the trunk of a large tree. Tightly packed under the tree he kept silent as he watched people pass and the spot light flash by often. Johnny hid for what fell like half a hour before things seemed to have gotten quiet. Johnny peeked out of the small burrow before he slowly crawled out. It was perfectly quiet, he heard nothing, no crickets, birds, wind, nothing all he could hear was his breathing. The moon that lit up the area before was now gone and it was pitch black, Johnny turned the laptop on and used the bright light to see where he was going, he kept it low to the ground so it would be hard for goons to see.

Johnny wasn't sure where he was going, but he continued walking, after about 15 minutes he came to a road edge. He stayed close to the edge but far away so cars going past wouldn't notice him. It was early in the morning and the sky was a rich dark blue, Johnny heard the first birds chirping which helped him calm down a bit. Johnny then herd something, it was rustling, and it was coming from behind him. Johnny went low to the ground and waited to see what or who it was. It was Devi, she was sneaking down the road like Johnny and passed not noticing him. Johnny went up to behind Devi and put his hand on her shoulder. Devi jumped and turned raising her arm in a fist about to punch Johnny in the face till she realized it was only him.

Devi let out a sigh of relief. "god, Johnny don't sneak up on me like that." Devi looked down the road, smoothed her hair with her hand even though she didn't need to, and turned back to Johnny.

"sorry. Where's squee and Tenna?" Johnny quickly asked seeing they weren't with Devi.

Devi's pov:

"that's why iam going down the road, they have tenna, and Todd and I think they made camp further down the road. See." Devi said pointing to a group of smoke that may have come from a camp fire. Devi continued down the road closely followed by Devi. They both knew they where getting closer as they saw more and more goons walking through the woods and driving back and forth down the roads. Johnny and Devi climbed into a tree to look at the large camp Madicain had made. There were three large tents one only was mostly open, because it was only used to covered large computers incase it rained, one was for the goons and the other was only for Madicain who they saw going in and out of the tend to yell at people.

"hey." Devi said getting Johnny's attention. Johnny looked to what Devi was looking at to see Tenna hugging Todd who was sitting on her lap looking terrified. Tenna and Todd were sitting on a log surrounded by goons.

"we wont be able to get them right now, we should probably wait for night fall." Johnny said scanning all the goons and security measures in the camp site.

"ya" Devi said scanning as well. Devi thought of how this all happened and gained anger at Johnny. She punched him in the arm.

"you idiot! Why did you have to go and run away again?" Devi yelled trying to keep her voice from getting too loud.

Johnny gave her a annoyed glare and rubbed where Devi punched him. Devi pushed him trying to get a answer.

"tell me! Why?" she pushed him again, almost having him fall out of the tree.

"will you stop that!" Johnny yelled back. For the rest of the time after that they stayed silent, both on a branch opposite sides of the tree. It had gotten dark again and they both got down from the tree.

"wait here and hold this." Johnny said to Devi handing her the laptop.

"where did you get this?" Devi asked looking at it.

"its Madicain's" Johnny said before sneaking off.

He snuck over to where Tenna and Todd were. He grabbed a large rock and through it past the guards into the woods catching the guards attention. Two of them left, Johnny knocked them out. Johnny waited till a few other guards came and knocked them out as well. There were only three guards left around Tenna and Todd and Johnny was a bit stumped on what to do since he couldn't sneak over and take them out or else he'll have to face a whole hoard of goons.

Before Johnny could think of another plan, one of the goons called in the problem of the others who were missing, alerting the camp.

"shit." Johnny said to himself before sneaking back to Devi.

"well?" Devi asked.

"I took out a few guards and now the camps alert." Johnny whispered to Devi.

"what?" Devi yelled.

"don't worry. Ill get there attention and that should get most of the guards following me. Then you can save squee and Tenna." Johnny said sneaking off again before Devi could get a say on the matter.

Johnny went to a spot he picked out and took a few deep breaths before he ran out into the open and stabbed a few guards and ran back into the woods. Almost all the guards ran after Johnny besides 15 which stayed at there posts. Devi snuck over and was able to knock out the guards around Tenna and Todd without much attention from the other guards. Devi, Tenna and Todd were sneaking away when they bumped into jack when going around a tent. Every one just stared back at each other, silent, not knowing what to do or how to react.

"jack! Get over here! NOW!" they all heard Madicain yell. Jack kept silent and ran to see Madicain not telling about what he saw. Devi, Tenna, and Todd escaped and went looking for Johnny.

Johnny's pov:

Johnny ran, jumping over roots and rocks as he was closely followed by Madicain and his goons. Johnny jumped over two bushes, regretting it when he saw that behind the two bushes was a hill covered in thick slippery ice and at the bottom was a icy lake. Johnny slid down the hill onto the lake far from the shore. He was lying down and barely moved as heard and saw the ice slowly crack when he moved to take a breath. Johnny sat up a little after hearing and the goons hit and break the ice when they made the same mistake and didn't look before jumping. Half of the goons were safe on top of the hill and followed Madicain to the flat shore of the lake.

Johnny had to get up now that the goons were coming and the ice was breaking anyway. He slowly got to his feet, but still couldn't really do much or the ice under him would break. Madicain grew frustrated when his goons refused to go after all the others fell through the ice and froze or drowned. Madicain had no choice but to go on the ice himself.

"idiots." Madicain said grabbing a gun and walking out onto the ice.

As Madicain got closer Johnny just thought that he had to break the ice and at least make it harder for Madicain to kill him. Johnny got out one of his knifes and stabbed it into the ice, easily cracking and splitting it. The ice chunk Madicain and Johnny were on started tilting at Madicain closed the gap between them, after realizing that it was tilting he stopped. It was to late however the ice was already about to flip over and got closer to flipping each time the near by ice, that slowed the process, broke. Madicain was hanging onto the edge while Johnny held on with his knives. The helicopter from before came and dropped a ladder allowing Madicain to get off the ice. After Madicain got off the ice it flipped leaving Johnny in the freezing waters under the ice.

Devi's pov:

Devi followed the tracks left by Johnny. They made it to the small hill just in time to see the ice flip and Johnny fall into the water. Devi's heart skipped a few beats. Johnny being in this situation was very bad since he lacked fat which would have greatly helped in this situation. After 5 minutes of tension, Johnny had cut a hole in the ice and climbed out on the shore and laid there in the snow. Devi felt a little relief and ran to the other side of the lake to where Johnny was.

"Johnny? Are you awake!" Devi yelled as she ran to him.

"ya." he said shivering. Devi sat him up and removed his jacket, replacing it with her dry one.

"help me Tenna." she said as she picked up Johnny who was exhausted from breaking through the ice. Tenna put down Todd and grabbed Johnny's other arm. They both carried him till they found a cave and made a big fire which they laid Johnny next to.

Johnny passed out and Devi made sure he was. After getting Johnny warm enough Devi left and got the car from the hotel. They all drove to another hotel and laid Johnny on the bed. They had the heater running on high. Tex was standing next to it squeezing water out of his hat.

"A teddy bear falls asleep and wakes up in freezing cold water." Tex mumbled to himself. Mean while Devi was busy caring for Johnny.

"idiot. Idiot. Idiot." was all Devi repeated in her mind as she made sure he was fully covered to stay warm. She was a little frustrated and kept thinking that he should have known to be careful on ice. She looked down at him and brushed a few navy blue strands of hair out of his face. She thought of how his hair was a little longer then before, he was even three inches taller then her now. Devi let out a deep breath of air before setting a few pillows on the bed. She laid next to Johnny even though she didn't want to, but she knew it would help him stay warm though the night.

Johnny's pov:

Johnny had passed out from exhaustion, he was aware of that and that he was now dreaming. He hated he was asleep, being in this dream gave him a dark feeling of fear, death, and something deeper that people would call evil. He looked around himself, he was in a dark never ending open plain, the sky was a dark blood red, the few patches of the grass that were on the thick rock dirt was dead and looked like a dark almost black brown. Johnny looked up at where he thought the sun would be to see a never ending eclipse. The eclipse made the sky red and made everything dark, only enough sun came past the eclipse for Johnny to see. Johnny looked back down from the blocked sun to see someone far way. It looked like a silhouette of himself. The silhouette didn't seem threatening, but the longer Johnny stared at it the more he wanted it to leave. He walked towards it till he was able to see it better. It was like him, but it has bright red eyes and was just pitch black. It stayed still besides the jacket which moved like it would in the wind, even though Johnny felt none. Johnny held his breath most of the time, feeling his heart skip beats and he had rather stayed where he first was then how close he was now. Johnny took a deep breath before speaking.

"who are you?" Johnny yelled at the figure.

"iam your better half" the figure said in a lucid, non aggressive and calm voice, but its voice that seemed anything from nice and made Johnny's blood freeze. Even though the figure was far away, the voice sounded like it came from a few steps away. Johnny took another breath, feeling sick as he talked to the figure and more when it talked back.

"where am I?" Johnny yelled.

"in your soul." the figure said again, as calm as before.

Johnny's heart skipped even more when he heard the answer. The dark place with such a dark feeling was his soul. There was no way it could be true, Johnny thought that he had done terrible unimaginable things, but he could never be as dark as what it was like in this place, no one could.

"believe what you want, but this is your true self being shown. Your soul has rotted in that body of yours, and you have no hope of saving your life from what it will be." the dark figure said with slight aggression, but that little aggression caused Johnny to be greatly ill and made him drop to his knees. It felt as if he was about to have a heart attack, he wasn't sure if his heart was beating super fast or if it was beating at all.

Johnny woke up sitting up really fast and gripped his shirt over his heart feeling that his heart was beating fast, but not badly. He had trouble breathing and he had a cold sweat, fever and looked a little pale. This fast awakening made Devi jump and wake as well. She looked at Johnny seeing he looked sick. She sat up.

" Johnny are you ok?" Devi asked with concern.

"ya." Johnny said after his heart was normal and he was able to breath again.

Devi felt his forehead, Johnny quickly pulled away not wanting to be touch, but Devi still felt that he was burning hot. Johnny was still soaking wet, having his hair hang down a little in front of his face.

"you must be sick after being so cold. Try to relax and fall asleep. Maybe you'll be better after some more rest." Devi said. After Johnny lied back down she did to.

"ya, then my dreams will kill me." Johnny thought to himself refusing to fall asleep. Johnny didn't like moving his hand, he figured he may have sprained his wrist or something. After a while of boredom Johnny looked around the room and found Madicain's laptop sticking out of Devi's back pack.


	8. Ch: 8 fate

Ch: 8 Fate

Johnny's pov:

Johnny snuck out of the bed and grabbed the laptop.

he pulled up a chair to the table in the small kitchen and turned the laptop on. Johnny stared at the screen, wondering what he should look for. Johnny then had a idea and brought up the search bar to look for files.

"Johnny-c." Johnny thought as he typed in the name. he typed using only one hand, the other one hurt to much to use, let alone move. The search found one file with the name "Johnathan-c family, case #115". Johnny found it promising and opened the file to find thousands of files. Johnny picked a random few finding things from newspaper clippings about small to mass murders in a city called "Maythan" in the state of Nevada. To large things of complicated plans on how to capture his parents. Johnny clicked on one file marked as "blood line". Johnny's attention went quickly to a file with both his parents names, he clicked the file, but his hopes of finding more information of them was shot when he needed a password to open the file. Johnny let out a frustrated sigh, then he noticed three other files. One had his name, another had been marked "Alexandra-C" and "Conner-C". Johnny stared at the files, having thoughts running though his head. Johnny jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Johnny?" he heard. He turned to see Devi, she had her arms crossed over her stomach and had her hands on her arms, she look interested in what he was doing.

"I found some files about my parents." Johnny said looking at her then back to computer.

"what did it say?" Devi asked sitting next to him.

"I don't know, the file is locked, but there are these two other files I haven't checked yet." Johnny said looking at the screen.

"well, open them." Devi said scooting closer to the table. Johnny opened the first one that was Alexandra-C. first thing they saw was a birth certificate. On the certificate was the name Alexandria C with both his parents names at the bottom.

"you have a sister?" Devi said looking at Johnny.

"I-I cant have a sister, I was a only child." Johnny said with a little shock at the thought.

"Johnny, you barely remember your childhood, what if you do have a sister? And look, it says she was born in 1965, wasn't that 10 years before you were born you may have just never remembered her at all?" Devi said still looking at him.

Johnny didn't answer and he scrolled down the page of information, there was only one picture that showed her, but it was taken from far away and was blurred, it showed her standing on a giant rock up a long hill looking at the person taken the picture from farther down the hill.

Johnny scrolled down more till he found something like a little scanned note card that read:

Subject: Alexandra-C sex: F date updated: 12/5/1990

Specific Location: unknown, some where in Nevada state: Nevada

Status: last seen alive action: lethal force, must be executed

"the card was last updated 8 years ago." Johnny said. He reached up to scratch the back of his head out of fidgeting, but reached with his sprained wrist and dropped it back down letting out a hiss of pain.

"what's wrong with your hand?" Devi asked a little mad he didn't tell her.

"nothing, its fine." Johnny said hiding his hurt hand under the table. Devi gave him a glare as Johnny continued scrolling down the information on the computer. Her attention was pulled from his hand back to the computer when Johnny found something.

"look, here's something only a few months old." Johnny looked at a scanned report paper.

Progress report: date: 8/20/98 area: state: Nevada city: paradise

Alexandria was spotted in the outskirts of a nearby town. We followed her for a time before we lost track of her. We'll continue searching her.

"she could still be alive,…. We could go look for her." Devi said looking to Johnny who sat there starring at the screen.

"ya." Johnny simply said Still starring at the screen. Johnny then dropped his head from the laptop and closed it. There was a moment of silence.

"let me see your hand." Devi said now paying attention to the pain Johnny felt earlier.

"no." Johnny said sternly, trying to hide his hand from her on the other side of his body.

"Johnny, let me see!" Devi said standing up and demanding him to show her his hand.

"no, leave me alone! Its just a sprain!" Johnny said jumping to his feet and knocking over his chair.

"how do you know! You don't know that a body's broken or not!" Devi said.

"I bet I know a lot more then you do on if its broken!" Johnny replied.

"just get over here!" Devi said pointing to the floor in front of her.

"no! leave me alone!" Johnny said.

"quit being stubborn and let me see it!" Devi said taking a few steps towards him.

"no! go back to bed!" Johnny said taking a few steps away.

"Johnny, don't make me beat your ass down just to check your wrist!" Devi said walking over to him.

"no, leave me alone!" Johnny said as he went to the opposite side of the table.

"fine, have it your way!" Devi said walking back into the living/bedroom.

Johnny waited a few minutes before walking out of the kitchen himself. He was busy looking at his wrist to notice that Devi was against the wall waiting for him to walk by, When he did, she tackled him onto the couch. He was laying stomach down on the couch and Devi was leaning on him making it hard for him to get up. She had one of his hands pined under her arm while she had Johnny's other arm in her hand. She felt his wrist to see if it was broken in anyway.

"OW, that hurts!" Johnny growled trying to get one of his arms free, but had no success.

"quit whining and hold still!" Devi said keeping him pinned on the couch and still feeling his wrist. "well I don't think its broken, but we should wrap it up." Devi said before letting Johnny fully up. Johnny got up and just grumbled feeling his hurt wrist, shooting Devi a glare.

"come here." Devi said pulling gauze out of her backpack and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Johnny was sitting on a chair which was pulled up to the bed. He was holding his hand out to Devi, who was wrapping his wrist. Johnny would flinch once in a while as Devi wrapped it. He guessed he sprained it when he was trying to beat his way through the ice.

"there." Devi said smiling as she finished tying the gauze together. Johnny looked at his hand and slightly moved it before dropping it.

"doesn't feel any better." Johnny said in a grumpy tone.

"well it needs to heal first idiot. Why don't you just be thankful." Devi said in a irritated tone before getting up and putting the gauze back.

"it was fine healing with out the wrap." Johnny mumbled as he fiddled with the wrap.

"don't take it off!" Devi yelled. Johnny dropped his hand and gave Devi a glare. She gave him a glare back, Johnny then dropped his gaze to the floor and rested his head on the chairs arm rest, Devi was the only person who could beat his glare.

Johnny continued gazing at the floor as Devi sat back on the bed in front of him. Devi stared at Johnny, making him a little irritated and nervous.

"what?" he asked looking back and forth at Devi then the floor.

"I don't know what. Should I stay awake through the night and watch you? Or should I sleep and hope you'll still be here when I wake up." Devi said with a sad tone, but with a neutral face. Johnny stayed silent for a moment.

"well?" Devi said leaning down slightly to look at his face.

Johnny grumbled a bit before he said "ill stay." before going silent again and just staring at the carpet. After hearing that Devi scooted a little farther back onto the bed and was sitting in a chris cross position.

"are you sure?" Devi said in a quiet neutral tone. Johnny mumbled out a simple yes, still resting his head on the armrest and looking to the floor. After hearing Johnny's answer Devi stared at him a minute more before going to bed, leaving Johnny to his thoughts sitting in the pulled up chair.

Devi's pov:

After Devi heard Johnny's answer she went back to bed. Once asleep she had a dark dream of her own. Devi was alone in what looked like a swamp, is was night and the moon was full and high in the sky. Devi's first thought from looking at her surroundings was that she was in one of the old wolf man movies. As Devi was focusing on a direction there came a twig snap from behind her, Devi turned looking for any indication of something, but there was nothing. It was silent and the only thing she could hear was her breathing. Devi started walking off in a direction thinking it was better to move then stay in one spot. As Devi walked she heard more snapping and rustling noises behind her, Devi's paranoia increased and she started to feel a little panic till she hear a small laugh that sounded close. Devi started running she looked back to see if anything was following her, when she turned her head back forward she stopped in her tracks. It was Johnny standing in front of her, he looked like death himself and even had a long scythe. Johnny grew a long crooked smile before he brought his scythe back and took a swing at Devi. Before the scythe hit her Devi woke up, she saw Johnny and out of reflex punched him in the face, making him fall to the floor.

Devi realized that she was awake and realized what she did and sat up to see Johnny lying on the floor in pain covering his face with both his hands.

"Johnny! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Devi said as she jumped out of the bed. Johnny got up from the floor, letting out small moans of pain, and rubbing his face with one of his hands.

"its ok, I should have seen that coming at the time." Johnny said rubbing his head then dropping his arm to his side.

"sorry, it was a reflex." Devi said following Johnny to the kitchen table.

"its alright" Johnny said rubbing his head one last time. "its been so long I've actually forgotten how hard you can punch." Johnny said with a small laugh.

"you better remember that too." Devi said jokingly. Johnny let out another small laugh, then he went quiet and laid his head on his crossed arms, he looked a little depressed. Devi became worried for him.

"Johnny? You ok?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"hmm? Ya. I'm just not sure about my sister." Johnny said as he watched his hand as it drew circles on the table.

"what do you mean?" Devi asked.

"well…. What if she doesn't care about me? I've been left alone all my life. Why didn't she find or take care of me? How do I know if she even looked for me?" Johnny said depressingly still lying his head on the table.

"iam sure she did Johnny. Maybe she just lost hope after looking for you after so many years. If we find her you might be able to ask what happened." Devi said.

"ya, I could." Johnny said with a sigh. There was a moment of silence.

"how long was I asleep?" Devi asked.

"only two hours." Johnny answered.

"he should know, he watched you sleep the entire time he was on that chair." a voice said coming from Tex how was looking out from Johnny's back pack, he hid again when Devi looked at him. Johnny was thankful that Devi didn't ask if he did watch her sleep or not.

"so, do you still want to go find your sister?" Devi asked.

"yes." Johnny replied.

"ok, we'll keep heading to Tenna's cousins house, then will start heading for Nevada. ok" Devi said with a more happy tone.

"ok." Johnny said still with some depression. Devi got up from the table and headed back to her bed.

"good night" she said disappearing around the wall from Johnny's view. Johnny stayed there quietly in the same position.

*the next morning*

Devi was awoken with the bright light, coming from behind the curtains, on her face. She let out a moan of irritation and turned over all looked at the small clock on the counter, it said 10:23. Devi let out another moan before getting up and going to the bath room. After taking a shower and changing into fresh cloths she turned into the kitchen. When she went into the kitchen she stopped, seeing that Johnny was still in the same spot and same position she left him in.

"Johnny? You ok?" she asked as she walked over to stand next to him. Johnny was still awake and he mumbled something that Devi just took as a yes.

"want some coffee?" Devi asked. Johnny just gave a noise at her saying that it was a yes.

As Devi filled the coffee maker she heard a yawn which se knew was from Tenna. Tenna soon walked into the kitchen.

"HHHHeeeyyy everybody!" Tenna said sounding full of energy, even though she was still a little tired. Tenna grabbed some cereal and started making herself and got Todd a bowl. A minute later Todd walked in wearing his pajamas, rubbing one of his eyes and dragging Shmee on the floor behind him, and sat down on a seat at the kitchen table. Johnny seeing Todd sit at the table sat up, from his resting position, and while yawning he stretched. Tenna came and gave Todd his cereal, then sat next to him to start eating hers. Todd wasn't fully awake yet like Tenna was so he slowly ate his cereal, Tenna had already finished after Todd took his 5th bite. After putting her bowl in the kitchen she left to go take a shower. Devi was busy cooking eggs at the stove, while Johnny and Todd were at the table. Johnny was giving a death stare at Todd's teddy bear Shmee.

"he doesn't look so tuff." Johnny looked down next to him to see Tex standing on a chair, just able to look over the edge. Johnny just gave Tex a 'humph' before he stared off at something.

A plate of eggs was set down in front of Johnny, he looked up to see Devi standing next to him. Johnny gave her a what am I suppose to do with these face.

"eat them." Devi said.

"I don't want eggs." Johnny said.

"eat them, or else your not leaving the table." Devi said as she walked back over to put the rest of the eggs on a few other plates. Johnny grumbled and picked up his plate.

Johnny's pov:

"here, eat this." Johnny said having the plate out to Tex.

"what! do I look like a dog." Tex said refusing the eggs.

"just eat them, there not that bad." Johnny said whispering.

"then you eat them." Tex said pushing the plate away from him. Johnny let out a growl, before he got another idea, and poured the eggs onto Todd's plate. Todd was drinking some orange juice and was a little confused when he saw more eggs on his plate, but started eating them anyway. Johnny let out a breath of air and went into the living room, followed by Tex, Johnny went to a small table next to the door and grabbed a key off of it. Johnny walked outside and headed for the main desk.

"wait out here." Johnny said to Tex before heading into the room.

"here's the key, were checking out of room 18." Johnny said putting the keys on the desk counter.

"ya, ya." the guy said not caring and just reading a magazine. Johnny just gave him a glare before walking for the door. The guy moved his magazine and looked over his should at Johnny.

"freak." the guy said turning back to his magazine. Johnny stopped in his tracks hearing that, and turned looked over his shoulder giving the man a death glare, and if looks could kill he'd be dead 6 times over. The man didn't even notice Johnny's glare since he was faced away from him, he also didn't notice Johnny picking up a paper weight and throwing it at the man. it smashed into the back of his head making him drop to the floor. Johnny grew a wide grin seeing it made a direct hit, his smile disappeared when he continued back to there room. Tex laughed seeing what Johnny did.

"good shot" Tex laughed fallowing Johnny. One Johnny was back in the hotel room, he saw Todd on the couch, his hair was wet so he must have taken a bath or something.

"did you turn in the key?" Devi asked coming out the kitchen.

" huh? Oh, ya." Johnny said as he took his focus off of Todd. Devi nodded her head as she went and picked her back pack up.

"go get Todd in the car , ill wait outside for Tenna." Devi said as she went out side, Johnny nodded while Todd looked scared and was squeezing Shmee. As Devi waited for Tenna Tex walked by to her to the soda machine, he was sure to say at least three feet away from Devi. Devi watched him, wondering what he was doing. Once Tex was in front of the machine he pause and his ears went back like when a cat or dog was mad. Tex punched the soda machine.

"what is he doing? That wont work." Devi thought raising a eyebrow at Tex. Devi then hear the clang of soda dropping, Tex's ears went up like they usually were and grabbed his soda. Instead of using the tab to open the soda he just used his claw and stabbed a hole in the top and poured it into his mouth as he walked past Devi all the way to the car.

"how can he drink soda? Or anything for that mater? He's just a bunch of fabric, he doesn't have a stomach! … or does he?" Devi thought as she watched Tex walk away.

"ok lets go!" Tenna said as she grabbed Devi and ran to the car.

Once Devi and Tenna were in the car Johnny started driving away from the hotel. Devi was drawing, or trying to anyway as Tenna squeaked spooky and talked non stop to Todd.

As Johnny drove Tenna turned on the radio which was on the news.

"boring." Tenna said as she was about to change it till Devi stopped her.

Devi's pov:

"wait!" Devi said. Everyone went silent and then heard what Devi was interested in listening to.

" after the police found the body's in the lake they questioned a doctor who was searching the area. the Dr told them that there were patients who had escaped a asylum, one of them being highly violent and unstable. They were in pursuit of one of the patients till the ice broke, now they are searching the lake for the patients body, so far they have found nothing besides the team who followed the doctors orders and have now set up a blockade on most main roads. Hopefully with the new police help they will find the escapees." the news reporter said on the radio.

"damn." Tenna said, sitting back down in her seat.

"crap. What do we do now?" Devi said looking to Johnny.

"in less then half a hour, well be coming to a abandoned road it'll help us get away from the main roads and its faster since we can speed and not be pulled over by cops." Tenna said putting away her phone.

"how do you know?" Devi asked looking at Tenna.

"I have a friend who travels every where and she knows a lot about short cuts." Tenna said with a big grin.

"why didn't you call her earlier?" Devi said a little irritated. Tenna shrugged.

"didn't think about it till now I guess." Tenna said with a laugh. Devi rolled her eyes before reaching into her backpack and grabbing her sketching pad. Devi started drawing what looked like a building, as she drew more and more details popped into her head. The more she drew the more realistic the building became. The building looked like a old abandoned café of some kind, it was dark and had the same theme Johnny's house had, broken, weeds growing everywhere, something that little kids would be afraid of and spread rumors of if it was haunted. Devi looked back at Tenna seeing why she was so abnormally quiet. Tenna was eating some chips with Todd. Devi then looked at Johnny. Johnny wasn't showing as much emotion like he usually did. Johnny almost always showed emotion usually around anger or sadness no matter how small. Johnny then felt her gaze and slightly looked at her.

"what?" he asked looking back and forth from her and the road.

"iam just worried about you." Devi said.

"why? iam fine" Johnny said.

"you've been acting a little different ever since you found out you had a sister." Devi said.

"well I have a lot on my mind right now." Johnny said as he put his attention back on the road.

"Devi took a minute more to stare at him till she went back to her drawing. Devi was now drawing a water fall.

* a few days later*

It was mostly silent, aside from Tenna's constant talking and her squeaking Mr. Spooky. The group was only a few days away from being at Tenna's cousin. They were setting up a small camp next to the abandoned dirt road, now being hunted down by everyone they couldn't stay in any hotels. Devi pulled out a tarp from the car and set up a huge tent by using cords to hang it from the tree. Tenna was making a fire, but was mostly just gathering tons of fire wood.

Johnny was unpacking all the pillows and blankets that they stole from the hotel, which was good for the situation they were in. Devi setup the tarp to slightly be off the ground to keep away creepy crawlers or water if it rained which it looked like it would by how grey the sky was getting. Johnny brought over the blankets.

"here." he said handing her the neatly wrapped blankets. Devi set up the first two to cover the tarp used as the bottom and the other two would be normal blankets, Devi then gabbed the pillows from Johnny and set those up to. Johnny watched her the whole time as she did so.

"your really good at setting up tents." Johnny said.

"ya, me and my dad used to go camping a lot when I was young and he told me how to do stuff like this." Devi said as she climbed into the tent.

"come on" Devi said patting the tent telling Johnny to come in. Johnny looked inside of the tent nervously before hesitantly climbing into the tent. When he did come in he stayed near the entrance and looked like he wanted to leave the tent as soon as he got in.

"Johnny, its ok. Its safe." Devi said looking at Johnny who was getting more nervous by the minute.

"no, nothing made by humans is safe! It'll crumble just like the illusion people have made around there miserable lives! No matter how safe it is it'll always disappear just like one of those ice pops on the hot side walk or that squiggly thing in your eye! PROTECT THE SQUIGGLY!" after that rambling he jumped out of the tent and ran away to the other side of the camp. Devi was left slightly confused.

"I never could understand his ramblings." Devi thought as she climbed out of the tent. Devi went to see how Tenna was doing on the fire. There was a set up for the fire, it had the small hole, wood, a circle of stones, but no fire. A few feet away there was a mountain of wood.

"Tenna?" Devi yelled wondering where her friend went off to.

"over here!" came a voice from behind the giant wood pile. Devi walked around to see Todd unconscious on the floor and Tenna leaning over him.

"Tenna what did you do?" Devi said running over to Todd.

"I didn't do anything!" Tenna said standing straight.

"then how did he become unconscious?" Devi said as she looked Todd over for any bad injury's.

"well, Mr. Spooky found this cool bug and when I showed it to Todd he just fainted. Not sure why, just look at how cool the bug is!" Tenna said putting a stick near Devi's face. On the end of the stick was a prying mantis.

"that's nice Tenna, but we'll need a fire soon. Ill take care of Todd." Devi said as she picked up Todd and went to put him in the tent.

"ok, ill go put the bug away!" Tenna yelled running off into the near by woods. After setting Todd down Devi saw Johnny sitting on a old log.

"so, are you gonna sleep in the tent with us?" Devi asked.

"no." Johnny said

"why not? Afraid of tents?" Devi asked with curiosity.

"no, I just don't like being in situations where something can attack or fall on me, and me not being able to sense it properly or be able to properly be prepared to fight back." Johnny said with paranoia in his voice.

"SSsooo, your paranoid of sleeping in the tent?" Devi asked.

"yes, and I hate sleep." Johnny said. Devi shook her head.

"fine then, stay in the car or something." Devi said as she walked off, when she turned from Johnny she saw that Tenna had made a huge bon fire. She found Tenna sitting next to the fire roasting marsh mellows.

"want one?" Tenna said handing Devi a melted marshmallow.

"sure." Devi said eating the marshmallow and sitting down next to the fire.


	9. Ch: 9 almost

Ch: 9 almost

Johnny's pov:

Johnny was sitting on a old log thinking of what his sister was like. She was definitely smart if she easily avoided Madicain for all these years in the same town. Johnny wondered if she was sane, or insane like him. Johnny laughed inside at the thought of his insanity running through the family.

"what if she has a voice?" Tex said as he climbed onto the log and sat down.

Johnny felt a little shock at what Tex had said. "what if she did had a voice? What if she's insane as iam, maybe even more? She might try to kill us! I might have to kill her to protect Devi and Todd!" Johnny started to panic as all these thoughts entered his mind.

"calm down. don't have a panic attack, if you do iam not going to help." Tex said looking at Johnny.

"shut up! What am I suppose to do? I could be leading everyone to there death for all I know!" Johnny yelled, thankfully Todd and everyone else was to far away to hear. Johnny felt like ripping his hair out, it was very unlike him to not think things like this though.

"just meet your sister first then, how is that to complicated to think of." Tex said.

"nothings that simple, HELL we might not even be able to find her if she has voices like those fucken basterd dough boys! Maybe that's why Madicain cant find her." Johnny said filling with anger and hate.

Tex was listening till he smelt something. "HEY! There roasting marshmallows!" Tex said before running off to the fire. "Johnny gave him a glare as tex ran off.

*late at night*

Devi, Todd, and Tenna were in the tent sleeping while Johnny was "resting" in the car. Tex was "resting" in the back of the car, playing with a deck of cards. Johnny was sitting in the back seats with his feet on the cushion. Johnny looked over to see Devi walking towards the car, Johnny scooted over and rolled the window down.

"thought you might want a blanket." Devi said holding up a folded blanket.

"you shouldn't cross a open plain like that, and only walk around the trees." Johnny said, Devi hearing a little paranoia in his voice raised a eyebrow.

"its Tuesday, the aliens are around. you'll just be walking along then BAM! You wake up with needles in your head pumping in fudge and cheese!" Johnny said as he looked around paranoid. Devi looked at the sky slightly wondering where Johnny gets these things, before looking back at him.

"can I come in?" Devi asked.

"ya, it probably be safer for you anyway. Aliens avoid cars you know." Johnny said as he opened the car door for her.

"geeze Johnny, its freezing in here. Why didn't you turn on the heater?" Devi said as she shivered slightly.

"if did I would be relying on something other then my self and I rather not rely on things especially anything made by "humans"." Johnny said as he looked out the window, at the dark sky, Paranoid.

"Johnny its not like if you rely on something for a while that you'll become fully dependent on it." Devi said looking at the back of his head.

"ha! that's what they said about cars and shopping malls, and now LOOK, there everywhere!" Johnny said as he still looked out the window.

"oh Johnny" Devi whispered to herself shaking her head. Devi went to the front of the car and turned on the heater.

"you think you'll be ok in the car?" Devi asked looking at Johnny.

"will you be ok in the tent." Johnny said looking at her over his shoulder.

"ill take that as a yes." Devi said before she started going to the tent.

"don't walk in the open!" Johnny yelled from the car as Devi was half way to the tent. Devi just brushed him off and continued walking, after she was at the tent he resumed staring at the sky for aliens. He turned from looking at the sky to the blanket Devi left him, he grabbed it and wrapped himself in it before looking back to the sky.

Devi's pov:

Devi climbed into the tent and laid down in her spot and closed her eyes to sleep, but she heard a click sound and opened her eyes to be blinded by a camera flash. Once she was able to see she saw Tenna sitting there with a large smile holding a camera.

"I was looking through my back pack and found the camera, can you believe I actually forgot about it?" Tenna said as she grabbed the photo as the camera printed it out. Devi gave Tenna a glare.

"what?" Tenna asked, Devi didn't answer and continued giving her a glare.

"so, what were you and Johnny talking about?" Tenna said as she scooted closer to her friend.

"eh, just the usual. Me trying to keep him warm, him being stubborn…..aliens." Devi said with the last part barely hearable.

"mmhmm sure you were." Tenna said teasing her friend. Devi threw a pillow at Tenna and hit her in the shoulder, Tenna let out a giggle as she watched devi turn to face the other direction.

"just go to sleep." Devi said in a slightly happy tone.

" did you guys kiss?" Tenna asked after a moment of silence. Devi grabbed another pillow and threw it at Tenna.

"go to bed." Devi said slightly giggling before she laid down again.

"it was just a question." Tenna said giggling as she went back to resting. Devi once again got comfortable and closed her eyes.

"so, is that a yes on the kiss?" Tenna said over her shoulder.

"Tenna I SWARE TO GOD, IM GONNA THROW YOU OUT OF THIS TENT!" Devi said sitting up and glaring at Tenna.

"don't yell at me! Mr. Spooky wants to know." Tenna said holding up the toy and squeaking it.

"then tell Mr. Spooky that ill throw him out." Devi said still giving her a glare.

"*gasp* you couldn't do that to Mr. Spooky!" Tenna said hugging the toy close to protect it from Devi.

" yes I would, and I will enjoy it to." Devi said as she laid down. Tenna scooted closer to Devi.

"so, are you and Johnny going out?" Tenna asked.

"god Tenna, NO, we didn't kiss, were not dating or going out or anything close to that relation ship. All iam doing is making sure that he doesn't do anything stupid. Once his injuries heal, iam going to leave and try to get to Hawaii or maybe Australia, which ever I can afford." Devi said as she was lying down with her eyes closed.

"AAaaawwwww, … poor Johnny." Tenna said.

"poor Johnny? Poor Johnny! POOR ME! He tried to KILL ME! Now I have to deal with that insane psychos ass! HELL! I should have let him die on that stupid hill, then I wouldn't be in this mess! FUCK JOHNNY! I should just leave right now!" Devi said sitting up real fast and when she was done laid back down in a puff.

"aww, you don't mean that Devi, besides you know you couldn't just abandoned him or anyone for that matter even if they are a asshole." Tenna said.

" ya, that's was the only moral from my mom that I just couldn't rub off or ignore like the others." Devi said lying down with her eyes closed.

" your mom was awesome!" Tenna said.

"ya, till it came to cooking fish." Devi said tiredly.

"you mean like when your mother said that the only way to see if a fish is good is if its eyes squish in your mouth." Tenna said holding in a giggle.

"*shiver* iicck, ya. Thankfully dad showed me how to switch the eye with a piece of candy." Devi said.

"how did you tell if the fish was bad again?" Tenna asked.

"if the eye popped and it was hollow or crunchy. Now can please stop talking about eating fish eye balls *shiver* ick" Devi said.

"he he, eye balls." Tenna giggled as she laid back down in her spot.

The next morning

Devi had gotten up early as her body learned to, so she would start early on painting. She was sitting on a rock brushing her teeth and then washing her mouth out with some water.

"geeze its cold out here." Devi said to her self looking at the blue sky. As she was looking at the sky her stomach growled.

"hm, guess I should make some breakfast." Devi thought as she started heading for the car. She opened to see that Johnny was gone.

"dammit that idiot had better not run away again, I swear ill break his legs this time." Devi thought as she pulled the back seat forward to get the food, being surprised by Johnny hiding there.

"geeze Johnny! What are you doing in there!" Devi said trying to get her heart rate normal again.

" I thought you were one of those evil weasels trying to steal the food." Johnny said as he climbed out from behind the seat.

"weasels? Oh forget it, come on, help me make breakfast." Devi said as she grabbed some food, a pot and a pan from one of the bags. Johnny followed behind her.

"here, open the macaroni box and put it in the pot with some water." Devi said as she handed him a pot with box and a few bottles of water in it. Johnny did as he was told and put over the fire, meanwhile Devi was cooking some instant pancake mix she made.

"were having macaroni and pancakes?" Johnny asked looking at Devi as he cooked the noodles.

"yeah I know, it isn't what I think of breakfast either, but it was all they had at the hotel that wouldn't rot." Devi said as she flipped the last pancake onto a paper plate.

"pancakes!" Tenna yelled as she ran over to Devi. Todd tiredly walked over up next to Tenna.

"here." Devi said handing Tenna two plates, one for Todd and one for Tenna. Tenna squeed with joy and ran off dragging Todd behind. Devi shook her head before she turned seeing Johnny walking towards the car.

"where are you going?" Devi yelled at Johnny, Johnny stopped and looked at her.

" Iam going to the car." Johnny yelled back.

"no your not, get back here and eat!" Devi yelled.

"I hate eating" Johnny yelled.

"too bad, now get over here!" Devi yelled pointing to the ground.

Johnny's pov:

Johnny grumbled, hating that she always tried to make him eat.

"maybe I can lock myself in the car? At some point shell give up." Johnny thought as he continued looking in Devi's direction.

"you know that wont work." Johnny herd from the car, he turned to see Tex looking at him through the window door.

"shell most likely just break through the window before giving up. She's as stubborn as you are you know." Tex said.

" Iam not stubborn." Johnny said in a monotone.

" yes you are." Tex said.

" NO, iam not!" Johnny yelled.

" I rest my case." Tex snickered. Johnny was about to yell at him before Devi yelled telling him to come to over. Johnny just grumbled before walking to Devi. Once over he sat on the log Devi was on.

"here, eat your pancakes." Devi said handing him his plate. Johnny just glared at the pancakes and poked them with his spork.

"Johnny, you gotta eat them." Devi said as she took a bite of pancake, Johnny just grumbled.

"then at least just eat half of one." Devi said looking at him. Johnny growled, but gave in and started eating the pancake. As Johnny was eating his pancake Devi started packing everything up, rolling up the tent and putting it in the trunk of the car. Meanwhile Tex was teasing Johnny over him eating.

"I thought you hated eating." Tex said laughing.

"shut up." Johnny said in a low agitated voice.

"why should I. what are you gonna do about it." Tex said with a snicker. As Johnny chewed the last bite he grew a huge crooked smile and stabbed Tex in the eye with his spork.

"AHH, MY FUCKEN EYE!" Tex screamed in pain falling off the log, leaving Johnny to let out a evil laugh. Tex got up from the ground and pulled out the spork rubbing his eye afterwards. Johnny got up from his sitting spot after seeing Devi signaling him that its time to go. Tex followed after grumbling and rubbing his eye. Johnny got into his usual shot gun seat having Tenna play cards with Todd in the back and Devi being the driver.

"I called my friend, and were actually really close to the town, all we have to do is take a upcoming turn to make it there." Tenna said looking at Devi and Johnny with her usual smile. Devi looked at Tenna then to Johnny.

"so, do you want to go the town now?" Devi said to Johnny. Johnny looked a little shocked and turned his head from Devi to the ground. Johnny took a deep breath.

" Ya, lets go." Johnny said breathing it out. Devi nodded her head and started the car.

After a few hours of driving they finally could see the town.

"hey, What's that." Tex said jumping from the back to look over the dash board. Devi saw what Tex was talking about, it was a large black line, Devi pulled the car off to the side. Everyone got out of the car, Tenna brought her binoculars that she got from her dad when he was still in the navy.

" what is it Tenna?" Devi said looking over at her.

" it's a road block, And a big one at that!" Tenna said bringing her binoculars down.

"well, this is gonna be a long day." Johnny said looking at the thick road block ahead of them.


	10. Ch: 10 sealed in blood

Ch: 10 sealed in blood

"so, what's gonna be our game plan?" Tenna asked looking at Devi, who was pacing back and forth.

"I don't know." Devi said rubbing her head. "I guess I could sneak in and try to find a hole we could all go through and find a good hiding spot." Devi said as she stopped her pacing.

"what! You cant go!" Johnny protested.

"well am afraid that if I send you, you'll do something stupid and we defiantly cant send Tenna or Todd!" Devi argued.

"well what about Tex." Tenna said gesturing to the little teddy bear next to her. Devi just let out a sound full of doubt feeling that she couldn't trust the creepy thing of stuffing.

"no its best if I go alone. Hide the car, and Tenna watch the blockade, if the blockade seems to change in any way they may have found me. If am not back in a few hours then you can come looking for me." Devi said as she headed off for the town. Tenna went off to go hide the car leaving Johnny to watch Devi walk away, which filled him with great anxiety as she walked farther away.

Devi's Pov:

Devi snuck through the forest making her way to the edge of the large blockade, being sure not to be seen. Devi stopped when she was a few meters away looking at a much thinner group compared to the one blocking the street.

"damn" Devi thought as she looked at the long thin line of men that never seemed to end. Devi thought of somehow distracting enough of them away would be a good plan. Devi looked around her and found a nice sized rock. Devi picked it up and threw it over the line hitting a building and then landing onto a old bottle breaking it in half. The guards turned there heads, one group going one way and the other group another. There was now a large space Devi could sneak through and go into the near by building. Devi ran quietly over to the building and climbed through a broken window. Devi hid behind a dusty couch as she was almost spotted by a guard.

Devi watched as the man did a quick look around and left. Devi let out a sigh of relief before going to the door way. She looked outside from the door way seeing a few guards still walking around. She waited till they all cleared.

"god, where do I go? Johnny's sister could be anywhere in this prison!" she thought as she ran building to building. As Devi was running and thinking she ran around a corner into a guard. Before the guard could react Devi punched him in the face. She let out a hiss of pain and shook her hand in the air, she looked down at the guard, thinking best she dragged the guard into a alleyway. Devi looked around before heading on her way again. A few minutes passed and Devi knew that the guards had to have found the knocked out guy and knew someone was in town. It got darker and darker, more guards started patrolling. Devi was now in a bad situation. She was running around in the dark with a large mass of guards walking around with tasers and guns.

Devi stayed close to every wall she could find hoping that she wouldn't get anymore lost then she was.

"crap! I need to find a good place to hide till morning." Devi thought as she felt the wall and looked for any guards. Devi then felt a sign on the wall. Devi looked at the sign and could just barely make out what it said.

"fire house?" Devi said quietly. "hmm, probably is the best place to stay for now." Devi thought as she felt for a door or window. She was able to find a back door, she had to break down some boards and then, was able to slip inside. Her eyes had fully adjusted now and she could see some shapes as furniture, stairs, door ways, and some broken floor boards. As Devi stepped inside, the floor boards creaked and sometimes bent easily making Devi paranoid of falling through the floor. Devi looked at the stairs wondering if they were safe.

"its probably best if I sleep on the second floor. don't want to wake up with a guard tripping over me." Devi thought as she slowly went up the stairs. Devi was able to find a bed in the corner away from the stairs. She shook the dust off the old blanket and wiped off the old bed.

Devi laid down thinking of what she should do when morning comes. Her thoughts then wandered to what Johnny's sister mite be like, as she thought about it she grew paranoid.

"damn." she thought. Johnny's a nightmare of insanity! What if his sisters even more insane then him?" Devi continued thinking. Devi let out a sigh and closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Although a little difficult when she was breathing in the dust from the bed. 13 hours pass before she woke up hearing a creaking noise come from down stairs. Her head shot up from the bed and she looked over to the stairs. She didn't move and stayed as silent as a mouse. She heard nothing and after a while she thought she had to move at some point. She slowly got up from the bed trying to make as little noise from the metal creaking bed and floor boards. Once she was up she slowly made her way to the stairs. She looked before slowly going down them. Once halfway down she herd a voice.

"our a minute early." the calm voice said. Devi froze and whipped her head to where the voice came from. She saw a dark figure sitting on a chair in the room across from the stairs. The figure was playing with a knife, holding it up using two fingers. For a moment Devi almost mistook the figure as Johnny. It had the same thin figure as him with a calm as ever voice like he had. Devi stayed frozen at the stairs staring at the figure not sure what to do.

"are you going to come over?" the figure asked.

"uh." was what Devi could only reply. She was unsure of weather it was safe or not to go near.

"I know who you are Devi, and that you're here with my little brother, searching for me." the figure said not moving.

"so, your Johnny's sister?" Devi asked going to the bottom of the stairs.

"yes, Iam Alexandria, but to save time you can just call me Alex." she said flinging the knife to the side.

"so, Alex, you knew we were coming?" Devi asked as she walked over.

"yes." Alex said.

"how?" Devi asked

"its complicated I will tell you later along with many other things you must know." Alex said standing up, now able to be seen more clearly. Alex was a foot taller then Devi. She had long black hair a black long sleave shirt and jacket, she was also wearing dark grey pants and black boots with the signature steel toe like Johnny had.

"what is it I need to know exactly?" Devi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"lots of things, but we don't have time to talk right now. We have to meet my little brother in another area." Alex said as she walked towards the door.

"meet Johnny? Where, he doesn't even know where we are?" Devi said a little confused at Alex.

"he doesn't need to know, only we do." Alex said with a small smile on her face. "now hurry, or we mite miss him." Alex said as she continued out the door.

Johnny's Pov:

*Mean while out side of town*

Tenna was trying to keep Johnny calm. He paced back and forth staring at the blockade, a few hours ago they sent out a small group. Now the blockade that looked like a wall was now just a few guys. Johnny could see distant guards walking around. Johnny looked like he was having major anxiety and was going to have a panic attack. Tenna tried talking to him, although he didn't seem to notice and continued his quick pacing. Tex was standing next to Johnny quietly, also looking at the town.

"that's it! Im going into the town!" Johnny said as he started rushing off to the town.

"but Johnny, Devi told us to stay here till she came back!" Tenna said as she followed Johnny carrying Todd with her.

"Ya, but that was over 13 hours ago!" Johnny said with anxiety.

Johnny quickly made it to the now mostly missing blockade and quickly snuck past the few remaining guards. Tenna and Tex followed him as closely as possible.

"Johnny you don't even know where your going or even the slightest idea of where Devi could possibly be." Tenna wisped to Johnny.

"I know, … maybe she was captured." Johnny whispered.

"nah, Devi's good at avoiding idiots and if she was captured im sure we would have seen a bunch of guys covered in blood or a giant blood splatter on the wall, a blood stain on the floor-" Tenna said trying to make Johnny more at ease, but ended up making him more paranoid. Tenna continued talking, although Johnny obviously wasn't listening anymore. Johnny's mind rushed with thoughts.

"if Devi was kidnapped then she must have been taken somewhere, but where." Johnny thought. " hmm, maybe a jail, it's a perfect place to hold someone." Johnny thought. Johnny turned his head to Tenna who was still talking. "hey, Tenna. Do you know where there could be a map around here or maybe even a jail?" Johnny asked.

"hmm, I think I saw a jail east of our direction from here, its far though." Tenna said with her signature smile.

"great, how do we find it?" Johnny asked.

"well, I think if we go a little while further north from here we can find the main street, then we just go down it straight to the jail." she said.

"okay that's our plan then. Follow me." Johnny said as he looked around before running off to the next building. This went on for a while, a game of leap frog, going building to building and avoiding guards. Then they reached the large main road.

"Tex, go scout a little up the road." Johnny said looking down at Tex. Tex nodded his head before running off. Tenna kept watch along with Johnny. After waiting a few minutes Tex came back.

"didn't see anything." Tex said looking up at Johnny.

"okay, lets go." Johnny said slowly walking onto the main road, but staying close to the buildings for any cover they mite need. The group started to run having Johnny lead. "Devi better be safe." Johnny thought. "cant bear to lose her forever." he thought s he fought back tears thinking of what he would do if Devi was injured or even killed.

"Johnny, are you okay?" Tenna asked seeing him beginning to cry.

"im fine, my eyes are just dry from running." Johnny said hiding the pain he felt in his heart and stomach.

"you know you should really talk about your feelings, it'll make you feel better." Tenna said with a small smile.

"I said im fine." Johnny said a little irritated.

"aww, come on. If your not going to talk to me at least you can talk to spooky, he's good at keeping secretes." Tenna continued.

Johnny let out a small irritated sigh. " amazing she hasn't driven Devi insane." he thought as he ran.

"wanna talk to spooky?" Tenna asked innocently.

"later, we need to find Devi first." he said so Tenna would stop pestering him.

"alright." Tenna said and squeaked the toy a few times.

Johnny stopped at a small near by ally way. "we'll rest for a few minutes here." Johnny said through his panting. Tenna nodded and let Todd down. Johnny kept watch as Tenna sat with Tex and Todd. Johnny was about to have the group move on, but he spotted a guard walk across the road. "not now damnit!" Johnny screamed in his head. "Tex, go scout ahead again." he ordered looking at Tex. Tex gave a huff before getting up and running off. Johnny looked back and forth for more guards till Tex came back, Johnny looked down at him. "well?" he asked.

"there's a big group heading this way, we have to move now, if we stay we'll defiantly be caught." Tex said.

"okay. Lets move" Johnny said looking from Tex to Tenna and Todd. They jumped to there feet and ran down the road like gazelles being chased by lions. "so close." Johnny said to him self now seeing the jail coming up. Johnny had the small group hide on the side of the building to look for guards before continuing. "no guards. Damn. Devi must not be here, at least not if she's captured. Should have thought better, they mite have just taken her to camp." he thought. "there are no guards, so if Devi's captured she must not be here. Were still going to look just incase she's hiding there though." Johnny said as they ran to the jail.

"you think Devi mite be in there?" Tenna asked looking at the beat up building.

"maybe, it is a good place to hide." he said as he entered the dark building into what looked like a large lobby or office. As Johnny walked he hear a large creek, he looked down and saw the board underneath him was bending, Johnny moved his foot of the board. "careful, the floors got some rotting boards." Johnny said to Tenna. Johnny slowly took a few steps forward till he got on some bad boards. The floor underneath him broke and he fell down on what felt like a concrete floor.

Devi's Pov:

Devi had been following Alex through what looked like a old subway. Devi had Alex's words running through her head. "its complicated I will tell you later along with many other things you must know." Devi remembered what Alex said. "other things? What other things? She makes it seem like she's gonna tell me that Johnny's a alien or something." Devi thought giggling a little inside. "hm, Johnny finding out he's an alien. Wonder how he'll take the news." she thought jokingly.

"hurry up, or we'll be late." Alex said.

"late for what? Were in a old subway its not like were gonna miss a ride." Devi said a little agitated at being rushed.

"that's what you think. Time waits for no one." Alex replied.

"she is crazier then Johnny." Devi thought raising a eyebrow at Alex's reply.

"im not." Alex said. Devi stopped for a second.

"she read my thoughts?" Devi thought.

"I don't read them, I just know them. Now keep walking" Alex said as she continued walking, not looking at Devi. Devi ran to catch up to her, and walked beside Alex.

"how do you know my thoughts?" Devi asked a little confused.

"I know everyone's thoughts." Alex said, still not looking at Devi.

"okay, but how though?" Devi asked again.

"I told you, its complicated and I will tell you later along with everything else you must know." Alex said.

"what the hell is it I need to know!" Devi yelled.

"ill tell you later." Alex simply said. Devi stopped.

"im not moving till I get answers." Devi said.

"fine, but I must tell you that you wont get answers here." Alex said as she kept walking.

"fuck." Devi said with a sigh before walking again. The pair traveled quietly for a while before Devi spoke up.

"so, … where are we heading to, exactly?" Devi asked.

" we just need to go further down the tunnel then we'll wait." Alex said.

"wait? Wait for what? Are we gonna wait for a train Or till the ticket both opens." Devi said with sarcasm.

"you'll see." Alex said. Devi sighed. "don't worry its just a little further."

"im beginning to wonder if it really is." Devi said with a little anxiety. "why is it that we have to wit here? Can we wait up top where stuff is less likely to cave in on us." Devi said looking and the large cracks in the tunnels cement wall, which made her paranoid about the tunnel collapsing.

"because this is where we have to be, if we were somewhere else, wed be late." Alex said.

"why do you keep saying that? What in the world could we be- " Devi said but was cut off by Alex.

"shush." Alex said stopping. Devi gave her a glare.

"why are you telling me to shush!" Devi said angrily. Then she heard a creaking noise above them and she instantly became silent. She looked from above them to Alex who was still looking above and it seemed like she was watching something move. Suddenly there was the sound of braking wood and something fell through the roof onto the floor Devi and Alex were on. After the dust clears it was shown to be Johnny. Johnny sat up groaning in pain and rubbing the back of his head.

"Johnny!" Devi said a little surprised to see him. Johnny looked at Devi with wide eyes a little surprised to see her to.

"Johnny are you- oh, hey Devi!" Tenna started out concerned then became happy when she saw Devi. Johnny got up and dusted him self up.

"what are you doing here?" Devi asked.

"looking for you, what are you doing here?" Johnny asked.

" I followed your sister." Devi said pointing to Alex who had a smile on her face as she looked at Johnny. Alex walked over to the frozen Johnny.

"you've gotten taller since I've last seen you." Alex said happily. Johnny was still frozen. "can you still talk?" Alex asked jokingly.

"uh, Ya." Johnny said becoming unfrozen. "so, you're my sister?" Johnny asked.

"yes." Alex answered.

"how do I know you are? What if you're a fake." Johnny said glaring his eyes at her.

"well, I know your allergic to cats." Alex said.

"anyone can know that." Johnny said not convinced.

" you have a scar on your leg from after surgery when you broke your leg when you were little." she continued.

"could learn that from medical records" Johnny stated.

"you hate to eat gummy bears because you feel bad for them afterwards." she said with a smile.

"so." he still having a little doubt.

" every time you have alphabet soup you think its sending you a secret message." she said still with a smile on her face.

"fine, you're my sister, for now anyways." Johnny said pouting and crossing his arms.

"good, now lets get out of here. There's a exit up ahead that pops up in a old maintenance building. From there we can easily sneak back to the car. After we get the car we'll set up camp somewhere."


	11. CH: 11 the beginning

Ch: 11 the beginning

Devi's Pov:

Alex along with Johnny and his small group were able to escape the town and drive off. They drove till it was night fall and then made camp. Johnny was sitting on a rock, next to the camp fire, looking up at the stars. Devi was sitting next to the fire drawing in the dirt with a stick. Alex walked up to Devi.

"you want answers?" Alex asked looking at Devi. Devi looked at Alex and got up.

"Ya." Devi said brushing off some dirt.

"alright then." Alex said before she called Johnny over. Johnny looked at her before coming over.

"hey, what's happening over here?" Tenna asked, happily walking over with Todd.

"im going to tell something important." Alex simply said.

"OOooo, can we listen?" Tenna asked excited about news.

"sure, this will probably involve you anyway." Alex said. Tenna squee'd. Alex turned back to Johnny and Devi.

"now, what im about to tell you is very important, long, very complicated and involves you two the most." Alex said. Devi and Johnny looked at each other before looking back at Alex.

"what do you mean? what's so important and why the hell are both of us involved!" Devi yelled.

"this is gonna be very long so you should sit down." Alex said pointing to the ground. Everyone soon sat down near the fire.

"lets start out with you Johnny. You remember how the devil said you were a flusher, right?" Alex asked looking at him. Devi looked confused at what she said and looked at Johnny as if to find the answers on his face.

"uh, Ya." Johnny said.

" well, once in every flushers life they are allowed to take a important test. This test if passed will allow the person to be set free of being a flusher. Once free there life will dramatically change, meaning they will no longer need to kill, have voices, or suffer under disasters caused by supernatural forces." Alex said.

"so, I wont have any voices, ill be able to achieve happiness and ill be sane?" Johnny asked feeling a little hope.

"yes to all except the last one, your sanity is how it was before the supernatural forces interfered. If you were insane before then you will still be insane after." Alex explained.

"oh." Johnny said feeling a little disappointment, but still having hopes.

"so, if Johnny's taking the test why the hell am I involved?" Devi asked with an irritated tone.

"there are two sides like yin and yang. After the supernatural forces pick someone, they send a voice, or voices. If the person is unable to fight off the voices they become a flusher, but if they do defeat the voices then they become a guardian or protector of sorts, which is what you are." Alex continued.

" so what? Your saying I have to protect Johnny?" Devi asked her tone getting more dark as she glared at Alex.

"yes, from the moment you defeated sickness you became a guardian. From that day you've been linked to Johnny's destiny as a guide. Its your job to help him through his test."

"WHAT! WHY ME! Why the hell do I have to be stuck with the asshole, couldn't they have picked someone else! I never wanted to see the psycho after he tried to kill me, and HELL he gave me a VOICE! SCREW THE TEST AND SCREW HIM!" Devi yelled before storming off. Tenna was silent along with Todd, who looked terrified. Johnny felt deep pain, guilt, and depression after hearing that he gave Devi a voice and then got her mixed up into his problems. Alex was unfazed by Devi and let out a sigh before walking over to Johnny would looked a little sick.

"don't worry Johnny." Alex said trying to comfort him.

"I didn't mean to give her a voice" Johnny said very quietly.

"of course not. don't worry about that" Alex said before walking to go talk with Devi. Johnny stayed where he was with his arms wrapped around his legs looking at the dirt. Alex walked till she found Devi who was sitting in the back of the car wrapped up in a blanket. Alex got in the seat next to Devi.

"why the hell does it have to be my job to be stuck with him?" Devi grumbled not looking in Alex's direction.

"well, one, you were the only one to be near Nny for a long period of time and live. Two, you have the great courage and power to keep him in line and make sure he's alright. and Three, you were infected by Nny's voices, but you defeated there infection." Alex said calmly.

"couldn't they have picked someone else though?" Devi mumbled.

"yes, but some people are chosen for things that involve more then just helping him with the test. Think of it as part of your destiny and not just a simple decision." Alex said.

" ... what happens to me if I don't help him with his test." Devi said looking at the floor and using a less upset tone.

" nothing will happen to you, but Johnny will fail his test and be kept a flusher till he dies. He'll still have the voices plaguing him, be unable to experience happiness." Alex said in a depressing tone. Devi stayed quiet for a minute.

" what does a flusher do?" Devi asked quietly.

"flushers are like the destroyers. They keep the unversed in balance by destroying evil things, although they can get out of hand in some cases." Alex answered.

"and flushers are made from voices?" Devi asked.

"well, yes and no. the supernatural forces pick a normal person to be a flusher, then send the voices to "convert" them. The voices act kinda like a chain and tie the person down till they cannot fight. They "convert" people by driving the person insane from taking things the person likes most, like memory's, skills things like that. Once the person gets weak enough the voices try to get the flusher to start his job by killing someone. After killing someone a "lock" is sent. Johnny's lock was moose or "the wall" as he calls it."

"moose?" Devi said looking at Alex confused.

"it was the name of the lock or creature in one of Johnny's walls. It keeps Johnny killing for blood by making him fear the thought of it escaping. That fear locked him to being a flusher, but Johnny was incapacitated for a time allowing the lock to escape and move to another person. Because the lock was moved, Johnny is now able to take the test that will fully free him of the "chains" in other words free him of being a flusher and having any voices. If he fails however, then not only will a stronger lock be placed on him, but his inner demon will start to take over and eat him away till he remembers nothing of himself and his only priority will be to kill till he dies. He will never get another chance." Alex said calmly. Devi stayed quiet, soaking in all she heard.

"and how are guardians made and do they only protect flushers?" Devi asked getting interested about learning all this information.

"guardians aren't picked to be guardians, it just happens kind of. There originally picked to be flushers, but some people are strong and smart enough to reject the voices. If they reject the voices they will never have a "chain" or voice attached to them and they are assigned as a guardian. Guardians are the opposite to flushers and keep the good balanced in the universe and they don't just protect flushers. some protect the world, some simply help people, and some protect knowledge and time its self. Which is what I do." Alex said.

"you're a guardian?" Devi asked looking at Alex.

"yes, since I was very young. My job is to keep everyone on time and make sure they keep track on there destiny's. do you know the expression, you make your own destiny?" Alex asked looking at Devi. Devi nodded.

"well its true in some ways. Your path is already made, but each step you take in your life it gives you thousands of different paths, each path leading to a different end in your life. You take a step and you can be killed, hurt, meet someone you'll marry, meet a best friend, a future worker. I know everyone in this and every other universe, and everything about them from there simple habits to there deepest inner thoughts." Alex paused a moment

"When I was young I got a voice called jealousy. Jealousy was grown from me being jealous of other kids having a normal life, unlike the one I had. I had jealousy for years, and unlike sickness she progressed very slowly. During those years she took most of my emotions away. Because I had no emotions to block my thinking I found out about what jealousy was doing to me and I forced her to leave from my head. After that I became a knowledge and time guardian. As I grew I got more and more knowledge in my head till all the knowledge I have now." Alex said. Devi stared at Alex amazed at the information she learned. Devi stayed quiet before speaking up again.

"if you know everything, can you tell Johnny how to pass his test?" Devi asked. Alex sighed.

"no, it's a test. If I told him, it would be giving the answers and, it would be considered cheating. He'd be given a automatic fail." Alex said.

"oh." Devi said quietly, turning her head to the window. There was silence in the car for a time.

"I hope you do help Johnny, Devi. I really don't want to see another one of my brothers fail." Alex said before leaving the car, leaving Devi alone. Alex walked over to Johnny who was still in the same spot curled in the same position. Alex sat next to him.

Johnny's Pov:

Johnny saw Alex coming over, but didn't move or look at her.

"she doesn't hate you." Alex said.

"looks like she is" Johnny said into his arm, being muffled.

"she's just upset, in a while she'll get better. I promise." Alex said with a small smile. Johnny stayed quiet looking depressed.

"what do I have to do for the test?" Johnny asked.

"I can give you major details, but you have to go through a lot of challenges. You wont be able to do it alone, you will need your friends help." Alex said, Johnny huffed.

"what friends." he said looking away from Alex.

"you'll see. Now I must warn you, be careful of your brother." Alex said with a serious tone.

"brother?" Johnny looked back at Alex.

"yes, he's had it out for you ever since you were just a kid. He's the reason why you broke your leg and why you feel you have to pour a whole bottle of bactine on every small cut you get."

"why? and I only pour bactine on my cuts to make sure they don't get infected." Johnny said.

" he's always been full of anger, hated everyone and always stayed away from people even his own family, he just blamed all the pain he felt on you. He would find anyway he could to torture you. One day you got a small scratch on your head, and Conner said it was infected and dad would have to chop your head off. Ever since then you've been terrified of getting infection and would soak your scratches in bactine." Alex said.

"can you tell me more things about my child hood?" Johnny asked innocently.

"later, you need to sleep. Alex said.

"hate sleep" Johnny grumbled. Alex giggled and got up ready to leave Johnny.

"Alex." Johnny said.

"yes." Alex replied stopping and looked at Nny.

"what's my last name?" Johnny said looking at Alex with puppy dog eyes. Alex smiled.

" its carter." Alex said before walking off.

"carter." Johnny said getting the feel of saying the name. Johnny looked at the dirt watching the glow from the fire dance upon it. Johnny let out a sigh before looking up at the sky, gazing at the stars.

Devi's Pov:

Devi sat alone in the car having all that Alex told her soak in. Devi looked from the floor to out the window up at the stars. She sighed and laid her head against the window.

"this is to much." Devi said to her self. Devi then looked out the other window looking over to where Johnny was sitting, looking deeply depressed. Devi felt a little guilt remembering what she yelled. Devi took a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking to Johnny. Johnny was leaning on his side against a rock, looking away from Devi. He was still curled up with his legs up against his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. Devi stopped and stood quietly behind him. She was still wrapped in the blanket.

"I didn't mean to give you a voice." he said in a guilty tone. Devi sat down by him.

"I know you didn't." Devi said quietly. "its not like it was your choice to give it to me." Devi continued. Johnny stayed quiet. Devi moved a little closer to him. "im sorry for what I said earlier." Devi said.

"its okay, I deserve it." Johnny said.

"no you didn't." Devi said. Johnny stayed quiet again. Devi stayed quiet for a moment unsure of what to say. "are you cold?" Devi asked innocently.

"A little." Johnny said barely above a whisper. Devi smiled and scooted till she was touching his back. Johnny froze at slightly having his back touched, it made the hairs on his neck stand up. Devi got half the blanket an put it around him. He wrapped him self in the half of blanket. Devi smiled and laid her head on his back. Johnny's body tensed up again, but after a while his body un-tensed and he relaxed. Johnny and Devi sat there with each other peacefully, till there peace was interrupted with a bright flash and the sound of a camera. They both looked to where the disturbance came from to see Tenna standing there waving a photo in the air. She had a huge smile across her face.

"spooky says you guys look cute together." Tenna said squeaking the toy. The two just glared at her. Tenna shrugged before walking off to the car where Todd was sleeping, Tex was sitting on the hood of the car looking board.

After Tenna left the two went back to relaxing. Devi nuzzled Johnny's back getting comfortable while Johnny rested his head against the rock again. Devi fell asleep while Johnny stayed awake through the night like he usually did.

Johnny's Pov:

It was morning, everyone but Tex, Johnny, and Alex were asleep. The fire was almost dead besides a few living embers . Johnny stayed as still as he could, as to not bother Devi. Johnny noticed Alex walking over.

"Johnny, I have to leave for something, but ill be back in a few days." Alex said looking at Johnny. Johnny got a sad and shocked expression on his face.

"leave? Why? I just finally met you! I still have tons of questions to ask!." Johnny whispered.

"I know, but I promise ill be back soon. When I do come back ill tell you what ever you want. Ok?" Alex said trying to reassure Johnny.

"ok." Johnny said in a saddened tone looking to the ground.

"good, and don't worry, ill be back." Alex said before walking off. Johnny let out a sigh before leaning his head against the rock.

"so your sisters ditching you again already." Tex said walking over to Johnny.

"she's not ditching me and what do you mean again? This the first time we've seen each other in years." Johnny asked looking at Tex.

"well think about it. Why did you grow up alone on the streets? Where was she during that time?" Tex said. Johnny thought of what Tex said.

"he's right, where was she? Its possible she couldn't take care of me, but she could have given me to another family, or at least a orphanage instead of just leaving me on the street. Maybe we got separated somehow and she couldn't find me." Johnny thought. His thoughts were then broken by the sound of Tenna walking over. He looked over to see her carrying a few bags of ramen along with a pot and a few bottles of water. Tenna grabbed a few near by twigs and used a lighter she had to make a fire.

"your cooking?" Johnny asked.

"yep, I know Devi usually cooks, but im hungry and I know Devi can be a real grump if you wake her up early. Besides that, I love cooking." Tenna said as she started making the ramen. "want some Nny?" Tenna asked.

"I don't eat." Johnny replied.

"Pff, what ever" Tenna said jokingly while slightly rolling her eyes.

"so after everyone's awake what will we do? we found your sister and we never really thought of a plan after that." Tex asked.

"hmm, don't know. I guess the next thing we should do is buy more supply's." Johnny said looking at Tex.

"Ya, all we got left is Raman and that wont last long." Tenna said as she added the packs of flavoring.

"mmhmm." Johnny said agreeing. Devi started to stir awake. She sat up from Johnny and stretched, rubbing her head afterwards.

"hey, sleepy." Tenna said waving at Devi.

"hey. Geeze my neck hurts." Devi said cracking it along with her back. "what are you cooking?" Devi asked getting up.

"Raman." Tenna said as she stirred.

"only Raman?" Devi asked.

"that's all we have." Tenna said.

"hm, guess its time to get more supplies." Devi said rubbing the back of her neck and looking around.

"hey, where's Alex?" Devi asked.

"she left to go do something and wont be back for a few days ." Johnny said.

"what? We just found her and she left?" Devi asked looking at Nny.

"she said shell be back." Johnny said calmly. Devi sighed.

"she better come back." Devi said angrily. "well, lets check the map and see if we can find a nearby gas station. We can fill up the car and buy more supplies." Devi said as she walked off towards the car.


	12. CH: 12 sibling rivalry

Ch:12 sibling rivalry

Devi's Pov:

Devi walked to the car stretching a little as she did so. She opened the glove compartment and dug for a map, being careful not to disturb Todd, who was sleeping in the back seat. Devi smiled when she finally found a good map. She flattened the map on the hood of the car, putting some small rocks on the corners. Johnny walked over with a neatly folded blanket.

"where are we headed?" he asked.

"there's a gas station a few hours up the road. Further there's a small motel we could stay at." she said pointing on the map. Tenna walked over with a pot of noodles.

"want some? We're out of paper bowls, so we have to eat from the pot." Tenna said holding out some fork.

"no thanks Tenna, Iam not very hungry." Devi said looking at Tenna.

"I hate food." Johnny stated.

"Johnny you really should eat." Devi said looking at him.

Johnny grumbled. Devi rolled her eyes.

"stubborn jackass." she thought. Tenna shrugged off the two.

"fine, more for me." Tenna said leaving to wake up Todd. Johnny folded the map back up while Devi went to the drivers seat.

"are we leaving now?" Johnny asked.

"yep." Devi said.

"but what about my sister?" Johnny asked a little worried.

"well, if she does know everything like she said, then she'll know where to find us." Devi said closing the car door. Tex jumped through the front passenger window making Devi jump.

"Whoo! I made it!" Tex said referring to the jump he did. Devi gave him an angry glare before turning the car on. Johnny got to the passenger side and grabbed Tex, throwing him to the back seat next to Tenna and Todd. Todd let out his signature Squee being surprised by a flying teddy bear. Johnny put the map back in the glove department and buckled in.

When they made it to the gas station, 3 hours later, Tex was finishing off the noodles.

"how the hell do you even eat? Your just fabric, you don't even have a stomach to hold it!" Devi said looking at Tex. Tex ignored her as he drank down the soup. Devi shook her head a little as she went into the store, soon followed by Johnny to help get supplies. Devi picked up some canned fruit, and a few packs of water bottles.

Johnny's Pov

Johnny got mostly packaged food like chips, cookies, and a few boxes of noodles. Johnny wanted a brain freezy, he looked around the store till he found the freezy machine. Johnny stood there feeling board till a T.V in the corner caught his eye. On the T.V was a news report saying the police are still on the look out for Johnny and his small group or "gang" as they put it. Johnny lost his breathing and his heart froze. He looked at the cashier to see if he saw the news. The cashier was staring into a play bunnies magazine looking un-amused.

"psst. Devi, come over here!" Johnny whispered to have Devi come over.

"what?" she said walking up next to him. Johnny gestured to the T.V when. when Devi saw the report she froze and went wide eyed. She took a quick glance at the cashier then turned back to the T.V and in a flash she unplugged it.

"lets hurry before he notices the TV's unplugged." Devi said before going back to shopping. They gathered there items along with a cup of coffee and a brain freezy, before zooming off with a full tank of gas. Devi sigh.

"that was close." Devi said driving.

"what was close?" Tex asked from the back seat.

"they had a news report about us on T.V playing in the store." Johnny said.

"OOooo, was I shown?" Tex asked.

"no." Johnny said.

"why not!" Tex protested.

"because they don't report teddy bears." Johnny said monotone. Tex let out a huff of aggravation.

"ok, were heading to the hotel now." Devi said.

"how long till we get to the hotel?" Tenna asked leaning forward and looking towards Devi.

"well the map shows that is should be 5 hours away. I usually double that time, so 8 or 10 hours.?" Devi said.

"awww!" Tenna said with a huff. "im sick of being in this car and shouldn't Todd be in school?" Tenna said gesturing to Todd, who looked up at Tenna from his bag of chips.

"he's suppose to be in school, but we cant stop any where to have him go." Johnny said thinking how critical it was for Todd to go to school.

"Iam gonna have to start looking for families soon that will take care of Todd." Johnny thought to him self.

"then you'll have more time to get rid of the others." Johnny heard in his head. Johnny's head shot up from looking down at the floor.

"that voice." Johnny thought. "it wasn't any of the dough boys, or Reverend meat and defiantly not nail bunny." he thought. "the only time I remember that voice was when-" Johnny thought then saw flashes of that horrible nightmare. Seeing that dead waste land, reddened sky and the eclipsed sun that was his soul. Then there was also that dark figure that made him sick. He felt he was going to have a heart attack again till his thoughts were pulled.

"Johnny! Johnny! Hello? HEY!" Devi yelled trying to get his attention.

"hu? What?" Johnny said looking at her.

"you look sick and you wouldn't answer me. Are you ok?" Devi asked looking at him with a raised eye brow.

"Ya, Iam fine" Johnny said with a sigh. He looked towards the ground again then realized his hand was still wrapped from when he sprained it.

"can I take the bandage off?" he asked not wanting to take it off and face Devi's wrath.

"hu?" Devi said not knowing what he was talking about at first. "oh, Ya. Should be fine by now." Devi said glancing at his hand. Johnny quickly took it off and stuffed the bandage in his pocket.

For most of the ride Devi, Todd and Johnny kept quiet. Tenna and Tex however were shouting at the game slave, or cheering, when they beat a boss or won a level. After a while Devi got fed up with the racket. She threatened to throw the game out the window, after that it was quiet besides noises from the game itself. After 10 and a half hours of driving they got in sight of the hotel.

"Yay were here!" Tenna said excitedly while squeaking spooky madly.

"yes I can see that Tenna." Devi said in monotone.

"can I buy the rooms and stuff?" Tenna asked happily.

"maybe another time Tenna." Devi said.

"aww, come on. Please." Tenna asked again.

"no." Devi said.

"pllleeeeeaassssse." Tenna asked again jumping up and down on her seat like a little kid. Devi sighed in aggravation as she pulled into the parking lot.

"fine, here." Devi said handing Tenna her wallet.

"Yay!" Tenna yelled grabbing the wallet and shooting out of the car. Devi rolled her eyes and got out of the car. Johnny helped Todd out of his seat. Johnny, Devi, Todd and Tex went to the small hotel lobby to find Tenna. Tenna was just signing a signature list.

"I got us a room with two queen beds." Tenna said handing Devi her wallet. Devi nodded in approval and grabbed the keys from the counter guy. She waved her hand gesturing everyone to follow.

As Johnny followed to there room, he stopped suddenly. He felt like he was being watched. He looked around seeing nothing.

"what is it?" Tex asked. Johnny jumped at the sound of Tex and glared at him.

"its nothing." Johnny said as he continued to the room. When he got there he saw Devi unpacking things while Tenna and Todd were eating some chips. Johnny walked past everyone to the small fridge. He grabbed a fizz wizz can from it.

Devi's Pov

Devi was unpacking her backpack setting up her art supplies.

"fuck, its been a while since I've drawn something other then doodles in the dirt." she thought as she started drawing on her sketch book. Devi drew all sorts of things from landscapes and creepy creatures to odd patterns and weird forms. By the end of the first hour, Devi had 3 pages crammed with doodles. Devi let out a sigh as she started another page. She was drawing what looked like a fiery sun when Tenna interrupted with Mr. spooky.

"what'cha doing?" Tenna said looking over Devi's shoulder and squeaking spooky. Devi glared at her paper not even glancing at Tenna.

"Iam drawing." Devi said as she tried to draw again, but couldn't.

"OOooo, what'cha drawing?" Tenna asked squeaking spooky. Devi grumbled.

"Tenna, what did I tell you about bothering me while Iam drawing." Devi said.

"you said not to do it." Tenna said happily.

"and what did I say about what happens when you do, do it." Devi continued.

"you cant draw, which causes you to go insane." Tenna said squeaking spooky.

"exactly, now go somewhere else." Devi said.

"but Iam board!" Tenna whined.

"well go be board somewhere else." Devi said trying to shoo Tenna away.

"and do what?" Tenna argued.

"I don't know! Just go take Todd for a walk or something. He needs exercise as his age." Devi said. Tenna huffed.

"fine. Lets go Todd. We'll feed birds and stuff." Tenna said happily as she walked Todd out the door. Devi sighed.

"finally." she said starting to draw again. Then her attention was drawn to Johnny. She noticed he had just been sitting at a table staring at his fizz wizz can. She decided to go talk to him. She walked over to sit next to him, but Tex was sitting in the chair.

"move teddy bear, or else." Devi threatened.

"or else what?" Tex protested.

"this." Devi said before swatting him out of the chair. Tex landed on the floor with a oof. Devi sat next to Johnny and continued her drawing.

"so, are you hungry?" Devi asked glancing at Johnny.

"don't eat." Johnny said as he drew circles on the table with his finger.

"you have to eat." Devi said.

"don't wanna." Johnny grumbled.

"would you eat some pizza if I ordered some?" Devi asked looking at him.

"is there even a pizza place around?" Johnny asked looking up from the table.

"of course there is. Pizzas everywhere. So do you want some?" Devi asked. Johnny didn't answer.

"ill take some." Tex said looking up at Devi. Devi just raised a eyebrow at Tex before looking back at Johnny.

"so, do you want some?" Devi asked again.

"not hungry." Johnny said laying his head on the table.

"your never hungry." Devi replied. "Iam going to order some pizza and you WILL eat some." Devi said leaving for the phone. Johnny silently grumbled.

Devi called in the pizza and went back to sit next to Johnny. She saw him looking at his old scars left from Jimmy.

"are they healed?" Devi asked.

"Ya, there just scars now." he said letting his shirt down again.

"that's good." Devi said as she picked up her sketch book.

"how are the sketches going?" Johnny asked.

" fine, haven't done them in a while though. Need to pick up the slack." Devi said. Johnny slightly nodded his head.

"have anything on your mind?" Devi asked seeing the stressed look on Johnny's face.

"I've been meaning to find Squee a good family so he wouldn't have to be dragged around by me everywhere. Especially now would be a good time with all the trouble we've been facing lately. This isn't healthy for him." Johnny said leaning his head on his hand.

"well at least he's been getting allot of exercise, a lot of kids cant say that. a lot of them look like sumo wrestlers." Devi said looking at her sketch pad.

"Heh, yeah. Still, I need to find him a stable home." Johnny said.

"Ya I know. It would be better for him." Devi said leaning back in her chair. There was a knock at the door.

"ill get it." Devi said getting up. It was the pizza man at the door, Devi paid him and brought the pizza to the small table. As Devi was getting plates Johnny looked at the pizza. She sat down a plate next to him and put two small slices on it.

"there, eat that and you wont have to eat any more." Devi said grabbing her own food. Johnny glared at the pizza before starting to slowly eating it. Devi left to go get Tenna and Todd. Tex taking his chance jumped on the table and grabbed a few slices before running off. A few seconds later Tenna zoomed in over to the pizza. Devi came in with Todd and handed him a plate with a few slices. Todd sat with Tenna on the bed, watching TV, having Tex join them as well. Devi sketched as she ate.

"hmm, I should probably do some laundry while im here. And all of us should take showers to. Ill be back, im gonna go put cloths in the washing machines." Devi said getting up, she collected her dirty cloths along with Tenna's and Todd's.

"Johnny, go take a shower and give me your cloths." Devi ordered. Johnny sighed and left for the bathroom. Five minutes later Devi got his cloths and left. Leaving Tenna, Todd, and Tex to themselves.

"I don't wanna take a bath." Todd said quietly.

"hu? Why not?" Tenna asked looking at Todd.

"im afraid ill get sucked down the drain. Or a monster might come out of the drain."

"if your afraid how did you take baths?" Tenna asked with a raised eye brow.

"mommy and daddy made me wash off with the hose." Todd said.

"aww, well you don't need to worry. Ill keep you safe." Tenna said finishing her pizza.

"really?" Todd said with big round eyes.

"of course I will. So will Devi and Nny." Tenna said hugging Todd who hugged back. Devi came back and sat back at the table eating her pizza and drawing. After 15 minutes Devi came back with clean cloths, leaving Johnny's on the bathroom door.

"your cloths are on the door." she yelled through the door before leaving. 5 minutes later Johnny came out fully clean with some hair hanging in his face.

"ok, Todd its your turn for a bath." Devi said. Tenna went with Todd to the bath room.

"so how do you feel?" Devi asked looking at Johnny.

"ok, I guess." Johnny said sitting back down and looking at his pizza. He only ate half of a slice.

"you still have to eat that Johnny." Devi said glancing at him. Johnny grimaced at the pizza before picking it up and glaring at it.

"come on, you can eat it." Devi said glancing at him again. Johnny glared at it longer before starting to eat again. Tenna had been sitting on the bed for the while watching Johnny and Devi, she took another picture of them. Johnny and Devi turned and glared at her. Tenna smiled before disappearing from sight. Devi rolled her eyes before drawing again. Johnny continued his slow eating. After Todd, Tenna took her shower then Devi. After everyone was done eating and taking showers it was 11:30pm.

"well, time to go to bed" Devi said twisting the left over water out of her hair. She looked at Todd and Tenna, Todd was already asleep, then over to Johnny. She saw that sick look on him again, he had it for the past few hours since he finished the pizza.

"maybe his body couldn't handle the pizza after lack of eating." Devi thought. She went over to him.

"Johnny? You okay?" she asked looking at him.

"Ya im fine. Just …thinking about …. Stuff." Johnny said fidgeting a little.

"wanna go to bed, maybe that will make you better?" Devi asked.

"yeah, sure." Johnny answered quickly.

"sure?" Devi looked at him even more confused and worried. She knew Johnny hated eating as much as sleep, and to have him just agree to it was very odd and something had to be wrong.

"are you sure your okay." she said feeling his head, Johnny quickly pulled away.

"Iam fine, im just really tired and my minds just all over the place." he said calmly.

"hmm, well you did feel fine. Just be careful." she said heading to bed.

Johnny's Pov

as Johnny was eating his pizza he heard that voice again.

"you shouldn't be around her." the low and smooth voice said. Johnny almost choked on his pizza. He swallowed and slowly looked at Devi then Tenna and Todd to see if they noticed, thankfully they didn't.

"what do you want, And who are you." Johnny said in his mind.

"I've already told you, im your good side, or your better half if you prefer." the voice said.

"what the hell do you want?" Johnny said.

"to give advice." the voice said. "you should avoid her, the more you stay with her the more trouble you'll get into." the voice continued.

"who? Devi? No she wont." Johnny said agitated.

"she will, you should trust me. I know what's best for you." the voice said.

" how the hell do you know what's best for me? You could just be something like the doughboys!" Johnny shouted in his head.

"Iam a part of you. Just trust me." the voice said confidently

"prove it then!" Johnny ordered.

"if you want me to prove it. Then you'll have to meet me." the voice said.

"meet you? Meet you where?" Johnny asked confused.

"you figure it out." the voice said fading away.

"hey! HEY!" Johnny yelled in his mind knowing the voice was gone now. "dammit." Johnny quietly said out loud by accident.

"hu?" Devi said hearing Johnny.

"oh, um, nothing. Just talking to myself." Johnny said avoiding eye contact and eating the last of his pizza. Devi looked at him being concerned. He looked paler then usual and seemed sick although he was acting fine, for him anyway.

"meet him? Meet him where? I meet him in my dreams. Maybe that's what he meant, But that means I have to sleep! DAMMIT! Hate fucking sleep!" Johnny thought, feeling the need to pull his hair out. Hours passed as he sat there in silence. Then Devi came up to him.

"Johnny? You okay?" she asked looking at him.

"Ya im fine. Just …thinking about …. Stuff." Johnny said as he fidgeted and his mind raced.

"wanna go to bed, maybe that will make you better?" Devi asked.

"yeah, sure." Johnny said deciding he would have to sleep to meet his "good side".

"sure?" Devi said looking at him with a expression of confusion and worry, which made Johnny nervous.

"are you sure your okay." she said feeling his head, Johnny pulled away not wanting to be touched right now.

"Iam fine, im just really tired and my minds just all over the place." he said truthfully.

"hmm, well you did feel fine. Just be careful." she said heading to bed. Johnny let out a huff of air.

"damn that was close." he thought and he headed for bed. Devi turned the last lamp off as Johnny got to the bed. It was quiet, as always. Johnny quickly feel asleep out of boredom. He woke up standing in that dead desert like area with the full eclipse still being there. Johnny looked at the eclipse before hearing that voice.

"hello." the figure said. Johnny looked from the eclipse to the figure. He was far, but sounded really close, just like the last time they met.

"what the hell is all of this?" Johnny asked.

"its your soul. Its rotting from the inside out." the figure said.

"why?" Johnny asked.

"because your dying." the figure said.

"dying? Dying of what?" Johnny yelled.

"its because of that girl. The more you stay with her, the worse you get, till finally your life ends." the voice said.

"but Devi's been helping me!" Johnny argued. The figure laughed.

"that's what it seems, but in the end she will cause your dead. As long as you stay will her, you will die." the voice said.

"no, I don't believe that." Johnny said.

"you have to leave her." the voice said sounding agitated.

"no!" Johnny yelled.

"if you don't leave her you WILL die! I cant allow that. So if you don't leave ill kill her!" the voice yelled back. Johnny's heart froze and he felt sick. He woke up a little slow, but his eyes went wide as he realized a figure at the end of the bed. The figure had a small hand axe raised and aimed towards Johnny's head. As the figure threw down the axe Johnny pushed Devi off the bed, so she would be safe, and rolled off the bed. The axe just missed him chopping into the pillow and getting stuck in the bed frame. Devi was pissed when she woke up not realizing the danger at first.

"DAMMIT Johnny!" she yelled jumping up to her feet in anger till she saw Johnny's attention were towards a dark figure. The dark figure ripped his axe out of the bed frame having his attention go straight to Johnny as if it didn't notice Devi. The figure took another swing at Johnny. Johnny dodged the axe having it hit the wall. Johnny knew he had to get the figure away and ran out side. The figure without any hesitation ran after him. Devi called after Johnny in vain.

Johnny ran around the building and into the woods, making sure the figure fallowed him the entire way. Johnny pulled out his knifes and turned to face the figure once he thought they were far enough. The figure was in a long jacket with a hood covering his face, he had two small axes having one in each hand. The two circled each other waiting for one to get close. The figure wasted no time and attacked Johnny straight on. Johnny dodged his attacked and tried to slash his face, but just like Johnny the figure quickly dodged and attacked again. This caught Johnny off guard and caused him to fall. the figure raised his axe high ready to hit Johnny. Johnny caught his breath and was frozen in the moment.

Before the figure could smash his axe down a large branch smashed into his head making him fall to the ground. It was Alex. She threw the branch down and helped Johnny up.

The figure jumped to his feet having his hood fall off and uncover his face. The figure looked kinda like Johnny although much older and paler, he had a fogged eye from some passed injury, and short really spiky hair.

"DAMMIT ALEX! Why the hell do you always have to ruin my life!" the figure yelled.

"for the last time, I didn't ruin your life! YOU did! And as I said long ago, if you want to get to Johnny you have to kill me first!" Alex yelled back.

"I remember that, then soon after you scarred me and broke my eye!" he yelled.

"that's because you were acting like a idiot! Just like you are now!" she yelled.

"he ruined my life! You saying that I shouldn't get revenge!" he yelled.

"no, but he didn't ruin your life! You did. You're the one who made your life horrible. You got into the bad rut. Mom and dad TRIED to help and I TRIED to help, but you ignored us and pushed away. You never were as home and when you were you always tried to fight dad or torture Johnny in every way possible!" Alex yelled.

" I DID NOT! Mom and dad always ignored me ever since that maggot came!" he said pointing to Johnny, who Alex stood in front of protectively. " and you never gave me advice or even came near me! You were always with that little bug! And when ever he got hurt you blamed it on me!" he yelled. Alex glared at him.

"it was your fault! I know because I saw you do it or completely ignore him when he was horribly hurt like when he broke his leg!" Alex snapped back.

"no one helped me when I got hurt, why the hell should I help him!" he yelled.

"HES YOUR BROTHER CONNER!" Alex yelled.

" I DON'T GIVE A CRAP WHO HE IS!" Conner yelled before throwing a axe at Alex. Alex easily dodged it and grabbed Johnny's hand to start running. Johnny ran with Alex as they got a good running start away from Conner.

"was that my brother?" Johnny asked looking behind then to Alex.

"yes." Alex said as she continued running. They stopped when they reached a rushing river. "come on, there's a log down stream we can cross." Alex said running off and followed by Johnny. Conner was close behind furiously shopping down any small twigs in his way. They made it to the log Johnny was a little worried about crossing though. The log was soaking wet, covered in moss, and looked mostly rotted.

Alex easily got on the log and looked at Johnny. "what ever you do, don't let go." she said before going across the log.

"don't let go? don't let go of what?" Johnny thought looking around confused as to what she was talking about. Johnny jumped at the sound of his brother.

"Johnny!" he yelled full of hatred. Johnny looked seeing him running up the bank of the river, Johnny hesitantly got onto the log. Johnny held his breath as he heard the log creak and crack underneath him. Johnny went so slow that it gave Conner a chance to catch up. Johnny heard larger cracking noises behind him when he looked he saw Conner a few meters behind him. What was worse was that Johnny noticed a large crack forming as Conner got closer.

"wait, stop!" Johnny yelled, but Conner didn't listen, he took one more step forward and the middle of the log broke apart causing them to both fall into the water. Alex watched from the edge, knowing this would happen, she knew if Johnny listened to her then he would be safe. she still panicked though, as he could decide not to resulting in a horrible accident.

Johnny popped up from underneath the water. And managed to grab onto a small rock on a foot tall and one and a half feet wide. As Johnny held on he looked around. He saw Alex running down the bank and a 8 feet away was Conner who was hanging onto a larger rock that looked like he was trying to climb.

"don't let go!" Alex yelled from the bank. Johnny looked at her then he heard a snapping noise, he looked back at the log to see large chunks starting to crack off from it. Johnny started to panic, he only had a small rock to hold on to with nothing in front of him to block the broken pieces of the rotting log. Johnny looked around him , he spotted a much larger rock that he float down to and then get to the bank. When Johnny saw the rock he thought he had a good plan, butt his sisters words ran though his head, telling him not to let go no matter what. Johnny stomach twisted in knots as he thought of what to do. Johnny decided and took a deep breath listening to what his sister said.

Johnny watched in fear as the rotting log had a large chunk break off and drifted towards him. Johnny braced himself to be hit but as the log got close it hit something in front of Johnny's rock, causing it to split in half and go around him. Johnny watched one half smash in the rock he was thinking of floating to. If he was there he would have had his rib cage crushed. Johnny watched thinking of how lucky he was and looked in front of him seeing a barely notable thin long rock in front of his, which caused the log to break when it hit it.

johnny thoughts were broken when he heard a yelp of pain. Johnny turned his head to just catch a glimpse of his brother getting his side impaled by a large broken off piece of wood. His brother went under water and there were large waves of blood were his brother went down. After that Johnny didn't see his brother pop up again.

"Johnny, float to the rock!" he heard Alex yell. Johnny looked at the rock behind him with the still smashed log on it, he let go of his tiny rock and landed on the larger rock and with the help of his sister, got back onto the bank. Johnny was soaking wet.

"are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Ya, Iam fine. What about Conner?" Johnny asked. Alex sighed.

"Conner's alive, but he has made many mistakes, and sadly this is the one mistake that will cost him dearly later on." Alex said before slowly walking off. Johnny looked at the river one last time before following Alex.

"why does he hate me?" Johnny asked walking next to Alex.

" Conner, as I remember, has always been bitter. At first he would just cause problems around the house, like breaking windows or setting things on fire. As time went on he got worse and worse, he joined a gang and started to set houses on fire, breaking in and stealing things from stores and houses. Getting into random fights with everyone he met. He started fighting dad and blaming him for all his problems, then you were born, after that he switched from blaming dad to you." Alex said getting a little choked at times.

"why blame me?" Johnny asked. Alex took a deep breath.

"because he felt crushed and trapped within all his problems and he felt that blaming someone would help ease the pain and make it go away, but it didn't and the more it didn't work the more in denial he became about having problems." Alex said. Johnny nodded his head in understanding.

After half an hour of walking they made it back to the hotel and were gritted by Devi.

"oh my god, Johnny!" Devi said running over to him. "are you okay? Your soaking wet!" Devi said looking him up and down.

"he's fine. Just cold" Alex said walking Johnny back to the room.

"are you sure?" Devi asked.

"Ya, don't worry."

"so what happened? Who was that?" Devi asked talking to Alex.

"that was Conner, Johnny's brother. He's had a long showing of hate towards Johnny. don't worry though, you wont be seeing him again." Alex said turning up the heater in the room. Devi nodded and went over to Johnny.

"you feel okay?" Devi asked putting a hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"Ya, im fine." Johnny answered sitting at the table.

"ill go get some towels." Devi said walking away. Johnny rested his head on the table. He looked up at the clock, it said 6:25. Devi came in with the towels, she put one on his back and sat the other one down in front of Johnny. He took the towel and dried his hair, face and most of his arms.


	13. CH: 13 under the stars

Ch:13 under the stars

Johnny's Pov:

5 hours have passed since the problem with Conner. Johnny had been thinking about what his "good side" had said.

"if you don't leave ill kill her!" the voice echoed in Johnny's head. Johnny felt sick, confused and stressed. He let out a sigh and buried his head in the table while running his fingers through his hair.

"you alright?" Alex asked coming over and sitting next to him.

"yeah, just stressed." Johnny said sitting up.

"maybe a walk will help. Wanna try?" Alex suggested. Johnny sighed.

"sure." he said getting up. Alex walked out with him and they walked on a small nearby trail.

"feel better?" Alex asked.

"A little." Johnny said rubbing his head.

"so, ….. Is there anything you wish to ask that I can tell you?" she asked. There was a moment of silence before Johnny answered.

"what was I like as a kid?" johnny asked.

"well when you were young you played the piano." Alex said.

"I played the piano?" Johnny said looking at her.

"yes, and very well to. You loved exploring the back yard and hanging out with me."

"Did I …. um … was I … was I "anti social" I guess I should say?" Johnny asked.

"yes, you were, you loved to burn things. From dogs to other kids and there crappy parents." Alex answered.

"Mmm." Johnny said. He thought a bit. "after I got shot in the head, and was dying on the floor, I almost remembered something. I remembered something about my room, thinking that I shouldn't have left. Do you know what I almost remembered."

"yes, that was the day you found d-boy." Alex said.

"SOoo, why did I leave my room?" Johnny asked.

"you heard the voices, remember, that was when you first started hearing them. Back when you-."

"back when I used to like hearing them." Johnny said quietly looking at the ground.

"yes, you remember?" Alex asked.

"A little. I party remember hearing something in my room then leaving." Johnny said.

"you were just starting to hear them. You were also in a foster home and only 15. You were pretty alone and wanted someone to be with, but due to your paranoia and dislike for people, you could never find someone up to your standards to be consider a friend. that's why the voices were attracted to you, you were alone and vulnerable. They started talking and that grabbed you attention that you might have had a real friend. One night you heard the voices pretty strongly one night. You sensed something was wrong and knew you should have stayed, but you didn't and snuck out in the middle of the night. After walking three blocks you ended up at the city dump. You climbed the fence and quickly found d-boy. After that you took him home, painted him, and made him your only friend. 6 weeks later you went back and found Mr. Eff." Alex said.

"I remember. I woke up hearing the voices, I was curious and ignored the warnings in my head the whole time I heard them. I should have thought better." Johnny said.

"you were alone in a foster home. The foster parents never paid attention or did anything to help you. And you were with 5 other boys that terrorized you. You had no one Johnny, it isn't your fault, you just wanted a friend." Alex told him. Johnny nodded.

" … how did I get Reverend meat? he once mentioned something about a girl that gave him?" Johnny asked looking at Alex.

" her name was ally. You met her 3 months after getting the dough boys. You had started to lose your painting abilities at the time and you were really stressed. You ditched school and went to a coffee shop and met her there. You saw her as a good friend, at first." Alex said

"at first?" Johnny said raising a eyebrow.

"yes, you see over a week the dough boys had been filling your head with paranoia. Telling you she was just using you, you believed them. You would visit her every night, she wanted to have a relationship with you, put you refused thinking with paranoia. A few times she tried to kiss you and she hugged you a few times. You weren't to happy about that as you hated being touched more and more each day. She soon wanted you to get in touch with more of your emotions. You grew more hate towards her thinking she was just gonna crush you as soon as you excepted her, these thoughts were fueled by the dough boys. You stopped visiting her. Each day you would see her at school and avoid her. 4 days later she was finally able to catch you and gave you Reverend meat. she told you that since you liked the dough boys, you might like him. Instead of seeing it as a gift you saw it as a cruel joke, and that she was laughing at you for having inanimate objects as friends." Alex said.

"so what happened to her?" Johnny asked looking at Alex. Alex didn't answer and looked towards the ground. Johnny guessed what that meant and looked at the ground as well, swallowing hard. There was silence between them for a while, before Johnny spoke up.

"what were mom and dad like?" Johnny asked looking back up. Alex took a breath.

"well, mom was pretty down to earth. She loved being outside and being with us. Dad was really insane-"

"our dad was insane? Like "me" insane?" Johnny interrupted.

"worser. He was afraid of ties and paranoid that the mail man was a spy."

"did he kill people?" he asked.

"tons, millions and billions of people." Alex said.

"did mom kill to?" he asked

"no, mom was pretty peaceful. She didn't enjoy or approve of dad killing people, but she also thought that some people deserved to sufferer, so she never stopped him. If she did find someone good enough, she would make dad release them, but that rarely happened."

"Oh." Johnny said. "what did you and Conner do?" he asked.

"I always played with you, unless mom had me go to the store. Conner, well he mostly avoided us and the house. When he did come he would torture you. Which im sure is where some of your fears and hates come from."

"fears and hates?" Johnny said confused by what she meant.

"for instance, one time you got a scratch on your head. I got some bactine for it and left to get a small cloth, meanwhile Conner came and said that it was probably infected and that dad would have to chop your head off. When I finally came back, you had poured all the bactine on your head, afraid that your cut was infected. Ever since then you would pour gallons of bactine on the smallest of cuts. Another instance is when Conner would smoke around you and blow it in your face when you said it was bad for him."

"hmm." Johnny said. "… what happened exactly when mom and dad died, why didn't you keep me?" Johnny said quietly, fidgeting with the sleave of his jacket. Alex let out a sigh.

"A few years before you were born, Madicain had started to hunt dad. Dad killed most of Madicain secret agents, over the years Madicain grew obsessed and insane, he was fired. Madicain, determined to kill dad, grabbed the last of his men and attacked the house. Dad took Madicain head on to give mom a chance escape. But the house was surrounded, so she hid you in a small closet. Dad stabbed Madicain in the eye and had the knife carve into part of his skull, Madicain then shot dad in the head killing him. Madicain then met up with mom, she tried to run, but Madicain had shot her. The bullet sliced open the main artery on her neck. Having her bleed to death instantly. Madicain stormed the house looking for you. He never found you, so he burned the house. You escaped and met up with Conner, crying. Conner ignored you and brushed you off, leaving you alone at night next to the burning house. An hour later I came walking back from school, finding you crying in the front yard. Back then I didn't have all the total knowledge I had now, and I only knew things little at a time. I knew that there was something deep in you and that I had a choice to make. If I kept you, the dark feelings would grow having you rot from the inside out, then you would hate everyone and everything, killing anyone you saw, becoming just like your brother. Giving you a destructive path that would soon consume and kill you. If I however let you go your path would be stable, more or less. You would have a really crappy life, but the dark feelings would steadily be released through killing, instead of bottled up over the years and then finally snapping in a killing spree." Alex said to him. Johnny listened with great interest.

"I made my decision and packed supplies for you, then took you to a train station. I put you on an empty train cart. You left Arizona and ended up in California. The police found you, they assumed you were a orphan and gave you to a crummy foster home. I was back in Arizona trying to rebuild my life when Conner came and started fighting with me. Trying to find you saying it was probably your fault that mom and dad died. He threatened me to tell where you were, but I refused. He tried to kill me, but I kicked him in the face, slicing part of his face. After that I didn't see him for years." she said.

" so I could only have a crappy or even more crappy fucked up life." Johnny grumbled.

"well for now you do. don't worry though, I promise it'll get better." she said. Johnny looked irritated.

"just think, you might end up with Devi." she said.

"Ya right. I ruined our chances o that ever happening." Johnny said.

"well mom and dad were able to get passed it. Dad tried to kill mom 6 times." she said.

"why?" he asked.

"dad was always paranoid of mom being a spy or she would accidentally surprise him. Mom would always beat the living hell out of him and forgive him a week later to stop him from tapping on her dorm room window." she said.

"why did mom forgive him?" he asked. Alex shrugged.

"mom loved creepy things and dad was creepy. Maybe it was just meant to be. After her graduation from college she almost left to go to north Dakota, but dad kidnapped her on her last day there and said that if she didn't marry him he would kill her. Mom always said she thought what he did was funny as she could have beat him and escaped, but instead of doing that she accepted his proposal. They got married half a year later and then I was born the next year." she said.

"Heh, insanity runs through my family." he said.

"yep. So, ready to head back to the hotel?" she said. He nodded and followed Alex back to the hotel.

Once there they found Tenna and Todd on the bed playing a game on her cell phone while Devi was in the kitchen drawing in her sketch pad and eating pizza. She looked up from her pad seeing Johnny and Alex.

"hey guys, where'd you go?" Devi asked

"we just went for a short walk." Alex answered sitting on a small couch in the living room. Johnny went and sat at the same kitchen table as Devi.

"want some pizza?" Devi asked, not fully paying attention as she was expecting a no from Johnny.

"sure." Johnny said hesitantly. Devi almost choked on her pizza from the unexpected answer.

"sure? What! What do you mean sure!" Devi exclaimed looking at him. Johnny just shrugged.

" I dunno, just feel like pizza I guess." Johnny said as if it were normal and grabbing a piece of pizza. Devi stared at him with confusion and great concern.

"are you sick?" Devi asked examining him. Johnny just lightly shook his head and ate his pizza. Devi hesitantly went back to drawing being very concerned for johnny. Johnny ate a few slices of pizza. A few hours passed when Johnny got a idea.

"I haven't written In my DIE~ary in a while." he thought. He got up to get it. Once he had it he sat back down in the kitchen.

Dear DIE~ary

Today I've learned a lot about my past. Turns out I have a sister and I used to have a brother, but he fell down a water fall. im in a hotel with my sister, Devi, Tenna, and Squee. Im being chased by a crazy doctor who killed my parents. Turns out my parents were crazy to, Heh, runs in the family. Im fearing for Devi's safety. I have dreams of someone who says he's my "good side" and that he's warning me about how Devi's killing me and that I should leave her. I don't want to leave her and be alone again. I don't know if my "good side" is actually me or just another voice like the dough boys. Im gonna try and get better some how. Ill try to eat more, and do that horrible thing called "sleeping", hopefully my "good side" will leave. I don't know how long it'll take me to get better. Im skeptical about my future. I don't know if ill end up back to where I started, if it'll get worse, or possibly better? The truth is, im afraid, and I don't want to lose Devi. I lover her.

Johnny closed the book with a sigh, rubbing his fore head.

"you okay?" Devi asked looking at him.

"Ya, im fine." he said. "I think im gonna go relax on the roof."

"okay." Devi said with concern in her voice as she watched him leave. Johnny walked around the corner looking for a drain pipe to climb. He was able to find a dumpster he could climb. Once on the roof he walked to the middle and laid down. It was a little past after noon and the sun was still high in the sky. Johnny covered his eyes with one of his arms. He sighed in irritation. He felt sick, stressed, tired, and didn't know what to do about it. He listened to the quiet noise and noticed the warm feeling of the sun. before he knew it he driffted off to sleep.

Johnny woke up in the dark place again. Johnny felt anger and fear that he was back here.

"you didn't follow my advice." he heard a voice. Johnny turned around seeing his "good side".

"of course I didn't follow your advice. Fuck your fucking advice! How the hell do I know your not just another voice!" Johnny yelled with pure hate.

"temper." his GS said.

"im just telling you that your doom is coming. You have to get rid of her. She's not good for your health." GS said in a calm voice.

"don't give me the load of bull shit." Johnny said. His GS just glared.

"remember what I said, if you don't leave her. I WILL kill her!" GS said. Johnny was boiling with rage.

"like hell ill let you!" Johnny yelled pulling out a knife and attacking his GS. His "good side" just disappeared into smoke as soon as Johnny swung at him. He reappeared behind him.

"you cant get rid of me you dumbass. Im a part of you. Id be like killing your self." GS said confidently. Johnny glared. "you were stuck with me since the day you were born and ill stay till the day you die." his GS taunted.

"I wont leave Devi and ill kill myself before I allow you to get to her, or anything else." Johnny said. His GS glared again and they both stared at each other in silence.

"well see about that." his GS said. Johnny tried to take another swing at him, but again his GS disappeared. Johnny breathed heavily looking around for where ever his GS went. He heard his voice.

"remember, leave, or shell die." his GS said. Johnny was about to yell back when he woke up to Devi shaking him.

"Johnny, Johnny, you okay?" Devi said with concern, as she shook him. Johnny sat up groggily.

"Devi? When did you get up here?" he asked raking his hand through his hair.

"I've been up here a few hours. I got worried and came to check up on you. You were sleeping and I didn't want to bother you. I stayed up here with you and after a while you started mumbling and yelling, so I woke you up." Devi said looking at him.

"oh, what time is it?" he asked looking at the now starry night sky.

"its 9:45." she said.

"geeze." He said looking down.

"you okay?" Devi asked.

"yeah, don't like sleep." he said. He looked up and started looking at all the stars.

"amazing, arnt they." she said.

"yeah. I used to look at them out my window all the time." Johnny said staring up at them.

"what did you think about when you saw them?" Devi asked.

"going over them." Johnny said depressingly.

"over them?" Devi asked confused.

"suicide." Johnny said almost a whisper.

"oh, … well, if you went over them, you wouldn't be able to see the stars anymore. Think about it." she said trying to lighten up the moon.

"hmm, yeah, that does make sense. I would miss the stars and the moon … and you." Johnny said, having the last part be a whisper.

"what?" Devi said not under standing the last part.

"nothing, just mumbling to my self." he said looking at the stars. They continued looking at the stars a few more moments.

"wanna go to bed?" Devi asked looking at him.

"yeah." Johnny said. Devi got up, followed by Johnny. They both went back to there room. "your sisters asleep on the couch. So if your gonna actually sleep tonight I suggest the bed." she said.

"alright." he said following Devi to the bed.

"you actually want to sleep?" Devi asked with a raised eye brow.

"yeah." Johnny said getting in bed.

"sure your okay?" she asked.

"yeah, im just really stressed and thinking about stuff." he said lying down.

"okay then." she said before lying down.


	14. CH: 14 running away

Ch:14 running away

Devis Pov:

Devi watched as Johnny madly tossed and turned on the bed. She watched with concern as he angrily mumbled in his sleep.

"I hope he's alright. He's been acting very odd. He never sleeps, or eats! Now all of a sudden he does, why?" Devi thought. Johnny stopped turning and mumbling. Devi gently rubbed his back for a moment, trying to keep him calm. Devi, knowing she wont be able to sleep tonight, grabbed her sketch book out of her bag. She got a pencil and stared at the paper, thinking of what to draw. She felt Johnny flinch from something and looked at him. She looked at him for a moment. She smiled a little as she started to draw him. 3 hours passed and she finished drawing him. The picture had him sleeping while surrounded by swirls.

Devi paused when she heard something. She looked over to see Tenna waking up. Tenna yawned and stretched.

"hey Devi." Tenna said.

"hey Tenna." Devi said back.

"you look tired, didn't you sleep?" Tenna said rubbing her eye.

"Johnny keeps tossing and turning." Devi said.

"wait… Johnny's sleeping?" she said looking at Devi with a raised eyebrow.

"yes, so be quiet, I want him to sleep." Devi said as she drew.

"but he never sleeps!" Tenna said loudly. Devi shushed her.

" quiet! I know he doesn't which has me worried." Devi said looking at Johnny then back to Tenna.

"whats wrong? Tell me! Or you can tell Mr. Spooky." Tenna said as the toy squeaked. Devi shushed her again.

"I'll tell you. Just stay quiet!" Devi said. "well, Johnny's been busy thinking a lot."

"so?" Tenna said.

"Johnny's also been avoiding me." Devi said.

"well, why?" Tenna asked.

"I think he might be reverting back." Devi said with sadness in her voice.

"reverting?" Tenna said confused.

"ya, like going back to being insane." Devi said.

"are you sure, like, I mean look at him. He's sleeping! Isn't that the opposite of reverting?" Tenna said.

"well, ya I guess so. But he's been so nervous and jittery. *sigh* maybe its because of all the sleeping and eating. Like when people first get a new medicine." Devi said.

"could be. Who knows when he last ate, or slept. If he ever has." Tenna said.

"hes had to at least eaten once." Devi said.

"ya. … hey, where's Tex?" Tenna said looking around the room.

"oh. I new I was forgetting something." Devi got up and went into the kitchen. She came back and sat on the bed. A minute later a Tex covered in frost came into the living room.

"you will pay!" Tex said hissing as he was shivering.

"what did you do to him?" Tenna laughed.

"I locked him in the freezer." Devi said. Tenna laughed.

"why?" Tenna asked through her laughing.

"he kept annoying me about the food." Devi said. Tenna tried to contain her laughter.

"laugh it up while you can." Tex said brushing off the frost.

"what time is it?" Tenna said stretching.

"its only 4:55." Devi said yawning.

"oh, well im gonna try and get more sleep." Tenna said laying down.

"I should try and sleep to. Johnny finally stopped moving around." Devi said putting her sketch book away.

"good night." Tenna said.

"good night" Devi said.

Johnny's Pov:

Johnny found himself in the dead land, as he called it. Johnny looked around for his GS.

"You still haven't followed my advice" the horribly familiar voice said. Johnny glared at the figure forming.

"you give horrible advice." Johnny said coldly.

"no, I give life saving advice." the figure said. Johnny just ignored him.

"your being ignorant." the voice said.

"no im not, im being mindful." Johnny argued.

"you know nothing. Fine, ill just kill her myself." the voice said.

"no you wont!" Johnny yelled.

"and what will you do to stop me?" the voice said. Johnny jumped at the voice, but passed through. He regretted it as he saw that he was falling down a steep hill. Johnny hit the hill with a thud and rolled down to the bottom. Johnny wondered how he could still feel pain in his dreams. He groaned as he slowly got up from the ground. He looked at the top of the hill, seeing that his GS was gone he looked around, panicking a little.

"what if he left to get Devi." he thought till he heard the voice again.

"im telling you one last time. If you stay with her you'll die. You have to kill her!" the voice said as he hovered using a pair of odd black wings.

"never!" Johnny said picking up a large rock and throwing it at the figure. The figure was unfazed.

"very well." the figure said before disappearing in smoke. After he was gone the dead land disappeared into darkness. Johnny woke up feeling groggily. He sighed.

"maybe sleeping is a bad idea. Ill just stick to eating for now." Johnny thought as he got up and out of bed.

"damn, I feel horrible. I need fresh air." Johnny thought as he walk towards the door. He barely opened it a foot before he was startled by Devi.

"where are you going?" Devi asked sitting up in the bed.

"oh, umm. I was gonna take a walk to the near by town." Johnny said innocently.

"humph. Well im coming with you." Devi said getting out of bed.

"why?" Johnny asked tensing up as he was afraid to be around Devi right now.

"because, I don't trust you to comeback after your walk." Devi said looking at him.

"fair enough." Johnny said as he went out side followed by Devi.

"wait im coming to!" Tex said running after them. Devi let out a irritated sigh.

"why do you want to go?" asked Devi.

"because im tired of being stuck inside." Tex said. Devi rolled her eyes. They all continued on there walk, making small talk the entire way to the small town.

"well, were here. Want to turn back, or do something while were here?" Devi asked looking at Johnny.

"I want a brain freezy." Tex said. Johnny and Devi looked down at him with a questioning look.

"what?" Tex said looking up and both of them. Devi looked at Johnny. Johnny just shrugged.

"ill take a brain freezy." Johnny said.

"ok, but I really need some coffee soon." Devi said as she started walking.

"alright we'll get some coffee first." Johnny said following. As the three were walking, Tex noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He looked at the brick wall to see Johnny's shadow in a taller form with red eyes. Tex gaped at the evil shadow and started relentlessly tapping Johnny's leg to get his attention. Johnny stopped and looked down at Tex.

"what?" Johnny said irritated. Tex pointed at Johnny's evil shadow. Johnny looked and seeing the evil shadow make the hair on his neck stand and make him feel sick. What's worse was Johnny realized the shadow was stalking close to Devi and started to detach from the wall. Johnny held his breath and grabbing Tex he ran away, not knowing what else to do. Thankfully the shadow had no choice but to follow Johnny. Devi heard fast stepping sounds and turned to see Johnny and Tex no where in sight.

"hmm, guess he couldn't wait for brain freezies?" Devi thought. "he better not run away again." Devi thought a little irritated.

Johnny finally stopped running when he was around the corner away from Devi. He breathed heavily and tried to catch his breath.

"you shouldn't have done that" Johnny's shadow said staring at Tex with its bright red eyes.

"I do what I want." Tex said crossing his arms.

"get the fuck away from me and Devi especially!" Johnny yelled at the shadow.

"not till she's dead." the shadow said darkly.

"fuck you." said Johnny. The shadow turned to normal, losing the tall shape and red eyes.

"what the hell was that?" asked Tex.

"im not sure. It keeps saying its my good side." Johnny said.

"doesn't seem very good for a good side." Tex said.

"ya." Johnny agreed.

"well now what? I don't think ill be good to be near the girl with you having a demon shadow." Tex asked.

"best I can do is stay far from her when I can. Right now lets get a brain freezy and meet her later." Johnny said as he walked. Johnny had bought a brain freezy for him and Tex. Tex was hiding under the table to keep people from seeing him and freaking out. A few minutes passed before Devi found them and sat at the table with her coffee.

"hey, why'd you leave?" Devi asked sipping her coffee.

"I just really wanted a brain freezy." Johnny said nervously. He was trying to keep calm, he was nervous the shadow would come back to life. He wanted to keep this a secrete from Devi for as long as possible. His body started tensing up again.

"you okay?" Devi asked.

"ya." Johnny said. Devi raised a eyebrow, but didn't question him. She leaned back in her chair and sipped her coffee, she looked out the store window and almost choked on her coffee. She grabbed Johnny and both went under the table. As they did someone shot a thousand bullets through the shops window, mangling every thing in the store. Both looked over there mostly destroyed table to see Madicain and some of his men crossing the street, carrying guns of all kinds. Devi grabbed Johnny shirt making him follow her, Johnny grabbed Tex as he followed after Devi. Both ran out the back door and ran down the streets. The two were met with a terrible surprise, a helicopter.

"into the forest, it cant see us there." Johnny said running towards the forest.

"what do we do? We cant just go to the hotel, they'll find us there." Johnny said as they ran.

"ill call Tenna. She can pack the things up and pick us up." Devi said as she dialed on her phone.

"Tenna! sorry to wake you, but this is an emergency! Madicain found us and now he's chasing us! I need you to pack everything and pick us up! Well be running near the road towards the hotel!" Devi closed her cell phone and put it back in her pocket.

"run next to the road, Tenna's gonna pick us up there." Devi told Johnny. When they were close to the road, they stopped to catch there breath.

"how are we gonna out drive a helicopter?" Johnny said breathing heavily.

"don't know. The sky's pretty dark and grey, maybe we'll get lucky and there will be a storm. Devi said. They both froze as the helicopter came close. They listened and looked up for the helicopter seeing noting but leaves and branches.

Just a little away a huge explosion happened.

"what the fuck?" Johnny yelled. Devi and Johnny continued running.

"what the fuck caused that?" Johnny asked running.

"I think it was a bazooka." Johnny said puffing.

"who the hell has a bazooka!" Tex said. The two continued running till they met up with Tenna in the car. With lightning speed Tenna drove down the road trying to lose the helicopter.

"what do we do?" Tenna asked.

"keep driving a storm is here and they'll have to land or else they'll crash." Devi said as it started pouring down rain.

"all this rain can make us crash as well if we keep speeding like this." Johnny's sister pointed out.

Another explosion happened almost hitting the end of the car.

"fuck!" Devi said looking at the crater in the road.

Mean while in the helicopter Madicain was getting frustrated.

"aim you idiots!" Madicain yelled at the guy holding the bazooka.

"sorry sir." the guy said.

"sir, were going to have to land the wind and rain is getting to strong for the helicopter." the pilot said looking at Madicain. Madicain grumbled and took the bazooka and put new ammo in it.

"move you idiot." he said pushing the guy away from the door. Madicain aimed and fired the bazooka, hitting the back of the car, forcing it to go tumbling down the steep hill on the side of the road.

"ha!" Madicain said full of victory. The helicopter flew away, unable to force through the storm any longer.

Devi's Pov:

* 12:00 am*

Devi felt someone shaking her. She slowly woke up to see Tenna.

"Devi! Wake up! Wake up! You okay?" Tenna said full of worry. Devi was fully conscious and looked around to see that she was buckled into a upside down and mostly blown up car.

" Devi? You okay?" Tenna asked.

"ya." Devi said unbuckling her self and getting out of the car. "where's Todd and Alex?" Devi asked standing up. Her side was badly bruised and was hurting bad.

"there fine, Alex is trying to keep Todd calm." Tenna said. Tenna was a little beat up and had a few scratches here and there. It was still raining, but not as hard as before.

"what about Johnny?" Devi asked not seeing him any where.

"he shot out of the wind shield and non of us could find him." Tenna said.

"what?" Devi said before rushing off to find Johnny. Tenna followed. They walked for about 7 meters.

"Devi, were 21 feet away from the car, I don't think Johnny would fly this far." Tenna said.

"maybe your right." Devi said with her heart sinking a bit. As they turned around to head back Devi heard a groan. She ran over to a small ledge and saw Johnny at the bottom of it. She ran down the side of the hill ignoring the excruciating pain in her side. Johnny was lying stomach down in the wet dirt. He was covered in scratches and had two huge gashes, one on his shoulder the other on his back. He was also bleeding from his fore head.

"Johnny! Johnny! Wake up! Are you ok?" Devi said as she ran to his side. Johnny groaned again and twitched. Devi wanted to turn him over, but was afraid to. "Johnny?" she said shaking him lightly. Johnny slowly opened one of his eyes and tried to get up.

"careful Johnny, don't go to fast." Devi said helping him up. Johnny had blood pouring down his face.

"damn I feel like I flew out of a wind shield." Johnny mumbled. Devi couldn't help but smile at that.

"you did, now come on. We better get you back to the car." Devi said as she slowly helped him walk back. Once they were back Devi sat Johnny down on a large flat rock.

"stay." Devi commanded before going to look for Tex. She found him with Alex and a shaken up Todd. "Tex, I need that stitches kit you have." Tex threw her the small kit. Devi came back to Johnny, his shirt and face covered in blood. She used a cloth Tenna got her to clean of the blood from his face and stitched the gash on his head.

"ow, that hurts!" Johnny flinched.

"stop moving you baby." Devi said as she finished stitching. "now let me see your shoulder." Devi said.

"why? My shoulders fine." Johnny said.

"no it isn't! There's a big gash on it!" Devi said.

"I don't see it." Johnny said looking at both his shoulders.

"you cant see it Johnny." Devi said.

"then how do I know its really there?" Johnny said glaring at Devi with a raised eyebrow. Devi let out a big sigh.

"Johnny, do you really think id lie to you about a gash on your shoulder?" Devi said looking at him.

"I don't know, would you?" Johnny said with paranoia.

"why would I lie about it?" Devi yelled.

"I don't know! Maybe your after the ferns!" Johnny said.

"the what?" Devi said.

"you know what im talking about." johnny said pointing at her. Devi looked at him with a confused look for a moment, then she moved towards him to try and see the gash on his shoulder. Johnny got scared and got up to run away, but fell short when his legs gave out from lack of blood.

"ugh, Johnny!" Devi said picking Johnny up and sitting him back down on the rock. "stop being paranoid, im not gonna bite." Devi said looking at the gash on his shoulder.

"I don't feel the cut." Johnny said trying to see what Devi was doing.

"that's because of adrenalin." Devi said as she stitched the gash. "fuck, this is deep. And stop moving!" Devi said holding Johnny face for a second to stop his head from moving. Johnny grumbled. "there, its fixed. Now don't move, im gonna get you water so you can replace all the blood you lost." Devi said as she walked over to the blown up car. "fuck." Devi thought as she looked at the dented cooler. All the water bottles were destroyed, half of all the canned foods were blown up, all the packaged foods were sprawled out through the back of the car. Devi searched till she found a mostly full bottle. She walked up to Johnny. "here." she said handing him the dented bottle. Johnny drank some of it.

"were gonna have to figure out a game plan. The cars totally destroyed, all the supply's are destroyed besides a few bottles and cans. We'll have to walk soon to, Madicain gonna come searching for us as soon as he can." Devi said rubbing her fore head.

"well go into the mountains." Johnny said.

"sure that's a good idea? We were all just in a car crash and im not sure if we could go for a hiking trip." Devi said.

"well, if we stay along the road Madicain can easily find us. If we go up the mountain he couldn't follow us as easily as on foot and the helicopter cant see with all the surrounding clouds at the high altitudes." Johnny said drinking some more water.

"true, but we don't have supplies, or even something to keep us warm."

" we could make camp every once in a while, then when we were warm and rested, well continue." Johnny said finishing the water.

"hmm, I don't know Johnny. That plans still pretty iffy. What if we get stuck." Devi said.

"you think we have a better chance down here?" Johnny asked looking at her.

"*sigh* no." Devi said looking at the floor.

"well then, we probably better start packing what we can and start our hike."

"yep." Devi said getting up. "can you walk?"

"yeah, im fine." Johnny said as he slowly got up.

"ill go pack what ever we have left." Devi said walking off towards the car. Devi looked into the crushed, broken, and falling apart car. She picked up what ever bottles looked normal and put them in her back pack, throwing the ones with holes off to the side.

"fuck." Devi said as she was only able to find a few unopened food packages.

"what do we have left?" Johnny asked.

"not much, we're definitely going to have to get more supplies." Devi said, handing Johnny his back pack and putting on hers.

"shit." Johnny said rubbing the back of his head.

"ill get the others and we'll start walking." Devi said walking off.

Johnny's Pov:

Johnny watched as Devi walked off. "damn my head feels like shit." he thought rubbing it, he looked down at his hand to see some blood. Johnny felt around in his hair and pulled out a few pieces of glass stuck in his skin. "fucking damn." he mumbled throwing the glass to the side.

"hey, just think how annoying ill be if you were fabric." Tex said standing next to Johnny.

"shut up, I got enough things on my mind." johnny said.

"like what?" Tex asked with a raised eye.

"for one, my cracked head. Two, the supply problem. And three, … well you already know what that is." Johnny said looking at his "normal" shadow.

"Mmm, so what will you do if it comes alive again? There isn't that much of anywhere to run away on the mountain." Tex said

"*sigh* I don't know." Johnny said looking away.

"I could always push you down the mountain." Tex joked with a smile.

" ya, that'll definitely help." Johnny said sarcastically. He got up and walked over to meet up with the rest of the group.

"how much supplies do you think we have to last us?" he asked devi.

"probably enough to just last us three days. So hopefully we wont get stuck on the mountain." Devi said.

"im sure we wont get stuck." Alex said.

"well that's a little peace of mind." Devi said.

"well, lets go then!" Tenna said excitedly.

The group started there climb on the mountain, as they got higher the clouds grew and became darker. It started to snow.

"oh great, just what we need. More snow on this fucking mountain. Johnny if I lose any of my painting arm your going to suffer horribly!" Devi said bitterly.

"I know." he said not looking back at Devi as he walked on. As he walked he noticed something that seemed out of place from the corner of his eye. He looked to see a dark figure on another part of the mountain. Johnny's heart froze as he noticed the figure was a person wearing a tux just like Madicain.

"he couldn't have found us that fast, or even have gotten this far unless he started when we did!" Johnny's brain screamed as it ran through the puzzling and fearful thoughts. Johnny calmed slightly. The figure was staring at him, but it wasn't moving. Johnny squinted his eyes and looked closer at the figure. It wasn't Madicain, but someone else.

" … Edgar?" Johnny said very quietly.

"Johnny, what are you doing?" Devi said. Johnny looked at Devi who was now a little ahead of him.

"oh, I was, umm-" Johnny started looking back to try and see the Edgar figure again, he saw nothing. "I was just looking at something.

"well come on we can't stop, we have to at least half way up the mountain before we can fully stop."

"alright." Johnny said continuing his walking but looking back every so often to try and see Edgar. "was it a mirage? It couldn't have been. Why would I suddenly get mirage on a snowing mountain, and one of a dead person at that?" Johnny thought as he continued his way up the mountain.

As the group walked Johnny and Devi heard something.

"do you hear that?" Devi asked.

"yes." Johnny said.

The noise came closer and closer. The group quickly realized it was the helicopter. They all stayed still, the clouds were much too thick for the helicopter to see them and it couldn't get lower or it would risk crashing into the mountain side from the strong winds.

The sound of the helicopter flew off into the distance disappearing.

"we better hurry." Johnny said as he continued walking.

"lets hope that a storm doesn't start soon. We'll be stuck and Madicain will force his goons to find us through the storm." Devi said. Johnny nodded.

"we might not be able to stop. If we stop and Madicains goons don't they can catch up with us. Can't tell Devi that, she'll knock my head off for not thinking of that sooner." Johnny thought.

"well we could always throw snow balls at them." Tex said with a chuckle.

"that wont be enough." Johnny said.

"how much further to the top?" Tex asked.

"not that far, just a few more steps." Johnny said.

"small mountain." Tex said.

once at the top Devi made a fire.

"well were at the top. Should we go the rest of the way in a few hours or start tomorrow?" Devi asked looking at Johnny.

"hmm … we should start tomorrow. Well be ready for anything if something happens." Johnny said sitting on a rock. Devi nodded.

"guess ill make dinner then." she said getting a can of noodles out. Johnny was looking out down the mountain from between the two large rocks surrounding them. Johnny started going into thought when a snow ball hit him.

"hey!" Johnny yelled, he turned to see Tex laughing. Johnny glared and went back to his thoughts.

"so, while dinners cooking lets talk about the sudden urges." Devi said sitting across from him.

"urges?" Johnny said confused.

"sleeping and eating." Devi said looking at him like he understood.

"oh, those." Johnny said. He looked away not wanting to talk to Devi. It wasn't because he hated talking, but because of the danger of his shadow. He tensed up at the thought.

"stop doing that!" Devi yelled. Johnny jumped slightly.

"doing what?" he said confused and agitated.

"tensing! You always do it when ever I start talking to you. Like Iam the one who tried to kill you all those years ago!" Devi said agitated.

"well I don't mean to! It just happens!" Johnny said jumping up.

"why?" Devi questioned.

"I don't … know." Johnny said as his attention was suddenly grabbed by the figure of Edgar again. Johnny stared at it, and it stared at him. Devi looked out to see what he was staring at.

" … who's that?" Devi asked looking at Johnny then back at the figure. Johnny looked at her surprised.

"you can see him! That guy over there?" Johnny questioned seeing he might not be the only one seeing ghosts.

"Yyaaa." Devi said feeling a little concerned for Johnny. Johnny jumped over the rocks and ran straight for the Edgar ghost figure.

" Johnny!" Devi yelled running after him. Johnny ran up to the figure. It looked just like Edgar, just with different cloths.

"Edgar?" Johnny said.

"yes?" Edgar replied.

"its actually you?" Johnny said poking him as he expected his hand to go through.

"yes. Now stop poking me!" Edgar said pushing Johnny's hand away.

"Johnny what are you doing?" Devi said running up behind him.

"its Edgar!" he said pointing at Edgar.

"who?" Devi said confused.

"Edgar! He's a guy I killed years ago to feed his blood to the wall!" Johnny said.

"Oookay then." Devi said looking at Johnny in a, I didn't need to know face.

"yes, and Iam still not happy about that!" Edgar said a little agitation in his voice.

Are you here to exact ghostly revenge on me. Giving me unimaginable horrors?" Johnny asked as if it was nothing.

"no, in fact, im here to help you. While in heaven I heard of your dilemma and decided to help you with saving your sanity. I always thought people deserved a second chance, and here's yours. Iam also here because there was not much else to do in heaven."

"oh." Johnny said.

"so your joining us?" Devi said.

"yes" Edgar replied.

"and you're dead?" Devi questioned.

"yes." he answered.

"okay then. That isn't the weirdest thing I've experienced in my life." Devi said walking back to the fire.

"so do you know whats been happening?" Johnny asked.

"yes, I've been watching it happen since the beginning." Edgar said.

"good, then I wont have to explain everything." Johnny said.

"I also know about your shadow. What are you planning to do with it?" Edgar asked. Johnny looked towards the ground.

"I don't know. All I know is that I should keep it away from Devi." he said.

"well you have to get rid of it somehow." Edgar said.

Johnny, Edgar, and Devi were back at the camp.

"ooh, who's that!" Tenna asked.

"someone Johnny killed." Devi said going over to the now finished noodles.

"he doesn't look dead." Tenna said examining Edgar closer.

"I was dead." Edgar said.

"ooh, a zombie!" Tenna said.

"hes not a zombie. I should know." Devi said pouring noodles into different medal cups.

As Edgar was being looked at by Tenna, he got hit by a snow ball. He turned and saw Tex.

"oh, I remember you." Edgar said with a glare.

"and I know you. So were even." Tex said walking off.

"everyone better come get there noodles before they freeze into fucking ice cubes." Devi said sitting on a rock with her cup. Everyone got there cup and quickly finished the food. They soon fell asleep and climbed down the mountain the next day.


	15. CH: 15 Hardship

Ch:15 hardship

Devi's Pov:

Afternoon:

"okay, now that were on the other side of the mountain, we need to find a store, or at least a gas station." Devi said pulling out a map.

"There's a town nearby, we can look for a store there." Johnny said while pointing on the map.

"thank god, we wont have to walk far for supplies. … fuck, the next hotel isn't till the forth town over! that's almost 5 days of walking!" Devi said as she quickly rolled up the map.

"actually its 4." said Alex.

"why don't we just camp like we usually do?" Johnny asked.

"since we don't have a car we'll have to stay near towns for supply's, and I'm sure that the law wont like us camping in there towns unless its in a movie line or an actual camp ground. And you can probably guess how many of those are around." Devi said.

"ah." said Johnny as he turned to start walking. Johnny was joined by Devi who walked close to him, he began to tense again as he didn't want Devi near him for fear of her getting hurt. Devi noticed his tensing and grew agitated.

"I told you to stop doing that!" Devi said angrily.

"doing what?" Johnny asked, confused by Devi's anger.

"tensing! I already told you that! you've been doing it for the past week since you started your eating and sleeping! Its annoying to see you do it!" Devi said.

"sorry I just cant help it." he said.

"yes you can. You haven't been doing it for long, why did you start doing it in the first place?" Devi asked.

"I already told you, I don't know. Maybe your physic energy is causing me to collapse in on my self." he said.

"physic energy?" Devi said with a raised eye brow thinking he was just making up crap.

"yes, but you might not have it … or do you." he said glaring at her. Devi rolled her eyes.

"Johnny even you know that's a load of crap!" Devi said. Johnny rubbed his arm knowing it was true. He was about to speak again but was interrupted by Tenna.

"hey look! A town." she said excitedly.

"good, we can buy supplies." Johnny said trying to brush off the interrogation by Devi. He sped up to get away from Devi as to not start another interrogation. They were in the small town trying to find a store ignoring the stares they got from everybody. Once they found it Devi went straight for the noodles section.

"ugh, so sick of noodles. Never thought id say that" Devi said looking at package of noodles.

"Then get something else." Johnny said.

"we cant. Now that we don't have a car we cant carry cans. We have to carry light foods like oat meal." Devi said grabbing all sorts of noodle packages.

"oh, yeah" Johnny said as he grabbed a few packages of water. Devi and Johnny paid for the items and continued on there walk.

"damn, I really need coffee." Devi said rubbing her head.

"we can stop." said Johnny looking at her.

"sure that's a good idea with Madicain on our tails?" Devi asked looking at him.

"well if we keep forcing ourselves forward we'll just get tired sooner. What if he catches us then? We'll be to tired to fight or run." said Alex.

"true." Devi said rubbing her head. "we should find somewhere to hide or at least a camping ground." Devi said taking off her back pack and looking at the map. "well there's no camping ground that I can see." said Devi.

"what about a ware house, we can hide in one of those easily." Johnny said looking at the map.

"well there is one, but who knows what its used for and how often people visit. What if it's a giant freezer to hold meat or worse like rotting fish and road kill." Devi said.

"only one way to find out." Alex said looking at Devi. Johnny shrugged folding the map up. Devi let out a sigh. The small group walked to the ware house trying to void the regular inhabitants, as they seemed to be agitated by the group.

"well, were here. Now what?" Devi said looking at the large warehouse.

"its locked." said Tex as he pointed at the door.

"well what did you expect? The door to be wide open?" Devi said sarcastically. Johnny pulled out a knife and broke the chain off. They went inside and saw that it was filled with huge crates.

"wonder what's inside these?" Tenna asked trying to peek through a crack in the boards.

"the stickers say there carrying light bulbs and some say sunglasses." Alex said looking at a sticker on the side of the crate.

"Yay, I was hoping for some cool sunglasses." Tenna said.

"well, lets make camp here then." Devi said putting her backpack down and pulling out the tarp, Alex walked over and started to help.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Johnny said.

"Johnny you should probably stay here." Devi said looking at him.

"eh, ill be fine." Johnny said walking towards the exit.

"then I'm going to have to come with you then." said Devi.

"what? Why?" asked Johnny.

"because I know you Johnny, if someone out there says something or does something wrong to you then were all gonna end up in boiling water." Devi said glaring at him.

"she has a point Johnny." Alex said setting up the tarp and looking at the two.

"you don't trust me?" Johnny said with a cheesy smile.

"no." Devi said with a serious face. Johnny lost his smile.

"why not? What makes you think that I -" Johnny started but got cut off by Edgar.

"okay! Hows about I go with him. I came here to keep him out of trouble." Edgar said pushing Johnny towards the exit.

"fine, but he better not fucking get into trouble!" Devi said heading back to the camp space.

"ill make sure of it." Edgar said following Johnny out the door.

Johnny's Pov:

"so why the sudden walk?" asked Edgar walking up next to Johnny.

"what do you mean?" asked Johnny gesturing his head to the side while looking towards the ground.

"you convince Devi to stop here and as soon as we do you want to leave." said Edgar. Johnny sighed.

"I don't know. I just need to sty away from the interrogation that's all I guess." said Johnny.

"maybe you should tell her." said Edgar.

"why should I?" asked Johnny.

"think about it, what do you think will happen if she doesn't know? Its like walking in the jungle and being unknowing of a hungry tiger. Would it be better for the person to know of the tiger then to never know at all?" said Edgar.

"that isn't a good example when the tigers a part of me." said Johnny.

"Johnny, how well do you know Devi? What's the worse that she'll do to you? Yell and scream for you not telling her earlier?" Edgar asked.

"she'll leave." said Johnny with sadness in his voice.

"how do you know? Shes been with you this far. Shes been through explosions, crazy doctors, and tons of other things! Why do you think she would leave now?" Edgar asked.

"because those weren't caused directly by me. I'm the reason why she left the first tI'me." said Johnny.

"and your also the reason why she came back." Edgar said. Johnny stopped for a moment and sighed.

"lets just stop talking about this for a while." he said continuing his walk. The two were walking down a street passing a few busy stores.

"Johnny, maybe we shouldn't walk down here." Edgar said feeling uneasy by peoples stares.

"and why shouldn't we?" Johnny said turning his head till a water bottle smacked into his head.

"hey!" Edgar yelled looking at group of punks laughing.

"nice shot man." one of the punks said. Johnny glared at them.

"come on, we better leave, now." Edgar said pushing Johnny forward trying to stay out of trouble.

"ya, you better leave!" another punk said.

"ya, like we need those wacky guys here." one of the guys said just above a whisper. Johnny froze, Edgar froze as well realizing what that moron just said.

"what did you say?" Johnny said with wide eyes looking at the punks.

"Johnny, don't do it. Just leave." Edgar said.

"you heard what I fucking said, now you better run off man. Or else were gonna have to crush that puny skull of yours." the punk said.

"just go Johnny." Edgar said finally able to get Johnny to move away, till a rock hit him.

"bet your brains wacky to!" the punk said getting the group to laugh.

"oh crap." Edgar said rubbing his face knowing what was gonna happen. The punks continued to laugh, but the laughter soon stopped when a bottle hit there friend in the face. Knocking him out cold on the floor.

"hey!" another punk yelled. Johnny glared with the look of pure hate. Edgar knew there was no way of stopping Johnny now.

"ok, just, … don't kill anyone." Edgar said. Johnny didn't answer. One of the punks ran towards him, Johnny punched him in the stomach and smashed his face into the cement. The guy got up slowly from the ground with a blood covered and dripping face. The guys looked at their friend with shock.

"rotten slI'me." Johnny said angrily before kicking the guy in the side. The punks turned there eyes at Johnny and glared. Another punk ran at him and tried to punch. Johnny dodged his attack and punched him in the side of his face, making the guy fall onto his bloody friend. There were only 4 left now. Johnny glared at them. They stared at him for a moment and then ran at him. Johnny easily pummeled each one down. Edgar had to pull him off the last one. Johnny kicked the last one in the head as he was pulled away.

"you really shouldn't have done that." Edgar said pulling Johnny away from the area with the punks on the newly bloody cement. Johnny was splattered with blood, especially around his sleave area.

"those bastards deserved it." Johnny grumbled.

"that doesn't matter. You need to learn control" Edgar said.

"I do have control." Johnny angrily mumbled. Edgar rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"now what are we gonna do. Cant bring you back, your covered in blood. Devi would shoot both of us." Edgar said pointing to the blood on Johnny.

"We'll just clean it off in a pool some where." said Johnny.

"and how will we explain you being soaking wet?" Edgar asked. Johnny shrugged. Edgar sighed in frustration.

"got money?" Edgar asked

"ya." Johnny said.

"good, we'll just buy you new cloths then." Edgar said bringing Johnny into a cloths store. Johnny got some new cloths and they left for a laundry mat.

"what are we doing here?" asked Johnny.

"we still need to get the blood off your cloths. Especially your jacket." Edgar said. Johnny looked down at the darkened bloody sleeves. He gave it to Edgar who threw it in the washer.

"how long do you think till the stains are out?" Edgar asked.

"maybe, 5 washes." Johnny said sitting down.

"crud." Edgar said looking at the clock, they'd been gone for almost 10 minutes now.

"what do we tell Devi when we get back?" Johnny asked looking at Edgar.

"um, uh … well go get Chinese food and just say there was a long line." Edgar said rubbing his forehead.

"how'd you get good at cover ups?" Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"well, before I got in touch with god I had a bit of a … gambling problem. Cover ups really helped if you wanted to keep your legs from the mafia" Edgar said.

"you gambled?" Johnny asked.

"ya, used to be good. Then the mafia wanted me to help them get some "extra cash" in their pockets. It was either yes, or I had no more legs." Edgar said.

"how'd did you get away?" Johnny asked.

"I knew a large group cops would hide in certain places. looking for scammers. You know, like the guys with the cards or the ball and the switching cups. scammers knew who they were because they had big piles of bucks and looked poor. they would play game after game till they started getting scammed, then they would arrest you. I told "the boss" that I knew where a bunch of rich men hanged out and that I could get tons of money with them, but I said they had a bunch of guards so ill need protection if I wanted to get his money." Edgar said.

"and what did "the boss" say?" Johnny asked with a interested look.

"he said I could take as many men as I wanted, so I took the men who I knew would rat out anybody to get away. Long story short, I taught them how to scam, left for a "break", and apparently after they were arrested there boss was soon to follow. After all that I wanted to stay away from gambling, so I got into church and stayed that way for another 15 years, till you came." Edgar said pointing at johnny.

"so, what was it like … meeting god?" Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"eh, he wasn't like anything I thought he was, but I wasn't all that surprised either. I was used to finding out things are not as they seem, so I just shrugged it off." Edgar said putting in another few quarters into the machine. Johnny and Edgar stayed silent till Johnny heard sirens.

"oh shit." Johnny said hiding in front of a washer next to him, Edgar hid as well. There were two cop cars that passed by.

"think there looking for us?" asked Johnny.

"no, I think there just now finding out about the crI'me. Better hurry." Edgar said pulling out the cloths.

"think Devi will notice?" Edgar said pointing to the almost gone stains. There were slightly darker spots where the blood was.

"maybe, but my jacket will be hiding most of it." Johnny said looking. Edgar nodded and threw it into a dryer. After all of Johnny's cloths were dry they snuck to a Chinese place, avoiding the police. Edgar just got the food when he met up with Johnny.

"did you change back into your old cloths?" Edgar asked.

"ya, now lets get out of here." Johnny said taking one of the food boxes. After a hour since they left they were finally back at the warehouse and were greeted by a very angry Devi.

"were the fuck have you two been!" Devi yelled.

"we got food." said Edgar. Devi glared at both of them. Unlike Edgar, Johnny had no glasses to hide his gaze which avoided Devi everyway he could.

"you two better not have gotten into trouble." Devi said grubbing the food box from Johnny.

"we didn't." Johnny said innocently. Devi sat down and started setting out the food.

"Tenna, there's food!" Devi yelled. There was a squee of joy from somewhere in the ware house and Tenna appeared covered in pairs of glasses shortly after. Devi shook her head looking at her.

"here." she said handing Tenna a box of noodles and a fortune cookie. Tenna sat down and started eat, everyone else joined after.

"so, are we going to leave in the morning?" asked Johnny looking at Devi.

"well, the towns near by. We could probably leave more in the afternoon." she said eating some noodles. Johnny broke open his cookie and read the fortune.

"whats yours say?" Devi asked looking at him.

"something awaits you." Johnny said before flinging the paper aside. "what about yours?" he asked. Devi took out her cookie and took the fortune.

"wait till you see all the facts?" Devi said. "I swear, each fortune a read gets weirder and weirder." she said putting the paper down and eating the cookie. Johnny nodded.

"well, I'm going to bed now. Want the flash light?" Devi asked looking at him. Johnny shook his head. Devi turned off the flash light and went to bed. Johnny sat there in silence. He closed his eyes and listened to the silence, till something spoke.

"something's here." the voice said. A voice Johnny hated, he tuned the flash light on to see his shadow with the familiar red eyes.

"you talking about you, or something else?" Johnny said agitated.

"something else." the voice said with a raised eye.

" is it Madicain?" a sudden voice caused Johnny to jump till he realized it was just Tex.

"no." the shadow said shaking its head. Johnny raised eyebrow.

"then what is it?" Johnny asked. The shadow stayed silent. Johnny glared. "fine, dont answer!" he said before the shadow disappeared. He turned the flash light off.

"what do you think it is?" asked Tex.

"I don't know, guess well just wait and see." said Johnny lying down. Johnny went to sleep. He woke up from Devi shaking his shoulder.

"Johnny, wake up." Devi said. Johnny opened a eye.

"what?" he said groggily.

"it's the afternoon. TI'me to go." Devi said.

"oh." Johnny said getting up. He stretched and followed Devi.

Devi's Pov:

Devi walked, noticing that Johnny was walking a little away. Avoiding her like hed been doing. She started to walk over to him when something caught her eye. She grabbed the middle of his shirt.

"hey!" Johnny said surprised. He was walking with his eyes closed and didn't see her walk up to him.

"what's with all these black spots. Did something splash on you?" Devi asked examining the old blood stains. Johnny pulled away from her.

"yes I was. its just mud spots." he said straightening his shirt.

"mud spots aren't that dark Johnny and when's the last tI'me there was mud." Devi said. Johnny didn't answer and just walked ahead. Devi just dropped it seeing that she would probably just have to interrogate it out of him and she wasn't in the mood for that. They all continued silently till the next city. They all stopped near a coffee shop, Johnny went on another walk with Edgar. Leaving her with, Tenna, Todd , Alex and Tex. Devi sat down and raked her hands through her head.

"hey Devi! You okay?" Tenna asked sitting next to her.

"I don't know." Devi said rubbing her head.

"aww, whats wrong?" Tenna asked.

"oh, its Johnny. I have a feeling hes hiding something. Especially with those new black spots on his shirt." she said.

"black spots?" Tenna asked.

"ya. … I think it might be blood." Devi said looking towards the ground.

"where do you think he got it?" Tenna asked.

"I don't know." Devi said.

"well Edgar was with him. I'm sure if he did something really bad Edgar would have told you." Alex said sitting next to Tenna.

"oh, I hope so." Devi said. A waiter came and dropped off the coffee they asked for along with a chocolate milk and a muffin for Todd. 10 minutes later Johnny and Edgar came back and they continued there walk.

3 days later

"well, were here." Tenna said excitedly as they walked up towards the town. The hotel was in view and just out of the town.

"thank god, I'm sick of sleeping out doors" said Devi.]

"same here." said Alex.

"ill get the room!" Tenna said running to the hotel.

"get two rooms Tenna!" Devi yelled. They later met up with Tenna to go into there rooms. Johnny, Edgar, Tex in one room and in the other was Devi, Alex, Tenna, and Todd. Devi walked into her room to see Tenna jumping on the bed.

"so why did I need to get two rooms?" Tenna asked as she jumped.

"for one, I can't sleep when Johnny tries to and two, because Iam a little paranoid about Johnny." said Devi.

"paranoid of what?" Tenna asked continuing to jump.

"him reverting back. He tenses and always avoids me when ever I get near, and he ignores me till I yell at him." Devi said.

"Devi, I seriously doubt Johnny's doing anything even Mr. Spooky agrees." Tenna said sitting down on the bed and squeaking Mr. Spooky.

"you know what you need to do. You have to get out more." Tenna said squeaking the toy again.

"Tenna, I've been out side for the past week days. How much more out can I get?" Devi asked.

"you need extra out!" Tenna said.

"extra out?" Devi questioned.

"ya, like you need to do outsidey stuff. Like jump into a river, run over a rock with another rock, or rob a lemonade stand!" Tenna said jokingly on the last one.

"Tenna, I don't think Iam up for robbing lemonade stands." Devi said smiling.

"you know what I mean. if you're so paranoid why don't you ask Johnny or Tex, hell, even Edgar might know!" Tenna said.

"I've tried asking Johnny, I don't think Edgar knows and I don't trust that bear of stuffing." Devi said.

"well how about Alex? Maybe she can tell you?" Tenna said.

"hmm … maybe." Devi said rubbing her chin. "well I should probably start dinner." Devi said

"ooh what are we having?" Tenna asked.

"hot dogs. I got some along with some chili and cheese." said Devi.

"yum!" Tenna said. "spooky loves hot dogs!" she squeaked the toy.

"spooky loves everything." Devi said getting the food and pots out.

"that's not true! He hates dogs!" Tenna said.

"oh, if only that Chihuahua kept running away." Devi said opening the hot dogs.

"but then he would have gotten spooky!" Tenna said.

"exactly." Devi said opening a can of chili. Tenna stuck her tongue at her.

"don't worry spooky. I would have saved you." Tenna smiled at the toy. Devi rolled her eyes as she cooked.

"go ask the guys if they want food." Devi said. Tenna ran off to go ask.

Johnny's Pov:

Johnny was sitting at the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"oh god, how the fuck m I going to do this." Johnny grumbled, thinking of how to get rid of his shadow.

"I keep telling you. Stay in bright light and you'll be fine." Tex said.

"that wont help." Johnny said angrily.

"hes right." Edgar said to Tex. "maybe a exorcism might work?" he said.

"ill try anything." Johnny said. Tenna knocked and opened the door.

"Devi wants to know how many hot dogs you guys want?" Tenna asked.

"two." said Tex and Edgar.

"just one for me." Johnny said.

"okay." Tenna said. "oh, and its probably good to take a shower, even Tex." she said before disappearing. Edgar pulled out bible from the side desk.

"well Iam not good t doing exorcisms, but I can try." Edgar said. "no get on the bed and lie down." he said as he flipped through the pages.

"I'm not gonna vomit every where am I?" Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"not that I know of." Edgar said still flipping through the bible.

"will he change into a horrible monster that we'll have to kill?" Tex asked smiling.

"exorcisms don't go like that." Edgar said looking at the teddy bear.

"how do you know! you've never done an exorcism!" Tex said pointing at Edgar. Edgar glared down at him. He looked back at the book and sighed.

"I don't remember the verse I'm suppose to say." Edgar said.

"don't you just read a random verse?" Johnny asked.

"no, it has to be a specific verse or else it wont work." Edgar said flipping through the book.

"guess Iam not sleeping tonight." Johnny said rubbing his head.

"you should." said Alex as she walked in.

"I don't think I should." said Johnny.

"trust me. You'll be fine and so will Devi." Alex said sitting next to him. Johnny hid his face in his hands.

"Johnny if you don't tackle eating and sleeping, you'll never get better." she said.

"I know." Johnny mumbled. Tenna knocked on the door.

"heres the hot dogs. Yours are in the room Alex." Tenna said sitting the hot dogs down and leaving. Tex quickly snatched his two from the plate.

"you should eat now." Alex said.

"iam not hungry." Johnny mumbled.

"when are you? Just eat at least half." Alex said before leaving. Johnny sighed and grabbed his hot dog and stared at it.

"you really should eat." said Edgar. Johnny sighed before starting to eat.

Devi's Pov:

Devi had just gotten out of the shower when Tenna came back.

"my turn" said Tenna as she zoomed past Devi into the bathroom. As Devi dried her hair she watched Todd draw on a peace of paper she gave him. The kid was always so quiet. She turned on the small TV and showed the news. Devi was about to change it when something caught her attention.

"in these 4 cities a massacre has happened. Totaling of 234 bodies. Witness accounts say it was all caused by a man with a striped shirt, and black jacket." the news man said.

"what? That can't be Johnny." Devi said sitting up from the bed in shock and panic.

"the man is known to be very dangerous and is carrying two knifes. The handles having either a happy face or a sad face on them. Here is a artist drawn picture." the man continued. Next to him was a picture closely drawn to the way Johnny look. Devi sat back down in shock.

"how could this happen! He probably did it on those walks hed been taking!" Devi's thoughts raced. A minute later Alex walked in, Devi jumped up from the bed.

"Alex! I need to ask you something!" Devi said.

"yes I know. How Johnny has been paranoid lately and what just came on the news." said Alex.

"yes. Do you know whats happened?" Devi asked.

"yes." said Alex.

"will you tell me?" Devi asked with a raised eye brow.

"I cant, but I can help you find out." said Alex.

"how?" said Devi.

"talk to Johnny's soul." Alex said.

"his soul?" said Devi questionably.

"yes" said Alex.

"so what am I suppose to do? Drag him to psychic and have them look into a crystal ball?" asked Devi.

"no, if you wish to speak to his soul you have to meet it in the crevice of his mind."

"ah, and how do I do that?" Devi asked not fully trusting of this "soul talking" method.

"when he's asleep. Ill help you transfer to where his soul is held." Alex said.

"how do I know this will work?" Devi asked.

"the soul tells all, it cannot lie." said Alex.

"hmm." said Devi.

"so we'll just wait till he falls asleep." said Alex as she went and got her food. Devi mean while was finishing off her hot dog.

"wait till who's asleep?" Tenna said coming out of the bathroom.

"Johnny." said Alex.

"so why are we waiting for hI'm to sleep?" asked Tenna.

"Alex said if I want to learn why Johnny's so paranoid. I should talk to his soul and for that I have to wait till hes asleep." said Devi.

"you gonna talk through a crystal ball or something?" asked Tenna.

"no." said Alex. "just wait and ill show you." Alex said as she continued eating. The two waited long after everyone else went to sleep.

"Iam sure hes asleep now, lets go." said Alex. Devi followed behind as the two snuck into the room. Johnny was sleeping oddly on the couch.

"so how do I do this?" Devi asked whispering.

"just put your hand on his head, and concentrate." said Alex. Devi did as she was old, trying not to wake Johnny. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. A minute passed and nothing seemed to happen.

"I don't think this is working Alex. … Alex?" Devi said opening her eyes when she didn't hear a answer. When she did, she saw that she was in a dead field of some sort. There was a lot of dried up dead grass and weeds. She looked all around and spotted a lone tree. She walked over to it, a little curious about it as it was the only thing that looked partly alive.

She walked around the tree looking for anything that looked alive, as she did a pair of bright eyes appeared behind her from the dark shadow of the tree.

"hello." the form said. The sudden answer caused Devi to jump away from the tree. She saw two different colored eyes, one red, the other blue.

"geeze, don't fucking do that." Devi said trying to catch her breath.

"Iam sorry." the figure said.

"are you Johnny's soul?" Devi asked being cautious. The figure stepped away from the tree. He was a dark figure and very odd. His legs ended with spikes, his knees were just orbs that didn't connect to the rest of his legs and his face was grey, one side being much darker then the other. He also had spiny like hair.

"I'm, but I prefer to be called sleepwalker." he said.

"why sleepwalker?" Devi asked.

"because although I wish to sleep, I continue to walk, to find something." he said.

"search for what?" asked Devi.

"Iam not sure yet. I do know that I had it once, then it disappeared." he said as he started to walk. Devi followed and looked at all the dead grass.

"it used to be beautiful here, despite minor flaws." he said.

"what happened?" Devi asked

"the place was full of light and life, then, that happened." he said pointing to the sky. Devi looked seeing what looked like half the sun being covered by a eclipse of some sort.

"it started long ago. As the light was blocked more and more. Everything began to die off, little by little. Now all that's left is me and part of that tree." he said seeming depressed. Devi stayed silent for a moment.

Sleepwalker started to walk down some stairs that went into a dark deep cavern. Devi hesitated after seeing the stairs in a falling apart condition, but followed for answers.

"wait a minute. I need to ask you some questions." Devi said inching against the wall slowly.

"then ask." he said continuing to walk.

"ok, umm. Why is it that Johnny's been acting so weird lately?" Devi asked.

"because something is out there." he said.

"what's out there?" Devi asked.

"Iam unsure. I know that its hunting for what I'm looking for." he said.

"well, why hasn't the told me about it?" Devi asked.

"from fear of what may happen." he said.

" what might hap- AHH!" Devi started, but gasped when some of the stairs broke.

"watch your step. it's a long drop" he said.

both of them got to a large peace of land in the cavern.

"so did Johnny ever kill anyone?" Devi said hoping to get the biggest answer.

"no, he doesn't wish to kill. Hes been wishing to change and has avoided doing such things." he said. Devi felt some relief hearing the answer that he hasn't been killing.

"well, it seems your tI'me here is up." he said.

"what? But I haven't got all my answers!" Devi said.

"yes I know, but outsiders are not allowed to stay here for long." he said. "now, before you leave. I wish to ask you a favor."

"umm, what favor?" Devi asked.

"well you know that Iam dying, I of course want to live. So all I ask is that you, please, save me. Although I want to sleep. I don't want it to end so horribly." he said. Before Devi could answer him she was suddenly taken away. She awoke in the hotel bed with Alex looking down at her.

"did you get your answers?" Alex asked.

"well, I got most of them." she said sitting up.

"are you satisfied at least?" she asked.

"yes." she said.

"good, now we can tackle your other thoughts." Alex said.

"what other thoughts?" asked Devi being confused.

"your in denial." Alex said.

"in denial of what?" Devi asked getting off the bed.

"you love Johnny." Alex said.

"what? No I don't!" Devi yelled.

"see, your in a river flowing north." Alex said.

"what? Oh forget it. Besides, even if I did love Johnny I cant even have a relationship!" Devi said.

"how do you know?" Alex asked.

"don't you know what that psychic fat said. It said that the last person that could truly understand me died." Devi said glaring at Alex.

"do you think you under stand johnny?" Alex asked.

"well, no." Devi said.

"do you think he under stand you?" Alex asked.

"no." Devi said shaking her head.

"and theres your loophole." Alex.

"sow what if theres a loophole. I don't love Johnny!"

"whatever you say." Alex said walking off.

"I need some fresh air." Devi said as she walked out side. She stopped when she noticed something. It was Johnny, he was sitting on a near by hill looking at the stars. Devi walked over to him.

"you okay?" she asked.

"ya, I just couldn't go back to sleep." he said. Devi sat down next to him.

" … pretty isn't?" said Devi

"mmhmm." replied Johnny.

"wanna try and go to sleep next to me?" Devi asked looking at him. Johnny shrugged.

"its worth a try." he said. They both got up and went to bed.


	16. CH: 16 running free

Ch:16 Run Free

Johnny's Pov:

Johnny had been phasing in and out of sleeping. After the first few times, he stopped looking at the clock, each time he did the clock said hed only been sleeping for 5 or 10 minutes. Johnny was stuck in thought, then something caught his attention. There was the sound of a click. Johnny listened for anything else, but heard nothing, so he just shrugged it off as nothing. A few moments of silence then Johnny heard the creek from the floor. He opened his eyes. Before he could turn to see who made the noise, someone grabbed him and yanked him off the bed. Johnny gasped and grabbed in vain onto the bed. He was quickly pulled off with the blanket he grabbed onto. Devi shot up after realizing what was happening. It was Madicains goons, they had found them. Devi was about to get up and help Johnny, but froze in place as they pointed guns at her. Johnny was out cold from being shocked in the neck after he was pulled off the bed.

Johnny awoke after who knows how long. He was sore all over and he slowly got off the floor. He looked around and saw that he was in some sort of cargo container. The only light coming in was from small holes all along the top. He looked around and saw that the others weren't with him.

"Devi?!" he yelled. Hoping for a answer, nothing.

"you should just forget her. She'll only bring you trouble." a familiar voice said. Johnny grew a glare and stared at the pair of red eyes behind him in the shadows.

"no." Johnny said before he started to feel the walls, looking for a door or weak spot.

"why say no? you know in the back of your mind that its true." the voice said. Johnny ignored him and continued looking for a way out.

"don't believe me? Then ill show you." the voice said. Right after, Johnny felt a excruciating pain in his head. He dropped to his knees and yelled in pain as he saw horrible flashes. There was one of a falling helicopter tangled in active electrical wires, a large pool of blood, Devi leaning over him shaking him and calling his name, and the last one was the most horrible. He saw that one of his sides were ripped off, looking like he was skinned. He could see the bone of his ribs and a few parts of his organs that were exposed from having muscle ripped off.

"get out of my head!" Johnny yelled before slamming his fist into the shadow making a large noise. When he opened his eyes he saw that his fist went through the metal wall. He pulled back his hand seeing it shaking uncontrollably and covered in blood. He couldn't feel his hand, which he was a bit thankful for. Johnny turned his thoughts to the visions he got.

"what happened? Was I dying? I must have been, there was blood. So much blood" Johnny thought recalling the large puddle of blood he saw. "what happened with Devi? She looked panicked. Everything was fuzzy. So much pain. Why? What happened? Where was I?" his mind raced from one thought to the other. He felt a bit panicked. What if Devi did cause his death? What should he do? Should he leave like he was told? Would leaving be the path to his death? Should he stay? Johnny sat down getting headache from the questions buzzing back and forth in his head. The Cargo container was quiet, only his breathing could be heard.

Devi's pov:

Devi was pushed into a concrete room, she turned around after and saw them close the door. She ran over to the small see through window in the room and watched as they dragged Johnny off somewhere. She yelled at them and banged on the glass, hoping to somehow break it. She looked around for any more exit and saw none.

"there's no way out, if your looking to find one." someone said over a microphone. It took a moment for Devi to recognize the voice.

"Madicain?! Madicain! What are you going to do with Johnny and where are the others?!" Devi yelled at the speaker.

"he will be taken care of shortly. Once hes gone you and your friends will be executed as well for helping a criminal." Madicain said in a neutral tone.

"fuck you! Where's Johnny!" she asked in a demanding tone.

"that's not important to you." he said.

"where is he!" she yelled again, but there was no answer. Devi felt frustrated and looked around the room for a camera, she was sure there'd be one. Sure enough there was one in the corner, she stormed over to it and ripped it off the wall not caring if they came in and tried to stop her. The camera laid on the floor in broken peaces. She sighed in agitation and looking around the room. She knew she needed to escape and fast if she wants to save Johnny. She went over to the small window and saw that they were in a old factory. She was locked in one of the old offices used to watch over workers. She looked at the edge of the window, looking for holes or cracked spots. If she could find one, she could possibly brake it more and pop the window out. No luck, she looked at the walls of the room and the door. The door was blocked by something big, but Devi didn't know what as it was cut off from the end of the window. She then spotted a small vent, she thought that maybe she could escape through it, but upon closer inspection it was too small for her to get through. She paced the room, thinking of a escape plan when she spotted a popped up cracked spot in the floor. She walked over to it and bent down to inspect it. She pulled on the cracked concrete, it didn't budge, but she tried a second time and it cracked off from being stuck. She lifted it and saw the under part of the factory. She lifted up the peace so she could slide into the underground area. Once down she placed the concrete back into place so they wont notice how she escaped. The place was dark, she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. She walked blindly a distance, using her hands to guide herself. Then she finally hit a wall, she knocked it and it felt hollow and like wood.

She pushed it and popped it out. She kicked the rest off after she saw that she was out side. She snuck out of the wall looking for any watchers or guards. Seeing no one she walked around the corner of the building. She looked around and spotted a building separate and far off from the rest of the building.

"maybe Johnny's in there?" she thought. "I better save Tenna, Edgar, and Todd first though just in case of trouble." she thought running against the wall, knowing that she didn't have much time and needed to hurry. She ran till she found a door. She looked inside and seeing the place was empty she ran in and sneaked down the halls, carefully looking around corners.

"where is every one?" she thought, obviously noticing that there were absolutely no guards anywhere.

"probably all guarding Johnny." she thought and she ran down another hallway, being startled by Tenna calling her name. she slid to a halt and ran up to the window Tenna was at. Devi was a bit relived to see Tenna was with Todd. Tenna pointed to the door which was jammed shut with a metal pole. After a few kicks, Devi knocked the pole off and un-jammed the door. Devi opened the door in a quick pull.

"are you okay? Where's Edgar?" Devi asked looking at Tenna.

"were fine and I don't know. Where's Johnny?" asked Tenna.

"not sure, I think I mite know though." Devi said.

"okay, how about you go get Johnny and ill go find Edgar." tenna said picking the terrified Todd up.

"okay, but hurry. I don't know what will happen if they see any of us." Devi said, and after Tenna nodded she ran off to look for Johnny.

Johnny's pov:

Johnny had a excruciating headache, he obtained it from the argument he had with his "good side".

"your time is running out! You must leave!" the shadow said angrily.

"no!" Johnny argued holding his head.

"you have to or you will suffer!" the shadow yelled.

"no! I wont leave! And I wont suffer for it!" Johnny yelled back.

"your being a idiot! Your staring death in the face and you don't even realize this! If you would open your eyes you would see that its true! She will bring you to your agonizing death and you refuse to acknowledge this fate that you could see for your self! In fact shes already killed you once." the voice growled.

"what? What do you mean?! Johnny yelled holding his pounding head.

"remember that the phone call that got you killed? Who do you think made the call? Who do you know, who has your number. How many other people besides her have called you. No one, she called you that night which ended in a shot through your head. Face it! She is your death, you will dye if you stay with her. Your clock slowly ticks away as you stand with her till it finally reaches the final steps and then completely stops. Each moment with her shortens your life, the longer you stay the shorter it gets, but if you leave it will lengthen greatly and you will live a much longer life. She is destined to be only your ending, not your savior as she thinks." the shadow said.

Johnny was in shock. Was it true? Did she really kill him that night? Was she really only his death? Johnny's heart skipped over these questions, he could stay with Devi and hope it wasn't true, he didn't want to leave, but then another thought popped into his head.

"why am I staying?" he thought. "She doesn't like me, why would she? I tried to kill her, I had my problems threaten her life, her job, she probably doesn't even have a home any more. What happens after the threat of Madicain is gone? Will she stay with me, or just leave as soon as she can? Why would she stay? I saved her life, but that doesn't mean much after all the threats of her life." Johnny thought sitting on the ground, shaking a bit. "I have no reason to stay, she has no reason to stay. So why am I fighting so I can, just so I can be with her for a little while and then just lose her as quickly as before?" Johnny thought. He started to tear up, and he tried to hold it in.

"I even threatened her sanity! There are no reasons why she would love me. Its probably a miracle alone of why she's staying. Its probably all because of pity, or something close to it, or just because she didn't know what she got into at the time." he thought.

"if I leave, her life wont be threatened anymore. She'll have her life back. She wont have to worry for my sad excuse of a life or for hers. Maybe I should leave." he thought starting to silently cry. His body was uncontrollably shaking as he did so.

Devi's pov:

Devi ran over to the secluded building, she stopped when she saw all the mobs of guards outside. All the guards were there, Madicain was in a set up tent with all sorts of communication systems and other thing Devi was sure of.

"damn, how the fuck am I going to get in?" she thought. A idea popped into her head, but she thought it was a horrible idea and quickly pushed it away. As she tried to think of a better plan, the idea kept nagging in her skull. She sighed and admitted defeat as she could not think of a better idea. She was going to ask jack, Madicains helper, for help. He helped them escape before and she hoped he would help in this occasion to. She scanned the large crowds of guards for him and then spotted him sitting at the side of the tent. It looked like he was unhappily doing paper work. She looked around and decided to walk the edge of the camp to where he was. She carefully snuck through thick bushes and behind any trees she got near to. She was closer to him, but he was still a bit off and if she went any closer to try and get him she was sure to be spotted. She didn't want to call, or she might be heard by someone unwanted. She looked around her feet and grabbed a few small pebbles. She threw one at him and it hit him in the head.

"ow, what the-!" he said rubbing where he got hit by the pebble. He looked over and around himself wondering where it had come from. Devi threw another one, but she only through it in front of him this time. It caught jacks attention and he got up and walked over to where the pebble was from. Devi quickly grabbed him into the bushes and slammed him into the ground.

"don't even think about yelling!" Devi whispered angrily. Jack held up his hands to say he wouldn't do anything. "where's Johnny?! And how do I get to him!" Devi said.

"there keeping him in the large warehouse, in a cargo container. And the only possible way you could get to him is if you went through the roof." jack said quietly.

"what if I went underneath it? Like is there a tunnel or just a space under the ware house?" Devi asked.

"I think there is, but the ware house floor is concrete. The only way you might get in is if you drill through the floor." he said.

"dammit." Devi thought. "well, how the hell do I get to the roof then?" Devi asked.

"only if you climbed the side. But there is another way. There's a very small hole in the wall that lets you into the walls of the building. If you get in the walls you could just break in from there." he said.

"were is it then?" she asked.

"its on the other side of the ware house, but its also next to a guard tent. you'll have to slip past them and hope they don't see you. And as I said before, the hole is small, you'll probably have to make it a bit bigger." he said.

"hmm, well your gonna help distract them for me, ill get in without notice." she said.

"uh, well, I don't know. Iam really not good at lying and stuff." he said nervously and fidgeting.

"come on." Devi said dragging him behind her to the other side of the warehouse, ignoring his nervous babbling. "is the hole behind the tent?" Devi asked.

"yes." he said nervously.

"okay just go talk to the guards." Devi said.

"and say what?!" he questioned.

"I don't know! Does Madicain ask for a report, or something like that?" Devi asked.

"yes, but they just did the hourly report." he said.

"well just say Madicain wants another one for security measures." she said.

"I don't think that will work." he said fidgeting more.

"just go!" Devi said pushing him towards the tent. Jack looked back once more before nervously walking to the tent and mumbling to himself nervously.

Devi snuck to the other end of the ware house and when guards weren't looking she would run to behind the tent. Jack called there attention and said that he needed a second report, the guards didn't seem happy and started to argue of why they needed to do it. Devi saw her chance and ran over to the hole. She quickly looked over it and started to slowly, and quietly as possible, break off the sides of the hole till she could fit through. She slowly walked down the inside of the wall, getting a few small scratches on popped out nails and getting short heart attacks from being surprised by a few mice. After a bit of walking she tapped the wall to see if it was hollow. After being sure she kicked a peace of wall away then broke the rest to get in. she did a quick look around for guards. She saw none, but still panicked a bit at the walls of cargo containers.

"how the hell am I going to find him?!" she thought as she started looking at all the containers. "Johnny?" she called out quietly, hoping for a answer. Nothing, but she heard movement from somewhere. She quickly ran around turns and corners and found a cargo container. She heard something moving inside.

"Johnny?" she called out again. No answer. She walked to the front of the cargo container and saw that the doors were welded shut. He had to be in this one. "Johnny?!" she called out again examining the sides. She looked through the multiple small holes, but could only see darkness. She finally found a semi large hole she could see clerly through. She saw Johnny who was quietly shaking in the corner of the container curled into a ball. "Johnny?!" she called again. He didn't respond. "something must be wrong with him." she thought with worry. She tried pulling the rusted edges of the container, hoping to break off, or at least bend, the holes to make them larger. She only broke of the really rusty edges, no luck after. She needed crow bar or something close to it. She ran off looking for anything to pry the door or one of the holes open. She finally grabbed a broken pole from a railing and ran back to the container. She stabbed the sharp pole into a rusted spot in the door and slowly broke pieces away. She went to the small hole and over to Johnny. "Johnny?" she said tapping his back. He jumped, being surprised by the sudden touch, he looked at her. Devi was felling really concerned after seeing him fully. He looked really sick. He was more pale then usual and the dark circles around his eyes seemed deeper and darker.

Johnny's pov:

"Johnny are you okay?" she asked with concern. He didn't answer, he just looked at her with a sad face. he looked to the ground and then turned away from her.

"Johnny we gotta go." she said picking him up.

"no, I cant." he said sadly.

"what? Why?!" Devi said.

"just cant." he said not looking at her. Devi just huffed and pulled him out of the cargo container and started running for the exit. He didn't fight, but he wasn't all willing to go either.

"were are you two going!" Devi froze at the voice and stopped in her tracks at seeing Madicain in front of them. She was still carrying the pipe and quickly smashed it into the side of Madicains face before running in the opposite direction. Running seemed more aware of the situation and didn't need to be dragged by Devi anymore. They went around a corner and saw guards coming in there direction. They quickly ran the other way. Johnny stopped Devi when he saw a ladder that lead to the roof. They climbed it and made it to the flat roof top.

"what do we do?" Devi asked. Johnny just motioned her to follow him and they ran around a few corners of the small tower on the building. When Johnny looked back however, Devi was gone. His heart froze.

"Devi?!" he yelled retracing his steps. He froze as he saw Devi was being held captive by Madicain. He was questioning her and it looked like he was about to throw her over of the building.

"hey!" Johnny yelled catching there attention, stopping them from pushing Devi further near the buildings edge. Madicain looked at him with glare.

"come here!" Madicain demanded.

"let Devi go." Johnny demanded back. Madicain just glared at him.

"push her off." Madicain said after a moment of silence. The goons started to push Devi near the edge.

"stop!" Johnny yelled running a few steps closer. Madicain told his goons to stop with a wave of his hand.

"here's the deal, I wont have my men push her off if you come willingly to the furnace room." Madicain said full of anger. Johnny swallowed hard and looked at the ground.

"ill do it." he said saddly.

"no!" Devi yelled as she tried in vain to fight the guards away. Johnny unhappily went with Madicain and the guards as they took him back to the furnace room. A small group of goons stayed with Devi on the roof top.

Johnny was surrounded and was forced to walk down some long hallways till they pushed him into a room and quickly into another small room. The floor was like a gate and there were ashes piles at the sides of the walls. This was the furnace, where he would be burned alive. The small room started to get hot. He slowly looked at the room seeing there was a one way window, the walls were black and singed just like the bars the floor was made of. The walls looked tuff and seemed thick.

Madicain in the other half of the room turned the settings for burning on high and pulled a lever up for the furnace to heat up more.

Devi's pov:

She watched with heartache as she saw the guards take Johnny away to his execution. She looked around the guards and paced in panic to find a way around them. She knew that she just had to take a chance and she socked guard in the mouth knocking him over, she grabbed another and threw him off the building, she tripped and pushed of a few others before escaping. She ran down the stairs that they left on and looked all down the empty halls. She choose one and ran to the end of it and found a few signs, one of them pointed to the furnace. She zoomed down the direction the arrow pointed and found the room. She easily broke down the door. Madicain and the goons looked at her. She could see Johnny through the one way window. Madicain was at the controls, heating up the furnace. The goons went after her, she quickly defeated them. Madicain got up from his seat with a angry sigh.

Devi thought he would be easy to take down, but that thought was soon gone after Madicain pulled out a hidden sword from his Cain. He gave her a evil grin and took a swipe at her. She dodged and Madicain hit a gas and steam pipe. Devi tripped Madicain as he couldn't see from the sudden cloud of thick stem. She went to the controls and pull the open door leaver. Johnny came out and was happy to see Devi.

"come on, we gotta go. There's gas in the room and once the furnace is heat up the flames will come on." she said, Johnny nodded and they both ran out of the room, noticing that Madicain was gone with his sword. The two zoomed down one hall to another, taking quick glances at signs for the exit. They made it out and took cover behind a small hill before the whole warehouse blew up. When there was no more raining debris from the explosion the two got up at looked at the large flame of where the building used to be. All the guards were gone thankfully. The two stared at the flame for a moment. Devi looked at him, he stared at the fire.

"Johnny?" she said.

"yes?" he said looking at her.

"you really wanted to sacrifice yourself if it meant saving me?" she asked.

"of course." he said. Devi smiled at him and grabbed his shirt collar. Johnny looked at her arm then back at her, confused at what she was doing. In a quick pull towards her she kissed him, holding him close by his collar. Johnny froze at the sudden kiss, but relaxed and hugged her close, closing his eyes and enjoying the kiss. She broke he kiss and he let go of her.

"try and kill me this time and ill put you into a coma." she said half serious and joking, pointing at him. He did a small smile and nodded. She let out a small laugh and started to walk off. "come on, nny." she said pausing a bit before his name, then walking on. It was the first time she called him that since there horrible date, and he was a bit shocked by it. He followed after her. The two after minutes of searching found Tenna, Edgar, and Todd. The small group hitched a ride back to the hotel to get there supplies before traveling off a way. The group settled down to camp.

Johnny was doing him normal gazing at the stars while everybody slept. Alex walked up to him and he looked at her.

"you alright?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I've been having some confusing problems lately." he said looking down.

"like what?" she asked.

"well, a lot of things. Like Todd. Hes almost been killed about 5 times already! Poor guys probably traumatized after all that." he said.

"well, I will have to leave in a short while. I could take him. He'll be much safer with me." she said.

"you could also find him a better home. You probably should take him" Johnny said.

"then I shall take him in the morning. Ill make sure he will be happy and safe." she said walking off. Johnny nodded then looked back at the sky.

The next morning Alex took Todd and they walked off leaving the group. Todd was a bit scared by this.

"don't worry, we'll be alright." she smiled down at him, holding his hand. Todd just looked up at her then back to anywhere that seemed scary to him. It was very foggy this morning and anyone would barely see through it. Alex stopped and looked back at a shadowy figure that was following them. Todd looked t what she looked at and let out a terrified squee before hiding behind her legs. Alex was unfazed and watched the figure limp closer. It was Johnny's brother Conner. He was covered in gashes and was just pouring blood, it looked like he was coughing some blood up. Conner slowly limped full of hate after Alex.

"were the hell is he!" Conner growled, coughing up and gurgling on some blood that poured out of his mouth.

"I wont tell you. Why do you have so much hate? Your life would have taken a completely different direction if you had just dropped your anger." Alex said looking at him.

"iam allowed to be angry! That little shit owes me!" he yelled.

"owes you what? He did nothing to you, yet you hate him. Face it conner, you wasted your life on this anger. You have to let it go!" she said.

"ill never let it go!" he yelled and spat blood.

"Conner, its not too late. If you change now, you can be saved. Everything will be better. Just please drop your hate." she said to him.

"no!" he yelled in refusal. "I wont stop till he's dead!" he yelled, leaving a small echo in the air. Alex took a deep breath.

"then die then." she said before continuing to walk.

"hey! Were are you going! Get back here! Alex! ALEX!" he yelled and tried to go after her, but couldn't. he lost too much blood. He was very pale and there was a large pool of blood beneath him and behind him was a long trail of blood. He tried as much as he could to get up, but couldn't. he was finally bleeding to death. Alex knew that she had to let him go, he had to much hate and he would only spread it to others. If he changed she could have saved him, but he refused, so she had no choice but to leave him. This was the final moments of Conners clock and he spent it in pain and hate. So much could have changed if he made one decision.

"so much." Alex said to herself, holding back some tears.


	17. CH: 17 too late

Ch:17 too late

The group walked for three days going from town to town trying to gain distance between them and Madicain. Johnny felt a bit odd being back in a relation ship with Devi and was happy about it, however he still had to be wary of his "good side". it continued yelling at him, saying he was a idiot, and saying he should leave. Johnny refused and hoped that just avoiding Devi would keep the problem at bay. Meanwhile Devi was happy to be with Johnny, but she has been worried as Johnny seems to be falling apart. Devi watched as Johnny would mumble strangely to himself even more when he slept. He stopped eating and sleeping and kept going on his mysterious walks. At least edger went with him which helped Devi bit, but when she would ask Edgar what they did or what was wrong with Johnny he would always reply with a don't worry about it, which just made Devi a bit more worrisome.

Johnny's Pov:

Johnny was leaning against a road sign while Devi was re-looking over a map. Edgar was holding up the map while Tenna was plying a video game with Tex on her old game slave.

"well I have good news. There's rent-a-cabin place not far from here. Should just take us 15 minutes to get there" Devi said rolling up the map.

"thank god. Iam sick of the out doors." Edgar said following Devi back to the road.

"me to." Johnny nodded. Johnny felt a bit sick, he blamed it all on his "good side". it would always yell t him so Johnny had a constant head ache, he couldn't sleep or he would be in that dead place and be lectured by the shadow, and because Johnny was so exhausted all the time he was never in much a mood to eat much. Johnny looked horrible he was always paler then usual and the dark circles around his eyes seemed to get darker and he seemed a bit more slow in response. Johnny's thoughts were always every where and he would have trouble focusing on the now. Johnny was constantly in a small state of depression. He thought of what happened a few days ago.

"what reason do I have to stay?" he remembered thinking over and over. Johnny would drift out with these thoughts and Edgar noticed this and would make Johnny aware of it once Johnny started drifting off. Johnny would go on long walks to help clear his head and talk with Edgar, who would always accompany him because of Devi.

Johnny walked with edger on one side of him and Tex on the other, Devi walked with Tenna. Johnny noticed out of the corner of his eye that Devi kept glancing at him. It irritated him, he never liked to be stared at and he could always sense when someone was doing it. Johnny tried to ignore it, but it always hovered in his mind.

"you okay?" Edgar whispered to him.

"ya, just really tired." Johnny said a bit of a mumble. Then his eyes went a bit wide at a realization.

"what is it?' Edgar asked noticing.

"its fucking Tuesday today, isn't it?" Johnny grumbled.

"oh, yeah. Aliens gonna be out huh?" Edgar said. Johnny nodded while brushing his hand through his hair.

"well don't worry, we'll be in a cabin, so we'll be safe." Edgar said with a smile. Johnny didn't reply. The group was all pretty silent during there walk besides Tenna's constant talk. Devi was able to switch places with Edgar and talked to Johnny.

"you okay?" Devi asked with a small smile.

"ya, just tired." Johnny mumbled rubbing his eye.

"were almost at the cabin, once there you can sleep, or drink some coffee." Devi said trying to make him feel a bit better.

"ya." Johnny said with a small smile. Johnny's smile disappeared thought once Tenna came over and squeaked spooky relentlessly. Johnny and Devi both looked very unhappy by the annoying interruption. Only a few seconds passed before Johnny had enough and grabbed Mr. spooky and threw him down the road.

"Mr. Spooky!" Tenna yelled chasing after the thrown toy. Devi giggled.

"I was hoping you would do that one day." Devi said with a smile. Johnny gave a small smile back.

The group was at the cabin lodge and Devi order one large cabin hat had two rooms. Inside the cabin was large. The two bedrooms were separated by only a lone wall in between them with arches on each side. It had a large kitchen with a living room next to it. Johnny sat on a bed and looked at the floor, he wanted to try and sleep, but he knew he couldn't.

"iam just gonna have to lay off sleep for a while. At least if I get better a bit I could eat more then now." he thought. "A walk will help keep me up" he thought getting up from the bed.

"nny?" Devi said in a agitated tone.

"what?!" Johnny snapped, although he didn't mean to. Devi jumped a bit at Johnny, as he never snapped at her before.

"you keep going on these walks, I just want to make sure you're okay." Devi said less agitated, looking at him up and down. Johnny sighed.

"iam fine, its just that sleeping and eating has been messing me up a bit. I just need to start taking them one at a time from now on." he said trying to reassure Devi. By the look on her face he knew he didn't do it very well.

"alright, just be sure to take Edgar with you." Devi said with a little worry in her voice as she went into the kitchen. Johnny nodded as he started walking for the door. Edgar was already waiting by the door as he was used to Johnny going for a walk as soon as the group stopped. Edgar and Johnny walked out of the cabin just as it started to snow.

"good thing we got a cabin tonight. Except its going to be snowing for the next few weeks and be difficult to walk." Edgar said glancing at the sky. Johnny nodded with his head towards the ground.

"yeah, then after snow we'll have rain." he said.

"you look really sick." Edgar said looking at Johnny, who seemed very pale.

"gee, I hadn't noticed." Johnny snapped.

"and you've been getting a nasty attitude to. Maybe we should take you to the hospital or get you some sort of medicine." Edgar said looking at Johnny.

"iam fine. Sleeping's just messed me up. I just need to stop sleeping and maybe just eat for now." he said he said with a little anger.

"eh, I don't know Johnny. You're looking pretty bad. I don't think you've been this pale in years if ever!" Edgar said, feeling worried.

"ill be fine." Johnny said shrugging it off as he trudged through the snow.

"well if you get any worse iam having Devi take you to the hospital." Edgar said.

"ya ya." Johnny said rolling his eyes. "damn I have such a fucken headache. Once we get back iam gonna take a aspirin." Johnny complained rubbing his head.

"you could always pick up some snow and put it on your head." Edgar joked with a small laugh.

"very funny." Johnny said not really enjoying the joke.

"Devi's been getting very worried for you. Every time we come back she interrogates me like you're the suspect of a robbery." Edgar said.

"yes, I know." Johnny said.

"you really have to tell her." Edgar said talking about Johnny's "good side".

" I can't. I don't know what she might do. I don't want to tell her and then she never talks to me or even worse, she leaves." Johnny said rubbing one of his eyes from being tired.

"well you gotta tell her SOMEthing. I cant keep off her interrogations forever, one day shes gonna corner us and demand a answer." Edgar said.

"I know." Johnny said nodding.

"shes stuck with you through worser things. Iam sure if you tell her she'll just be a little upset about it." Edgar said.

"I just don't know, I always have the worst of luck." Johnny said with a sigh.

"well at least show her that you're not freaking out." Edgar said/

"and how do I do that?" Johnny asked looking at Edgar.

" show her that you love her. Give her some flowers or give her a hug." Edgar said.

"iam sure that if I give her a hug shes gonna think something's really wrong with me." Johnny said.

" well you don't have to do that, you can do something simple like cook her breakfast." Edgar said.

"ya." Johnny said.

Johnny and Edgar walked for an hour till they reached a frozen lake. Edgar leaned against a pine tree while Johnny tried to stay awake by throwing some stones onto the ice.

"we should really be heading back." Edgar said.

"why? What time is it?" Johnny asked throwing another rock.

"my watch says its almost 7." Edgar said.

"damn, guess its time to go then." Johnny said throwing one more rock.

"ya. Hey, how about you head back and ill go into town and pick up some burgers." edgar said.

"are you sure? I don't think Devi will be happy with us separating." Johnny asked.

"ya, iam sure Devi wont mind if iam going to get food. Pretty sure we're all sick of pizza and ramen." Edgar said walking over to Johnny.

"ya, just thinking of pizza is making me sick now." Johnny said giving Edgar some money from his pockets.

"hopefully I wont be gone long, see you at the cabin." Edgar said walking off.

"see ya." Johnny said walking of in a different direction.

Devi's pov:

Devi was lying, stomach down, on the bed watching TV. She was constantly checking the clock being always worried after Johnny and Edgar would be gone for more then an hour. As she flipped through the channels she landed on a news report about more massacres and showing a sketch of what looked like Johnny as being suspect. Her heart got stuck in her throat, this was the second news report talking about massacres happening by someone who looked exactly like Johnny. Even worser was that all the killings happened in the exact areas they passed through ever since Johnny started his hour long walks.

Tenna looked at Devi and noticed that she looked sick from the news report.

"now Devi, don't you go getting sick on us to." she said squeaking spooky. "now what's wrong? Is it still Johnny?" Tenna asked.

"ya, iam just really worried about him. He seems sick and hes been a bit mad lately." Devi said sitting up.

"well its probably because he stopped sleeping, and when he did you knew he did it pretty badly." Tenna said.

"he keeps saying that, but I think its something more, like what's causing him to sleep so bad? He keeps having nightmares every time he does. What's happening in his nightmares?" Devi said.

"Devi iam really sure its nothing serious and if it was iam sure he would tell you." Tenna said.

"oh, I don't know Tenna. Hes been avoiding me a lot lately, im not sure if he would really tell me anything right now. Iam actually afraid to ask him about the news report, like what if its true? What then?" Devi said full of questions.

" well what if he did do them?" Tenna said.

"what?" Devi asked looking at her.

"think about it Devi. If he did kill tons of people he would have gotten SOME blood on him SOME where every single time. And the blood will always be noticeable on him because its not like he has enough time to fully scrub the stains off, even with his long walks." Tenna explained.

"ya, your right. But there was that dried blood spot on his shirt." Devi said.

"Devi you really need to stop worrying! Maybe Johnny should stay here and you can go for a walk!" Tenna joked.

"heh, ya." Devi laughed. Just then there was a crash in the kitchen. Tenna and Devi ran to investigate, finding Tex looking down at the floor where a whole pile of dishes were destroyed. Tex looked up at Tenna and Devi.

"I didn't do it." Tex said with his hands behind his back. Devi glared at him before grabbing him and throwing him out the window into the snow and shutting the window.

"stupid bear." Devi grumbled before going back to the bedroom. "Tenna iam just not sure what to do with him." she said sitting on the bed. Devi again glanced at the clock. "damn they've been out for a while." Devi said.

"yeah, but iam sure there fine somewhere. Hopefully there picking up some food. Me and spooky are sick of pizza, aint that right spooky?" Tenna said squeaking the toy. Devi rolled her eyes.

Devi jumped when she heard another large crash from out side. "dammit! What the hell is that teddy bear breaking now?!" Devi said getting up and stomping out side. She froze once she was. The porch light was smashed and someone had been carving all over the walls of the log cabin with a knife. Devi had a bit of trouble breathing when she saw fresh tracks that were Johnny's. they went every where, some main patterns looked like he was pacing in one area.

"nny?" Devi said loudly, but there was no answer. She slowly stepped of the pouch and fallowed a lone trail around to the side of the cabin. There she found Johnny, he had his back to her and didn't seem to notice her, he was shivering and was just standing there.

"nny?" Devi said. Johnny jumped and looked at her over his shoulder giving her a mean glare. He looked her up and down like she was a stranger bothering him. Devi was feeling a bit scared, something was very wrong. Johnny was extremely pale and his eyes seemed red, especially his irises. Devi took a small step closer. "Johnny? Are you okay?" Devi asked swallowing hard. Johnny grew a long crooked smile and Devi heard the sound of a blade being unsheathed. Devi knew this was a sign to run and she bolted into the house being closely followed by Johnny.

Devi locked the front door, Johnny smashed his knife through the door causing Devi to get a small scratch on her face from the knife. Johnny was making quick work of the door furiously ripping it apart and breaking chunks off. Devi ran into the bed room and grabbed Tenna before going into the kitchen and grabbing some knifes.

"whoa what's happening?!" Tenna asked as Devi dragged her along.

"I don't know, something's horribly wrong with Johnny." Devi said as she locked them both in the bathroom. Johnny smashed the last of the door down and quickly made his way though the house finding Devi and Tenna locked them self's in the bathroom. Johnny shredded through the door already making a foot wide hole in the door. Devi stood in front of Tenna and both were holding a knife. They were trapped, there was no other exit. Johnny was almost halfway through the door when he suddenly stopped. He paused for a second before quickly dispersing from sight. Devi and Tenna paused waiting for anymore movement. Devi slowly went to the busted door and examined from a distance if Johnny was still there or not.

"hes gone." Devi said.

"are you sure?" Tenna asked.

"I don't know, but to be safe we better stay in here." Devi said.

"why did he do that?" Tenna asked.

"I don't know, but we need to wait for Edgar. Something's really wrong with Johnny." Devi said feeling a bit sick.

"if he comes back." Tenna said. Devi panicked at the thought of Edgar not returning. What would they do then? They'll have to figure out a escape plan.


	18. CH: 18 but i didint do it!

Ch:18 I didn't do it

johnnys Pov:

Johnny stared at the ground as he walked through the heavy snow. He had been deep in though about Devi and how he really should show her that she shouldn't need to worry. As he walked he heard the voice again.

"its here." the dark voice said.

"what?" Johnny questioned, getting angry from being interrupted from thought.

"don't you remember? I warned you something was coming and now its here." the voice said.

"ya and you never told me what it was. so what is it?!" Johnny snapped.

"iam sure you'll find out at the cabin." the voice said. Johnny was alarmed t this answer and rushed back to the cabin. Johnny's heart froze when he saw the slashed up and broken cabin.

"Devi?!" Johnny yelled coming through the door. "Devi?! DEVI!" Johnny yelled as he started to panic. The cabin was a horribly wrecked mess with everything looking like it was attacked by a tornado.

"DEVI!" Johnny yelled one more time as he started to tear up as he though of what could have happened to her.

"WHAT?!" Devi yelled from down the hall. Johnny spun around to see. He quickly went towards her to ask her if she was okay, but her eyes grew wide as he came closer and she was very unhappy looking.

"STAY AWAY!" Devi yelled pointing a knife at Johnny. Johnny stopped in his tracks and looked at her with a confused look.

"what?" Johnny said looking at her.

"stay away and get out!" Devi said in a aggressive tone.

"but I-" Johnny started.

"GET OUT!" she roared at him, she picked up a nearby vase and threw it at him. Johnny easily dodged it and flew out the door. He felt crushed and he looked back at he entrance of the cabin. His eyes watered as he was going to cry, but Johnny held it back and ran away from the cabin.

"what happened? Why does she hate me? Why does she want me to leave?!" Johnny thought as he ran with tears down his face. Then it dawned on him. It must have been that shadow! He did this! Devi must have found out Johnny's was hiding him, and she never wanted to see him again after that, after all, how could she trust someone who would lie to her. He just poured out more tears of the idea of her finding out. He ran for a good hour or so, not feeling any reason to stop, till he got tired. Johnny slowed to a halt stopping at the edge of part of the frozen lake. He wiped his tears away with his sleeve and he gasped for air. After a minute of him standing and just stareing at the ground, he thought about something, and grew anger.

"it ws all that shadows FAULT! HE DID THIS TO ME!" Johnny yelled in his head. "WHY? WHAT DID I DO! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!" Johnny thought before screaming loudly into the air, he pulled out his knife and deeply stabbed it into a tree. He yanked it out again as his tantrum slowly went away. He wiped away his tears again and put his knife back. He decided it was best to continue walking on.

Devi's pov:

"the nerve of him, daring to come back. What the fuck is wrong with him! He dares come back again, ill beat him into the floor!" Devi thought as she paced slowly in the living room.

"Devi, maybe we should go and try to find Edgar. He might still be alive." Tenna said worrying. Devi sighed and nodded.

"lets go." Devi said heading for the door, just then Edgar ran through the mulched door way with a large bag of burgers from Mac meaties.

"what happened?!" Edgar said looking at the disaster of a living room.

"it was Johnny! And what happened to you?!" Devi said angrily.

"Johnny? What did he do?" Edgar questioned.

"he attacked us a few hours ago then came back a time later." Devi said.

"hours? Do you know what the time was when he did this?" Edgar questioned sound a bit confused at first.

"yeah, he attacked at around 4 o'clock, but what does that matter?" Devi said being confused.

"that's impossible." Edgar stated.

"what? Why?!" Devi asked.

"after we left the hose we hanged out together till it was around 7 o clock and even after that it would take him at least 15 minutes to get back here." Edgar answered.

"then how the hell did this happen? You saying there are like TWO Johnny's around here?!" Devi said getting angry and confused at all the mess that's happen.

"I don't know, but we need to find Johnny and quick." Edgar said dropping the bag of food and running out the door. Devi and Tenna quickly followed.

"look! Theres his tracks!" Devi said pointing out he fresh trail heading out into the wilderness. Devi ran following the prints as she was followed by Edgar and Tenna.

Johnny pov:

Johnny slowly walked in a depressing mood just staring at the ground as he walked.

"now, don't be so depressed." the voice said. Johnny stopped and glared angrily at the ground.

"you're the one who fucking did this to me and iam suppose to be happy about it?!" Johnny said to himself.

"I did nothing, this plan belonged to someone else." the voice said smoothly.

"then who the fuck planed this?!" Johnny demanded to know.

"hes been following you for a while now, even now hes getting closer." the voice said, ignoring Johnny's question.

"WHO!?" Johnny yelled.

"YOU!" the voice yelled in his head.

"me?! I've been following me?!" Johnny asked confused.

"yes, and id turn around if I were you." the voice said quickly.

"what?" Johnny thought turning to look over his shoulder. He froze when he actually saw a copy of him leaping at him. He tackled Johnny and they both went rolling down a small hill onto the frozen ice of the lake. Johnny unsteadily stood up and looked at the fake with surprise. It looked just like him besides a few details, such as his irises were a bright red and the rest of his eyes had a reddish tint to them.

"who are you!" Johnny yelled.

"iam you. You moron, cant you see that!" the fake told him. Even his voice was different, it was higher and he seemed to sound like a snake, if a snake could talk that is.

"you're not me! Where did you come from?! Was it that stupid SHADOWS fault?! ALIENS?!" Johnny yelled at him.

"who? I work for no shadow, or aliens! I came from the anti dimension!" the fake snickered with large crooked grin.

"anti dimension?" Johnny questioned.

"yes, im your anti and iam john." john said, keeping his wide grin.

"why are you here! … john" Johnny said having the name feel very odd when he said it. He always hated that name.

"I got sick of my world. My world is a dark and tormented place that is crumbling to bits and peaces. Everyone has to fight to gain ANYTHING! Food, shelter, your life, nothing matters in that world. Everything is taken and owned in that world by one or another. So I came here where EVERYTHING IS FREE! NO ONE owns ANYTHING here! Its up for grabs, even a life!" he said evilly laughing and bringing out his two knifes.

"so why are you hunting me?!" Johnny yelled.

"FOOL! don't you know anything! Supposedly only one life per dimension can exist at a time. If two lifes lived in one world, then the intruder will slowly fade back to there original world! Or so they say, at least, so im not taking any chances and I refuse to leave! In order for me to exist here, I must DESTROY YOU!" he said insanely before attacking Johnny. Johnny easily dodged all of his attacks, although he shared lots of Johnny's looks, he didn't seem to share Johnny's brain or quick reflexes and Johnny didn't have much of a problem taking him on. Then john had suddenly changed tactics and tripped Johnny who fell onto the ice.

"you cant dodge me forever!" john yelled at him.

Devi's pov:

Devi, Edgar, and Tenna met back at the cabin feeling exhausted from running everywhere looking for Johnny, strangely his foot prints disappeared just a short distance from the cabin.

"I cant find him any where." Devi said full of worry.

"me neither." Edgar said with Tenna shaking her head to show she didn't either. Then there was a very loud yell coming in one direction.

"Johnny!" Devi yelled. Devi ran inside the cabin and started tearing apart the dressers in the bedrooms.

"Devi what are you looking for?" Tenna asked watching her friend. Devi pulled out a gun from a small dresser drawer.

"this." Devi said checking and loading the gun. She ran back out side and started going in the direction of the scream.

"wait Devi! We don't know if the scream came from that way. Were in a mountainous are and it could have echoed from the opposite direction." Tenna said. Devi knew Tenna was right and she started to panic. She found an idea and ran behind the cabin and started digging through the snow, later pulling out a frosted and frozen Tex who was shivering. Devi shook him, having all the snow and frost crack and crumble off.

"where's Johnny?!" Devi asked shaking him.

"I got thrown out the window, why the hell should I help you!" Tex argued.

"CAUSE IF YOU DON'T HE IS GOING TO DIE!" Devi screamed at him, shaking him more.

"OKAY!" the bear said unhappily as he was shaken. "he's that way." The bear said pointing in a direction. Devi quickly ran in that direction, sill holding onto Tex just in case she needed more help.

Devi rushed through the snow covered forest, not even paying attention if Edgar and Tenna were behind her or not. She stopped at the top of a small hill and was surprised by what she saw. There were TWO Johnny's! both of them were still on the frozen ice as each had the other with a knife at there throat. Neither could move without the great risk of having a silted throat.

"Johnny!" Devi yelled at them. Although they looked almost alike, Devi could still tell which one was the actual Johnny by the obvious difference in eye color and the odd shade of skin color they both had. Johnny couldn't move, he couldn't even glance t Devi without risking his life. Both of them were in a great stare down, no one could move or look away without losing. One would have to die in the end of this game.

Devi slowly got her gun ready, if she could shoot the fake in the head, Johnny would be fine. There was a loud clicking noise from the gun. John caught this.

"don't you DARE try and shoot me!" he yelled, taking a quick glance at Devi. This was a huge mistake for him to make and Johnny took his chance. He quickly shifted away from the enemy knife and rammed his knife through johns chest. Devi froze at what she saw. Johns heart was on the end of Johnny's knife, and it was still beating. Johns look of shock turned to anger and he raised his knife into the air.

"you'll pay for this!" he yelled, just before Devi shot him in the head, killing him. Johnny breathed heavily as he let the body slide from his knife. Devi came up to him and kept him standing.

"are you okay nny?" Devi asked looking at him.

"iam exhausted." he said, obviously tired from the fight. Devi grew smile.

"come on, lets get you back to the cabin." she said, holding his arm to keep him up as the walked back.

Back at the cabin Devi was putting bactine on all the new cuts Johnny acquired from the fight. Johnny was sitting on the bed watching her fix him.

"iam sorry for yelling at you nny … and throwing the vase." Devi apologized as she patted a cut on his fore head.

"its alright, I understand why you did it." he said in a happy tone. Devi finished wrapping the last cut on Johnny's arm that would take a few days to heal. Johnny watched Devi till he was hit in the arm.

"ow! What was that for!" Johnny whined, as he looked at Tex.

"stop getting into trouble! And tell her to stop throwing me out into the cold!" Tex yelled pointing at him then to Devi.

"maybe I should throw you into the fire place then!" Devi argued. Johnny rolled his eyes with a sigh, then continued looking at Devi. Suddenly there was a bright flash that disturbed both Devi and Johnny, they both looked to see Tenna with her camera again looking utterly happy.


	19. CH: 19 dont go

Ch:20 don't go

Devis Pov:

three days had passed since johnny had fought his anti. With the help of devi forcing him to sleep and stuffing food down his throat johnny had made a quick recovery. Today was the last day they would stay at the, horribly wrecked, cabin.

devi was packing up the last of her things when she wonderd where johnny was. Devi closed her back pack and looked for tenna down the hall.

"tenna, do you know where johnny is?" she asked looking at tenna from the doorway.

"i thing he's sitting on the front porch." tenna said as she stuffed things into her back.

Devi nodded and went to the front door. She carefully opened it, as it was only being held there with tons of duct tape. She went onto the porch and looked around, finding johnny sitting on the front step.

"you okay?" she asked sitting next to him.

"hm? Ya, iam fine." he said looking out at the landscape of trees and snow.

"did you pack everything?" she asked.

"ya, I got everything. My back pack is next to the door." he said.

"good." she said leaning slightly on him. Johnnys body froze at the slight touch, but then relaxed.

The two stayed like this for a few minutes, staying close to each other. Tenna came out side and before talking she took a picture of the two. The two looked and glared at her.

"ready to go?" tenna asked.

"ya, come on, lets go." she said to tenna then looked at johnny. Devi stood up and stretched. She watched as johnny got up and grabbed his back pack from inside. The two waited for the others to come out.

"burr, why does it have to be so cold!" Tex said from johnnys back pack as he shiverd.

"you're a teddy bear, what does the cold matter to you?!" devi said.

"iam cold!" tex complained.

"you're made of stuffing and fabric!" devi argued.

"fabric gets cold to!" tex argued back.

"shut up! you can't die of frostbite! so stop complaining!" johnny said angrily at tex.

"still cold." tex said.

"were ready!" tenna said happily, walking out with edgar.

"alright, lets get going then."devi said starting to walk.

"where are we going?" asked johnny.

"there's a town behind the huge section of forest a little while up ahead." devi said pointing forward up the long road.

"isint there a town closer to the road?" johnny asked.

"yes, but its been a few days since we've walked. Madicain must have gained a lot of ground and he would suspect us of going there." devi explained.

"true." johnny said, nodding in agreement.

"so how long will it take to get there?" johnny asked.

"that all depends on the weather. Its been snowing lately. If it snows a lot then probably 4 or 5 days, maybe more if the snow is super thick." she said to him. Johnny nodded.

The small group walked for a few hours till they reached the edge of the forest they must enter. It was in the middle of the afternoon when they arrived, and thankfully it had gotten warmer. The snow had started to melt forming puddles, and the sky was bright and clear.

"hopefully its stopped snowing for a while." devi said looking up at the sky.

"yeah, but I doubt it." johnny said looking up at the sky. Devi walked closer beside him and quickly glanced up and down at him.

"you still feeling alright?" devi asked. Johnny felt a little tense at devi suddenly being so close and staring at him.

Johnnys pov:

"um, yes." he said a bit nervously.

"you still look tired." she said looking at him.

"iam, it was hard for me to sleep."

"why is it hard for you to sleep? Is it because you just cant or do you have nightmares or something?" she asked. Johnny was getting nervous of where this mite be heading. If he said that it was both. Shed most likely ask what kind of nightmares he had. The only nightmares he had were of his dark shadow.

"i usually just cant." he lied.

"maybe its because your mind is so nervous. If we calm it somehow it mite be easier for you." she said.

Great, just what he needed more sleep. Hed mostly been trying to avoid that.

"and how would we "calm" my mind?" he asked.

"we could start with the basics, like tea." devi said.

"i dont think that would work." he said.

"probably not. But its worth a try." devi said getting closer to him. Johnny continued being tense and on guard. He liked having devi near by but it also wasint very safe for her.

"i guess so." johnny said. Trying to relax his body slightly as to not have devi notice and question him about it.

"are we there yet?" tex asked.

"no." johnny said, not wanting to deal with the bear.

"when are we going to get there?" tex pestered.

"a few days." devi said agitated.

"why a few days? Cant you jog there and make it faster?" tex whined.

"if I make you walk, ill be faster, less baggage." johnny threatened.

"no way! its cold!" tex complained.

"then shut up!." johnny said.

"so do you want to try tea first?" devi said pulling the conversation back to johnnys sleeping problem.

"i dont like tea that much." johnny lied wanting to try and avoid devis questions.

"well we have to start with something. We dont have to do tea first if you dont want to." devi said.

"no, ill start with tea." johnny said to try and stop[ devi from asking him too many questions about this.

"okay, ill buy a small box in town." devi said.

The group had started to walk into the forest which still had a thin layer of almost melted snow.

"wait … do you hear that?" edgar asked stopping where he was.

The group paused and listened. There was a slight humming noise in the distance and it was slowly growing louder and more chopped.

"its a helicopter." tenna said.

"hide under a thick tree." devi said running for a near by tree. The group split and bolted to there own trees. The group waited and watched the end of the road. Seeing the small dots turn into a helicopter and large truck.

"madicain." johnny silently mouthed with anger.

They watched as the trucks and cars drove by, following the helicopter down the road. As the trucks and helicopter disappeared down the road, the group slowly came out of hideing.

"he catches up quick." said edgar.

"ya, we should keep moving and get to the town as soon as possible. Then we could start heading east." devi said.

"where will we go east?" tenna asked.

"anywhere. We havint exactly been heading to a goal. Besides a town for supplys." devi said.

"yes, but theres also more country and more open space out in the east. If madicain comes around he'll easily spot us in a open field of wheat." edgar said.

"true, but it gets freezing cold in the north. More snow, which we can barely handle now." devi said.

"i rather not be a frozen Popsicle." tenna said with a smile and raising her arm.

"me neither. Its more open, but we could still hide in tall wheat." johnny said. Edgar nodded.

"okay, head to the next town, get supplys and a new map then head east." devi said starting to walk again.

Johnny caught up to devi and walked beside her. But out of the corner of his eye he saw the shadows eyes. Johnnys heart skipped a beat and he almost stopped in his tracks. He took a deep breath and slowed down his walking so he wouldn't be next to devi. Devi noticed he slowed down and looked over her shoulder at him.

"are you okay?" she asked.

"ya, iam fine." he said. Devi slowed down till she was next to him causing johnny to panic and want to slow down more. If he did however she would know something was wrong and question him about it. Johnny kept his eye on the shadow while trying to stay and look calm. It wasint helping much, he looked pale and he felt a little sick.

"are you sure youre okay?" devi asked again, sounding a bit worried.

"ya, iam fine." he repeated. She had him stop and examined him.

"youre really pale." she said raising his head and looking at his neck, then his eyes. He pulled his head away.

"iam fine, its probably just the cold." he said, continuing to walk.

"hm, maybe." she said following shortly after. "maybe we should stop and get you warm and feed you some oatmeal?" devi said following behind him.

"no, ill just get cold again soon after and we'll waste time." he said.

"youre looking really sick though." she said with worry.

"when I black out, then we can stop." johnny said. Devi rolled her eyes.

"if you black out iam gonna beat you when you wake up for not telling me before." devi said. "if you dont stop and rest iam going to force you to go to the hospital. So either we stop now and wait an hour or travel to a hospital and waste 3 hours there." devi said. Johnny huffed.

"fine. But I want to move as soon as possible." johnny said. Devi smiled and nodded. They stopped and devi found a dry spot away from snow and started building a fire. Johnny was a bit off to the side away from devi already feeling better that he had distance away from her. Johnny sighed as he watched devi then looked to the ground.

"you alright?" edgar asked standing next to him.

"a little, but I have to stay away. My shadows been getting out more and more and threatening devis life." johnny said with sadness and a bit nervously.

"you HAVE to tell her!" edgar said with aggravation.

"NO! I dont know what could happen!" he said angrily.

"isint it better for her to leave then for you to find her dead one morning?!" edgar said. Johnny was silent.

"i guess youre right. If she leaves, she'll hate me but at least shes safe. Ill tell her once we get to the next town." he said saddly.

"good. You could always do it in a public area like a coffee shop." edgar said.

"what? To stop her from causing a scene and leaving me?!" johnny said a little irritated.

"ya, it isint great, but it mite give you a minute to explain." edgar said.

"true." johnny said sighing. Edgar walked away going back over next to tenna, who was taking pictures of everything around her. Devi walked over and held out a bowl of oatmeal to johnny.

"here, eat this." she smiled.

"iam not eating that." johnny said turning his head away from the bowl. Devi frowned.

"yes you are. Now eat it!" devi said with a harsh tone.

"no!." johnny said, not looking at the bowl.

"eat it or ill jam it down your throat!." devi threatened. Johnny growled and took the bowl.

"fine." he said walking over to a rock with the bowl in hand. Devi gave a nod of satisfaction and headed back over to the fire.

Johnny sat on the rock and lazily mixed the oat meal with a plastic spork, really not wanting to eat it, he then felt a tug on his jacket and looked behind him. It was tex and he had his mouth open and was pointing to it. Johnny realized tex wanted the oat meal and johnny cautiously looked at devi seeing her back was turned. He quickly scooped the oat meal into texs mouth, emptying the bowl, tex happily ate it all and quickly ran off. Johnny pretended to eat oatmeal from the empty bowl, looking as if he was eating it very quickly.

After a while he sat down the bowl and just sat on the rock and looked at the sky thinking to him self.

"what if she leaves? Tenna will probably go with her and I guess edgar would stay with me. Devi will probably be to mad at me to give me supplys. Maybe ill get a couple of waters bottles and some oat meal packets." he thought. He sighed to himself.

"what am I going to do? What happens if she does stay? Shell be in danger when ever shes around me. Thats not really a great relationship keeper. What to do what to do. Damn so confused." he thought sadly, then his thoughts were broken.

"finished eating?" devi asked taking the bowl.

"hu? Oh, yeah." he said. Devi sat the bowl down on the ground and sat next to him. He tensed up his body. Devi noticed and laughed a bit. Johnny frowned.

"whats so funny?!" he grumbled.

"you, you always freeze up every time I get near you. Its just a bit cute to see you nervous." devi said smiling. Johnny huffed and looked away blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"aww dont be such a grump. I still think youre cute." she said hugging him. His body froze into a statue. Hed never been hugged fully if ever and when he was it was usually never in affection. She continued to hug him and rested her head on his shoulder. Johnny relaxed and watched the sky, feeling a bit of joy, or at least he thought it was joy, he still wasint good with emotion. Johnny heard something and looked at were the small noise of foot steps were coming from. It was tenna holding her camera. She took another picture of them, flash blinding johnny for half a minute. Devi opened her eyes angrily.

"stop doing that!" devi yelled jumping to her feet and threatening to chase tenna. Tenna ran off.

"you two are too cute though!" tenna said running off. Devi grumbled before turning to johnny.

"feel ready to go?" devi asked looking at johnny. He stood up and nodded.

"alright. Tenna, edgar! were leaving!" devi yelled walking over to gather the pots and pans back into her back pack.

Johnny stretched popping his back and looked up the sky, it had gotten darker and the sky was beginning to grey.

"more snow?" johnny said in his head.

"come on johnny." devi said beginning to walk with tenna and edgar. Johnny bent down picking up his back pack after seeing tex hop back inside.

The group walked till they were met with a cliff. Devi looked over the edge seeing a 5 storie drop.

"well, we definitely cant just hop down." tex said.

"says you. Yore stuffing, we can throw you down." devi said. Tex stuck his tongue at her.

"heres a ledge. We can walk on it but we have to be careful not to slip. Its still got water and some snow." johnny said looking at it.

"no, best we go around." devi said.

"i dont think thatll work in this situation. The cliff seems to continue for miles, who knows if theres an end to it and were at the side of the mountain it could take days to go back and around." edgar said pointing to the seamlessly never ending cliff.

"damn. Guess we'll have to go." devi said.

"ill go first." johnny said beginning to carefully walk along the edge. Devi nodded.

"ill go next." devi said waiting for johnny to get a distance before coming onto the ledge. Johnny didint like that idea. His shadow could easily push devi off or have her "slip". After devi tenna came, then edgar. The group slowly walked.

"heres youre chance to save yourself." his shadow spoke growing in front of him, luckily johnny was turning around a sharp corner, devi and tenna were unable to see him.

"go away!" johnny hissed angrily but quietly at the shadow.

"youre wasting time. Times running out! I need to fix that!" the shadow said, saying the last part very darkly. After the shadow left there was a sickening crack noise. Johnny looked around seeing a huge gape form between him and the rest. Johnny heart sank and he grew fear. Devi, tenna, and edgar obviously saw the huge crack and froze all taking in a sharp breath of air. They paused for a second before the ledge devi, edgar and tenna were standing on dropped a few feet.

"devi!" johnny yelled full of worry looking at the slowly declining ledge. His heart was skipping and he was panicking, he had no idea what to do. The ledge dropped again and smashed into the ground. Luckily the side was at an angle and it kept the ledge from doing a full on straight drop and just slid down most the way.

"DEVI?!" johnny yelled filled with dread that devi might be baddly hurt. He paced madly on the ledge wondering what he should do. There came a few coughs and the dust cloud disappeared.

"were fine, just some scrapes and bruises." devi coughed. Johnny sighed with some relief.

"ill get down somehow, just wait there." johnny said looking around the ledge to find a point to climb down.

"no, just head to town. You could get hurt and we'll just waist time trying to get you down." devi said walking around so she could see him.

"are you sure?" johnny asked worried. He didint want to leave devi.

"ya, just keep going. We'll meet in town later." devi yelled up to him. Johnny nodded and hesitantly continued to walk along the edge.

Devis pov:

devi watched as johnny slowly left. She then looked over to tenna and edgar who were standing up and sweeping off some dust and bit of snoww off of them.

"that was close. Wonder why the ledge broke." tenna said looking at the empty spot where the ledge used to be.

"who knows. Could have already had a crack and we just worsened it with all are weight." devi said looking up at the spot. Tenna nodded.

"at least were passed the cliff now." edgar said. Devi nodded.

"we better get going. I raher meet back with johnny as soon as possible, especially with madicain around. He always runs into trouble when iam not around." devi said starting to walk.

They walked and devi began to worry for johnny. She had noticed the sky getting darker and there could be a storm. Weather it was rain or snow, neither would be good if johnny was stuck on a cliff, even worse if the cliff was a dead end and he couldn't keep moving and had to find a way down. Devi continued walking and staring at the grey sky, suddenly she felt a quick and horrible pain in her arm. She yelled in pain and gripped her arm, feeling blood soaking her shirt and covering her hand. Some blood dripped onto the perfectly white snow, staining it. Devi quickly looked at her arm seeing a huge bloody gash go across her upper arm area.

"you IDIOT! YOU MISSED." devi heard madicain yell from a distance in front of her. Devi quickly ran to the side, shortly following were tenna and egar who had a few close calls themselves having just a few bullets graze them. As devi ran she spotted a small hole in the wall of the mountain. She gestured tenna and edgar over. Holding there breath they squeezed into the small space. They stayed silent and waited. They watched as madicains group ran right passed them. After being alone devi let out a sigh of relief.

"you okay, youre bleeding pretty badly." tenna asked, panting for air, with worry looking at devis bloody arm.

"ya, it just looks bad. I just need some gauze and ill be fine." devi panted. Tenna nodded. Edgar slowly stuck his head out and carefully looked around.

"i think were good." edgar said slowly squeezing out of the small crevice. After edgar was out tenna and devi came out after. Tenna dug through her back pulling out some gauze and medical tape. Tenna lifted up devis sleeve seeing a gash left from the bullet. She cleaned off the blood with a few napkins before tying on the gauze and taping it to stay in place.

"there, should be fine now." tenna smiled putting away the medical supplys.

"thanks. Now we need to find a way to town." devi said looking around.

"i think we should find a road. We can easily get lost if we get chased by madicain everywhere around here." edgar said. Devi nodded and gestured them to follow as she headed the direction of the road. They walked with paranoia, jumping whenever they stepped on a twig or accidentally kicked a rock. They all let out a sigh when they found the road.

"look, theres the town." tenna said pointing at the town at the end of the road. "spooky says we can be there in 10 minutes." tenna said squeezing spooky.

"SHH! tell spooky to shut up before we get shot." devi whispered angrily.

They continued to walk, still being cautious and still looking out for anyone other then themselves. As they walked into town they went into the nearest diner and sat at the farthest back table away from any windows or doors. Devi rested her heads on her arms and let out a breath of air.

"god, finally here." she said, sounding exhausted.

"so how do we find johnny?" tenna asked bringing a menu to be in front of her.

"dont know. We just have to hope he finds us." she said sitting up again and getting a menu.

"ill go look around town. Ill be back in 10 minutes if I dont find him." edgar said getting up and leaving. Devi nodded.

"be careful." tenna said as he left. "your arm still okay?" tenna asked.

"ya, it feels sore though." devi said. Johnny bursted into the diner and rushed over to the table. Following shortly after was a calm edgar.

"where did you find him?" tenna asked.

"he was panicking next to a freezy machine down the street." edgar said sitting back down.

Johnnys pov:

"are you okay?!" johnny asked sounding very worried.

"iam fine. My arms just sore." devi said gesturing for him to sit next to her. Johnny sat down although he didint look very happy, he stared at devis bloody arm. Devi asked him something, but he wasint paying attention. She snapped in front of his face bringing him out of it.

"what do you want to eat?" devi asked again.

"iam not hungry." johnny said a little sadly. "i wasint there." he though full of depression.

"johnny you gotta eat. At least order some onion rings or mozzarella sticks or something." devi. Johnny absent mindlessly nodded before truly thinking about what he nodded about. They all silently looked at there menus. Johnny had been glancing back and forth between the menu and devis hurt arm.

"if I was there, I would be hurt not her. She could be dead right now. Its all because of me. This is getting to deep." he thought.

"everyone got something?" devi asked putting down her menu. Edgar and tenna gave a yes while johnny, who wasint paying attention to his menu, quickly scanned it. He shortly found something and gave a yes dropping his menu.

Devi ordered a burger and frys, tenna ordered some chicken soup, edgar ordered a salad and johnny ordered a small nacho. When they got there food devi was slowly working on her frys and johnny was very slowly eating his nachos, mostly sneaking them to tex. Tenna quickly finished her soup and edgar was half done with his salad. Devi only ate half her burger before putting it in a doggy bag.

"everyone ready to go?" she asked. Everyone said yes, but johnny, who stayed silent. He slowly followed as the group left. Once on the out skirts of town johnny continued to slow down till he fully stopped. After getting some space devi realized johnny had stopped. She told tenna and edgar to stay as she ran back to johnny.

"are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"yes." he said in mono tone.

"come on then, we have to keep walking. We'll stop when were away from town and madicain." devi said.

"i cant." he said sadly.

"what? why?! johnny we have to move!" devi said. There was a sound of thunder in the distance.

"no, I have to move. You all have to go back." he said staring at the ground.

"what? what are you talking about?" she asked with frustration.

"i dont want you following me anymore. I want you to go home." he stated, continuing his stare at the ground.

"you want me to leave after all this! do you know how far from home we are! I probably dont even have a home anymore! its been at least 2 months since me or tenna paid the rent, anything I had is probably gone! and I dropped it all for you! and you just want to leave me now!?" she yelled with hate.

"yes." he said sadly. "go home." he said walking past her.

"SELFISH BASTARD!" she yelled at his back. He ignored her and continued walking. "tenna, edgar, lets go." she yelled. The two watched as johnny walked passed them silently, after passing the hesitantly began walking towards devi. The group was split and each other went in opposite directions. Johnny going east and devi heading back west. As he walked he began to cry as rain started to pour on him.


	20. CH: 20 alone

Ch:20 alone

Devi pov:

Devi was still horribly mad and frustrated after what johnny did.

"how could he just leave me like that?! I finally take him back and he just pushes me away!" she growled in her head. Tenna and Edgar quickly followed, trying to calm her, but it was useless.

"what the hell is wrong with him, I could just punch his fucking face in!" Devi said with anger.

"Devi, wait, maybe hes just afraid." Tenna said trying to stop her friend.

"afraid of what?!" Devi yelled at her.

Edgar was tempted to tell her, but he thought other wise based on her fuming anger at the moment.

"uh, well, I don't know. Maybe he just thinks its getting too dangerous for us now. Madicain's ready to just blow our heads off and ask questions later unlike before." Tenna explained.

"so what?! doesn't that mean we should be closer together and not fucking splitting?!" Devi yelled.

"we both know johnny isint good with his planning." Tenna said.

"whatever. Iam going home its been a few months, but iam sure that if we hurry back and beg enough and say there was a emergency of some kind or some crap. We could get our apartments back, or at least new ones." Devi said.

"how long do you think it will take to get back?" Tenna asked.

"depends. We got enough money for bus tickets. If we keep going on buses then maybe 2 weeks. might have to camp at some points to wait for the next bus over nite." she said.

"i don't think he meant any harm hes just been feeling really bad about this." Edgar said.

"i don't care how he feels. Hes an ass for this and should have thought better." she grumbled.

"you gotta understand that hes under a lot of pressure and hes-" Edgar started again. Devi cut him off and turned around looking at him.

"NO! I don't care what he has, he could have the PLAGUE FOR ALL I CARE!" Devi yelled throwing her arms in the air before stomping off again.

Tenna and Edgar were silent, till Devi grew a bit of distance between them.

"how long is Devi going to stay mad?" Edgar asked.

"who knows, shes only been this mad once and that was when johnny called to "apologize" after that she was pretty pissed for weeks." Tenna said.

" crap." he said.

"why did you come with us any way?" Tenna asked.

"i know johnny will be fine on his own and I was hoping to convince Devi to go back before we're too far, but that's down the drain." he said.

"why not convince johnny?" she asked.

"because Devi is more likely to fight and stay with him. While johnny would much rather leave if he asked Devi and got in a fight with her." he said.

"that makes sense. Maybe you can try again in a few hours." Tenna suggested.

"ya." Edgar agreed.

Johnny's pov:

johnny walked in the rain down the road with his head towards the ground, feeling depressed.

"you shouldn't have left her." Tex said, lifting the bag top.

"yes, he should have." the shadow spoke.

"shut up! you cant tell him what to do! … you should go back." Tex said. Johnny just sigh of agitation and rubbed his temple.

"you made a good decision you bought so much more time now." the shadow said.

"shut up! so what if he did! now hes just a depressed bag of bones!" Tex yelled.

"shut up! SHUT! UP! BOTH OF YOU! iam about ready to just KILL MYSELF ON THE SIDE OF THIS ROAD!" johnny yelled in anger stomping on the pavement and gesturing to it.

"i only left so Devi would be safer and away from me." he said beginning to walk.

"either way. You're the one who's safer." the shadow said in a dark but happy tone." the shadow said in a dark but happy tone.

"what good is being safe if you're alone?" johnny said in a depressed tone as he thought about Devi yelling at him before leaving. It was quiet, besides the rain, till johnny heard Tex humming a song.

"will you be quiet." johnny said a little agitated . Tex paused for a moment then started to quietly sing the pinia colata song. Johnny despised that song. He met so many idiots who sang it.

"that's it! he said before dumping Tex out of his bag.

"ow! what did I do?! it was him!" Tex said getting up, and pointing at johnny's normal shadow, before following him.

"so, where are we going?" Tex asked

"not sure. Just east." he said as he walked.

"can we get an umbrella in the east?" Tex said twisting his hat to get most of the water out.

"maybe you should have gone with Devi." johnny said with a aggravated sigh.

"why would I? She hates me like she hates you now." Tex said, chuckling and pointing at johnny. Johnny growled at him and tried to kick and stomp on him, but Tex was fast and dodged before running off.

"cant catch me!" Tex said as he ran.

"that's what the ginger bread man said before he got eaten." johnny growled at him. Tex stopped a while away in front of johnny. After johnny caught up, Tex was shaking his legs to try and get rid of some water. Johnny noticed and sighed.

"here." he said picking him up, against Tex's protests, and shook him around. It got rid of most the water. Tex growled and hissed, struggling to get free. Johnny got annoyed and dropped him onto the wet concrete. Tex made a huff noise as he hit the ground.

"try not to grow mildew after the rain is gone." johnny joked.

"oh, shut up." Tex grumbled shaking more water out of his hat.

Johnny listened to the rain as he walked shivering slightly at the cold rain soaking through the rips of his jacket.

"now that you're free, you can start over. Look for a new area to be home." his shadow said growing tall without need of the sun and showing his bright red eyes.

"and how could I possibly do that with Madicain destroying and pillaging every place ive been?" he asked coldly, not really wanting to talk with the shadow.

"easy. You see, you've been running this entire time with dead weight. Now you're free. You need to be more AGRESSIVE with you're problems. Madicain and his workers are just a nuisance to you. You have the power to end there puny PATHETIC lives." the voice said, having his tone be darker and rougher on some words.

"i don't have to kill all of them, just Madicain." johnny said.

"why not? There not worth any thing. You can make them suffer like you have. There chasing you like you're some kind of wild animal. Teach them a lesson, make them regret what they've done to you. Coat there blood on the walls." the voice said very coldly and darkly.

"you sound like Mr eff." johnny pointed. "he wanted me to kill, keep my mind busy so that he can grow while I fall. Well, iam not letting that happen, you're not me, you're just another voice looking for a victim to leech off of till yours fat and happy while iam a husk of myself." johnny said.

"weather you like it or not iam you. You also need to face that you cant have a normal life that you want. You'll always be the hated outcast. Why not make it easy. You can be powerful. And think about it this way, you can lose your emotions this way." the voice said in a sly tone. Johnny paused, stopping his walk.

" … you sound like D boy now. He said I couldn't have any thing either ..." johnny said. " … and how could I lose emotion?"

"simple, if you tap more into your ability's. Over time they disappear allowing you to grow stronger. Just like you want." the voice said. Johnny stayed quiet for a moment, thinking, then gave a answer.

"no." johnny stated. "no matter what you say, none of it will help me. Ill still be the outcast with nothing to live for." he said.

"maybe, but just think. If you except your "gift" you'll except your life and everything will fall into place and you'll be happy." the shadow suggested.

"my gift?!" johnny said angrily. "my "gift" is the reason why iam like this! alone and outcasted, everyone hates or is too afraid of me to barely talk a word to me unless its an insult! I hear voices and massacre crowds of people without trouble! hell, I could go in a police station and admit to all of it and give proof and some crap like the building explodes around me killing everyone around EXCEPT ME! hell I used to feed a monster blood every day through a god fucking WALL! why the hell did this happen to me?! why couldn't I be normal and a stupid goth follower like the rest!" he yelled stomping and throwing things, before breaking down against a tree and crying against it.

"you know the damage is done. You cant be fixed no matter how much you wish to be. Except that you're broken and you'll learn to be happy." the shadow said.

"shut up!" johnny yelled at it seeing the shadow disappear. Johnny wiped his tears away and took a deep breath. He started to roughly cough.

"yeesh that sounds bad." Tex said.

"its the cold air. Should find a dry place." johnny said before walking again.

Devi's pov:

Devi, Tenna, and Edgar were huddled under a small rock edge. The dirt underneath was slightly higher then the rest of the dirt allowing it to stay dry of puddles. Devi and Tenna were wrapped in Edgar's jacket that he gave them. Devi was glaring with hatred at nothing in particular. Her hatred was redirected though when Tenna took a picture of her.

"Tenna, give me that damn camera." Devi said with a growl.

"what?! NO!" Tenna said shielding the camera from Devi.

"give me the camera!" Devi said through gritted teeth glaring at Tenna.

"no!" Tenna said.

"give it! Devi yelled before trying to get the camera.

"no!" Tenna said as they started to fight.

"hey, hey, hey!" Edgar repeated quickly as he tried to stop them, it wasn't working. "stop! stop fighting dammit!" Edgar said still trying to make them stop and avoiding any blows.

They finally stopped fighting, none of them were seriously hurt and they were mostly just trying to get or keep the camera.

"spooky says you should apologize." Tenna said waving the toy at Devi.

"oh, god, why?" Edgar said, rubbing his temple.

"ill apologize after I throw him off a cliff!" Devi growled resting her head in her hands.

"shes just grumpy Mr spooky." Tenna said to her toy before sticking her tongue at Devi.

"maybe I should have gone with johnny." Edgar sighed.

"why?! he'll just drop you after all that's happened." Devi mumbled, in hate, into her arms.

"he really didn't mean to hurt you, hes just afraid of what mite happen. Iam sure hes missing you and feels bad." Edgar said.

"oh, iam sure he feels a bit lonely at first. He'll get over it after a while. Soon he'll just be a happy fruit cake again!" Devi said with a cold tone.

"he isn't like that. He really does love and miss you." Edgar said.

"that's such crap!" Devi said in her cold tone.

"you know he does and you care about him to." Tenna said. "even spooky agrees." Tenna said squeaking the toy.

"no I don't! I don't care about him! I hope he jumps off a cliff! she said.

"what if hes caught by Madicain?" Tenna said.

Devi was silent. She rested her head back down in her hands.

"how could he?! How could he just break everything and just leave it?! what the hell does he even think?! or does he think at all?!" Devi growled in her head. "why the hell did I come! fuck! what the hell did I expect?! I should have known this would happen! fuck!" she continued thinking "well fuck him! hope he gets lead or mercury poisoning from his boots!" she thought.

Devi sighed and rubbed her head. "how the hell did I get into this mess?" she thought to herself.

There was a flash of lightning and the rain began pouring down stronger, forming a large puddle around the small amount of raised land.

"we need to find better shelter and possibly make a fire." Edgar said as he shiverd slightly.

"ya, soon this will be all wet. Ill go look and hurry back in a few minutes if I don't find anything" Devi said before going out into the rain. She returned 8 minutes later soaking wet. "there's a hole in the mountain side, its small but dry and covered by thick branches." she said while twisting water out of her hair.

"better then being here. We'll be sitting in a puddle soon." Tenna said. Devi nodded and they all rushed over to the dry spot. It was dry and they quickly grabbed some small dry branches from the bushes and created a small fire. After making the fire they quickly got settled.

Devi started cooking mac and cheese all while feeling that something was missing. She usually made 3 boxes for the group. Forcing johnny to eat one whole box most the time. But now she had to figure out how much to make now that johnny was gone. She thought about what he could be doing, or if he was hurt, or even hungry. Devi always forced him to eat when everyone else ate. She hoped his body wasn't so used to it now that it might eat itself. She sighed and watched as she stirred the food. She was getting worried. What if Madicain found him? What if he got injured and was captured? Or dead? She couldn't bare to think of him being dead.

"hes probably gonna stop eating, not like he really did. He'll probably just get a brain freezy or something stupid like salsa chips." she thought.

Johnny's pov:

Johnny and Tex had stopped to hide underneath a large tree to avoid the rain. Tex was squeezing out all the water from his hat, arms, and legs. Johnny did the same with squeezing water out of his soaked jacket and shirt. Johnny let out a sigh as he put his wet jacket back on and shiverd. The two sat silently, on a large rock, under the tree till someone appeared.

"johnny what are you doing?" Alex said, appearing to come from nowhere. Johnny jumped, not expecting her to be here.

"iam continuing on." he said, nervously clearing his throat a bit.

"alone?" she asked.

"yes." he said.

"that's not a wise choice Johnny. You need them to help you with your test. Especially Devi." she said walking up next to him.

"i told him he shouldn't have left, but he doesn't listen." Tex grumbled. Johnny pushed him off the rock.

"i don't need them and they don't need me. Iam just bringing them trouble and putting there lives in danger." Johnny said.

"johnny you WILL need them. There the key to your success. Without them everything will begin to fall apart and you WILL fail." Alex said.

"i can do this on my own. Ill be careful." he said.

"stop being stubborn! you need them. Go get them back!" she said.

"ill be fine." he mumbled.

"you wont be Nny. You have to get them back."

"i cant." he said.

"yes you can. You just don't want to try. You're afraid that if you get them back something will happen to them. Nny if you don't get them back something WILL happen." she warned.

"no, there better without me." he growled.

"no there not." she said.

"yes. They. Are." he growled. Alex sighed in agitation.

"whatever you say Nny, but if you don't get them back soon. It might be too late." she said before disappearing.

Johnny let out a sigh before squeezing water out of the ends of his jacket.

"you should follow her advice." Tex said, squeezing his hat.

"no, its better for them to stay away from me. Madicain will follow me and they will escape home and not have to worry about me." he said.

"she said it'd be worse though. She knows everything, so she should know." Tex said.

"she said the future can easily change. So they can be fine." he said.

"and what if they aren't?" Tex questioned. Johnny paused and was silent. He didn't answer and continued squeezing water out of his jacket.

"they'll be fine." he said quietly. Tex looked at him for a moment then looked back at his hat, squeezing it of water.

"you don't need them. Your strong." the shadows voice spoke. Johnny growled.

"shut up. I dont want to deal with you." he said. The voice chuckled.

"you have no choice. Iam a part of you." he said.

"which part, and how much of me? A second half? A voice? Some insane vision that doesn't really exist at all?" he said.

"iam am a second half. The better half. Iam the one with no emotion. The stronger half. Iam also wiser. I know whats best for you to make you happy." it said, growing up from the ground.

"how exactly does that make you "better and wiser"?" Johnny growled.

"i know where my existence lies and have excepted it. You haven't and have disrupted the flow. Causing your pain. You were meant for something greater if you only excepted it." he said.

"NO! I don't believe that. Your not me. Your just a dangerous voice who wants me for you're own purpose. Your not greater. You're probably weak and need me to leech off of. Disgusting parasite! go leech off someone else. Like a lawyer." he said.

"IAM YOU! AND YOU NEED TO EXCEPT YOUR LIFE! YOURE BETTER AND STRONGER! YOU CAN MAKE THOSE IDOTS SUFFER! why let them live? You're almost a god. Nothing can harm or catch you. Why be equal with stupid fashion "experts", drug addicts, and sex hounds?!" the shadow growled.

"NO! IAM NOT A GOD! AND NOT EVERONE IS A STUPID SHEEP WHO FOLLOWS A FASHION TREND! there are descent people, although hard to find and they deserve to live and not judged by there looks!" Johnny yelled standing up.

"you need to except your life! let go! and you'll be rewarded with a new life of perfection!" it said.

"there's no such thing as perfection!" Johnny snapped.

"non-existent? Or just unseen?" the shadow said before disappearing. Johnny huffed.

"come on. Lets get moving." he said to Tex before beginning to walk in the rain.


End file.
